Battle of Wits
by WordSmithers
Summary: Gray Angeline had always been an mystery, one that Draco Malfoy would very much like to solve. So when Gray and Draco get caught up in a battle of wits can they both find a way to win? And will their bond last though the second uprising of Voldemort, or will everything fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I think every person on here knows that Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I am but a fan. From this point forward please note that I own nothing. This story also might jump from T to M later on... we'll see. :)  
**

* * *

Gray Angeline was a vision, easily one of the most interesting people at Hogwarts. I watched her as she sat pretending to eat dinner while actually being engrossed in the novel she was reading. Her long black hair was in a braid over her shoulder and she played with the end of it occasionally. Although her eyes were focused on her text I knew them to be a bright sky blue. I often wished her eyes would seek me out, but they never did. Being the King of the school definitely had its perks, but what was the point in getting attention from everyone except the one you wanted it from? I sighed into my glass, taking a sip of pumpkin juice to mask it.

Fifth year had just begun, and I predicted that it would go much as every other year. Potter and his cohorts would work all year on some crazy mystery only to have it solved in a rather dramatic fashion at the end of the year. Gryffindor would win the house cup because Dumbledore loved them, and they would also win the Quiddich cup, because why not? And through all of this, Gray would not even realize that half the students, let alone me, were around her.

She was raised together with me and my friends in the pure blood society circles. Gray had always been different, a loner, and way too smart. It was no surprise that when everyone else we knew was sorted into Slytherin, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Even as a kid she acted like we didn't exist. Maybe it was her blatant disinterest in me, which was quite rare, maybe it was her fantastic looks, maybe both, but Gray had a pull on my attention. Blaise drew my attention by clearing his throat loudly. I looked at over at him, he was sitting across from me at the table. "Stare any harder and you might get a headache." He grinned.

"Oh sod off Zabini." I rolled my eyes, and refocused on my dinner.

"Dear Diary, it's been fifteen years and she still hasn't noticed me. Do you think she'll ever take her nose out of her book and notice me and my Adonis like appearance?" He clasped his hands and fluttered his lashes at me. "Seriously Draco I don't know what your fascination is." He turned around briefly to check Gray out. "She is pretty hot I guess." He shrugged. I just glared at him. "You waste so much time mooning after her, I don't understand, there are plenty of girls who are just as pretty who won't completely ignore you."

"I know all of this Blaise. Just shut up!" I snapped. If it wasn't the first feast of the year I would have stood up and stormed away, but no one was allowed to leave the great hall before Dumbledore gave the closing speech. I wished he would just get on with it, Blaise had put me in a foul mood, and I was more than ready to go down to the Slytherin common room and sleep. Eventually the old codger stood and said something about upcoming trials and such. I tended not to listen to Dumbledore when he spoke.

At long last we were able to leave and I trotted down to the dungeon and into the Slytherin commons. I breathed a sigh of relief. This was my true home, the dark cavernous recesses of the room called to me and I was more comfortable here than anywhere else. All of the furniture was done in Slytherin colours, and the fire that was burning hot in the fireplace did little to lighten the space. I veered off to the left where the boys dorms were, I went down a small flight of stairs to find a long hallway. First and second year students had to sleep four to a room, but third year and up only had to have one roommate, unless your family was wealthy and respected, and could entice the head of house to give you a single room. I had of course been in a single room since third year, being the son of Lucius Malfoy entitled me to such treatment. I strolled along until I found the door with my name on the plaque. I opened to door and entered, shutting and locking the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and flopped onto it, groaning.

Of course Gray was a source of constant aggravation for me, but I had more on my mind than that. I knew that the rumors that had been circulating since Diggory had died at the end of the Triwizard tournament the year before were true. Voldemort was back, and with a vengeance. There was pressure from my family to join his cause, but I was almost sure that I didn't want to. It was no secret that I wasn't very fond of mudbloods, but surely they didn't have to die, or be denied education. I was starting to think that the death eaters were full of it. Of course I had to keep the outward appearance that I heartily believed in the cause or I was sure there would be hell to pay.

Being at school was an utter relief, while I was at Hogwarts I couldn't be pressured into anything. I decided then and there, lying on my bed, that I would find a task to fill my mind with. That's how I decided that Gray Angeline would be my girl before I went home for Christmas. I sat up, energized by my new purpose. I went to my desk and drew a piece of parchment toward myself. I had to figure out how to one, get her to notice me, probably the hardest step. Two, like me, a lot easier than the first part, and then three, get her to date me. I was almost sure that the third part would be tricky too. Gray had been single her whole life as far as I knew. It was like relationships meant nothing to her, from what I could tell she only cared about books. I jotted down a few notes about how I could achieve each part of the plan.

With that in mind I figured that I would probably be spending more time in the library than I was used to. I knew that she liked to hang about in there. I almost decided it was a mad idea and wanted to give up before I started. But then the image of Gray swam into my mind. Her eyes that were solemn and intelligent. I thought of her lips which she casually bit as she read. Of her hair that was like an obsidian waterfall, cascading around her when her hair was down. The look of concentration that caused her forehead to wrinkle slightly and a pout to grace her features when she was trying to learn and master something new. I shook my head at myself. This was not how I was supposed to be.

The school knew me as a playboy who swaggered around and was full of confidence. Not some dumb boy who pined after a girl in secret, or not so secret as Blaise had pointed out. Until I got to phase two of my plan I would have to do a better job of acting like myself. I snorted at the oxymoron of acting natural. Deciding to give my brain a rest I gathered up my shower things and a pair of pajama bottoms and made my way to one of the boys bathrooms, I had one just two doors down from my room. After showering my mind felt a little less foggy and I gratefully sink into the plush softness of my bed. I was exhausted, mentally, and sleep thankfully came easy to me.

* * *

When I woke in the morning I was refreshed and renewed. I knew I could achieve what I wanted, and wasted no time in getting on track. I quickly got ready for the day, making sure that my hair looked perfectly rumpled; I had figured out the year before that girls liked the mussed look better than the perfect slicked hair look. I picked a piece of lint off of my robe and set off to the common room.

"Oh Drakie, there you are! Where were you last night?" I heard Pansy simper from one of the couches, getting up and slipping her arm through mine. I didn't fight her, but Pansy was of little interest to me.

"I was tired, so I decided on an early night last night. You have a problem with that Parkinson?" I asked looking down at her as we exited the common room and made our way up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Well no, not really, I just missed you last night. That's all." She fluttered her heavily mascaraed eyelashes at me. I bit back a sigh.

"Sorry Pans, but I can't schedule my sleeping habits around you."

"Oh, but you could." I think she was trying to flirt, but I wasn't having it.

"No. I can't." I answered shortly. Pansy pouted and finally let go of my arm as we reached the Slytherin table. I looked over at her and smirked her overly saddened expression. "Oh, cheer up Pansy, things could be worse." She arched an over-plucked eyebrow in question. "You could be Hermione Granger." Her mouth popped open in surprise, and then she let out a giggle.

"Well that does make me feel better, no matter how bad things are, they could always be worse, I could be Granger!" She shrieked out a laugh again and then turned to the table to heap breakfast onto her plate. I rolled my eyes. She would take a bunch of food and take two bites of it before claiming she was full. Blaise plopped down in front of me just as I had scooped some eggs onto my plate.

"Good morning Draco, trust you slept well."

"I slept just fine Blaise, and you?"

"Oh excellently; you must have told one hell of a joke to Pansy to make her squeal like that." He commented in an offhand way.

"Hmm, well you know her, simple minded." Pansy who was sitting right next to me didn't even realize we were talking about her. "I merely rejected her advances, and to deal with that upset told her to consider herself lucky. No matter how bad her day is, it could always be worse, because she could be Hermione Granger." Blaise chuckled.

"Good one." Blaise quipped and then started prattling on about classes and I zoned out. It was then that I noticed Gray coming into the hall for breakfast, her hips swinging perfectly as she walked. I only noted her for a brief second, keeping to my self-pact of playing it cool. I knew even in the brief glimpse, that failing my plan was not an option.

* * *

 **AN: Ahh the start of a new story. I've got big plans for this puppy. The POV will switch between characters, mainly between Draco and Gray I think. My chapters should get longer from here on out. Please, please leave me a review and tell me your initial thoughts on this, I'll love you forever! Happy reading! ~WS  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I was glad to be back at Hogwarts. I loved the feel of the old castle, I loved the library, and I loved the people. Everyone thought I was totally oblivious to everyone and everything, but of course I wasn't. I preferred the worlds and lives I could find pressed in between the covers of a book, but sometimes real life was just as compelling. Take for example the boy and girl I was watching currently. She was angry because he had flirted with her friend while they were almost in a committed relationship. I of course knew that he had done a sight more than flirt with her friend. The squabble escalated and with a dramatic huff, the girl threw her hands up in the air and stalked off, going up to the girls dorms and slamming the door behind her. In my head I could almost imagine the dramatic music that should accompany such a scene. The boy looked to the ground in a scowl before leaving the common room.

I smirked and resumed my reading, only to be interrupted seconds later by a presence next to me on the couch. I didn't need to glance over to know it was my one and only friend Miranda. She was my opposite in pretty much every way. Her hair was so blonde it verged on white, while her eyes were a dark chocolate brown. Her pallor rivaled mine for pastiest in the school, but that was out only similarity. She was outgoing and had about a million friends; she got invited to all of the schools parties and delighted in them. How we ever became friends was beyond me. "Good morning Gray." She smiled at me. I finished the paragraph I was reading before sticking a bookmark in my book and looking over at her.

"Hey Miranda, how's it going?" I asked.

"Very well, I love the start of a new school year, don't you?" She asked.

"I do, I love this castle, and I miss it terribly over the summer."

"Did you enjoy the feast last night?" She asked. I could feel her question leading somewhere. So I shrugged.

"I got a lot of reading done, that's always nice."

"You're always reading there's nothing new with that. I'm more interested in a pair of stormy grey eyes that scarcely left you the entire night." Her eye brows waggled, and I'm sure she meant to shock me.

"By Stormy grey are you referring to one Draco Malfoy?" I asked. Her eyes popped open a little wider in surprise. "I'm not blind Miranda, and Draco has been ogling me for years. I think it's because I'm one of the few outside of Gryffindor who doesn't fawn all over him."

"Well he's gorgeous! You should fawn over him!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"He's certainly grown into his looks." I agreed. Miranda made some kind of girly noise of excitement.

"So you like him then?" She asked.

"Liking the way he looks is not the same as liking him. He's the poster child for backward thinking. He does whatever mummy and daddy want and can't form his own opinions. We'd have about as much in common as a bird and a fish."

"Maybe he just needs a good influence." She pressed on.

"What is your obsession with this?" I asked.

"I want to make fifth year memorable for everyone I can. I think that you need some excitement in your life; you know amp things up a little! And even if you don't appreciate his ideals he sure is exciting!" I thought over her words for second before responding.

"I suppose you might have a fair point there. I'll think about it." Miranda looked so excited I thought she might wet herself. "I said I'd think about it, not that I would jump his bones at breakfast."

"It's better than you refusing!" She trilled out. "Speaking of breakfast, let's go get some!" I agreed and tucked my book under my arm accompanying Miranda out of the common room. Miranda and I entered the Great Hall and made our way to the Ravenclaw table. She saw some friends that she had to go say hi to, and I sat near the end of the table, propping my book open and absently grabbing some toast. For a couple of minutes I was solely focused on my reading, but then my thoughts wandered. I thought about what Miranda had said. I glanced up and my eyes sought out Draco Malfoy. He was sitting at the Slytherin table having a conversation with Blaise Zabini. He looked briefly at the girl sitting next to him and rolled his eyes then laughed at something the Blaise said. I flicked my eyes back down to my book.

Draco Malfoy was highly regarded within the school, except by the Gryffindors he was good looking, and had fantastic social clout. Getting his attention wouldn't be a problem, but hanging out with him would mean that I would have to go out of my way to socialize with people. And it would certainly cut into my reading time. I sighed. It could be rather exciting though. I could find out a whole new side of the school, and get a crack into the mind of the schools most popular boy. I shut my book as I saw professor Flitwick approaching me. "Miss Angeline," He smiled holding out my timetable to me.

"Thank you professor," I replied with a rare smile for my favourite teacher.

"Did you learn anything exciting over the summer?" He asked in his adorable squeaky little voice.

"I was actually studying something called psychology over the summer. It's this frightfully interesting muggle study about the mind." The way that he nodded I knew that he had heard of it. "So I started wondering about how memory charms, and potions that we have would affect that. I'm hoping to be able to deepen my studies on that."

"A very interesting topic indeed, I might have some material that would interest you."

"Sounds fantastic professor," he held up the sheaf of timetables he had yet to hand out, indicating his need to hand them out.

"Why don't you ask me about the material after class, and I'll be sure to look it out for you." I thanked him and he went on his way going down the table handing out course time lines. My eyes flicked towards the Slytherin table and I caught Draco watching me. His eyes narrowed for a second when he saw me looking at him. I held eye contact and he quirked an eyebrow at me. The edge of my lip dipped up in a smirk and I thought his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. I wasn't planning on making anything too easy for Draco, so I collected my book and my timetable and left the hall without a backward glance.

I walked steadily up to the Ravenclaw common room, solving a riddle that a couple of second years were stuck on. Once I was up in my dorm I looked at my courses. First up I had double potions, that wasn't a bad thing for me, I happened to love potions. So I gathered up my potions book and the rest of my supplies for the day and started to make my way down to the dungeons. There were scared little first years rushing around with panic on their faces, trying to find the correct classrooms. I could scarcely remember being that young and vulnerable. Other than that the hallways were empty, everyone else was too casual to care, but rushing was not my style and since I had to go all the way from Ravenclaw Tower to the potions classroom I had decided I'd rather start out early.

When I finally did reach the classroom I ambled in and choose a desk up at front, I wondered which house we would be sharing potions with I hoped it was Hufflepuff. Having potions with Slytherin was awful because Snape favoured them greatly, and I hated to have potions with Gryffindor because Hermione really annoyed me. She knew the answer to everything and was just too eager for everyone to know how smart she was. Thankfully the next person to enter the classroom was a Hufflepuff, so I relaxed into my seat and waited for class to start.

* * *

That evening found me in the library; it was my usual place to hang out until curfew. I was reading over the materials that Flitwick had supplied me and I was totally engrossed. I felt a niggling feeling, but cast it aside. The feeling only grew until about twenty minutes later when I couldn't handle it. I looked up from my book and around the room, someone was watching me. I couldn't see anyone who was particularly interested in what I was doing, that was until I looked behind me. Predictably a blonde boy was sitting not too far away over my left shoulder, when he saw me look over my shoulder he immediately cast his eyes down. It was extremely weird for Draco to be in the library. I knew that he kept good grades, but he rarely studied in the library.

I knew that with him sitting behind me and staring I would get the feeling of being watched again, and it would detract from my reading. So I gathered up all of my things and left the library, taking a shortcut up the Ravenclaw tower. Once inside I headed up to my dorm, I passed Luna Lovegood on the stairs; she was gazing out a window and making weird signs with her hands. I smiled at her as I passed her, others thought she was crazy, but I knew otherwise. I sat on my bed and pulled the book that I was reading back out of my bag and found my spot. I prayed that the other girls from my year would be out doing things for a while. I could ignore a lot of things, but their gossip was too much of an intrigue.

I was left in relative peace for about two hours, and that's when Miranda flounced into the room and on to my bed. "Miranda," I acknowledged her presence.

"Gray, have you been hiding up here all night? I swear I've been trying to find you forever!"

"I've been here for a while. I was in the library, but Malfoy was there creeping me and I couldn't concentrate."

"Wait, what? Malfoy was in the library? I have to assume it was just so he could ogle you. I saw the eye flirting you two were doing this morning during breakfast." She shot a grin at me.

"Eye flirting? Are you mental?" I asked.

"No, I saw you look up to catch him looking at you, and he didn't look away, and you didn't look away and I think I even saw you smirk. So why did you leave the library then?"

"You know Miranda, for someone who's so smart you can be unbelievably thick sometimes. Don't you know that the thrill is in the chase? If I just sit there and bat my eyes at Draco he would come running and the chase would be over for him, and my evasion would be over. Evading is half the fun."

"You should have been sorted into Slytherin." Miranda observed.

"Plus I haven't made my mind up as to the Draco situation. I don't know if I want anything to do with him or not."

"Well don't toy with the poor boy."

"I'm not sure he's going to give me much of an option." I was beginning to think that Draco was starting to put effort into making me like him. "I think he's made his mind up that he wants me to notice him. It's just a feeling that I get." I elaborated in reaction to Miranda's quirked eyebrow.

"I get that feeling too." She laughed.

"Well then, game on." I said with a grin.

* * *

 **AN: Alrighty chapter two up I just wanted to use this chapter to kind of set up Gray's character. I've not decided if she's going to make things easier or harder on poor Draco, but I'll figure that out. I'd love to know your thoughts on this story so far! Hopefully you've enjoyed so far, thanks for reading! ~WS  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next morning and had few moments of peace before my thoughts woke up as well. The day before had been interesting to say the least. Gray actually looking at me and not looking away, the way she smirked at me. But then later on in the library she stalked off as soon as she saw me…girls were so confusing. I groaned, heaved myself out of bed and got myself ready for the day, and soon enough found myself in the Great Hall. I idly selected some breakfast and turned my attention towards Crabbe and Goyle who had just sat opposite me. "Good morning Crabbe, Goyle." I inclined my head at them.

"Draco." Goyle gruffed out; Crabbe and Goyle were not the smartest lads, but they served a purpose for me. "You've been busy." Goyle said a frown conveying his utter confusion with life.

"Yeah, I've got a bit of an agenda this year. You boys have any news for me?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. Crabbe had this uncanny ability to repeat a whole conversation back verbatim, even if he had no clue what he was saying, which was generally the case.

"Something weird about the Umbridge lady," Crabbe shrugged.

"I'll agree with you there Umbridge is a little strange. Have you heard anything?" I asked.

"Da' told me to make sure I kept on her good side." Crabbe blinked a couple of times slowly.

"Sound advice from your father. I agree she seems like she's gunning for power, so we need to make sure she approves of us." The boys nodded. "And you Goyle, anything to report?" I asked.

"I heard that Harry Potter is in trouble with most of Gryffindor house." Goyle, my slightly more intelligent cohort motioned towards the Gryffindor table. "A lot of them had to fight to come back after what Harry said about the Dark Lord last year."

"Very good work Goyle, we can use that to our advantage I think." Dissention in Gryffindor was not all that rare. In our first year Harry got ignored for losing mass amounts of house points, in second year everyone stupidly thought he was the heir of Slytherin, and then the year before, after he got chosen for the Triwizard Tournament even the crimson weasel Ron turned against him. I loved it when the golden boy fell from grace. We sat silently for a couple of minutes eating our breakfast; I had to get back down to the dungeons before class, and then make my way up to transfiguration, so I had to cut breakfast short. "Good report today, I'll see you in class." I quickly nodded their way before getting to my feet and hurrying off to the dungeon.

Just as I was leaving the great hall I could feel someone intently watching me. So I span on the spot trying to find the source. My eyes landed on Gray Angeline, her eyes were looking right back at me. I raised an eyebrow; I didn't have time to dwell on her gaze without being late for class, so I quickly strode from the hall and made my way to the dungeons.

At dinner that evening I finally had time to think about Gray and her curious gaze that morning. I think I almost preferred when she was completely ignoring me. At least then I didn't have to puzzle over it. She was confusing as could be, staring at me one moment, and running the next. I found as often I did, my eyes seeking her out, she was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, down near the end were she always was. Her eyes, as usual were glued to a book and she was absently twirling a lock of hair around her finger. I wasn't sure I'd ever actually seen her eat at dinner; she was always too busy reading. I flicked my gaze down to my own dinner. It was not really very appetizing at the moment. I sighed and pushed to my feet. I had to do some research in the library before curfew, and getting there before dinner was over would ensure the quiet that I needed for study.

* * *

I soon found myself set up at library table near the back deep in a book about potions. Snape knew of my affinity for potions, and wanted me to get an O on my OWLS, so he had set me an extra assignment on the different ways to prepare potions ingredients, and which was proper for what potion. If I didn't find the whole thing so fascinating, there was no way I'd have done the extra credit. I had just about finished taking notes from the book when someone sat across from me. I looked up, confusion hitting me full force. "Gray Angeline, to what do I owe the honour?" I asked.

"You owe it to yourself Draco Malfoy." Her voice was clear and melodious. "I want to know what you want; why this fascination with me?" Her eyes shone fiercely as they narrowed at me.

"You don't think half highly of yourself do you?" I asked. "You think you're fascinating?" I could tell she was playing some sort of game with me. She was in Ravenclaw so doubtlessly she was smart enough to go head to head with, but she might lack the cunning to best me.

"It's either that you find me fascinating, or I always have something weird on my face. You're always watching me, and you have done for years. So what is it?"

"I've never heard you utter so many words in my life." The corner of my mouth lifted in a smirk. "I find that…strange, you've always been a bit odd, perhaps that's where the interest comes into play. You're unlike anyone else in this school. Don't flatter yourself beyond that." Her eyebrow arched.

"Draco Malfoy the great human observer, I always thought you were too self-involved to really notice those around you. Sure you have a large social circle, but they are all Malfoy devotees. Not like you need to know anything about them."

"That's quite the opinion you've formed of me, considering you've never even spoken to me before."

"We were raised together, essentially, all the same prep schools, all the same galas and functions that society demanded of us. Let's not pretend we are strange to one another. I've known you and your mindset since childhood."

"We are strangers; I'll iterate again that you never once talked to me before today. You're assuming my personality, and you're off the mark." This girl was frustrating in the best possible way.

"So tell me what your plan is." She changed the subject rather quickly. "You're up to something, I can tell, so what's the plan?"

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't play stupid with me, you want something from me. So tell me what the plan is."

"Again I'll revert to the part where you flatter yourself. What makes you think you're so special?" She was of course one hundred percent correct, but it was too early on to show my hand in this. She leaned forward a bit and doubled her intensity.

"Everyone in this school thinks I'm oblivious to life. Fact is I know more about all of you than you would believe. I walk into a room and everyone just assumes my head is in the clouds. I hear things, I know things, and I've known of your particular interest in me for years now. So play time is over Malfoy. Out with it no more time wasted please." I leant forward as well, my smirk deepening. I liked a strong willed woman, but she wasn't going to control the game so easily.

"What's your fascination with my fascination? Why do you care what I think, or what I want?" Surprise flashed through her eyes lightning fast before they flicked back to her mild interest.

"It concerns me because it is affecting me. I came in here to read last night, and your express fascination with the back of my head was more distracting than a herd of hippogriffs. Surely you know the unwelcome feeling of being watched."

"So you came here, in essence to ask me not to look at you?" I chuckled. "You've chosen a roundabout way to achieve that goal." Her face betrayed her. "Unless of course that wasn't your goal at all?" I sat back satisfied. "As delightful as this banter has been, I really must be going. I'm sure I'll see you around soon Gray." I walked past her and then turned back. "Oh, and I can't promise the staring will stop. In fact you may have increased the severity." I threw a grin at her before leaving the library.

* * *

That night found me replaying the conversation with Gray over and over in my head. What a fascinating mind she had. So she figured out that I was trying to get to her, but she was clearly overthinking past that, like I had some kind of evil agenda. I laughed to myself and ran a hand over my face. She had just made this whole thing a lot more interesting, initially I was just interested in her because she was mysterious and beautiful, but now I knew that she was feisty and extremely intelligent, I was done for. It would make it easier for me to worm my way in too. Clearly mysteries intrigued her, so I would become the biggest enigma she'd ever encountered. She had approached me that night and I had no doubt she would do so again, I had a feeling that she had inadvertently given me the upper hand, and she was probably freaking out about it.

I tried to fight the smirk that overcame my face, but I loved it when things started going my way, and when things did so unexpectedly it was even better. I pushed myself off my bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. My dreams were of an extremely happy nature that night and I woke energized the next day.

It would seem that Gray hadn't had such a restful night, she levelled a glare at me when I sat down at breakfast, and there were bags under her eyes. I smirked and nodded at her before looking at the table to decide what I wanted for breakfast. "You seem chipper this morning Malfoy." Blaise said as he sat next to me.

"I am in rather a good mood." I agreed.

"Wouldn't have something to do with a blue eyed Ravenclaw, would it?" He asked.

"It might do." I answered.

"Oh really?" He arched eyebrow. "How'd you manage that?"

"Sometimes Blaise, you have to wait for the solution to come to you, and it did last night. She approached me, and we're in a rather interesting tangle now. She'll find me irresistible by this time next week." I tried to tone down my smile.

"I don't suppose you're going to elaborate on that."

"Blaise, you know I'm quite sure of myself, but I don't want to jinx this. Once everything is sorted I'm sure I'll have an amusing anecdote for you."

"Steady on then." Blaise laughed and clapped a hand on my back. I swear he was worse than a girl for gossiping.

"Will do," I mock saluted him as I stood to leave the Great Hall. Just I left I felt someone fall into step beside me. I looked over to see a Ravenclaw I was not quite familiar with next to me.

"Draco Malfoy, my name is Miranda Short, and I am Gray's one and only friend. You've not doubt noticed she's a loner, so I take my role quite seriously." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well clearly you know me, so I have no need to introduce myself. It's nice to meet you Miranda Short. What can I do for you?" She stopped and pulled me into a little alcove looking up at me seriously.

"What did you do to Gray last night?" She was forthright I'd give her that.

"I'm sorry, what did I do to her last night?" I asked.

"I know she was with you in the library, and when she came back to the common room she was completely off. And if you've done something to upset her I'll be more than angry, both at you and myself."

"You'd be angry at yourself, whatever for?"

"I might have pushed her toward you." She admitted.

"Why would you do that?"

"She's so serious all the time and I've noticed you noticing her, so I thought she should have a bit of fun this year." A slight blush graced her cheeks, and she looked down.

"Well I didn't do anything; we just had a little chat, that's all."

"You had a little chat about what?'

"I don't believe Miss Short that that is any of your business. I must thank you though; you've made my life quite a bit easier."

"I'm not sure if I should say you're welcome or not." She admitted. I chuckled and walked off leaving a dumbfounded Miranda Short in my wake. Yes this was going to be an interesting week indeed.

* * *

 **AN: So this story has not really garnered much interest, so I tweaked a couple of things, including the title and summary. I rather like this chapter, character banter is a fond love of mine. I think Crabbe and Goyle are pretty funny, and I can totally see Draco using them to get info about what's happening in the school. I based Crabbe's ability to repeat back conversations loosely from Christopher Moore's Fool. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading, please let me know what you thought! ~WS**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco sodding Malfoy was driving me absolutely insane. True to his word his stares had only intensified. I was at the point where the only place I had peace was in my common room or classes where we weren't with Slytherin. I cursed myself for going to talk to him the library. It seemed as though another talk with him was in order, and I was dreading it. I had to wait, and rather impatiently for Friday evening. I kept my eye on Draco all throughout dinner, and took note of when he left the Great Hall. I wasted no time in tailing him. He had just made it down the first flight of stairs into the dungeon, when he spun on the spot and looked at me. "Something I can do for you Gray?"

"We need to talk." I told him. "And I'd prefer not to in the middle of the hallway." Draco smirked and took a step towards me.

"Where do you suggest then?"

"There are tons of practice rooms down this hallway, one of them will do." I replied. Draco nodded and we chose one at random to use. There were four desks in the room and Draco sat on one before turning to look at me expectantly. I remained standing with my arms crossed over my chest; I drew in a large sigh before starting. "You need to stop bothering me." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"I wasn't aware I had been." He was feigning innocence.

"You know well enough that you have been. What do you get out this?"

"The pleasure of watching you squirm? Plus you're the most beautiful witch in the school; I'd be stupid to look elsewhere." Traces of his trademark smirk were starting to grace his features.

"What possible satisfaction can you gain from making me squirm, which I'm not doing by the way." I purposefully ignored him calling me beautiful.

"In my experience making girls squirm can elicit quite a lot of pleasure, for both them and me." My jaw almost hit the floor. But I gathered my composure and glared at Draco.

"How very crude you are Malfoy, and very off the point."

"I don't think it's that far off the point. I thought you were intelligent Gray." I rolled my eyes.

"Well we are very much off my point. I want you to stop staring at me, stop being an annoyance, and stop trying to pursue me. Not so stupid now am I Malfoy?" The smirk had disintegrated into a look I couldn't quite identify. It was time to bring out the big guns. "You know Draco, the rest of the school might think you're a god and throw themselves at your feet, but I never will. So you can give all this up. I don't want to be associated with you in the coming years, that's for sure." Anger now flashed in his silvery eyes.

"What do you know of my allegiances?" He asked heatedly, knowing instantly what I was talking about.

"Oh please Draco, everyone knows who your parents are and who they'll side with in the war. You've always done whatever your Daddy wants. And what Lucius will want is for you to take the dark mark and do you-know-who's bidding, and that is exactly what you'll do." I seemed to have gone a little too far. Draco stood from the desk and took a couple of steps towards me.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You don't know me, so don't act like you know what I'm going to do, and don't pretend to understand my family. You have no idea." I took steps away from Draco as he stepped closer to me. "And don't think you've outsmarted me either. Your whole intent was to anger me to push me away and stop my behaviour, so I'm telling you now, that that will not work. You'll have to come up with something better. I was flush against a wall and Draco was still advancing on me.

"You caught me." I finally said when he was a step away from me. "I was trying to make you angry with me, and it almost worked too. I founded my argument in reality though. That's what I think of you." Draco seemed to waffle a bit before nodding his head and quirking his eyebrow.

"Then I guess I'll just have to help you change your mind." Before I could respond, or in any way stop him Draco was pressing me gently against the wall and brushing his lips over mine. I didn't really wan t to kiss him, but my lips had other ideas. Apparently my hands hand no intention of listening to my mind either as they fisted themselves in Draco's robes. Draco's hands were on either side of me resting on the wall; he was caging me in and moving closer toward me by the second. It took my body around ten seconds to stop being stupid and listen to me, before I shoved Draco away from me.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I asked. My breath was pumping quickly in and out of my body like I had just run a marathon.

"I should think it was pretty obvious what that was." He replied just as breathless.

"How dare you! I just got through telling you how I didn't want you, didn't I?"

"Well I'd beg to differ!" His eyes glinted and I felt and unwelcome blush creeping up on my face.

"I don't know why I did that. I'm not remotely interested."

"Keep telling yourself that gorgeous."

"Sod off Malfoy." I spat out, I pushed my way around him and headed for the door.

"This isn't over Angeline." I took it as a warning.

"It's over for now Malfoy. Ease up on the staring or I'll give you more than a verbal lashing next time."

"I look forward to it." He suggestively replied, smirking at me. I huffed and strode off before he could see the ever darkening blush on my face. I strode purposefully towards the Ravenclaw Tower. My heart was still racing erratically and I was wracking my brain to figure out what had just happened. Why had I reacted that way when Draco kissed me? I didn't like him…did I? I had also played my anger too hard and revealed something that I shouldn't have. I knew that you-know-who was back. I had accidentally revealed that during our argument, and I rather hoped he wasn't astute enough to pick up on it.

My parents were not exactly pristine. But the difference between Draco and me, as far as I knew, was that I could stand up to my parents and say no. I'd never seen Draco take such a stance. I had absently made my way up the common room and from there my dorm. I blinked back to reality and found myself standing by my bed. I groaned and sat burying my head in my hands. My thoughts flicked back to my earlier problem.

Draco Malfoy had kissed me, and I had definitely kissed him back. Was there something wrong with me? That was the only explanation. I thought back to what I knew of biology, and I found the most probable solution. Hormones. It was the only way to explain how my body had reacted to Draco.

Miranda, as ever had impeccable timing and came flouncing into the room, she flopped onto her bed, which was next to mine and looked over at me. "Merlin Gray you look awful! What's wrong pet?" She asked, sitting up and leaning forward in rapt attention.

"I'm not really sure. I had a plan in place to get Draco to bugger off and it back fired. Oh my did it ever back fire." I groaned and slapped my hands over my face again. I felt my bed sink and Miranda putting a hand on my back.

"Tell me what happened Gray."

"Well I followed Malfoy after dinner, and he caught me following him. So we went into one of the practice rooms to talk. My plan was to say something hateful to make him dislike me, and I did, but instead he just said something about having to change my mind and kissed me instead." I heard a gasp from Miranda.

"He kissed you?" I nodded. "Well then what happened?" I sighed.

"I kissed him back." I mumbled.

"You kissed him back?!" Miranda was clearly losing her mind over this. "I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't. At least I don't think I do. I feel so confused right now."

"Was it a good kiss?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't have any point of reference." I answered.

"That was your first kiss, oh my! Your first kiss was with Draco Malfoy! You're so lucky Gray."

"Lucky is not how I would describe how I'm feeling right now." I sighed. "I suppose it was nice enough, it felt kind of natural… I couldn't help myself from responding. It's like in my head I was thinking I didn't want to but my body just took over."

"So if it felt good, why on Earth did you stop?"

"Because it's Draco Malfoy, I'm not supposed to like kissing Draco Malfoy!"

"It doesn't look like you get a say in it Gray." She shrugged. I looked over and glared at her.

"Of course I have a say in my own life Miranda."

"Of course you do. But if you responded that way, and it was nice…I just think maybe you haven't given Draco a fair chance. I know you grew up around him but I take it that you never really interacted with the other children. He could be a lot different than you think he is."

"You sound just like him. Are you two in cahoots?" I asked. Miranda laughed at me.

"Cahoots," She chuckled. "What a silly word! But no Gray, obviously I'm not in league with Draco. If we're both saying it, and you're doubting yourself…maybe there's something to it." I groaned. I hated being wrong, I hated not knowing.

"I suppose you might have a point. I guess I'll have to talk to Draco again…"

"If you can keep your face off of his," She giggled. I threw a glare at her and frowned.

"I hardly think that'll be an issue."

"That's what you think!" She trilled out, drawing out the i insufferably.

"You're not helping the situation." I growled.

"Oh Gray, you are such a cranky pants! Why don't you go take a nice long, relaxing bath, and get some sleep? I promise that in the morning things will look so much better." She grabbed my hand and yanked me up pulling me to the bathroom. She shoved me into a bathing stall and started filling a tub. I stood there dumbfounded for a second, and she disappeared only to reappear seconds later with a change of clothes and my fluffy bathrobe. "Now go on bath, sleep, and I'll see you in the morning!" She threw a smile at me before leaving the bathroom. I rolled my eyes but decided to just get in the bath. I had to teach Miranda about boundaries, she had even rifled in my underwear and brought me some.

I sank into the warm bath and sighed. Nutty as Miranda could be, she might have been right about this. She had even brought me a book. Predictably it was one of her romance novels, but I flipped it open anyway and started reading it. By the time I was done in the tub dressed and in my bed I was close to falling asleep. Snuggled into my bed finishing up the novel that Miranda had lent me my eyes quickly became leaden and I was soon drifting off.

* * *

The novel must have affected my brain because I had a bizarre dream about romance and true love. I was a little groggy when I woke up. But I luxuriated in lying about in my bed, it was Saturday after all and I had nowhere to be. I lazed around for about twenty minutes before the need to go to the bathroom overrode my comfort. And I decided that since I was already up I might as well go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was early enough that there wouldn't be much commotion to distract me from my reading. I quickly pulled on a pair of black jeans and a light blue pullover sweater. I tied my hair up in a bun and skipped down the stairs to the common room. I swiftly exited and made my way down to the Great Hall.

To my dismay I was not the only one up for an early breakfast. A blonde haired git sat at Slytherin table and grinned when he saw me enter. I rolled my eyes and slumped into a seat at Ravenclaw table, facing away from Draco. I opened my book to my marked spot and spooned myself up some oatmeal. I don't know how long I had been sitting there for when a different blonde sat opposite me. "Good morning Gray." Luna's whimsical voice drifted over to me. I marked my spot and put my book down.

"Good morning Luna, how are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm very well, and you?" Her voice always seemed so dreamy.

"I'm not bad, I'm glad to be back in school." I hadn't talked to her since the end of the year before.

"I think Ravenclaw's are the only ones that ever feel that way." She laughed; it was an airy, delightful sound. I laughed along too.

"I think you're probably right about that."

"Do you have something particularly interesting on the back of your head?" She asked me. I quirked an eyebrow but quickly figured out why she had asked me.

"Draco is just obsessed with me, nothing funny on the back of my head."

"Obsessed with you?" Luna puzzled. "I don't mean this as an insult, but, why?" I grinned.

"I'll not take it as an insult, as your guess is as good as mine."

"Have you tried asking him?" She asked. A valid question as many girls wouldn't have asked.

"Yes, I have asked, but he's decided it's information I don't need."

"Boys are so bizarre." She made this odd humming in the back of her throat. "I don't wish to make your breakfast unpleasant, but here comes Malfoy now." I rolled my eyes, and Luna flicked her eyes between me and the rapidly approaching Draco.

"Good morning ladies." His smooth voice announced his presence as he leant forward placing his hands on the table. "Gray you're looking lovely as ever this morning, and Loony you're looking almost like a normal person." His voice turned patronizing.

"Is that you trying to be nice?" I asked. "It's not working for you. Don't call Luna Loony; it's horribly unkind and inaccurate."

"It's okay Grey I'm used to it." Luna looked at me and shrugged it off.

"It's not okay. I'd like it if you'd apologize to my friend, and then get to the point of why you came over here in the first place." Draco looked at me and rolled his eyes, and then he focused on Luna.

"I'm very sorry Luna, it won't happen again. As for my reason for coming over here, it was obviously to speak with you." I looked over at Luna.

"Apology accepted Draco, if you two will excuse me… I think there are some Nargals nearby." Draco quickly took up her vacated spot. I looked over at him and blinked.

"What then?"

"That's really all you have to say to me this morning?" He asked with a grin. "Not thanks for the mind blowing kiss last night; sorry I was so mean to you?"

"I'm not sorry. And the kiss was hardly mind blowing." I sighed and folded my hands in front of me. "Now then after some consideration I've decided that my best way to get rid of you is to give you what you want." There was question written all over his face. "I think the more we learn about each other the clearer it will become that we are incompatible. And once that becomes an apparent fact then you will lose interest and leave me be."

"I only see one flaw in your brilliant plan Miss Angeline. It's a rather large flaw I must admit."

"What flaw might that be Mister Malfoy?"

"We might find that we are compatible instead of incompatible."

"I did of course think of that." I lied through my teeth. "But I think that's a pretty slim chance."

"I guess we'll see." He shrugged. "I think now is as good of a time to start getting to know each other as any other. So, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know…anything you want to tell me I suppose. Just one rule Malfoy no lies." It looked as though the request spurred something on in Draco.

"Well if it's no lies you want then I have an idea."

"Which is?" I asked. I tried to keep the curious tone out of my voice and feigned boredom.

"The plan is you and me in my room with a bottle of mead containing a couple of drops of truth serum."

"What would ever possess me to do that?" I asked.

"Point out the flaws to me." He challenged.

"One, I'd never hang out in your room with you, all of you Slytherins are horrible cunning gossips and I would never hear the end of it. Two drinking with you seems like a horrible idea. And three, I'll never consent to taking vertiserum."

"All of those things can be remedied. We can choose somewhere else, it doesn't have to be alcohol, but that adds to the fun. I don't really see a way to avoid the serum if it's full truth you want, since you clearly don't trust me."

"Somewhere else, like where? I guess I could agree to the alcohol, the whole point of me hanging out with you was to live a little. And as for the truth serum, maybe only you should take it."

"We can go down by the lake. I know a place that's secluded, hard to get to, and beautiful. Drinking would absolutely be good for you. I hardly think it's fair that I'd be the only one taking the serum. But if that's the only way to make agree, then sure, only I will take it."

"Alright then when are thinking of doing this?"

"Tonight is just as good a night as any, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right tonight it is then."

"There already getting along better than you thought we would. That is what I call compromising, which hints at compatibility." He smirked. "Meet me outside the Great Hall after dinner, over by the hourglasses."

"Okay."

"Okay. I'm looking forward to it." He smiled, actually smiled, and got up from the table. He threw a wink at me before striding off. A feeling of anticipation bloomed in my stomach. I wasn't sure this was the smartest decision I had ever made in my life, but it was almost definitely going to be fun.

* * *

 **AN: Alright so after some consideration I've changed the rating on this story, this will be more to do with language and heavy innuendo, but things could get a little out of hand. Annnyway. I think the next chapter is going to be a hoot! I integrated Luna into this story cause I absolutely love her and I might have a bit of a side story there. So I haven't gotten any feedback on this story, and that's a big bummer, I'd love some so please leave me a review! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. ~WS  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I made my way quickly down to the dungeons; I knew that I had to go ask Snape for a favour. He was, as I had assumed in his office; I knocked briskly on the door and entered. He looked up from the paper he was marking and nodded at me. "Draco, what can I do for you?"

"I need a favour." I admitted. The ghost of a smile flitted over Snape's features. "I need some Veritaserum. Not a lot of it, and I promise it's not for anything too bad."

"It would be horribly irresponsible for me to supply you with such a potion." Snape answered.

"When has that ever stopped you?" This time Snape did smile.

"What are you using it for?" He asked.

"Just having a little get together and I thought it'd be fun to use in a game of truth or dare."

"Very well Draco, if I find out you've lied to me…" He trailed off. He turned in his chair and rummaged in the cupboard behind him. "I don't need to tell you how this works, do I?" He asked.

"Nope, I've used it a time or two. I thought the direct approach of asking you was smarter than trying to steal it."

"I can't fault you for that. You had better not tell anyone where you got this."

"I wouldn't dream of it professor." I took the vial he handed me and thanked him. I quickly made my way to my dorm room; I was thankful that I was on Snape's good side. I already had the bottles of mead that I needed, I had taken a few from the Malfoy cellars before leaving for school. I stuck three bottles of mead, as well as some other things I would need, into my bag and stuck the Veritaserum carefully on top of the bottles. I grabbed my broom and made my way back to the entrance of the school.

I walked until the Black Lake came into view, then I slung a leg over my broom and kicked off from the ground. The spot I was looking for was on the opposite side of the lake, closer to the forest. I t was semi-circle of rocks that separated the area from the lake. It faced towards the forest and it was one of my favourite spots. I touched down and gently set my bag down on the ground. There was a hole in the ground that I had personally dug, I cast a cooling charm over it and put the mead, serum, and goblets into the hole. The charm would keep for the rest of the day. I grabbed out a silver blanket that I had packed away and spread in on the ground. I pulled out some tiny pillows from my bag, enlarging them with a flick of my wand. I placed them against the rocks and cast a cushioning charm on both the blanket and pillows to make the space more comfortable.

I stashed my bag in between a couple of the rocks and then cast a couple more charms over the whole outcropping. I cast one to muffle sounds, last thing I needed was for someone to stumble across us because they could hear us talking. And then I cast a warming charm, it was only September, but the nights could still get quite chilly. I'd renew the charm again once we got out there later. Looking at my handiwork I nodded. I snatched up my broom and flew back towards the school. I made my way swiftly inside and down to the dungeons. I needed to do some homework, and it would help me pass the time.

* * *

I worked diligently until dinnertime, I tried to calm myself, but I was excited. I was almost shocked at the turn around. Earlier this week I thought it was going to be impossible the get Gray to notice me, and yet here she was, spending a night drinking with me.

I sat across from Blaise, facing the Ravenclaw table, where Gray was already sitting with her nose in a book. "Draco." Blaise nodded at me. "You've been busy today, weird for you on a Saturday."

"Well, I am a man on a mission. I've got to get up early in the day if I want to pull one over on Gray."

"I'm surprised at how well that seems to be going for you." He commented.

"I am too." I agreed. "But we both know how irresistible I am." I chuckled. Blaise laughed.

"You're so full of yourself."

"It's clearly with good reason." I loaded my plate up with food and started eating.

"So what are you up to tonight then?" He asked. My eyes must given me away. "Really, got Gray to do something with you?" He asked. "I don't know how you managed."

"Please Blaise, there is only one way to snag a Ravenclaw."

"Impart your wisdom great one." He sarcastically laughed.

"It's all about information with them. So Gray can't figure out why I like her, and I've evaded answering her. She wants to get to the bottom of it, and that's how I secured a night with Gray."

"Well what's going to keep her coming back after she figures it out? And there isn't really much to figure out. You're a boy, and she's a girl, a really fit one at that. I'm failing to see the mystery."

"Yes, but you're a guy, so it all makes sense. Girls just love to complicate things in their minds." I glanced over at the subject of our conversation. "Plus it is more than just attraction. She's quite a spitfire when she actually decides to talk."

"Well I do think you need a fiery one to keep you in line." Blaise chuckled. I threw a glare at him and then got back to my dinner. Blaise and I bantered back and forth for a while longer over dinner, and then students started leaving. Soon there were very few left. I was watching Gray, to see when she would look up from her book and realize that it was getting late. I watched her for about five minutes before she looked up. She blinked a couple of times coming out of her reading. She looked around her and then looked over at me. I smirked at her and gestured with my head that we should get going. I got up and went to wait by the hourglasses, Gray appeared not long after and she crossed her arms as she approached me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"It's a bit of a hike." I told her.

"I'm sure I can manage." She retorted quickly.

"Well alright then, let's go!" We left the school and I retraced my steps from earlier, steering us towards the lake.

"You weren't joking when you said this place is hard to get to." Gray commented twenty minutes later as we were skirting around the lake."

"You were the one who wanted to avoid gossips." I pointed out. She said nothing as we kept walking. About ten minutes later we finally got to the clearing. Gray looked over at me looking a little surprised. "You actually put some work into this I see."

"That surprises you." I stated.

"I didn't take you to be the prepared type." She shrugged and stepped into the spell circle I had cast. "Wow, very prepared, a silencing and heating charm?" I wasn't sure how she could tell immediately like that.

"You don't need to act so surprised when I do something intelligent." I said feigning a hurt tone. With that in mind I recast the warming charm and watched as Gray knelt onto the blanket and settled into a cross legged position. I went and got out the stashed goblets, a bottle of mead, and the serum, before coming to sit across from her in the same position. I poured out the mead into the goblets and looked over at Gray. "You sure I'm the only one that has to take the serum?" I asked. Gray grinned.

"Yes." I sighed, and put two drops into my drink.

"Have it your way." I handed Gray the glass without Veritaserum in it, and clinked my glass against hers.

"To honesty," She announced with a smirk in my direction.

"To trust," I answered back. She actually smiled at that and then took a sip from her glass. I took a sip from mine as well, and instantly felt the effects of the potion. My thoughts seemed clearer, every thought I had was pure truth. "So then Gray, fire away, but be warned that any question you ask, you also have to answer."

"Okay." She took another sip and then thought for a minute. "What do you want from me?" She asked.

"I just want you." I answered. "You've always been so aloof, and untouchable. That's hard for me to resist." I admitted. "You seem to think I have some kind of evil plan, or something bigger brewing, but it's nothing like that." She looked a bit baffled for a moment. "Now you, what do you want? Something or else you wouldn't be here."

"Your apparent fascination with me has always been a mystery to me. You can basically have your pick, so fixating on me seems odd. And you're right I thought there was something bigger to this. It's kind of a relief there isn't." She sighed and took a rather large drink of mead. And then another. She held her glass out to me for a refill. I smirked and filled her glass, taking a second sip of my mead. If she wouldn't take the serum, getting her drunk was the next best thing. "Your turn, ask me a question." There was something close to a dare in her eyes.

"Why are you so sure that you don't like me?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I'm starting to think I might have been wrong."

"I obviously can't answer that question back because I obviously do like you." I took another sip and watched as Gray drained her goblet again. I leaned behind me to get another bottle. I opened it and poured her another glass. She looked at me.

"Give me the serum." I was shocked, but obliged, putting a couple of drops into her glass. She took another sip. I could see the potion take over her. "Do you really think blood purity is important?" She asked.

"To a degree," I answered. "I can't ever see myself dating a muggle born, but that's more to do with how we were raised. It's different than how we were raised; there are things they'll never understand. I don't think they need to be killed or refused education."

"That's more progressive than I would've given you credit for. I don't think it matters at all. They are just as magical as we are." I of course had already known what her answer would be.

"With views like that what are you going to do when the Dark Lord makes his move? I know that you know he's back. How could you not with parents like yours?"

"I don't know. I'm going to try not to get involved. But if I have to choose a side…it'll be the opposition. There is no way I can get on board with the purity argument. I'm not sure how I'll get away from it, but I will. What are you going to do Draco?"

"I don't know. Going against my parents seems almost impossible. But I would if I could." She seemed to take in the information like it was the most interesting thing she could imagine. We both took another drink.

"Why choose now to make a move?" She asked. "You've been making eyes at me since we were children. So why now?"

"I needed a distraction." I answered. She looked confused. "I've been feeling pressure from my parents all summer to commit to the cause. They've alluded to what they want me to do when the time comes. They want me to take the dark mark and to dutifully follow along, and that's stressful. If I turned my attentions onto you instead, and did something I've been thinking about for a while, then I'd have something else to occupy my thoughts." I sighed. "But you came to me first. I know why already though." Her eyebrows shot up. "Miranda has had a chat with me."

"Miranda, I should have guessed." She groaned. She drank again. I also took a sip and thought of my next question.

"Why did you kiss me back the other night?" Gray looked away uncomfortably.

"I…you're very attractive. I didn't really want to, but my body just kind of reacted." I couldn't help the smile the came over my face.

"You think I'm very attractive?"

"Yes I just said so. And now you've asked me two questions in a row."

"Right…sorry, I got a little caught up. I think you're very attractive too, for the record." I think I saw the hint of a blush on her face before she emptied her goblet again and thought of her next question.

"If I give this thing a chance, how do I know I can trust you? You are kind of notorious."

"How could I possibly think of anyone else if I had you?" It was sappy, but true. I couldn't lie at the moment. She blinked a couple of times.

"It'll be a struggle between us sometimes. You are outgoing and always surrounded by people, and I'm an introvert, I like being alone.

"We can work it out Gray."

"Well then." She shifted so she was kneeling and came toward me. Her hands came to rest on my shoulders and she slowly brought her face closer to mine. Her lips brushed across mine and I couldn't help the reaction that I had to it. I leant up and added more pressure to the kiss, bringing my hands into her hair. The kiss didn't last overly long, and before I knew it she was drawing away from me. "So this is like an official you're my boyfriend, I'm your girlfriend kind of thing?" She asked. I laughed.

"Yes, I'd say that it is."

"Okay." She answered with a smile. We finished off the other two bottles of wine, leaving out the truth serum and just having fun. She asked why I hung out with Crabbe and Goyle, and found it humorous that I used them as spies. I enquired into the secrets the she knew from people thinking she wasn't paying attention. She dodged the answer but made it sound like she'd tell me another time. It was late, definitely past curfew by the time we made our way back up to the school. Luckily the entrance wasn't locked and we got in alright.

"Are you okay to get up to your common room?" I asked Gray, she was rather drunk and I was worried she'd get caught. I of course was also drunk, but not as bad as Gray.

"I'll be fine." She shot a smirk at me. "I know how to sneak around the school."

"Have you ever snuck around it drunk?" I was whispering because she was not.

"I'll be fine Draco, I promise." She slid a hand onto my chest and leant up kissing me quickly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gray." I watched her disappear up the stairs and turned to go into the dungeons. It was an interesting night, I smiled to myself.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was a little shorter than I envisioned, but oh well. Hopefully you liked it. Snape was probably a bit off in this chapter, but oh story is more about their relationship than starting it, so hopefully it's not too fast. I finally got a follow and a review on this story, so a big thanks for that! Anyway hope you enjoyed! ~WS  
**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke the next morning with a pounding head, and an aching stomach. I rolled out of bed and rushed toward the bathroom. I heaved over a toilet to no avail and then slumped down next to it. I knew that Miranda would have some hangover potion. Like a mind reader, Miranda arrived next to me holding a vile looking orange potion. "You're a bad, bad girl Gray!" She laughed and held the potion out to me.

"Says the woman with her own supply of hangover potion." I chuckled after downing the potion. "Thanks for that." I immediately felt better.

"So spill it Gray, what did you get up to last night?" She sat across from me and looked intently at me. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall behind me.

"Well you know that I was out with Draco." She nodded. "Well we…were just hanging out; we had some drinks got to know each other…" I didn't really feel like telling Miranda everything about the night before.

"And have you figured out if he's worth your time?" She asked.

"You don't need to make me sound like such an asshole. But, if that's how you want to put it, then yes, I think Draco is worth my time."

"So you're going to see him again?" She asked.

"I'd say so." I answered.

"Did you kiss him again last night?" I leveled a glare at her.

"I don't see why that's any of your business."

"Because I am your best and only friend," She reached out and put a hand on my knee. "You know I won't tell anyone anything." I sighed heavily.

"Yes I kissed him, and more than once last night. We're kind of…together now." The shock on Miranda's face was enough to make me chuckle.

"You're dating the boy? What did he say last night to manage that?" She asked.

"He took truth serum and I was impressed with him. I don't really see any point in putting him off."

"I thought the thrill was in the chase?"

"Oh shut up Miranda. Just be happy for me?" She laughed.

"Of course I am. Are you guys going to be a lovey dovey, sitting together making eyes at each other couple?" She laughed.

"Of course, I'll take up residence at the Slytherin table and Draco and I will swap food with each other by open mouth kissing." I sighed and fluttered my eye lashes. "So romantic, isn't it?"

"The very picture of romance," She agreed. We both started laughing.

"Well I should get up and get ready for the day. I'm behind on homework because of last night."

"Oh you are not! You're just not as far ahead as you want to be now."

"Either way, it isn't what I want. So I have to get cracking." Miranda rolled her eyes at me and hoisted herself off the ground. She offered me a hand up that I gratefully took, and then we both headed back into the dorm. I quickly collected up my shower things and went back into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I found myself at the Ravenclaw table scarfing down food, and berating myself for leaving my book up in my room.

"So you do eat." A voice sounded from beside me and I looked over in surprise as Draco took a seat next to me. My spoon halted halfway up to my mouth as I stared at him. "What? Am I even better looking than you remembered?" He asked.

"No…I just…why are you sitting here?" I managed to mumble out. I plopped the spoon I was holding back into the bowl. He raised an eyebrow and grinned at me.

"You don't want me here?" He asked.

"No, that's not it, just you not sitting at the Slytherin table is weird. Sorry I'm a little out of it this morning." Being close with Draco was easier when I was drunk. I sighed.

"I'm a little surprised you're awake. You drank quite a bit last night." He chuckled.

"Thank Merlin for Miranda and her supply of hangover potion."

"I should've guessed she'd be the type to have that on hand."

"Of course she parties every weekend, and has impeccable grades, that's just not natural. Are you feeling alright this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, I also have my own supply of potion. So what're you up to today?" He asked.

"I have to catch up on some reading and homework; you?"

"Not much, I think there's a quidditch thing today and Blaise needs me for some scheme this afternoon."

"A scheme huh?"

"Blaise is always scheming. This time it's about some Gryffindor he wants to sleep with."

"And he needs you for that because?"

"Because he's Blaise and he needs me for everything." He rolled his eyes. "I don't really mind, Blaise is one of the only intelligent people in my social circle."

"Interesting, I didn't realize that you and Blaise were so close."

"Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation." He grinned.

"My lips are sealed." I promised with a smile back at him.

"Anyway looks like sleeping beauty is finally up, I have to go talk to him." He said pointing towards Blaise who had just sauntered into the Great Hall. "I'll see you later?" He asked.

"I'm sure you can figure out where to find me."

"Yeah, I think I can figure it out. " He kissed me quickly on the mouth before getting up and striding towards Blaise. I sighed and resumed eating breakfast. It was then that I realized I could feel multiple pairs of eyes on me. I looked up and around me. There were multiple people sitting and looking between me and Draco then conferring with their friends. I hadn't even thought anything of the kiss Draco gave me. But it would certainly be news for the school gossips. I ignored the stares and focused back on breakfast. When I was done eating I got up and headed back to my room.

* * *

After collecting my books I had left again to go study in the library and though I tried my best to tune it out, I could hear whispers from around me. I hadn't really expected the school to care so much that I had something going with Draco. I was getting more uncomfortable by the minute, and that's when someone sat down across from me. "Oh, hello Luna, how's it going?" I asked.

"Good, you looked a little put out, thought I'd come and check on you."

"I'm fine thank you. I'm just… a little surprised by people."

"Is this because of the Draco thing?" She asked. I looked over at her.

"Yes, because of the Draco thing."

"People are not used to seeing you interact with anyone, let alone kissing a guy. You must understand the shock."

"I suppose I do. I don't really know why people care though." Luna shrugged.

"I care. I didn't realize you were interested in Malfoy."

"I didn't realize I was either." I admitted. Luna just continued to look at me. "Sometimes people can surprise you. I got to know him better, and I found myself unexpectedly wanting to be with him."

"Hmm, I wouldn't have thought that you two would have all that much in common."

"We don't really have all that much in common." I laughed. "Even if it doesn't work out long term sometimes you need to just let go and have some fun."

"You have a fair point there."

"I trust you won't divulge anything I'm telling you here. I don't trust many people Luna, but I do feel like I can trust you."

"You can. Most people don't listen to what I have to say anyway. But you're safe with me."

"Thank you."

"You've always treated me differently than everyone else. I don't feel judged by you and you make me feel like I'm not weird."

"You may be a tad eccentric, but I think that's a good thing." I sighed. "Anyway like I said Draco and I are just starting out and it's nothing too serious. We'll just see what happens I guess. I think dealing with all the gossipy vultures in this school will be the hardest part."

"You'll be fine Gray. And if you ever need anything, I'm here for you." I smiled at the blonde across from me.

"Thank you Luna, you can come to me with anything as well. Us weirdos have to stick together, right?" Luna smiled, showing dimples I didn't know she had.

"Right!" Luna sat and talked with me for the next thirty minutes, she mainly talked about the Boshane scarab, which apparently was a rare scarab that burrowed into the skin and made humans develop bovine qualities. After Luna left I redoubled my efforts to focus on my work. I made headway and worked steadily for a couple of hours, focusing on a particularly complex theory that we would be working on in the coming weeks in potions.

* * *

I had completely lost track of time and was a little startled when someone sat next to me. "Have you been hiding out here all day?" Draco asked. He leant back casually in his chair and crossed his arms throwing a smirk in my direction.

"I wouldn't call it hiding, but yeah, I've been here all day. How did Blaise's scheme work out?" I asked, leaning away from my book.

"Utter failure." Draco laughed. "He was way out of his league." He shrugged. "He'll be over it and onto the next by bedtime. What are you up to?" He asked.

"Just getting ahead in potions, the curriculum this year is going to be quite a challenge."

"Did you say getting ahead in potions? Why would you want to get ahead?"

"Better than falling behind, you never know when something could unexpectedly keep you from class. And by the end of the year I have two extra easy weeks because all of my work is already done."

"You're so Ravenclaw." Draco smiled. "Any chance I can tear you away from your work for the rest of the night?"

"I was about to pack it in for the night so, yes, you may." I packed up my books and before I could sling my bag over my shoulder Draco took it and put it over his. His hand reached out and clasped mine as we walked out of the library. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well I happen to have some food as well as a nice warm blanket in my bag, how do you feel about the Astronomy tower?"

"I like the Astronomy tower." I threw a small smile in his direction. We casually made our way up to the tower Draco set the bags on the floor and I walked towards the edge of the tower. It was beautiful out, the sun was just setting the sky was changing from golden orange into a deep blue, the stars sparkling brightly. "I love watching the sun set." I sighed. Draco came up behind me and put his hands on either side of me, resting on the railing. I leant back toward him, his arms wrapped around me, I smiled to myself.

"It's a great view of it from up here." We stood and watched until the sun disappeared. Draco drew away from me, and I continued to look up at the sky. I kept looking for a few more minutes before looking back at Draco. He was sitting with his back against the wall and watching me. "Come here." He beckoned. I walked towards him and sat down. Draco drew out a blanket from his bag and tossed it over our laps. His arm came to rest over my shoulders and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I didn't realize how tired I was." I said with a yawn.

"It's not like you slept for long last night." He reasoned.

"You're right."

"And your eyes are probably tired from perusing books all day too. Give your eyes a rest and look at something easy on the eyes." I rolled my eyes and looked over at him.

"You're a bit full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Oh please Gray, you know I'm gorgeous." He smiled. I laughed at him.

"You're just beautiful Draco." His hand came to rest on my neck and I found myself staring into his mercurial eyes. His face inched closer to mine and I soon found myself lost in his kiss. The boy certainly did know what to do with his mouth. Just when I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen he broke off and started kissing down my jaw onto my neck. I couldn't get my breathing under control, but that was totally alright with me. His hands were roving over my ribcage and I felt myself leaning heavily into his touch.

"Merlin Gray!" Draco groaned. "You're perfect." He breathed out. I brought his mouth back to mine and pushed in closer toward him. When we finally parted my lungs were gasping in air. I looked over at Draco and grinned. I ran my fingers through his hair, tidying the mess that I had made of it. "I'm glad you decided to come up here tonight." Draco whispered once his breathing had levelled out.

"Me too," I kissed him once more, quickly before settling back against his shoulder. "You said something about food?" I asked hearing my stomach grumble loudly.

"Oh, right." He pulled a couple of sandwiches out of his bag along with a bottle of pumpkin juice. "Impressed?" He asked. I snorted.

"Oh very impressed, however did you manage to pull this off?" I asked sarcastically.

"Kitchen connections," He replied smugly.

"Wow, completely amazing Draco!" I laughed. We ate quickly and polished off the pumpkin juice, and then I settled back into Draco's side. "Were people weird around you today?" I asked.

"Weird around me?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, right after you left me at breakfast people were staring at me and whispering."

"Oh, now that you mention it, yeah that might have been happening. Was it too weird for you?"

"No, not too weird, but a little uncomfortable; people don't notice me very often." I sighed and looked up at Draco. "One conversation and a quick kiss at breakfast and suddenly I'm the target of speculation. How do you handle it?" Draco shrugged.

"I just do. I'm so used to it that I hardly notice. And people will not be fixated about this for long. Just give it a week or so. They'll have moved onto something more interesting. There might be some girls who won't want to let it go, because I'm irresistible." He grinned. I sighed and snuggled my face into his neck.

"Wake me up when it's over?" I groaned. Draco chuckled and wrapped his arm tighter around me, rubbing small circles on my arm.

"You'll be fine." He assured me, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I mumbled something about him being a liar and just relaxed into his hold on me. My eyes started growing heavy and the next thing I knew I was fiercely cold and confused. My eyes fluttered open. I was still leaning up against Draco, but the blanket had slipped off of us, and the moon was high in the sky. I groaned and shook Draco.

"Wake up Draco." His eyes blinked open and he looked at me strangely.

"What's up Gray?"

"We fell asleep up here; we're out past curfew again." I ran my hand over my face and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's freezing." Draco grumbled. He stood up and offered me a hand up, which I took. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it over my shoulders. We walked into the school and looked around cautiously. Draco and I hurried towards Ravenclaw tower, which was not too far from the Astronomy Tower. When we got to the entrance I took the blanket off of my shoulders and handed it to Draco.

"Thanks for tonight." I pulled the blanket around his shoulders and leaned up onto my toes I kissed him quickly before lowering back down.

"Thank you for ditching your school work to hang out with me." He smiled. He leant down and kissed me not so quickly.

"You have to get going." I said breathlessly a couple of minutes later. "I don't want you to get caught sneaking down to your common room."

"Then you need to stop being so irresistible." He growled catching me up in another kiss. I chuckled.

"I can't help it, sorry Draco." He smirked and kissed me quickly one more time.

"I know you can't. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I agreed. "Be safe." I cautioned. He threw me a mock salute before setting off down the hallway. I watched him for a minute before sighing and answering a question to get into my common room. I quickly made my way up the stairs and to my room. I went and brushed my teeth and hair, noting a particular glow to my appearance in the mirror. I then grudgingly took my clothes off, shivering because I was still chilled from the Astronomy tower. I threw on my pajamas and a housecoat before heading back into my room. I settled into my covers finally thawing out a bit and sighed. This was going to be a crazy week, of that I was absolutely certain.

* * *

 **AN: Here we go, next chapter out. Time will start passing by a bit quicker from now on, and I'll be getting more down to the story line. I love Luna a lot, so I had to make her and Gray friends. Thanks for the follows and faves I've gotten since the last posting. Feedback makes this all worth it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! ~WS**


	7. Chapter 7

The whispers surrounding Gray and I were finally, finally settling down by the end of the week, it was Friday and I was sat at the Slytherin table with Blaise. I was facing towards the doors, keeping an eye out for Gray. "You know mate, you've been really preoccupied. I'm feeling neglected." He stuck his bottom lip out and I laughed at him.

"You're such a sensitive young man. It's not like you'd be hanging out with me if you had a girl on your line."

"You're right of course. I am jealous though. I need all of your attention." I looked at him and smirked.

"Come off it Blaise, I'm starting to think you actually mean that." He laughed and pushed me.

"Maybe your brilliant Ravenclaw knows someone from the wit beyond measure house looking for a sexy beast."

"You do realize that my brilliant Ravenclaw is Gray Angeline? The social recluse of the entire school; she has three friends, myself included. And I'm not looking for a sexy beast."

"Well who are the other two?" He asked.

"I don't know if you know her, but, Miranda Short and of course you know Luna Lovegood." I pointed out the girls who were sitting at opposite ends of the Ravenclaw table. Just then Gray walked into the Great Hall. She looked over at me and smiled with a little wave before sitting next to Luna.

"Miranda Short…she's pretty hot. She's at all the good parties, and man she can dance." He rubbed a hand over his chin and looked thoughtfully toward Luna. "Lovegood though…hmm…not too shabby either." He cocked his head to the side as he watched the unwitting blonde.

"Are you serious Zabini?" I asked I was a little flabbergasted by that.

"Yeah, I mean she's a little strange, but, she's growing into her looks and that's no doubt."

"A little strange, have you talked to her ever?"

"Why yes I have. She's cleverer than people know. How else did she get sorted into Ravenclaw?"

"You're barmy mate." I looked at Luna as well. "I'll concede that she's good looking…Although she looks rather a lot like me." Blaise jolted and then looked between me and Luna.

"Bloody hell; I never noticed before. You both have blonde hair, and grey eyes, and pale skin. Pretty much twins. Now I feel weird for fancying her." I laughed at his response.

"Oh come on Blaise, you know I'm the most attractive guy in this school."

"Ah no, I think I'm better looking than you." Blaise looked at me in what I assume was supposed to be a seductive manner.

"Don't waste your charms on me Blaise, I'm spoken for." I chuckled. "But if you really want me to see about Miranda or Loony I could."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright gorgeous, I'll be off, have to go see my girlfriend." I grinned and stood up, clapping Blaise loudly on the back. Blaise made some sort of pithy remark, but I didn't quite catch what he said. I strode toward the Ravenclaw table and plopped myself down next to Gray. "Well, hey there good looking!" I said with a smile, putting an arm around Gray's waist.

"Hey Draco, how are you?" She asked. A small grin crossed her features as she looked towards me.

"Not bad and how are you?"

"I alright, kind of tired. What were you and Blaise talking about? I noticed you two looking at Luna while you were talking." I bit back a laugh.

"Well it seems that Blaise has a little crush on Luna. But then I pointed out that Luna and I are very similar looking, and he lost some of his ardor." I grinned. Gray looked at me carefully and then turned to look at Luna. She nodded.

"Oh yeah, I never noticed! The fact that you two look alike aside, I think they might actually make a nice couple."

"And why do you say that?" Draco asked. I shrugged.

"They would make a very charming looking couple. And I think their personalities make sense together. Granted I don't know Blaise very well, but he seems to have an odd sense of humor, just like Luna. He seems to just say things like they are, a realist, and she's got her head in the clouds. It could be a good match." I could see the gears working in her mind.

"Becoming a matchmaker now Gray?"

"Maybe, I might be good at it." She laughed.

"Maybe," I agreed with a smile. Gray finished eating and looked over at me.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" She asked me.

"I thought maybe we could just hang out in the library or in one of our rooms. Maybe you want to help me with transfiguration, because the essay McGonagall set today is impossible." I looked at her with my most charming grin. She laughed.

"Using me for my brain Malfoy? I suppose I could help you with transfiguration, if you help me with potions."

"Seems like a fair trade. So where is up to you really." She looked torn.

"Your room is private?" She asked. I nodded. "It's easier to get work done in a quiet space, but I'm afraid of incurring more gossip."

"Well if you went and got your things now and got down to my room pretty much no one would know. But if it makes you more comfortable we can just go to the library." I could see her weighing the options.

"Let's go then, I've always been curious about the Slytherin common room." I smiled. We stood and I took her hand as we walked out of the Great Hall and towards the Ravenclaw common room. I waited for her while she dashed inside and grabbed her study supplies. Soon enough we were headed down to the dungeons. When we got to the entrance of the common room I muttered the password and then ushered Gray in. Her eyes roved the surroundings, taking in all the details.

"Is that?" She asked pointing towards a section of the wall where there was thick glass, looking into the black lake.

"That's the black lake, yup."

"This is a very cool common room!" I let her look for a couple more seconds before pulling her towards the boy's dorms. "I mean I like my common room better, but this is nicer than I expected." I laughed.

"And what exactly did you expect?" I asked.

"Honestly…something a little more cramped and, uh dank." She grinned.

"Sorry to disappoint Gray." I smiled. We arrived outside my door and I unlocked it before opening the door and gesturing Gray into my room. Again her eyes took in the room. She walked towards my bed and put her bag on my bed before settling onto it herself.

"It's weird that you have your own room. I think this is the only house in the school with that amenity."

"Well being a Slytherin is kind of an honor." I grinned. She rolled her eyes at me.

"We should get to work." She announced. She started pulling notes and textbooks out of her bag. "I'm thinking that we should start with transfiguration, and then you can help me with potions, and then if we have time there's some charms revision I want to get done."

"You haven't put much thought into this, have you?" I asked sarcastically. I went to my desk and grabbed up my parchment, notes, and books before heading back to the bed and sitting opposite Gray. She had settled up by my pillows, so I sat by my footboard. Without even thinking Gray grabbed a pillow and threw it towards me. I caught it and tucked it behind me. We worked through the essay that was due for transfiguration, Gray actually helped me understand what it was about, and I managed to actually do the spell that accompanied the essay. After that I helped Gray with potions, although helping her was far easier, she knew what she was doing, she just needed some clarification.

When we got onto charms though, both of us were at a slight disadvantage. Charms was neither of our best subjects, but we managed to make sense of the assignment together. When that was done Gray looked over at me with a smile. "Well that takes care of most of this weekend's homework." She put all of her school supplies in her bag and then looked over at me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What now Gray?" I asked.

"I should get going before curfew." She replied. I glanced at the watch I wore on my right wrist.

"You've got an hour and a half before curfew." I gathered up my things and transferred them to my desk. I walked back towards my bed and came to stand by Gray. She turned and looked up at me. My hands came down and rested on her neck; I gently tilted her head upward and leaned down. My lips brushed over hers, lightly at first, and then with increasing intensity. Her hands fisted in my shirt and she pulled me closer towards her. She started to lean back and pull me on top of her. I had one leg in between hers and my hands resting on either side of her head. I pulled a moan from her as I started kissing down her neck, pausing where her neck met her shoulders and nipping lightly.

Her hands were running up and down my back, under my white button up shirt that I still had on from attending classes earlier in the day. Her hands slid around to the front of me and rested on my stomach. "Gray," I growled out. "You drive me crazy." She withdrew her hands and ran them through my hair, redirecting my mouth to hers. I could feel my arms tensing and rolled, so that Gray was straddling me, my fingers dug into her hips as she deepened our kiss. She sat up breathlessly and looked down at me.

"I should go." She breathed. It was the last thing I wanted her to do. My fingers traced up her sides and came to rest on her rib cage.

"I don't want you to go." My voice was lower than usual with a slight growl. She sighed and leant forward slightly, resting her hands on my chest.

"Draco…I like you, a lot, but I'm not ready for anything more right now." I nodded. My hands ran up to her shoulders and then ran the length down her arms. I put my hands over hers. I sat up, keeping Gray's legs around me, and gently resting my arms around her waist.

"I don't mind taking some time with this. Do you know how long I've waited for you?" She blushed and looked down. I moved a hand to her face and looked until she looked back at me. "I'm serious. I've waited a life time. Years for this; I can wait, I won't rush this." Her gaze softened.

"I promise I won't tell anyone what a decent guy you are." She grinned. I smiled and wrapped my arms back around waist.

"Please don't, I have a reputation to uphold." She laughed and leaned in for a kiss. I obliged, but all too soon she was pulling away again.

"I really ought to get going. It's getting late." She grabbed my arm and looked at my watch. "I've got half an hour to get back up to Ravenclaw tower."

"I'll walk you out of the dungeons."

"You're such a gentleman." She smiled. I stood up with Gray still wrapped around me, and hugged her to me for a second. She disentangled herself from me and set her feet on the ground. I let go of her and then picked up her bag slinging it over my shoulder. We were about to leave my room when I realized that Gray looked a mess. Her hair was awry and her clothes were rumpled. I figured I didn't look much better.

"We need to fix up before we go out." I told her. Her eyes widened and she rushed over to the mirror in my room. She ran her fingers quickly through her hair and then cast a smoothing charm over her hair and clothes. She looked at me and flicked her wand, I felt my appearance smooth. Gray cocked her head to the side as she regarded me.

"Your hair is too smooth, not like how you actually style it." She walked over to me and ran her hands through my hair a couple of times. "That's better." I opened the door and standing on the other side of it was Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, sorry Draco, it looks like you've already got company."

"Yes…I do. How many times have I told you not to come to my room?" I asked through gritted teeth. "And we are just on the way out, if you'll excuse us." I knew this was going to be bad news. If anyone other than Pansy found Gray leaving my room I could smooth it over. But her jealousy would probably spur her mouth into action. I'd have to use force. "Wait for me in the common room." I told her. Gray looked at me suspiciously, but took the hand I offered her as I led her out of the boy's dorms and then the common room. "I'm sorry about that…Pansy has always had a thing for me."

"She's going to blab about this, isn't she?" She asked. Concern etched her features.

"I'm going to talk to her; hopefully I can get her to see sense." We walked quickly through the dungeons and when we got to the main level I quickly dipped toward Gray and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm really sorry if Pansy ends up spreading gossip about this."

"It's not your fault. But do try your hardest." She slid her arms around my waist and held on hugging me tightly. She leant up and pressed her lips to mine quickly. "See you later Draco." She waved and made her way towards the staircase. I sighed and turned back toward the dungeons, dreading my talk with Pansy. I soon found myself outside the common room and stalled for a second before uttering the password and entering. Pansy was sitting on a couch over in the corner, waiting for me with her arms crossed. I went and sat next to her.

"So what was that then?" She asked me. "Shagging Angeline already?" Her voice was vicious.

"No I am not shagging Gray. We were studying and we wanted some quiet. That's all."

"Just studying, huh?"

"Mostly, yeah, and I don't understand what the big deal is. You knew I was dating her. What were you doing coming to my room?"

"Well I….Draco I can't just let you go without putting up a fight."

"Pansy I was never yours. I know that you've had a crush on me for a long time, but it was never going to happen. You're a good friend, and I'll always be there in that capacity, but it was never going to be something more. I need you to show some discretion involving tonight."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are my friend, and I think you know what happens to people who cross me, Pansy." She shot a glare at me and crossed her arms.

"I don't care if you say anything, but Gray will. And I don't want her to be unhappy. So if you don't say anything, I'll owe you a favour. If you do say something, consider yourself my enemy. Is that what you want?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, I'll just keep quiet about this." She replied at length. "But if you flake out on your favour…well there's no telling what could happen."

"As long as the favour is within reason we won't have an issue. Although if I find out that you've told anyone, and I do mean anyone, you'll find yourself in a bad situation. And I'll let Gray know that you've made a deal with me, so don't try to black mail her. If you do, I'll know."

"No use trying to pull one over on you." She muttered. I had done my fair share of covering my ass when someone knew something unsavoury about me.

"Just be good, and stick to our arrangement, and I'll be there when you need me someday." She frowned but nodded.

"I won't do anything, and I won't tell anyone, and I'll leave Gray alone. You have my word." I grinned and leant in kissing her quickly on the cheek.

"Thanks Pansy, pleasure doing business with you." I got up and walked towards my room, blowing out a breath. I hoped Pansy would stick to her word.

* * *

 **AN: Here we are, took a little bit longer than I anticipated, but I like it. Blaise always makes me chuckle. I had to get in some of Draco's devious nature. Anyway let me know what you think! I love reviews 3 Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! ~WS**


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks were flying by and soon I found myself seated across from Draco in the Three Broomsticks on the first Hogsmead trip of the school year. His hand was gently resting over mine and he was laughing about some stunt the Blaise had pulled earlier in the week. "He walked right up to her and said that she smelled like candy floss before stroking her face and walking off!" He chortled. "Poor girl didn't know what to do, and she's been following him around like a lost puppy ever since." He laughed again.

"And you wanted me to set up that tyrant with one of my friends?" I laughed.

"Well maybe he would settle down with one of them. This girl is flimsy. She'll do whatever just to keep him interested in her. Luna and Miranda have a bit more substance to them."

"Well that's true. I think he should get rid of candy floss first." I shot back. He grinned.

"Candy floss is just that, candy. Eat it, enjoy, and you're done with it." I rolled my eyes at his crass description.

"Well you let me know when his sweet tooth subsides." I sighed. "I don't really know why you care about his love life so much."

"I care because he's Blaise, and he needs me to watch out for him." He shrugged. I grinned at him.

"What a sweetie pie you are." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I am not a sweetie pie." He over-enunciated the words. I leaned slightly across the table and put a hand to his face.

"Sorry, but you are."

"Well at least don't tell anyone." He huffed.

"My lips are sealed." I agreed leaning further over and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Well the intention was for a quick kiss, but Draco placed his hand on the back of my head and held me there for a minute, playing with my hair as his lips moved against mine. I finally pushed back and shot a grin at him. His eyes were flashing dangerously at me. I swallowed hard and looked away, picking up my butterbeer. I took a sip of it before looking back up at Draco, his expression had settled a little. "So what do you want to get up to after this?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter, what do you feel like doing Gray?" He asked.

"Uhm, I dunno we could go for a walk? Go to the shrieking shack." I grinned and shot him a look. He grinned back.

"Sure, if you want to." I nodded and we quickly finished our drinks. Draco slid his fingers in between mine twining our hands together as we left the Three Broomsticks. We walked silently for a time as we left the main street of Hogsmead, heading towards a lonely path. Draco dropped my hand and slid his arm over my shoulder when we turned onto the path and pulled me closer to him. "The shrieking shack huh? Planning on giving yourself nightmares?" He asked with a teasing hint to his voice.

"The shrieking shack isn't scary Dray." I rolled my eyes at him. "But it is quiet because everyone else thinks it's scary." He grinned down at me.

"I like the way you think Miss Angeline. And who knows maybe we'll run into a monster or spirit and have a really cool story to tell when we get back to school!" I laughed.

"I'm kind of hoping that's not the case." We bantered back and forth as we walked until we reached the dilapidated old house on the outskirts of the village. There was no one around. Draco and I sat down on a flat rock, his arm still slung around me. I was surprised at how quickly I had become comfortable around Draco. I usually took quite a while to warm up to people and get used to them to the point where I was comfortable around them. I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" His voice drifted to my ears.

"They aren't worth that much." I grinned I peeked up at him. "I was just thinking that this is nice. I like spending time with you." I admitted with a shrug.

"Well that's good, because you are my girlfriend." I laughed.

"I mean…" I sighed again. "It's just that I don't usually like spending time with people." I chuckled. "When I do like spending time with people it takes me a long time to feel comfortable with them, but with you it's been pretty easy." He smirked, the left side of his mouth drawing up.

"It's the Malfoy charm." He declared pompously. I rolled my eyes.

"Must be," I said sarcastically. I reached my hand up towards his face and rested it on his cheek. His expression softened, melting from arrogance to adorable in a split second. He lowered his face slowly to mine. I felt my heart beat speed up as it always did when he neared me like this. Then his lips made contact with mine, and I grinned against them. His tongue traced my bottom lip lightly and I fought the shudder that wanted to work through my spine. I didn't know how Draco learned to kiss like he did, and honestly I didn't want to know, but I was grateful for his experience, because man, he could kiss. The arm that he had had around my shoulder slid down around my waist and pulled me closer, his other hand slid into my hair and he threaded his fingers in.

I sighed into the kiss, and pressed myself closer; I slung my legs over his and fisted my hands in the sweater that he was wearing. He groaned and I smiled to myself. He broke off and pressed kisses down my neck, his lips coming to rest where my neck met my shoulder. His teeth lightly scraped against my skin and he started sucking lightly. This time the groan came from me, and I felt his lips curve up. He unlatched from my neck and slid his mouth up near my ear. "You're a torturous woman Gray." He growled. I couldn't fight the shudder that time.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but, I don't think I would mean it." I breathed out. His lips found mine again.

"It's a good pain." His voice was husky when he pulled back. I wasn't sure how to respond, but I was saved the trouble when I heard a branch snap not far from us. My eyes snapped up and then narrowed. It was the unfortunately familiar form of Pansy Parkinson.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to Draco. He looked furious.

"I don't know." I swung my legs off of him and faced towards Pansy. She made her way slowly in our direction.

"What do you want Pans?" Draco asked when she was within ear shot.

"I didn't know you two would be here." She answered.

"You just so happened to walk up in this direction, when nobody ever comes here?" He asked.

"I come here sometimes. It's a good place to think. Usually it's empty. Sorry I disturbed you." Her voice was sulky and she sounded genuinely depressed. I didn't like Pansy, but seeing her so upset made me uncomfortable for some reason. I knew all about Draco's deal with her, and how she promised to keep quiet about the fact that she found me creeping out of his room a couple weeks back. I had a sneaking suspicion that that was what was bothering her. I looked at Draco. Can you give me a minute with Pansy? I'll meet you at Honeyduke's, I need some sugar quills." Draco raised an eyebrow and looked like he was going to argue but I made my look a little sterner. He shrugged.

"If you're not there in twenty minutes I'm coming to look for you." He said with a pointed look at Pansy. She made a face at him and he stalked off. I stood and took a couple of steps in Pansy's direction.

"I'm going to leave you be, because I can see that you need to be alone, and work out some things. But I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk. I know we aren't friends or anything, but I promise that anything you tell me would stay between us, I can keep a secret. I also know that you're hung up on Draco. I'm sorry that he didn't return your feelings that must really suck. But…there has to be someone out there better suited someone who will return your feelings. So don't be depressed and angry, you deserve better from yourself." She was looking at me dumbfounded and blinked a couple of times. I shrugged and started to walk off, but her voice stopped me.

"What's your deal?" She asked.

"What's my deal?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would you care if I'm upset?" She asked.

"Because I do, I can't explain it, you've given me no reason to care, but I do."

"You being nice makes this worse." She sighed. "I thought you were a bitch." I turned back to her.

"Would it make it easier for you?" I asked. She groaned.

"It doesn't matter. Thanks Grey." I nodded and turned away again making my way back onto the main street. I headed towards Honeyduke's and saw Draco standing outside it looking tense. As soon as he saw me he let out a breath and his tension visibly lessened. He had a bag in his hand as he approached me.

"I got you sugar quills and some Honeyduke's chocolate; I know it's your favourite." I grinned at him.

"Thanks Draco." I kissed his cheek quickly. "Are you ready to head back to school?" I asked.

"Ready if you are babe." He agreed with a nod. He laced his fingers with me and we walked back up towards the castle. He was quiet for a couple minutes before he sighed loudly. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that your subtle way of telling me you want to talk about something?" I asked he looked at me derisively.

"What did you talk to Pansy about?" He asked. I smirked.

"You've wanted to ask me that since I met you at Honeyduke's huh?" I asked.

"Well duh, now out with it beautiful, what're you up to?"

"I just asked if she was okay, she seemed really down."

"I can't imagine that went well for you." He responded.

"It wasn't bad. She didn't tell me anything. She was surprised that I'm not a bitch." I laughed. Draco smiled.

"Well that's…good, I guess." I chuckled and shook my head.

"No it means that people think I'm aloof and bitchy, Pansy probably thinks it more so than other people because I'm dating the guy she fancies herself in love with." I shrugged. "I don't really care. The only person I care about is you. Well and Miranda and Luna, and the professors…"

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special." He laughed. I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"You know what I mean Dray."

"Yes, I do. You want to share some of that chocolate with me by the lake?" He asked. I grinned.

"Sure." We arrived at the castle and headed off towards the lake, circling around the lake to what I now thought of as our spot. We sat and I immediately cuddled by Draco's side. His hand ran up and down my back in delicate patterns. I pulled out the chocolate that Draco had bought me and opened it, taking a bite before offering him some. He took a huge bite of it then handed it back, I laughed. "You're a monster!" I exclaimed looking at the humongous chunk missing from the bar.

"Ah you like it." He responded.

"I like you." I corrected. I felt his chuckle. "Even though you're a monster," I laughed. I slid my arms around him and tilted my head up towards his. He didn't hesitate placing his mouth over mine. I moaned lightly into the kiss. Before I could really comprehend what had happened I was lying on my back with Draco hovering over me. His mouth was moving lower on my body, pulling the V-neck sweater I was wearing lower. His head was resting in between my breasts and I could feel my heart pounding. He drew his eyes up to mine, they were a blazing silver.

"Is this too much?" He asked. I shook my head no, and he kept applying his ministrations. We were both soon shirtless and I was smiling against Draco's mouth as his warm body covered mine. A couple of minutes later I felt goosebumps rise up on his skin. I lightly pushed my hands against his chest. He backed up the tiniest bit and gave me a confused look.

"It's a little chilly out for you and me to be out here shirtless." I could tell that he knew that. He leaned his face towards me and kissed me quickly two more times before rolling off of me. He eyed my black cotton bra briefly before I put my sweater back on.

"Maybe later inside…" He trailed off. I grinned and leaned in pressing my lips to his.

"Maybe later inside," I answered back. His eyebrows shot up and I grinned at him before getting to my feet and helping him up. I wasn't sure, but I was feeling more confident about taking our relationship to the next level.

* * *

 **AN: Hellllloooo! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. It's just kind of a build up fluffy chapter. I promise you this story is going somewhere. Haha! Anyway thanks to anyone that's reviewed, faved, or alerted this story! I can't tell you how much it means to get feedback to know what you guys think. And if you are a read, well thank you too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I'll have another one up soon! Thanks ~WS**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Things get a lot lemony this chapter... So you've been warned.**

* * *

I quickly followed Gray back up to the castle, my hand clasped in hers, trying to keep to an ambling pace so I wouldn't seem over eager. Gray had my interest up when she agreed to 'maybe later inside.' She glanced back at me and grinned. "Have you ever been in Ravenclaw tower?" She asked me. I shook my head no. "Do you want to see it?" She asked. A grin spread slowly over my features I nodded.

"Sure I would Gray." She smirked at me, a rather impressive imitation of the look that so often crossed my features.

"Now it doesn't afford the privacy that the Slytherin commons does, but I love it there." I had already figured that out. I dropped her hand only to sling my arm over her shoulders.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." I shrugged. "And weren't you saying earlier that you had some homework to attend to?" She hummed and leaned closer into my side.

"I could be persuaded to put it off." She answered. I arched an eyebrow at her.

"That's very un-Gray of you. Not that I am trying to talk you into doing homework." I saw a faint blush stain her features and I was instantly curious about the cause. "What's going on in that brain of yours?" We were walking into the school at this point. Gray shot me a look and then dragged me into an alcove not far from the entrance. I was puzzled at her behaviour.

"Draco, do you know what my number one priority in life is?" She asked me.

"I don't believe so. Probably to know everything there ever was to know, because you're a relentless Ravenclaw." She grinned quickly at the stupid alliteration.

"You're on the mark. I want to know everything. Right now I'm missing something that is integral to the human psyche and experience. At least for most hormone addled teenagers." I raised an eyebrow.

"You're throwing an awful lot of confusing language my way. Let me see if I can translate this. You want to learn about…physical stuff…it's bothering you that you haven't had sex and don't know what it's like?" By the deepening of her blush I knew that's exactly what she was trying to say. My mouth went dry and I took a deep breath. "You know that all you ever had to do was ask me." I said softly.

"I don't know my own mind right now." She admitted she was looking toward her feet. "I think I'm ready though, so can we try?" She finally looked up at me, her eyes imploring.

"I don't know. You just told me you don't know what you're thinking. I don't want this to be something you look back on and regret." I sighed; not agreeing to this seemed absolutely bonkers since it was the one thing I wanted most in the world. I knew that it would only hurt her if I went about it in the wrong way. She leaned up and nuzzled into my neck, her lips ghosting over the skin on my neck for a quick moment.

"We'll just try." She whispered. I felt my pulse kick up slightly. "I trust you." Her voice was beseeching me.

"You have more faith in me than I do." I answered. She leant back and unleashed her eyes on me. I was a goner, no way I could say no to that look.

"We'll try." I eventually agreed. "When do you want to do this?" I asked.

"No time like the present." She shrugged.

"You said yourself that there isn't much privacy in the Ravenclaw common room."

"I have an idea about that; I just want to be where I'm most comfortable." She said. I nodded and latched my hand to hers.

"Lead the way then." I pulled her out of the alcove and towards the staircase. Her hand fidgeted nervously in mine and I could tell she was nervous. "Hey don't worry Gray." I wrapped my arm back around her shoulder, and talked softly. She looked up at me biting her lip softly. "I promise everything will be fine." She nodded. We plodded on in silence until we reached a bronze knocker situated on the wall. She knocked it quickly and the bronze raven that comprised the knocker asked a question. Gray thought for a second before answering. The knocker smiled and the door slide aside. There were a couple of younger students lounging about, but they all seemed entranced by books or homework. I gazed around at the spacious common room. It was nice…I preferred the darkness of the Slytherin common room, but I had to admit there was something about the large windows and bookcases that covered the walls that made this room special.

"Is it up to your standards?" Gray asked pulling me from my thoughts, as well as grasping my hand and leading me off to a staircase.

"It's so airy and light. It makes me feel weird." I laughed. "No, it's really nice."

"Glad you like it." She smiled over her shoulder as we made our way up the staircase. We got to a door a ways up and she opened it onto a circular room with several beds. The room was empty and Gray pulled me in before shutting the door.

"Nice view from here." I commented walking over to one of the windows. I heard Gray make a sound of agreement behind me. I suddenly felt Gray's arms come around me and I smiled to myself before turning and wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her towards me. She smiled and laid her head against my chest, her hands running up and down my spine. She stepped back and pulled me toward what I assumed was her bed. I followed obediently and followed her onto it. She pulled the drapes around the bed, muttering a sticking charm and uttering another bit of spell work that I didn't know. It wasn't dark despite the drapes being drawn as the head of her bed was built into a window. She then cast a muffling charm and then looked towards me. There was tightness around her eyes and I could tell she was feeling a little nervous again. I was sitting by the head of her bed, while she was by the foot; I held a hand out to her and her face softened as she took hold.

"Does this work for you?" She asked timidly. I raised an eyebrow; I didn't understand what she meant. She gestured about at how she had concealed us onto her bed.

"Oh, yeah of course this works." I smiled and then tugged her hand lightly. "You sitting at the opposite end of the bed from me doesn't work though." She laughed lightly and crawled towards me. "Better." I smiled. I placed a kiss by her ear, slowly working towards her mouth. "One question though. If any of your roommates come back won't this seem a little suspicious?" She shook her head.

"I do this when I want to study and quite often while I'm sleeping or napping, they're used to it. They won't know anything is different. Although…" She trailed off and bit her lip. I looked at her curiously. She blushed; I had no idea what about. "It's just that sometimes Miranda wants to talk to me, and she's kind of relentless. Maybe I should just pen her a quick note." She quickly muttered a spell under her breath and dashed out of the curtains; I heard her scribbling and then she was back in the bed, her wand moving quickly to put the charms back in place. "Okay, we should be all good now."

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" I asked her, giving her a chance to back out before I got too heated to stop. "You know after a certain point it'll be really difficult for me to pull back." She looked concerned, but she crawled into my lap and put her arms around my neck, her blue eyes looking up at me innocently.

"I just want to try." Her voice was pleading and I broke. How could I possibly not do what she wanted?

"Whatever you want Gray." She smiled. I pressed one hand against her back, between her shoulder blades pushing her towards me. My other hand threaded into her hair and my lips met hers. Gray was playing with the hairs at the nape of my neck and it sent a shiver down my spine. My hands slid under her shirt and I quickly lifted the sweater she was wearing over her head and chucked it towards the foot of the bed. I took in her black cotton bra again and smiled. Gray blushed a bit. "You're beautiful." My voice was husky. She shook her head and dropped her eyes from mine. I stopped everything else I was doing and placed a hand on her cheek until she looked back up at me. "I mean it Gray." She nodded.

"I know." She whispered. Her hands started undoing the buttons on my shirt and she pushed it off of my shoulders. Her eyes roamed over my torso and a grin graced her features. "You're…perfect." The compliment affected me more than I knew it could. I heard a growling sound rip through my chest. I rolled Gray underneath me and raked her body with my eyes. I slid a hand under her back and undid the hooks on her bra; I slid it off of her quickly and had to press my forehead into her neck to remind myself to slow up. Gray moved gently beneath me, her hands coming to rest on my neck, drawing my eyes up to hers. "It's okay Draco, I'm ready." Her voice was firm this time, there was no hesitancy, I looked into her eyes and saw the difference. I nodded.

"I'm still not going to rush it." I told her. I fluttered my lips over her collarbones and then down to her chest, her breathing picked up and her heartbeat started speeding. My lips curled up in a smile against her skin. I gently scraped my teeth over one of her nipples and her reacting hiss made a pang of desire fly through me. I leant back up to capture her mouth again. She was starting to get squirmy under me, her bare chest pushing into mine. My hand came between us and flipped open the button on her jeans; I slid the zipper down quickly and flicked my eyes up to hers. Her eyes were glazed over and I smiled softly at her. I sat back and pulled her underwear and pants down in one go. I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming her body. She was exquisite; I couldn't believe that she was really with me, after all these years of my pining. Her skin was slowly turning pinker, a blush covering her body; I looked back up to her eyes. "You're the most gorgeous woman." I uttered. She smiled and the blush let up a bit. She sat up a bit and tackled my belt, sliding it open and then undoing the button on the black dress pants I was wearing. I shrugged out of them and felt Gray appraising my body with her eyes.

The smile that slid over her features furthered my ardor and I leaned back in to claim her mouth. I slowly slid down her body, my face coming down to rest between her legs. She gasped as my tongue flicked out. I knew that I needed to get her as aroused as possible before actually entering her to minimize the pain. I worked away feeling her getting close to a climax. My named rolled out of her mouth breathily and I smirked. I gave her a moment to come back down, I kept my fingers where they were, but kissed my way back up her body to capture her mouth. "You're uh…you're amazing." She mumbled against my lips. I was working her back up with my fingers.

"You're amazing." I whispered back. "Are you ready?" I asked. Her eyes opened and she looked at my lustily. She nodded her head. I sat up and felt around the bed for my pants I drew out my wand and uttered a contraception charm. I leant back down and positioned myself over her. My fingers had been working her the whole time and she was not far off of another orgasm. I put my free hand by her head and used it to support my weight. I looked down at her, gauging her reactions. I gently pushed into her, slowly edging in. Her face showed mild discomfort I paused, flicking my hand that was over her clit back and forth a little faster. She moaned. I bit my lip trying to hold onto my self-control. I inched in further until I was in. I wasn't sure how much longer I could last, but I wanted the experience to be a good one for Gray. "Alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She assured me. Her hands that had been fisted in my hair slid onto my face, cupping it gently. I inched back and then forward again a couple of times. I eventually saw the tension leave her face, and saw that it was getting easier for her. She moaned and I picked up the pace slightly. I groaned and rested my face in the crook of her neck my lips skimming along her throat. I knew I wasn't far, but I wanted to push her over the edge first. She was gasping and shuddering, and my control was slipping, luckily she cried out a strangled animalistic noise. I thrust a couple more times before uttering a profanity under my breath and going rigid. I sank against her for a moment. I was roused by her fingers running through my hair. I came back into my brain and rolled off of her, I kept an arm around her and drew her to my side.

"Was that okay?" I asked her gently a couple of minutes later when her breathing had evened out.

"It was really good." She sighed against my neck. I craned my head to look down at her, a smile tugging on my lips. "I was expecting it to be more painful. Everything I've heard about other girls first times had me a little nervous." Her hand was tracing patterns into my chest. She shivered slightly. I maneuvered us under her covers and held her tighter to my side. I didn't want to tell her why it was less painful; she'd probably feel weird if I told her that I experience taking virginities.

"I'm glad." I answered.

"And for you..?" She trailed off. I angled her face so she was looking into my eyes.

"How could you think I didn't enjoy that?" I asked. She blushed and flicked her eyes away from my face. I stayed silent until she looked back at me. "You're really amazing Gray." I latched my mouth onto hers and poured my affection for her into the kiss. Her eyes were heavy when I pulled away. "You're tired." I stated. She nodded.

"Me too; we should catch a nap and then maybe it'll be dinner time, and if not we can go down to the kitchens." She nodded sleepily against my chest and her eyes drifted closed a watched her for a moment before straightening out and closing my eyes too. I smiled to myself happy and surprised at the day's events. I ran my hands lightly over Gray's back, her breathing got deeper and I could tell she was sleeping. "I love you Gray." I whispered.

* * *

 **AN: Okay... I don't really love writing sex scenes. Hopefully this was alright. I'm wondering if I should do this scene from Gray's perspective as well since some of her looks and how she's feeling is a little ambiguous... This chapter and the last were pretty much just focused on Draco and Gray, and I'll be resuming plot points in the next chapter or so.. Anyway let me know what you thought! I'm dying to know! Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, favved, or followed this story, and of course, thanks to my readers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~WS  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: More lemon in this chapter!**

* * *

I woke up feeling…weird. There was something different, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Then I felt the movement beneath me, and felt the slight ache between my legs, and I remembered in one fell swoop. I smiled to myself. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times, the light outside my window had gone out, and I could see moonlight spilling through the window. I looked at the man lying under me and a smile overtook my face. Draco Malfoy was perfection itself, and here he was in my bed, naked. I watched him sleep for a moment before gently running my hand over his chest. He mumbled something and put his hand over mine. His eyes were bleary when they finally opened and he looked at me sleepily. "Hey gorgeous," His voice was thick with sleep.

"Hey Dray." I grinned.

"What time is it?" He asked. He was becoming more alert by the second.

"I don't know, but it's dark out." I answered. I yawned and gave into the stretch that my body had been craving. Draco groaned at that motion and pulled me on top of him, his hands running over my ribcage. His eyes flashed dangerously and I bit my lip remembering what we had gotten up to just hours before. Draco inside of me and making me see stars explode behind my eyelids.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"What do you think I'm thinking about?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Well if I did my job right, you're thinking about me…moving inside of you…making you moan my name." His voice got huskier with every syllable.

"And since when are you a mind reader Dray?" I asked. His eyes darkened infinitesimally and I shot him a grin as my lips descended upon his. He slowly uttered a profanity against my mouth and pressed me closer to him. It was then that my stomach let out a huge rumble. I could feel Draco smile against my lips and kissed me twice quickly before leaning his head back against the pillows.

"You need food." He commented. "I'm hungry too. You need to get your perfect body away from me if we're going to go get something to eat though." I blushed slightly at the comment. I sat up and felt around the bed for our clothes, producing them on piece at a time. I handed Draco his pants and shirt, while I quickly put on my bra and wiggled into my pants. I shrugged into my sweater and looked over at Draco. He was horribly mussed. I grinned and crawled towards him.

"You look a mess." I smiled running my fingers through his hair and then casting a smoothing charm over his clothes.

"You don't look much better gorgeous." He laughed. I ran my fingers through hair and reached into my pocket where I always had hair ties. I stuck it up in a bun and then smoothed my clothes as well.

"Better?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I like you all bed headed and rumpled." I grinned and leaned in kissing him quickly.

"Let's go." I used a counter curse to un-stick my bed hangings and lifted the muffle I had on my bed. I slowly peeked my head out and looked about. The coast was clear as far as I could tell, and I pulled Draco out behind me. We quickly hurried out of the common room; I stole a glance at my clock and saw that it was the dinner hour, which is how we managed to sneak out unscathed. When we got out into the corridor Draco shifted so that his arm was around my shoulder pulling me close to his side.

"How will this look to the Ravenclaw girls?" Draco asked under his breath as we neared the Great Hall. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Who knows if anyone even noticed I was holed up in my bed? It's not like if they had boyfriends they'd abstain." I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw. He smiled down at me and we entered the Great Hall. Draco dropped his arm from my shoulder and grasped my hand instead; he followed me over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to me. We loaded up on food and started eating in companionable silence, well until Miranda plonked opposite us at the table. She widened her eyes at me and mouthed something at me. "What are you trying to say?" I asked. Miranda shifted her gaze to Draco and then back to me.

"Where were you all day? I couldn't find you, and you curtains were stuck shut, so I assumed you were sick or something."

"She was," Draco said, his face straight. "We were out at Hogsmeade and Gray started feeling unwell, so I got her up to Ravenclaw tower, and made sure she was alright. I've just picked her up for dinner, you're feeling better aren't you babe?" He asked me.

"Much better, I think I was just sleep deprived. All those late night study sessions are wearing me down." I shrugged. Miranda looked like she wanted to say more, but she didn't, she just nodded her head and made an excuse to leave. Draco looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to tell her aren't you?" He asked softly.

"Probably, yeah, I appreciate not having to tell her in the Great Hall though. It's a good thing one of us is a devious Slytherin." I grinned and nuzzled into his neck. His lips pressed to my forehead; I tried to contain how I was feeling, people were starting to stare at us. It wasn't all that weird for Draco and me to sit together at meals, but we generally weren't moulded together. I scooted slightly away from Draco and continued eating dinner; I noticed Draco having a silent conversation with someone and looked over to see Blaise animatedly mouthing things to Draco. Draco was making a lot of no motions and glaring while Blaise was giving thumbs up and looking excited. I looked over at Draco, the glare slipped off his face when he made eye contact with me.

"Sorry, you know how Blaise is." He blew out a frustrated breath. I laughed.

"I know how Blaise is. Are you going to tell him?" I fired his question back at him. He considered for a moment.

"If I did he'd be the only one. I dunno though he is kind of gabby might be best to just dodge his questions." He shrugged. We finished eating and Draco looked over at me, he had a weird look on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's with the face Dray?" I asked.

"It's almost nighttime and I'm going to have to let you go up to Ravenclaw tower while I go down to the dungeons." He frowned, my heart stuttered. I mirrored his look and tried to think of an option that wouldn't involve me having to leave Draco for the night. Most of my roommates wouldn't really notice that I wasn't in my dorm, and I was already planning to tell Miranda.

"Well…" I began looking up at Draco hopefully. "I don't really need to go up to Ravenclaw tower." My voice was hushed and Draco's lip pulled up into a delicious smirk.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded and smiled at him. A genuine smile spread over his features and one of his hands found my waist.

"I don't want to be away from you." I whispered. He leaned in a kissed me quickly before standing and pulling me up with him. He quickly slipped his arm over my shoulder and we hurried off towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"There's going to be people in the common room." Draco said as we trotted down the steps.

"Yeah, I figured as much." I answered. As soon as we got to the stretch of wall that housed the entrance to the common room, Draco quickly muttered the password, and then pulled me toward the boy's dorms casually. We didn't garner much attention, and then thankfully we were safely in Draco's room. He looked at me and smiled; he prowled towards me and tipped my head up capturing my lips and slowly working his over them. His hands which were holding me close against his chest briefly left my ribcage to find his wand in his pocket. One arm wrapped around me and he pulled his face back slightly. He uttered a muffling charm and a locking spell on his door, before flicking his wand in between us. He cast a contraception charm and then chucked his wand on the desk in his room.

"I need you." His voice was harsh against my lips and I felt a shudder run down my spine at that sound. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands found my hips hoisting me onto his waist. He was growling and my lips curved up against his. It was enticing to know that I could produce that noise from him. Draco took a couple of steps toward his bed and sat with me still with my legs wrapped around him. My arms loosened and my lips trailed down his throat nipping here and there. Draco's hands found my neck and brought my face back towards his. His tongue darted into my mouth and a moaned at the feeling. Draco's hands slipped under my sweater and he pulled my sweater up and over my head swiftly. He unhooked my bra and it flew across the room, his hands replacing the fabric that had just been there.

My fingers slid down his torso, undoing buttons on his shirt as they went. I pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and my eyes flicked down to take in his porcelain torso. My eyes flicked up to his and they were dark and smouldering. I lost my breath at the sight of them. I pushed him back and kept my knees on either side of his body, my hand coming between us to open his belt and undo the front of his pants. I crawled off of him, sliding his pants off as I stood. I slowly popped the button open on my pants slid the zipper down deliberately. I slid my jeans down unhurriedly, watching Draco watch me. I stepped out of the jeans and stepped back towards the bed. Draco was sitting up, and slid to sit at the edge of the bed. He reached a hand out to me and I took it, he drew me towards him and pressed a kiss to my chest. He pulled me to sit on him; he wrapped my legs back around his torso and his hands slid up my back.

"You're beautiful." His voice was low and growly. The liquid heat that was already pooling in me threatened to engulf me and I made a low moan at the back of my throat. Draco wrapped one arm around my ribcage, drawing me tight against him, while his other hand slid in between my legs. His fingers quickly flicking against me making my breathing quickly go berserk.

"Mmm Draco!" My voice was breathy and uncontrolled. "I want you." My voice was pleading. Draco kissed his way down my throat and then released his hand from both my ribs and between my legs. His hands came to my knees and pushed them closer to his body; he positioned me over him and then slid my knees farther from his body, sliding him further and further into me. I let out a strangled cry and Draco's hands starting guiding me, showing me how to move against him in this new position. My lips were attached to his but I could only breathe heavily. Draco pulled a hand back to work against me. His skilled hands worked me into a breathless, quivering, mess and soon I was seeing bright lights and feeling my toes curl. I melted onto Draco's chest, his hips were still moving and then I felt him go stiff under me. He groaned and leant his forehead against my shoulder for a moment before flopping backwards and pulling me on top of him. He kissed the top of my head and sighed.

"Fuck." The word came slowly and deliciously out of his mouth. "You amaze me Gray." I turned and nuzzled my face into his neck pressing two quick kisses to his pulse point. We lay together until our breathing was under control. I felt clammy and sticky from the sheen of sweat that had built up on my skin. I shivered slightly. Draco rolled over me and covered me with his body, the weight should be too much, but I enjoyed it. I blinked up at him and reached up to brush a stray hair off of his face.

"That was…" I sighed and grinned. "Really fantastic Dray," a small smile crossed his features.

"I aim to please." His face dipped towards me and his lips brushed tenderly over mine. "We should go clean up."

"I don't have anything clean to change into." I reminded him.

"I have plenty of clothes." He responded. He got up and extended a hand to me, which I took. He pulled me to my feet and turned away. He went to his dresser and pulled on a pair of black pajama pants. He opened his closet door and drew out a robe, handing it to me. I shrugged into it and belted it closed. Draco stuck his head out of the door and checked the hallway before waving me over. We snuck to the next door over where one of the bathrooms was. Draco pulled me into the room and locked the door. He reached into a shower stall and turned the water on. He turned towards me and smiled. "Today has been really crazy." He said. I blinked a couple of times and walked towards him.

"Has it been a good crazy I asked?" His hand closed around the belt of the robe I was wearing and he pulled me towards him.

"A fantastic crazy, I had no idea that this was going to happen today."

"I didn't know either." I leaned up on my toes and kissed him quickly. "But I'm really glad it did happen." He smirked and undid the tie on the robe before drawing me into the shower stall with him.

* * *

Half an hour later I was curled up in bed with Draco, wearing a pair of his pajama pants and a loose black t-shirt. He was wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else. One of his arms was around me, keeping me close to his side his other hand was resting over mine on his ribcage. My head was settled onto his shoulder. I sighed happily and closed my eyes, luxuriating in the comfort of having Draco so near me. I was practically asleep when I heard Draco whisper something that sounded suspiciously like 'I love you.' I blinked my eyes open and looked up at him. "What did you just say?" I asked. His eyes slid open slowly and despite the darkness of the room, I swore that I could see him blushing.

"I thought you were asleep." His voice sounded a bit worried.

"Almost was, did you say that you love me?" I asked. I could feel my heart thudding, I wasn't quite sure how I wanted him to answer. He sighed and looked away from me.

"Yes, I did say that." I shifted a bit so I could see his face a little better.

"Why are you embarrassed that I heard that?" I asked. His eyes darted to my face and then away again.

"I've never really said that before. I thought it was too soon for me to say it, so I didn't want you to hear it." My heart clenched in my chest and I felt a softness wash over me.

"Aw, you were scared to tell me?" I asked with a grin.

"Shut up." He mumbled. I giggled and pushed up so that I was hovering above him. I ran a hand lightly up from his chest to his cheek waiting until his eyes found mine.

"I love you too." I said. As I said it something felt really right. I knew it wasn't just something I was saying. His eyes melted and he drew my mouth closer to his, pulling me into a kiss that took my breath away with the depth of emotion behind it. When I pulled back I smiled at him before settling back against his chest. My eyes quickly grew heavy and I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Waking up next to Draco was a comforting experience. Well I say waking up next to him, but it was really on top of him. I woke up to the feeling of his arms contracting around me, and pulling me closer. My eyes fluttered open and I looked sleepily at him. "Morning beautiful," his voice was like silk against my skin.

"Morning handsome," I smiled and extended my neck to kiss his jaw.

"I like having you in my bed." He grinned. I snuggled back into his chest and sighed happily.

"I like being in your bed." I laughed. His eyebrow twitched up. "I would never have thought just months ago that I would ever be saying that to you. I mean don't get me wrong, this is so wonderful, I just didn't envision this." His arms tightened. We stayed as we were lying together soaking up each other's company for a while longer. Draco sighed eventually and I looked up at him.

"We need to get up." He sounded so regretful. "I don't want to ever leave this room, but I'm kind of hungry." I nodded.

"Me too, and I have homework to do after that. I promised Miranda I would help her with transfiguration."

"So I won't see you for the rest of the day?" He asked the disappointment in his voice was palpable.

"I should only be studying until just after lunch. Then I'm all yours again." I promised. He smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips. I'm sure it was meant to be a quick kiss, but it did not turn out that way. Twenty minutes later, out of breath and minus a shirt I pushed away from Draco. "We have to get up. I need food and study." I glanced at my pile of dirty clothes on the ground. Draco saw my dilemma and got out of bed walking over to his desk and picking up his wand. He flicked his wand at my clothes uttering the scourgify spell. I quickly got of bed and pulled on my underwear and pants. "Can I borrow a sweater? I don't want to go into the Great Hall dressed exactly like I was last night.

"Sure," He nodded he poked about in his closet and pulled out a Hogwarts zip up hoodie that could've just as easily been mine. I thanked him and zipped the sweater up I went to go sit on the edge of his bed while he got changed. I ran my fingers through my hair and glanced around trying to find my hair tie. Draco appeared in front of me, fully dressed, and holding what I sought.

"Thanks, how did you know?" I asked.

"I just knew." He answered. I stuck my hair up in a messy bun and grinned at him. He was looking breathtaking in a pair of distressed jeans and fitted black shirt. I reached out and ran my hands across his ribcage and onto his back. He leant down and kissed me his hands cradling the back of my head. We eventually mustered up the strength to part from each other and made our way to the Great Hall. I leaned up and kissed Draco soundly before he went off towards the Slytherin table. I turned to the Ravenclaw table and sought out Luna, sitting across from her and piling food onto my plate. She looked at me in a bemused fashion but said nothing beyond muttering a 'good morning.' Soon enough Miranda plonked down next to me and stared at me intensely. I turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning Miranda."

"I'd say it's a good morning Gray, you can't keep that smile off of your face. Are you going to tell me what you've been up to for the past day?" She asked.

"Yes, but not here." I answered. She nodded. "Let's go up to our room!" She nodded and we quickly exited the Great Hall. I threw a look at Draco just before we left and he shot me a wink. He was deep in conversation with Blaise, but seemed to know that I was leaving the hall. Soon enough we were up in our room sitting on Miranda's bed.

"So spill it!" She demanded. I tucked my legs up under me and looked over at Miranda.

"I had sex with Draco yesterday…twice." I answered.

"Merlin Gray!" She beamed "How did that happen? Was it excellent?"

"Yesterday after we got back from Hogsmeade I told him I wanted to try to have sex, so we came up here, where we did it…" I trailed off, my face lighting up as I recalled the events of the day before. "We fell asleep after that, and woke up for dinner, where you saw us. I wasn't sick yesterday. I was so far from sick." I couldn't help the smile on my face. "Then after dinner he took me to his room, and it happened again. We showered together as well." I admitted. "Then we were going to sleep and he told me he loved me." Miranda gasped. "I said it back, and I meant it. It was so hard to leave him this morning." I sighed. "It was amazing Miranda, like nothing I've experienced. I was afraid because I thought it would be really painful, but it wasn't too bad. And the second time was all good." I looked over at Miranda she was smiling.

"Well Draco would know how to make sure the first time was good for you." She said. I froze for a second and looked at her.

"Meaning what?" I asked.

"Well you know his reputation…" She looked unsure, like she shouldn't have said anything. "A guy doesn't get that good, and know how to make sure you're comfortable the first time without some experience under his belt."

"I guess I never thought about it." I felt my happy bubble pop. "Maybe we should move onto our homework."

"I'm sorry Gray…" She started. I held up a hand.

"All good, let's just get on with our work," I pushed my feelings down and focused on homework.

* * *

 **AN: Well I sense rocky waters in the future. :P I'd like to thank my reviewer for the last chapter. It makes all the difference to get reviews so thank you! Also to my followers and favs! Love all you guys, as well as my readers you guys all make me happy. Let me know what you thought! ~WS  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"Well you look really happy this morning mate." Blaise smiled at me as I sat across from him at the table in the Great Hall, I made sure that I was facing the Ravenclaw table.

"I am happy this morning Blaise, why wouldn't I be? I've got a gorgeous girlfriend the school year is just beginning, so I'm free from my parents. And then I get to have breakfast with you." I ended sarcastically, "Which is just the cherry on the sundae for me." Blaise grinned and shook his head at me.

"It's something else. You're happier than usual. Did Grey let you slip it to her?" I wrinkled my nose at the crass description.

"Not that this is any concern of yours, but no, I have not had sex with Gray. I'm just happy." Blaise threw me a skeptical look as I loaded my plate up with food.

"Sure Draco, I'm so sure." I rolled my eyes at him and started chowing down. Blaise launched into a story about Candy Floss, as I thought of her. And how he convinced her to have sex with him in an alley in Hogsmeade and then how she had gotten upset at herself for doing it and lashed out at him. He was nearing his fill of Candy Floss and I didn't blame him. I looked up and saw Gray leaving the Great Hall. She threw a look at me and I winked at her. She smiled widely before she disappeared with Miranda. My heart sunk I wanted to keep her in my sights. I instantly felt stupid for having the thought. Blaise ended his tirade and looked at me expectantly. "So you think I should end things with Sherrie?" He asked.

"Sherrie?" I asked. Blaise chortled out a laugh.

"Candy Floss," He clarified.

"Oh, Candy Floss, yes end things she sounds ridiculous."

"She's an amazing lay though." He debated.

"Is that all you want? You just want someone to have sex with? You don't want anything more?" I asked. "Because if that's all you want you can stay with Candy Floss." Blaise looked vexed over the issue.

"I don't want what you have…that's a lot of commitment, especially since we're still in school. I want something a little deeper than what's happening now though; someone who I can actually talk to."

"So you want friends with benefits?" I asked.

"I guess so." He shrugged.

"Well good luck with that." I shoveled a few more mouthfuls of breakfast in before standing. "I have some homework to do. I'll talk to you later Blaise." He nodded and I quickly made my way into my dorm. I spent the afternoon working away, trying, and mostly failing to keep my mind off of Gray. When lunch time finally rolled around I gratefully set my homework aside and made my way up to the Great Hall. Gray was already sitting at Ravenclaw table so I made my way over to her. I sat next to her and slid my arm over her shoulder. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey Dray." Her voice was quiet and unfocused, she wasn't looking at me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm just tired. I didn't get as much work done as I wanted, so I'll probably be busy till dinner." She responded glumly. I got the sense she was not telling me the truth.

"Well that's kind of crappy. But that's fine, I didn't get all the work done I wanted to either. I could always force you into a nap." I smirked down at her. She threw a weak smile back.

"Sounds nice, but I can't. So much work." I nodded. We ate in silence, and I felt awkwardness between us and knew I had to do something to fix it. Gray was about to get up and I grabbed onto her wrist.

"Gray I'm not obtuse; I can tell something is wrong. I'll give you until after dinner to sit and think about it, but then we are going to talk." I said. She looked at me mysteriously, I had no clue what was behind the expression. She finally sighed and nodded.

"Okay Draco. I'm sorry, it's something totally ridiculous. You're going to think I'm stupid."

"Are you seriously going to leave on that?" I asked.

"I have to. I'm sorry. I promise I'll talk to you about it after dinner. We can go out to the lake, okay?" I squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes, there was fear there, and that was odd for her.

"Okay, after dinner then, although I won't be able to focus on anything until then."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I let go of her wrist and watched as she walked off. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. I got up and shuffled off towards my room. When I got there I locked the door and flopped onto the bed. A bed where less than twenty four hours ago Gray had been moaning my name, and professing her love for me, now she was acting weird and calling herself stupid. I ran a hand over my face and groaned. This was not good.

* * *

The seconds felt like minutes, and in every minute an hour, and I could do absolutely nothing but sit and worry about what was going on with Gray. "Fuck!" I groaned for about the millionth time. I got out of bed when the dinner hour finally rolled around. The only reason I was going was to see Gray, stress had made me lose my appetite. She wasn't there when I arrived so I went and sat at the Slytherin table. My bad mood seemed to be a repellent to the other students in my house, no one, not eve Blaise approached me. When Gray finally entered the Great Hall I thought I was going to tackle her and make her talk to me. But I managed to keep myself under control. She would not meet my thunderous gaze and that frustrated me all the more.

I watched her until she finished eating and stood immediately and stalked towards her. "Okay Gray it's after dinner and now you're going to talk to me." She nodded and stood, following me silently with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. We were halfway to our spot at the lake and the silence was killing me. "Merlin Gray what is it? Can you at least talk to me? I feel like you hate me right now." Her face thawed a fraction.

"Of course I don't hate you! How could you think that? I'm just really nervous and when I'm nervous I shut up." She shrugged. "I just want to wait till we get to our spot…" She evaded. I groaned softly and her look of fear deepened. I felt bad that I was making it worse, but she was freaking me out. We finally reached our destination and I sat cross legged facing Gray. She still said nothing and avoided eye contact.

"Well Gray, I'm dying of curiosity over here!" She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before looking at me.

"It's stupid; you're going to think I'm an idiot. I think I'm an idiot." I leant forward slightly and placed a hand on her knee.

"Please tell me. How am I supposed to make you feel better if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

"It's something Miranda told me." She started. I waited her pause in dialogue driving me nuts. "I was telling her about yesterday, and about how I thought sex would be more painful…and she…she said something along the lines of course he would know how to make it good for you. And then went on to insinuate that you had ample experience under your belt, and if you hadn't it wouldn't have been as good of an experience. I mean I guess I knew that you weren't exactly a virgin, but I never really thought about how many girls you have been with. Is it a lot?" She asked. _Shit._ I was hoping that she wouldn't want to have this particular conversation.

"Gray, do you really need to know that? Would it actually make you feel better?"

"So the number is that high then?" She asked. I sighed.

"It's not a huge number, but it isn't a tiny number either." I hedged. She looked adamant. "Twelve." I said.

"Twelve?" She asked. I couldn't tell from the tone of her voice what she thought of it. "Just how old were you when you lost your virginity?" She asked. I frowned.

"Twelve." I answered again. Her eyes widened.

"You've had twelve girls in three years?" I looked away from her face briefly and nodded.

"How?" She asked.

"Well as I'm sure you can recall sex feels amazing. So after I had it the first time I chased it constantly. And when I was thirteen I had my own dorm room, and a plethora of girls dying for my affections. So…I just went with it. They didn't mean much to me, and you do, so this isn't going to change anything is it?" She was silent. She wouldn't look at me. "Gray, you knew that I had sex before you, so what's the big deal now?" She avoided my gaze.

"Why…why would you want me when you can have anyone, someone who you don't have to teach about sex because I'm so new? A more equal partner; I feel I must be inadequate compared to some of the girls you've had." So this was the crux of the matter.

"You feel inadequate? How could that possibly be? It's better with you because you're not just a body to me. I love you, stupid amounts of love, it makes a huge difference." Her eyes finally sought mine out. I couldn't read her expression. "Would it be better for you if I didn't know what I was doing physically? Would you prefer it if it was really awkward and painful and I lasted like two seconds before coming?"

"I mean, no, probably not. Think of it reversed though. If you were new and didn't know what you were doing, and I did. Would you feel good about that?"

"That's not the same." I answered. "Sex is different for guys than it is for girls. If I were new it would be this horrible fumbling, quick experience. It wasn't that way with you being new. Women are more intuitive when it comes to how to move and what to do. And like I said the feelings behind it are different with you than anyone else. You don't need to feel this way. Look at me Gray." Her eyes darted up to mine and she looked strained. "I wouldn't be bothered if you had been with other guys; it's enough for me that you're with me now." My voice softened and she could finally maintain eye contact with me.

"I told you it was stupid Draco. I don't even know why I'm feeling this way." She blinked and horrifyingly there were tears welling in her eyes.

"Gray, don't cry love! It's not stupid. I understand how you feel, but, I don't know what else to say. I don't know how to make you feel better." I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but I wasn't sure how she would react.

"You should just be mean tell me how stupid I'm being."

"No. You're not stupid. Gray I love you." I waited until she looked at me. "I love you. Please try to remember that." I held my arms open to her and she leant forward into my arms. I pulled her into my lap and stroked a hand over her head. I could hear her sniff and drew back to see tears falling from her eyes. "I feel really bad that you're feeling this way. It's my fault." I looked away from her this time.

"How could this possibly be your fault? It's not like you've ever pretended to be anything you're not. I just…there's too many emotions floating around in me right now. Maybe I rushed this. I shouldn't have made you do that" She curled into my chest. I froze.

"So then you regret it?" I asked. I tried to keep my tone light, but I couldn't deny then pain that was shooting through me.

"Draco…that's not what I….of course I don't…this isn't…" She didn't get a full sentence out, and I felt the sting of rejection, which made me immeasurably angry. My arms released from around Gray and gently pushed her off of me before standing.

"I told you I didn't want to ruin things and have you regret this. Maybe I'm a seer." I spat out more venomously than I mean to. She got to her feet, fire in her eyes for the first time.

"It's not like I forced you to at gun point Draco!" She snarled. "And so I'm feeling a bit confused right now, what's so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with it is that you're making me feel like I did something wrong and that you don't want to do this anymore because you are insecure. You couldn't even say that you don't regret it. Do you know how that I feels? I don't regret a single second of the past couple of days, and to know that you do…it cuts Gray." I snapped out the words and ran a hand angrily through my hair. Gray just stood there looking at me. "You don't have anything to say to that?" I asked. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before shrugging.

"What's the point in saying anything to you right now?" She asked. "You're upset and everything I say is getting spun. I'm sorry I'm so inadequate at relationships." Her voice broke at the end of the sentence. I almost relented but my own pain was holding me back.

"You think I do know how to do relationships Gray? I know I've had sex with more people than you, but I never wanted to date any of them. We're both new at this part Gray. I need to go. I'm going to say something I'll regret if I stay. And I know how to avoid things I'll regret." Gray looked affronted, but said nothing as I stalked away. I knew as soon as I had turned my back that neither of us had handled that situation right. The day had exhausted me though, and I couldn't bear to face Gray at the moment. I angrily strode toward the castle and soon enough found myself glaring at the ceiling above my bed. I had to get a handle on my feelings and talk to Gray. There was no way I was going to throw our relationship away now.

* * *

 **AN: Ayiyi trouble in paradise! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Special shout out to Pottermouth17 for being and awesome reviewer and making my day. :) Anyway lemme know what you thought. Love all you readers! ~WS  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Miserable was probably the only word to describe how I felt. It had been just about a week since Draco and my blow-up up at the lake. Draco was still apparently too angry to talk to me. And I was too afraid to approach him. I felt so ridiculous about the whole thing. Like Draco had said I meant more to him than the other girls and his past really didn't matter, it wasn't like I was jealous. And I didn't regret what we had done either. I came to realize that over the week. I found myself craving his touch, but I couldn't go to him.

He looked truly unruffled, he looked his normal gorgeous self every time I saw him, while I, I knew, looked a complete and utter mess. It was Friday night and I was pretending to read a book at the table in the Great Hall, while simultaneously pretending to eat. I couldn't absorb anything. I knew I had to try and fix things with Draco. I had to at least try, and then I would know one way or another how things were going to be. I could get used to being alone again. I thought. I saw Miranda coming towards me and put my book down. "Hey Gray," Her voice was soft as she sat across from me. "How are you?" I shrugged.

"Not great, if I'm honest." She nodded.

"Are you going to let this silence continue? You're miserable, and Draco is a good actor." I twitched my eyebrow at her in question. She looked over her shoulder at where Draco was at the Slytherin table, he was in an easy conversation with Blaise.

"He's acting like he's fine but I'd bet money that he isn't. Gray please grow some balls and go talk to him!"

"Grow some balls?" I asked with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, just pluck up some courage and deal with your Draco situation." I threw her a skeptical glance. "I'm just giving you some tough Miranda love."

"I know, and I appreciate that you care. I just don't even know what to say to him. Sorry I'm such a dumb idiot and haven't talked to you for days because I'm an insecure little girl? Sorry I made you feel like I regretted something that meant so much to me? Sorry I made you feel like it was your fault, and made you feel unwanted?"

"Well those are all good places to start." Miranda nodded.

"Don't be stupid I can't just say those things to him."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll sound like an even bigger pathetic loser than he already thinks I am." I sank my head into my arms and groaned and swore under my breath. I didn't care to ever look up. I heard Miranda sigh to herself.

"Gray." A voice I wasn't expecting sounded from above me, a velvety smooth voice. The one I liked best in the world. I jerked my head up and looked at Draco. His expression was serious as he stood with his arms crossed, watching me.

"Draco." I answered.

"I think we need to talk." He held a hand out to me. I took it hesitantly and got to my feet letting him lead me out of the Great Hall. Predictably we ended up out by the lake. I sat with knees bent and my arms wrapped around them. "Okay, I dragged you out here so I guess I'll start." Draco began. "I wanted to give you some time to figure out your feelings; I didn't think it would take so long. I miss you." He said, his gaze falling at the end of the sentence. I floundered for a second, unsure how he managed the vulnerability.

"I miss you too. I've wanted to talk to you all week, but I was too scared." I admitted. "Right after you walked off on Sunday I started feeling like an idiot. I…" I sighed. "I don't care that you've been with other people, and I don't regret being with you. I think I was just I don't know overwhelmed…You didn't give me any reason to feel the way that I did." I couldn't look at his face. "I've been miserable all week, and you probably have too. It's completely my fault. I'm sorry." Draco laid his hands over mine and I looked up at him. His features were soft, something I hadn't seen all week.

"We were both wrong Gray. I should have handled it differently, I'm sorry too. You're right I have been miserable all week too. But it was our first fight; we're still figuring all this crap out." I felt better. Draco was so much smarter than I ever gave him credit for. I don't want to go a week without talking to you ever again." His voice was tight. He tugged on my hands and I fell into his arms gratefully. I rested my head on his shoulder and nuzzled in toward his neck. His arms drew around me and pulled me closer to his chest. I sighed, I had missed being close to him. My hands reached around him and I tried to get closer still. Draco let go of me for a minute, he dug around in the bag he had brought with him, and he pulled out a couple of pillows and enlarged them and then pulled out a silky black blanket.

"You were prepared for this?" I asked, a small smile gracing my features.

"I knew I was going to get you out here, yes, so I planned for every outcome." He placed the pillows on the rocks behind him and lounged back against them, beckoning me towards him. I moved towards him and collapsed into his side. His arm came around me and he flung the blanket over us. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted his hands on me, but my restlessness from the week over came me, and I fell drowsy in Draco's arms.

* * *

The next thing I knew the sun was staining the sky the purplish pink of pre-dawn. I looked to the guy I was using as a pillow. Draco was fast asleep under me, his face more peaceful in sleep than ever in consciousness. I could watch him sleep all day. However, there was something else I wanted slightly more than to watch him sleep. I shifted over him and ran my fingers lightly over his face. Stopping when his face twitched; I gently inched my face closer to his and finally, sealed my lips over his. I worked over him for a moment, coaxing a reaction out of him, when he roused into consciousness, his reaction was immediate. His lips pressed back into mine, and his hands roamed my back, coming to rest low on my spine and push me close to him. The kiss was long and lazy, absolutely breathtaking and restorative. I felt re-completed as I pushed closer to him.

He flipped so that I was under him and his mouth broke from mine only to place kisses down my neck and to nip at my collar. He lifted his head then, his eyes raking me quickly. His hand reached to the side grabbing his wand. He muttered a couple of spells quickly. A muffling charm, and a contraception charm. My stomach tightened at the thought of what was about to happen. I had been aching for it since the last time. It had only gotten worse as the days went by, every time I saw him, every time I tried to sleep, the need grew more. His hands pushed my skirt up and nudged my underwear aside. He pressed his thumb against me and I shivered out a groan. His hips nudged towards mine, and I could feel how much he wanted me. It was too much. The need from the past several days over took me and I shuddered, a moan ripping free from my mouth as lights burst behind my eyes. The reaction did something to Draco and he made what I can only describe as a whimpering noise. He quickly got his hand between us and undid his pants. He thrust quickly into me and sighed.

He nestled his face into my neck as his speed increased and very quickly, it was over. He grew rigid for a second and then fell on top of me. His whole body relaxed. I thought how it should be too much weight, but it felt right. He came back into himself and pushed a kiss onto my shoulder before he rolled off. He redid his pants up and I fixed my underwear and skirt back to rights. "Good morning Dray." I smirked against his chest. He rumbled out a laugh.

"I'll say it's a good morning." His hand came to my jaw and he tipped my head up so he could kiss me. "You have no idea…" He trailed off. "Although if how fast you came undone is any indication, maybe you do, how much I've missed this." This being our physical closeness, he emphasised that with a hand sliding to rest on my rear.

"You're all I've been able to think about." I confessed. A rumble went through his chest and I glanced up at him.

"You've wanted me the whole time?" He asked. I nodded

"Every time I saw you, every time it was quiet and I could think, all of my thoughts of were on this. Of you and how much I missed just having you around. I've been lonely." My voice went quiet. Draco hugged me tighter to his side.

"We've been really stupid this week." He responded. I nodded against him. "I hope we're never so stupid in the future." I leant up and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"You know I started this whole thing as just a fling, to see what you were about, to see how the popular side of the school lived. It seems stupid to me that I was so close minded. I was lost this week without you." My voice hushed to a whisper. "Have you always been so much smarter than me?" I asked with a chuckle. Draco laughed.

"Of course I have been." His lips attached to mine again, and I revelled in the feeling. His closeness was the only thing I wanted at the moment. I rolled on top of him and placed my knees on either side of him. I sat up fisting my hands in his shirt and pulling him with me. He groaned and dug his hands into my hair, making me moan. "You know they say absence makes the heart grow fonder." He breathed after we separated.

"I think we've proven that. I don't really want to test it again, do you?" I asked. He shook his head vehemently.

"Never," He uttered. I smiled and captured his lips again. "We should go get some breakfast. And then I should sneak you into the prefect's bathroom." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at me a couple of times. I smirked.

"That sounds lovely." I answered. He stood up even though I was still straddling him and gently set me on my feet. We joined hands and made our way back to the castle.

* * *

The prefect's bathroom was gorgeous. There were several doorways leading into separate bathrooms, and every bathroom had a huge pool-sized bath tub in it. Draco pulled me into the one of the rooms and locked the door behind us. I inspected the tub and started playing with the different taps on it. There were so many different scents and different coloured waters to choose from. I chose something kind of neutral smelling, that had fluffy light blue bubbles in it and I let the tub fill. It filled up quicker than I expected and I turned the taps off slowly. Draco was standing behind me when I turned around and he grinned at me. "These baths are fascinating, aren't they?" He asked. I took a step towards him nodding.

"Very; I wish I was prefect, I'd probably live in these bathrooms."

"Well you do happen to be dating a prefect." He grinned.

"Oh right." I answered sarcastically. He just laughed and drew me to him.

"We are just wasting the bath water right now." He sent me a smouldering look. I unbuttoned my shirt and put it on a rack not far from where I was standing. I shimmied out of my skirt and then discarded my underwear. Draco had also been undressing at the same time; I went to the edge of the tub and gently eased into it. I sighed and slid under the water. I loved the feeling of being submerged and slowly releasing the breath from my body. When I finally surfaced Draco was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Do you have gills or something?" He asked. I smirked and swam over to him. I kissed his jaw and forced myself into his arms. His skin felt silken in the water and I found my hands running over him admiring the feel. "Mm Gray as nice as that feels I really have no energy for follow through right now." His voice was low and husky. I stilled my hands and looked up at him apologetically. I was tired too, I hadn't even thought about what I was doing.

"Sorry Dray, we should slip up to Ravenclaw tower for a nap after this." I suggested.

"Sounds like heaven." Draco turned me in his arms so that my back was pressed to his chest and his arms were around me. I tilted my head back and rested it on his shoulder. It felt amazing, and I wished that I wasn't so tired. I was afraid that I would fall asleep in the tub. I almost did fall asleep, but Draco's hands moving over my ribcage roused me. "Come on Gray, you're falling asleep." I groaned but nodded. He kept his arms around me and lifted me out of the tub. He reached out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around me before grabbing a towel for himself. Draco took a glance at his dirty clothes and sighed. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. I raised an eyebrow.

"You have a cabinet of clothes up here?" I asked.

"Sure, it's my bathroom, why wouldn't I?" He responded.

"Are you willing to share some clothes with me?' I asked hopefully. He looked as though he was debating it. His lip pulled up in a smirk.

"What's in it for me?" He asked. I stepped closer to him and ran my hand over his still bare chest and looked up at him fluttering my eyelashes slightly.

"Well I'm sure I can find some way to repay you."

"Not fair," He grumbled. He handed me the clothes he had taken out for himself and reached back into the cabinet to get another set. I quickly got dressed and soon we were headed off to Ravenclaw tower. We entered the Common Room and quickly went up in to my dorm room. Padma and her sister Pavarti were in our dorm chatting on Padma's bed. They looked over at us as we entered.

"Oh, hey Gray, and uh Draco," Padma seemed unsure of what to do.

"Hey Padma, and Pavarti, don't mind us, it's nap time." I said pulling Draco to my bed and pulling the curtains. Draco sniggered.

"Did you see their faces?" He whispered. I chuckled. "You're becoming so bold. You do know those two are notorious gossips?" He asked. I nodded and shrugged. I settled onto his chest and sighed.

"I don't care anymore Draco. I'm with you and people need to get used to it." He tightened his arms around me fractionally.

"I love you Gray." He muttered.

"I love you too Dray." I mumbled back. I kissed his jaw and settled back onto his chest falling quickly into a contented sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Another chapter for you lovely readers. I had to make up for the separation happening in the last chapter. I'm hoping to make the next chapter a little more plot driven, but these two are so adorbs it's hard not to write fluffy goodness! Shoutout to Pottermouth17 for your fantastic reviews! :) Thanks for reading guys! ~WS  
**


	13. Chapter 13

The weeks were flying by; it was late October, the night before Halloween. I was happily sitting at the Slytherin with Gray by my side, and Blaise sitting across from us. Blaise had finally dumped Candy Floss and was in much better spirits than he had been in a while, well until Gray opened her beautiful mouth.

"Wait, you're going as a ghost for Halloween? Don't you think that's a little…offensive?"

"Offensive?" He asked incredulously.

"Well there are ghosts all over this castle Blaise. How could you not have thought about that?"

"Cause I'm not a know it all Ravenclaw who thinks about things like that." He sighed in an overdramatic fashion. "That's the only costume I have, what am I going to do?" He practically wailed.

"It's not like you have to dress up for the feast, most people don't so what's the problem?" Gray asked. This time I sighed.

"Gray he isn't talking about a costume for the feast; he's talking about a costume for the party down by the lake, which I have mentioned to you several times." I added.

"You have not!"

"I have."

"When have you ever mentioned a Halloween party? And Halloween is tomorrow, that's a Tuesday night! We can't party on a weekday!" She was chirping away quickly, I knew that parties weren't really her thing, but you couldn't stay in on Halloween!

"Gray there is no way you're getting out of this. I got us costumes because I knew you tuned out as soon as I mentioned the word party, and who cares that it's a week night? You'll just get a little less sleep, and I'll give you a hangover potion in the morning!"

"What are the costumes?" She asked apprehensively.

"Nothing too outlandish, I'm going as a Ravenclaw, and you're going as a Slytherin. I knew if I tried anything crazy there would be no way you'd come." Gray grumbled to herself and shot me a dark look.

"Okay, I promise I'll come, but don't expect me to stay all night."

"Yes dear."

"You can stay as long as you want, but I have priorities Draco, you know that, partying being low on the scale."

"Of course love."

"And Blaise, don't you have buckets of money lying around? Order a new costume and put a rush on it!" I held back a snicker.

"Well you make a fine point Gray." Blaise agreed. "I'll go off and order one now." He cast a glance at me in the vein of, your girlfriend is nuts, and got up to leave. "Try not to be such a spazz about the party Gray, it'll be fun!" He threw over his shoulder as he left. Gray turned to look at me.

"I'm not a spazz am I Dray?" She asked, concern highlighting her eyes.

"Not generally no. But every time I bring up a big social event you get a little antsy, and talk a lot, in a very fast pace. I think it's adorable, but I could see how Blaise would construe it as spazzy." I shrugged.

"Very well, I will come to this party tomorrow night, and totally not spazz, that'll show him." I smirked.

"Well fantastic then! We all get what we want." I drew Gray a little closer into my side. She raised an eyebrow. "I get to go to the party and bring you, you get to show Blaise he's wrong and you're right, and Blaise gets to go the party as something other than a ghost. Win, win, and win!" I summarized. She shrugged.

"I suppose you have a point. Thank you for not getting us outlandish costumes by the way, ours will be subtle but kind of funny." I nodded, that was kind of the point of our costumes. I didn't want Gray to be uncomfortable. The next year I'd try to get her to wear something a little crazier. "Well since my study plans for tomorrow are ruined I need to get some studying done tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast!" She stood and leant towards me kissing me once softly.

"Night Gray," I waved her off.

* * *

The next day went by quickly, thankfully, and soon Gray was in my room getting ready for the party. She was trying to convince me to stay in for the night. She was leaning up on her toes straining towards me, her ribcage encased in my hands. "Just think about how much more fun we could have if we stayed here." She muttered against my lips. I groaned and gave into her for a minute.

"We can come back here after the party, and this is serious incentive for me not to spend much time there." She slid her hand up my chest fingering the Ravenclaw emblem there. She pouted.

"Fine, fine," My eyes flicked over her body.

"You look fantastic in Slytherin colours Gray." I smiled. My hands slid down her back to rest on her on her butt.

"I think you look better in Ravenclaw colours." She purred. Her lips found mine again and kissed her back briefly.

"Quit trying to distract me Gray, it isn't going to work!" I admonished. I slid away from her and went to my door, opening it and holding my hand out for Gray. She took it and followed me out of the boy's wing and into the common room. Blaise was already waiting for us; he had apparently decided to go as a vampire. "Hey Blaise, looking very undead tonight," I complimented.

"Why thank you Draco, you're looking very bookish and nerdy, and Gray, you looking every bit the cunning mastermind of a Slytherin!" She grinned.

"High praise, thank you Blaise; Shall we gentlemen? The sooner we get going, the sooner it can be done and over with." She slid her arms around our backs and pushed us towards the Slytherin exit. The three of us made our way out towards the lake where a bunch of students were already gathered, swaying to music that was coming from seemingly nowhere and drinking vile looking green drinks. I felt Gray stiffen beside me and I draped my arm over her.

"Let's get something to drink." I grinned at her and led her towards the drinks table and picked up two glasses of the green beverage. I handed one to Gray and took a sip of the other one. I almost spat it out, but managed to swallow it. I saw Gray pull a face as she drank as well. "Let's just pound one back; they'll taste better the more we drink!"

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Gray asked.

"I'm the party expert here Gray!" I laughed and chugged the liquid back. I saw Gray do the same and wince. I noticed some dangerously blue drinks and grabbed us each one of those next. Gray made a face before she took a sip of the blue drink.

"Oh, it's not so bad." She smiled. I took a sip and nodded.

"Much less disgusting," I agreed. We went out into the party and I started making conversation with the people that we passed. Gray and I were suddenly three drinks deep and she decided that she wanted to dance. She pulled me onto the dance floor and started moving against me in sinful ways. I tried to contain myself, but soon found myself spinning Gray and attaching my mouth to hers. The kiss quickly escalated and I knew I had to get away from her, or get us away from the party. I pulled back. "Do you want another drink?" I asked her.

"Sure." We wove through the crowd and towards the drink table. There was now a highlighter pink one out and I grabbed us some of those. We sipped on them and walked to the edge of the group of people; I saw Blaise and waved at him. He grinned and waved me over. I pulled Gray over to where he stood, with – I did a double take – He was hanging out with Miranda. Miranda was dressed as a very provocative fairy. "Hey guys." Gray smiled.

"Gray! How are you? I didn't know you were coming tonight!"

"I'm good; this one dragged me along of course." She pointed my way.

"Well it's cool to see you at one of these things."

"I agree." I cut in. "So how do you and Blaise know each other?" I asked.

"Oh we run into each other all the time at these parties." Miranda responded flippantly. "We've been hanging out a bit more at these things since you two started dating." She shrugged. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"That's interesting. Why don't you two go grab some drinks and we can go sit by the lake." Gray suggested. Blaise and Miranda agreed and went off to go get drinks. I took Gray's hand and we wandered off towards the lake. I sat and pulled Gray onto my lap. She giggled. She was drunk. I pressed a kiss to her neck softly.

"It's not so bad is it, the party?" I asked her.

"No, it's actually pretty fun!" She admitted. She leant her head onto my shoulder and sighed. She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself.

"You cold?" I asked.

"Maybe a bit, but I'm fine." I slid my arms around her and held her closer to me. Blaise and Miranda came over to us at that point and sat across from us. They were sitting pretty close to each other I noted.

"So you two are enjoying the party?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, it's been pretty fun!" Gray answered. "Are you two having a good time? I didn't notice you slip away Blaise."

"Well I always have fun at parties. And I lost you two right near the start of the party. I found Miranda cutting up the dance floor and we've been hanging out since then."

"I might have to turn in after this drink; it's getting kind of cold out." Miranda said as she hugged her legs closer to her body. Blaise untied his cape and handed it to Miranda.

"Here, I don't want you to leave." Blaise flirted. I saw a slight blush grace Miranda's cheeks. She thanked him and slid the cloak over her shoulders. The four of us chatted on for a while, until Gray started shivering against me.

"I think we'll turn in." I announced standing with Gray in my arms. "You two have fun, but not too much fun!" I winked.

"Night guys!" Gray called. I smiled down at her and she snuggled closer into my chest. "Okay so I guess you were right, this party was pretty fun." She sighed. "It was weird seeing Blaise and Miranda together."

"A bit, I know that Blaise thinks she hot." I admitted. I set Gray down as we reached the castle. "Are you coming down to Slytherin with me?" I asked. She nodded.

"I left all of my school stuff down there, along with a change of clothes. I think we need to talk about this Blaise and Miranda thing tomorrow." She said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well we can't let that happen." She answered.

"Huh, why?" I asked. We got to the Slytherin common room and I quickly said the password, pulling Gray into the common room with me.

"Because Miranda isn't a girl who just has casual sex," She said looking at me like it was obvious.

"Okay, I know I can't really say the same thing about Blaise. Is it really our business though?" The look she gave me was answer enough. "Fine, fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow." We made it into my room and I closed the door, locking it behind us. When I turned around Gray pretty much flung herself at me. Her arms and legs wrapped around me and I staggered slightly hitting the door. She laughed against my lips.

"Sorry Dray." I kissed her back and just laughed. I carried her towards the bed and set her down, climbing on top of her. "You taste like awful cocktail!" She laughed. I grinned.

"You do too Gray. But that's alright I kind of like it." I ran my tongue over her collarbone and Gray moaned. Soon enough we had torn each other's clothes off, I had cast the necessary charms, and Gray was rolling herself over me. My hips arched up into her, and she let out a breath. Her hips were rolling crazily over mine. My breathing was out of control. I tried to hang on, my fingers came between us and I worked over her. I held on for as long as could, but it was too much. I managed to keep my fingers moving, and Gray quickly quivered over me before becoming breathless and slumping on me. She leant into my neck pressing kisses there. She rolled off of me and batted her lashes at me.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled back kissing her once lightly. I rolled out of the bed and walked towards my dresser, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and slipping them on, I grabbed a shirt for Gray and went back to bed. Gray smiled at me. She always got too cold without a shirt on. She slipped on the shirt and curled back into my side.

"Getting up tomorrow is going to be horrendous." She groaned.

"I know love. We can nap after class tomorrow."

"Mmm no, let's study after class tomorrow, go take a bath, and then head to bed early."

"That's a way better plan. Let's go to sleep then. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Night Gray."

"Night Dray, I love you." She whispered snuggling in closer to me.

"I love you too." I whispered back, tuning into her breathing before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Gray was in fact correct, waking up was damn near impossible. I reached into my bedside table and drew out two vials of hangover potion, I handed one to Gray and she took it gratefully. We got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. We got up to the Great Hall, sat at the Ravenclaw table and loaded up our plates with breakfast. I was halfway through eating when the mail arrived. I spotted my father's owl flying around and instantly felt apprehensive. It circled around before landing in front of me. I pulled the letter from its leg and it took off.

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _Your father asked me to write to you concerning a few matters. One being your relationship with Miss Gray Angeline, I'm surprised you didn't think to tell your father and I about this sooner. We of course approve highly of this match; the Angeline family has impeccable lineage, and more than fair social standing. You must bring her here for Christmas, we have already invited her parents, and they have agreed to come. Tell us next time and maybe we won't have to interfere on your behalf. We already feel disgraceful that we haven't had them around since you two have been dating. But I digress, and it brings me to the second reason for writing._

 _The second point is that we are going to have a_ _ **special**_ _guest staying on the twenty sixth of December. We must work very hard to impress him, and make sure that we are prepared for his visit. If you do not represent the family in a pleasant light, it will not bode well for our future Draco. I cannot stress enough how important this is. We are hoping that the Angeline's will still be here on the twenty sixth, so please ensure that Gray is also prepared for such an eventuality. Now that you are dating she is an extension of the family name. Please write back soon Draco, we have further matters of propriety to discuss._

 _Love Mother._

I looked up from the letter and groaned. This was bad news; Christmas with the girlfriend's parents and Voldemort. Plus the fact that my mother were writing as if Gray and I were already married. I chucked the letter down and ran my hand over my face. Gray was looking at me curiously. "What is it Dray?" She asked.

"A letter from my mother, I don't think it'll make you happy either. Let me apologize in advance for this." I handed the letter over and watched as her eyes skimmed the content. Her expression slowly changed from neutrality to outrage. Her hands were shaking by the time she finished reading the letter. I slowly placed my hands over hers. "Sorry Gray I am so, so sorry! Just please don't freak out, we can figure out some way to handle this." She looked at me; fear the main emotion in her eyes. "Please love, calm down. " She took a deep breath and gripped my hands harder.

"Okay, let's figure this out then."

* * *

 **AN: Here we are lovlies another chapter for you! I hit kind of a block with this story, but I think I managed to clear it! I've got some actual story development in this chapter, yay me! Anyway special thanks to Pottermouth17 for being awesome! Thanks to my followers favs and of course anyone who just reads! Live ya'll! ~WS  
**


	14. Chapter 14

I should have been renamed Gray Avoidance Angeline, in the weeks following Draco getting that horrendous letter things were brutal. I did everything I could to dodge Draco, and failing that, distract him. We hadn't even talked about the stupid letter for two weeks. I found out that I was not doing a very good job with the dodging or distracting, Draco grabbed my hand when we were on our way to the library to study, and pulled me into an empty hallway. "Gray we need to talk." He sighed. That was never a good start to a conversation. I looked away from him and nodded. "You've been freaking out since I got that letter from Mother, and believe me I don't want to talk about this any more than you do, but, we're floundering." I took Draco's hand and pulled him farther down the hall to a bench.

"I know Draco…this is just so beyond anything I know how to deal with. You-Know –Who Draco, I can't deal with that. I never want to be in his presence, and I don't want you there either! It's too dangerous."

"I don't want it either Gray. I don't see any way for me to get out of it, but you, you don't have to be there. Write your parents and beg them to go to Spain the day after Christmas, the English winter is killing you and you're dying for some sunlight. I don't think there is any way for you to get out of coming to the manor completely. But we can get you out of the twenty-sixth." He had apparently been giving this some thought.

"That's not good enough for me. I don't want you there, nothing good will be going on in his presence and you know that!"

"I do love, but I really don't see a way out of it. It's not like my parents will just let me go to Spain with you, if your parents decide Spain is acceptable."

"I'm not letting you go through that alone, if you can't get out of it, then I can't either."

"I can't ask that of you." His voice was tight.

"You didn't ask me." I laid my hand on his arm gently. "I might freak out, but I can't just leave you and go off into the sunshine." His eyes were soft and face drawn.

"I love you Gray."

"I love you too Dray." I whispered, my hand slid up to his neck and I leant in kissing him softly. "We have some studying to do, let's go." I pulled him up and set us on course back to the library. He was quiet for the entire time we were in the library. It was Friday night and it was a Hogsmeade weekend, the only reason I had persuaded Draco to study on a Friday night. It was late when we left the library almost curfew. "Do you want to come up to my room?" I asked. He nodded.

"Let's stop off at the prefect's bathroom. We can get ready for the night there." I agreed and we linked hands, walking off towards the bathroom. We had a quick shower and got ready for bed before sneaking into the Ravenclaw dorms. I sighed snuggling into his chest as we settled onto my bed. Draco, who had been pretty well silent since our earlier chat, whispered my name and ran his fingers through my still damp hair.

"Dray?" I whispered back.

"I don't want you at my house on Christmas." He whispered back. I propped up on an elbow and looked down at him.

"Well that's flattering." I tried a grin, but his face was serious.

"I mean it. I don't think I can be okay with that. You were perfectly clear that you want nothing to do with the Dark Lord when I was first trying to pursue you. I don't want you pulled in on my account."

"Well then what do you suggest?" I dropped my head back onto his chest. "We've already been over this tonight Draco. Also don't call him the Dark Lord, he's not a lord." His arms tightened around me for a minute.

"We could break up until after Christmas."

"Don't be stupid."

"We could contract an illness that keeps us bed bound here at Hogwarts?" He tried. I laughed.

"That's a good thought except for getting sick, and you know it would have to be genuine for us to get out of this."

"You should re-examine us breaking up until Christmas, because we could play that one a couple of ways. It could provide you with a nice respite from my company, and then in the New Year our bond could be renewed." I scoffed. "Or we could still really be together the whole time, just tell our parents we're broken up, and then test our asking skills. We can act sulky and depressed around everyone, and sneak off to be together. It could be like a clandestine affair, sounds sexy right?"

"It does sound sexy." I agreed. "However since I don't find myself in need of a respite from your company, or want a covert relationship, I think we just have to tough this out and re-group after Christmas. Find a way out of future encounters with You-Know-Who."

"Okay," He finally groaned out. His fingers found my jaw and he tilted my face towards his. I leaned into his kiss, and Draco quickly knotted his fingers into my hair. I threw a leg over him and ran my fingers over his chest. I leaned up away from him breathlessly and looked down at him.

"Oh, and for the record, you had better not mention us breaking up again. It's not going to happen Dray." He nodded.

"I don't think I could actually go through with it anyway Gray." He admitted I smiled and leaned back down to him, letting us, if only for a bit; forget about the troubles ahead of us.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open slowly the next morning, I could feel that Draco was watching me and turned my gaze up to him. "Morning Dray," I smiled and leaned up kissing him quickly.

"Morning Gray, did you sleep well?" He asked. I nodded against his chest.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I slept better than I have all week. I don't like the nights we spend apart." He sighed.

"I don't like it either." I agreed. His hand slid up my thigh to rest on my hip, where he drew little circles with his thumb. I shivered slightly. A sly smirk spread over Draco's features, making him look every bit the Slytherin that he was. I wrapped myself closely around him and grinned into the kiss that I found myself involved in.

"Fuck Gray," His voice rasped out. His hands slid up my ribcage and cupped my breasts I moaned softly. I quickly shifted over him and pulled gently on the waistband of his pants, his hands found mine and helped me ease his pants down. I was only wearing a shirt and slowly lowered myself onto him. His hands palmed up my sides. My breathing sped up and my head tipped back, my hips moved sinuously over his and one of Draco's hands slid from my ribcage to in between my legs. I gasped as he started working his fingers in a complicated dance over the sensitive area there. My head was becoming fuzzy and my breathing was more than erratic. I strangled out a cry and then relaxed over Draco while he finished. I sat and watched him marvelling at the effect I could have on him. I could tell the moment of his climax and I smiled to myself before I slumped ono his chest.

We just breathed for a while coming down from the exertion. I felt my eyes growing heavy and almost jumped out of my doze when Draco spoke. "We need to get ready Gray, it's Hogsmeade today, remember?" I groaned a burrowed my face into the crook of his neck.

"Wouldn't you rather just stay in bed?" I asked. I shot my gaze out the window by my headboard. It was snowing. "Have you seen outside, it's snowing which means cold. It's warm here." I muttered into his neck, my lips brushing against his skin as I spoke. I felt him crane his neck to look outside. He sighed, dropping his head back onto the pillow.

"Well you know sweetie, you're a witch and I'm a wizard and we can magically keep ourselves warm, plus we can take the carriages down to Hogsmeade."

"We can't go to Hogsmeade dressed like this though." I countered.

"A fine point." He conceded.

"So…" I pushed my advantage pushing myself closer to him.

"You really don't want to go?" He asked looking at me.

"Maybe in a bit, but we don't have to get up now, do we?" He picked up the hand that resting on his chest and entwined his fingers with mine.

"No, we don't need to get up now." He pulled my arm over his torso, pulling me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I nuzzled my face back into his neck and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you back." He whispered back. I smiled wider and settled more fully into his arms and felt my eyes grow heavy once again.

* * *

Later that day I found myself sitting across from Blaise at the Three Broomsticks, Draco had gone to the bathroom and to get us more drinks. "So…Did you get an invitation to the big Malfoy soiree they're throwing this year?" He asked. "My Mother got an invitation to stay from the twenty fourth to the twenty eighth." I could sense the allusion behind his words.

"Yes my parents and I have been invited to the Malfoy's." I answered. "Draco and I didn't see a way out of it. Are you going?" I asked.

"You don't turn down that kind of invitation if you know what's good for you." He shrugged.

"Some life we got born into, huh?" I asked. He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah Gray, some kind of crazy life, I'm just as disinterested in it as you are." He added. I raised an eyebrow. "I have zero interest into being roped into picking a side and getting implicated in the times to come, I don't have any qualms with blood purity and find it a backward way of thinking." He shrugged at the look I gave him.

"I don't think I've ever seen a serious conversation happening around you." I answered the shrug.

"I'm not just a pretty face Gray. Plus now we're in this together. You should know that Draco means a lot to me, and since you mean a lot to him - there's some kind of weird relationship math there – anyway we have to mean something to each other. And I wanted to let you know that I have your back, and I've got Draco's back. I think the three of us, between our good looks and brains can figure our way through this." I smiled and laid a hand over Blaise's.

"Thank you for saying that. I like your math by the way."

"Hey now, what's all this?" Draco asked coming back to our table with drinks. "Trying to steal my girlfriend Blaise?" He chuckled sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Well she is a vision. You should keep a better eye on her."

"I can make my own decisions boys." I cut in, leaning Draco's side. Draco smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Of course, and you would never leave me for this cad!" He threw a look at Blaise.

"Well…" I began. Draco pinched my leg playfully. "Of course I would never leave you this rascal." I gestured to Blaise and then sighed and took a sip of my butterbeer. "What are you up to after this Blaise?" I asked.

"I've got some shopping to do today, and I'm meeting up with Miranda for tea at Madame Puddifoots." I raised my eyebrows.

"Meeting up with Miranda, huh?"

"Yeah, don't read too much into it Gray." He answered. I shot him a look.

"You be good to her, she's one of my only friends!"

"Yes, Gray, I will be good." He threw back his drink and got to his feet. "Sorry to ditch guys, but I have to get going, and you two haven't gotten enough time to make love eyes at each other today." He laughed and waved before weaving through the crowd and leaving the pub.

"He's right you know." Draco said looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "We have not made love eyes at each other enough today!" I laughed and kissed him quickly.

"We have had plenty of love eyes today, we should go shopping too we need to start Christmas shopping." Draco nodded. We finished our drinks and got up to shop in the picturesque, snow covered Hogsmeade. The day was perfect and I was sure that in the month to come we would have very few perfect days.

* * *

 **AN: Hell lovies! Got another chappie up for you guys! :) I plan for the next chapter to be the doozy that is going to be Christmas. There will be some fluff, some presents, a soiree, and some terror. Classic Christmas. HaHa! Anyway shoutout to Pottermouth17, my motivator for writing. :) Hopw you guys enjoyed, drop me review I love em! Thanks ~WS**


	15. Chapter 15

The time had come and Gray and I disembarked from the Hogwarts Express hand in hand, it was December twenty first, the first day of winter vacation. We glanced around the station platform and found our parents standing together. As we approached them pleasantries were exchanged and soon we apparated off to Malfoy Manor. "Now Gray, you'll be staying over in the west wing, where Draco's rooms are, that's where all of our young guests will be, and Carlisle and Francine, you'll be up in the East wing, nearer to us." My mother smiled addressing the Angeline's. "Why don't you three get settled I'll call some house elves to assist you. Draco, your father and I would like a word with you in the parlour." I bit back a sigh.

"Of course Mother," I nodded. Gray shot me a look of sympathy and leaned up pressing a kiss to my cheek before following a house elf off towards the quarters she would be staying in. I looked to my parents who motioned me towards the front parlour. My mother snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared.

"We'd like some tea." She commanded. The house elf bowed and popped out of the room. My parents sat on the loveseat, and took an armchair across from them.

"Well, Mother, Father, you've got my attention."

"I think you know what this is regarding Draco." My Father said with authority, leaning slightly forward and making unwavering eye contact with me. I stared back unflinchingly.

"I have an idea." Mother's letter had alluded to impropriety and I had been impetuous with Gray and I in that regard. "But you called me in here to talk, so please, go ahead."

"Don't take a tone Draco." My mother cut in. "We are not oblivious to the fact that you've had dalliances before, but this seems more serious, and this is with a girl from our social circle. You are shaming both of our families."

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" I tried to play innocent.

"Don't play the fool Draco." My father scolded. "Your reputation is already set, but you are sullying Gray's now; sneaking all over Hogwarts, sleeping in the same bed, it is highly improper, as you well know young sir." I hated when he called me young sir. I sighed.

"This is not just a quick fling, I am quite committed to Gray, I assure you. I'm sorry if you feel we are bringing shame to our names, but I love her. I couldn't stay away from her if I tried."

"Well you will be staying away from her while you are here. And you would do well to keep your relationship more suitable at school. There will be consequences if you don't." My mother cautioned.

"I'll try Mother, and I am sorry for the scandal." I replied. "May I go unpack now?" I asked. My Father nodded. I stood to leave.

"You would do well to keep things very above-board this week Draco. You have been labelled as a play boy, a fact which your Mother and I can do nothing about at this time, Gray had a spotless reputation before this year. Carlisle and Francine Angeline are not happy about what you've done. Please try to rectify the situation." My Father's words stopped me and I looked over at him.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You will become betrothed to Miss Angeline by the end of this week, or you will leave her alone." He answered. My heart thudded.

"Father, we're fifteen, you don't expect me to propose to her surely?"

"It is exactly what we expect!" My Mother exclaimed. Words escaped me and I simply shook my head, striding from the room. I made my way quickly up to my room and stopped outside the door, I glanced behind me to see the bedroom door across from mine ajar, I poked my head in and saw Gray lounging at the end of her bed reading. She looked up as I entered.

"Hey Draco," She smiled and looked back to her book, finishing up a page before sticking a bookmark into her book and then looking up at me. She beckoned me further into her room. "So what did your parents want?" She asked. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"It's bad Gray, worse than you can imagine, don't be surprised if your parents want to chat with you as well." She sat up straighter and looked concerned. "My parents just talked to me about how I'm ruining your reputation, and how it's my responsibility to fix it. I'm to become your betrothed by the end of this week or else apparently." I watched Gray's face slip from concerned to devastated.

"That's insane, and my parents are in on this?"

"I don't know. But they said if we plan to continue our relationship it has to be in an official capacity and either way we have to be more proper about it." I could see Gray was freaking out, drawing in deep breaths and I walked towards her. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really see what we can do. They've kind of painted us into a corner."

"We can't get engaged, you know they'll have us married off by seventeen and we've only been dating for a couple of months." She sighed heavily. "I'll talk to my parents; see if there is any wiggle room on this." I nodded and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Gray everything is so complicated between us." She frowned and leant her head on to my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her waist lightly.

"It's not your fault. I guess this what I get for wanting more excitement in my life." A house elf popped into the room and immediately bowed.

"Excuse me young Mister and Missus, but the Master wants you dressed for dinner, and in the Foyer in half an hour."

"Thank you." Gray nodded towards the house elf; it squeaked and popped out of the room.

"You don't have to thank the house elves."

"Yes I do, it's called having manners." She shot back.

"You're scaring them." I responded.

"That's sad, try to treat them better."

"Whatever you say love; I'll leave you to get dressed." She nodded and I hugged her quickly before heading to my own room to get changed.

* * *

Half an hour later found the six of us, my parents, Gray's parents, Gray and me, on our way to the sitting room. Everyone got served drinks and we all sat, Gray and me on a loveseat opposite her parents while my parents sat in armchairs. "So Draco, Gray has never talked about you before, how is it that you and Gray became close this year?" Her father, Carlisle asked me.

"Well sir, your daughter is quite special; I've had my eye on her for a while. I managed to snag her attention somehow this year, luckily."

"Yes, she is special; I hope you both are keeping up your grades." Francine responded.

"Of course we are Mother, I would never let my grades slip you know that." There was twenty minutes more of painful conversation before we headed into the dining room to eat. It was a long, tedious dinner, which I really couldn't wait to be over. Gray pulled her parents aside after to speak with them and I went back up to my room, and waited impatiently for her to come tell me how the talk went. After I had changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and waited for half and hour there was a knocking on my door. I went over and opened the door. Gray was on the other side of it. "Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded wondering at her formality. She entered my room and I closed the door, pulling her over to the love seat that I had in front of my lit fireplace. She sat across from me and played with the hem of her sapphire blue cocktail dress. I stilled her hands and she looked at me.

"Gray I'm becoming geriatric over here."

"Sorry. I just… that went worse than I thought, my parents were far more angry at me than I anticipated."

"They're angry at you?" I asked.

"You know how word spreads in our circle. They know what we've been up to, and I've brought shame on the family, on my parents and myself. The only way they will forgive this is if you go and ask them if you can ask to marry me, and then you ask me to marry you. So unreasonable." She groaned. "I guess we really don't have much of a choice."

"Gray it won't change anything. We are not getting married anytime soon. And we can figure a way out of this later. The magical bonding isn't until the actual marriage. I don't want your parents hating you. I'm so, so sorry Gray!"

"It's okay, not like you asked for this, and we already knew that our parent were nuts. We should just calm down, get engaged, and like everything else figure out a way to fix things later."

"That is kind of what we do, huh?" She leant against me and pushed her face into my shoulder.

"This sucks."

"I know love." She settled into my side and draped an arm over me. I played softly with the ends of her hair.

"I should go get changed and head to bed." She sounded sad. I sighed and nodded.

"It would be bad if we got caught together after today. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I stood up and walked her to the door. I leaned down and kissed her, what was supposed to be quickly, but wasn't. She smiled at me as she drew back and waved as she walked over to her room. I frowned and shut my door. I stalked over to my bed and flopped onto it. I thought sleep would be hard to come by, but I drifted off quickly.

* * *

The next morning found me outside the Angeline's room hesitating over knocking. I took a deep breath and then pounded twice on the door. Carlisle opened the door. "Ah Draco my boy, something I can do for you?" He asked.

"I actually need to speak with you and your wife."

"Very well, can we meet you in the drawing room in ten minutes?" I agreed and made my way slowly towards the dining room. My hand was gripping the black velvet box in my pocket tightly and sat in an armchair, waiting for Gray's parents. They didn't take long to appear and quickly sat looking at me expectantly.

"I wasn't expecting this to happen so quickly, but, since we haven't been left much of an option, I will embrace the situation we find ourselves in happily. I love your daughter, more than anything, and she deserves nothing but the best. I'm not claiming to be the best, but hopefully I'm good enough. Would you permit me to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage?" I asked. The Angeline's exchanged a look.

"You may." They answered.

"Thank you." I responded. "I will go and ask her immediately." I nodded and left the room bounding up the stairs and towards the library where Gray would undoubtedly be. I called out to her as I entered the huge library in our manor. I followed her voice and found her in a plush chair in an obscure corner of the library. She sat up as I approached her.

"Hey Dray." She smiled.

"Hey Gray, I predicted you'd be here, how smart am I?"

"Very intelligent," Her smiled grew. I knelt in front of her chair and pulled out the ring box. Inside of it was a golden band with a large Sapphire in the middle of it, surrounded by smaller emeralds and even smaller diamonds surrounding that; just a simple family heirloom.

"Gray Angeline, would you do me the great honor of accepting this ring to placate our parents?" She giggled. "And maybe if things work out, marrying me one day?" I asked. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course," She pulled me up and squashed me onto the chair next to her. I slid the ring gently on her finger and then turned her face towards mine catching her up in a kiss.

"If you manage to put up with me for the next two years, would it really be so bad to be married?" I asked her.

"No, I think I could handle being married to you." She grinned up at me and pressed her lips to mine again. "I wish we could do this on our own time though. Oh well, one problem at a time." She sighed. She curled into my side and hummed. "I suppose we should go show this rock encrusted ring off to the parents." She looked up at me, her eyes were sad.

"We can wait for a bit." I pulled her closer to me. I revelled in the feeling of having her near me. I was more relaxed in that moment than I had been in weeks. I had a feeling that things might just work out after all.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Gray and I were making rounds at the rather large dinner party my parents were hosting. Everyone was dying to see Gray's ring and congratulate us on our engagement. The only person with a proper reaction to the news was Blaise. "I'm sorry; I must have misunderstood what you just said. You two are engaged? What in the name of Merlin are you thinking?" His face was wild with confusion.

"Well Blaise we were thinking that Gray didn't want to get ostracized from her family and this was the only thing we could do to placate them after I had sullied her reputation." I answered. Blaise had a look of understanding cross his features.

"How did they even find out?" He asked.

"There's no way we'll ever find out, probably multiple sources, but you can bet Parkinson had something to do with this." I grumbled.

"Now I'm not so sure about that." Gray stood up for Pansy inexplicably. "It's hard to explain, but I just don't think it was her."

"Whatever you say Gray," Blaise interjected. "Doesn't matter how they found out, just that they have. I feel bad for you guys." I felt my face twitch into a frown and nodded.

"Listen Blaise we have to get going, talk to all my parents friends show off Gray's ring finger. We'll see you at dinner; we should have an after party up in the lounge in the west wing." Blaise cracked a smile.

"I'm all over mate; you just need to show up!" He turned away and hurried over to a house elf, and immediately started whispering instructions to it. I looked over and Gray and smiled, she shook her head.

Dinner was terrifyingly bland affair, I'd shaken hands with more people than I could remember, congratulating me on my engagement. Finally after hours of small talk and fancy food, we were allowed to go off to the west wing and actually have fun. I took Gray's hand and pulled her into the lounge; it was a surprisingly warm room, with sofas and armchairs strewn about. There was a large fireplace that already had a massive fire burning in it. Blaise was standing near a cabinet he had managed to get filled with alcohol. He grinned and walked over to Gray and me with drinks in his hands. "Happy Christmas Eve!" His voice boomed. We took the drinks, which were bright red and smelled of Christmas. I took a tentative sip.

"Not bad Blaise," I complimented. He nodded his thanks and walked back to the liquor cabinet. I looked around the room to see who else was about. Crabbe and Goyle were in attendance. Theodore Nott, and Marcus Flint, as well as Parkinson, the Greengrass girls were about, there were a couple of others who looked French. Gray looked at me and blinked.

"This is quite a crowd." She commented. I nodded.

"Smaller than dinner, and most of these guys will duck out after one drink." True to my word pretty much everyone had left within the hour, leaving Blaise, Gray, and myself alone in the lounge. We were all sitting on the floor, I was leaning against a couch, and Gray was leaning against me. Blaise was sitting with his back to the fire leaning forward so we could keep our conversation low.

"Are you guys ready for the twenty sixth?" He asked.

"No." We both answered.

"You guys just have to play it cool. Be silent and act like you belong, you probably won't be singled out. It's how I get through all uncomfortable situations."

"You never seem uncomfortable." Gray said wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"Exactly Gray, exactly," Blaise answered while nodding. Her lips curved up in a smile.

"Interesting," Was her only remark. She leant her head back on my shoulder and looked up at me. Her eyes were glazed, a sign that she had been drinking. She lifted a hand to my face and grinned. "Can you help me get to my room? I want to change out of this dress. Blaise you have to stay here." She lolled her head to the side to look at Blaise.

"Yes mam. Can I ask why?" She rolled her eyes.

"Because if you stay in this room with Draco and me tonight no one can accuse of us impropriety, but I still get to snuggle with him." She grinned. She wouldn't have admitted that fact if she was fully sober.

"Well sure Gray, I'll let you have a night with your precious Drakie Poo. But I need to get changed too, suits are not exactly ideal to sleep in. Let's meet back here in ten minutes?" I nodded and got to my feet pulling Gray up with me. I led her to her room and helped her change into a pair of pajamas before pulling her into my room so I could change. By the time we got back to the lounge Blaise was already there with a fresh round of drinks. He had also found a pile of pillows and blankets. He set up a bed for himself and I quickly made one for Gray and myself, piling three blankets for a mattress, and swiping two pillows along with another blanket to cover us. We sat on our makeshift beds to drink the concoction that Blaise had made.

"You make really good drinks." Gray commented her voice slurring slightly. I grinned and leaned over pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you Gray, I like to think that I make a good beverage." We talked about Christmas for another three drinks. Stupid gifts our parents had gotten us, what we actually wanted for Christmas, and coping strategies for the gala my parents were throwing the next night. It was too many people even for me, I knew Gray would be stressing. Finally I had to stop the drinking and get to sleep.

"Gray, are you tired love? We should get some sleep." She nodded. I got up and took our empty glasses over to the makeshift bar Blaise had set up. When I got back to Gray she was already snuggled under the blanket. I slid in behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Night Blaise."

"Night lovebirds," His voice drifted back.

"Night Blaise," Gray mumbled. She turned in my arms and pressed a kiss to my jaw. "Night love," She whispered to me.

"Goodnight beautiful, I love you." I whispered back.

"I love you too." She settled against my chest and twined herself around me. I sighed happily and pulled her gently towards me. My eyes quickly grew heavy and I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and groaned. Sleeping on the floor had not been the best idea. I stretched and heard Gray make a noise of disapproval from above me. "Stop moving." She mumbled tiredly.

"Sorry Gray, but sleeping on the floor with you on top on me was a horrible idea. Plus, it's Christmas, we have to get up!" I felt her shift off of me and to the side. I shot a glance in Blaise's direction, he was still sound asleep. I looked over at Gray she was looking at me. "Happy Christmas Gray." She smiled.

"Happy Christmas Draco," She leaned into me and slid her lips over mine. "Do you think that during the party we can sneak away…I need you." She purred softly into my ear drawing out the e in need. I gulped.

"Gray you torture me." I groaned back. "Maybe tonight, but we have to be careful. I want you too, so badly." I caught her up in a kiss and was only stopped when I heard Blaise stir.

"Draco, Gray, Happy Christmas, you two make me ill." He laughed. I detached myself from Gray and looked over at Blaise.

"Well thanks Blaise, that's our goal; Happy Christmas to you too."

"Yes, Merry Christmas Blaise; sorry we are so gross." She grinned at him. Just then there was a knocking on the lounge door.

"Children, are you up?" A voice sounded through the door.

"Yes Mother!" Blaise called. The door swung open, and in walked Blaise's mother.

"Good morning guys and Merry Christmas!" She smiled and came further into the room, we all stood upon her arrival, and she gave each of us a hug, she was a strange woman. She also handed us vials of hangover potion with a knowing look on her face. "Now you have twenty minutes to get downstairs, and look presentable for the gift opening." We thanked her and she swiftly left the room.

"Well Blaise last night was fun, we'll have to do something similar tomorrow night, Merlin knows it'll be needed." Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on boys, we have to get ready." Gray pulled on my hand and started leading me out of the room and towards hers. I stopped at the door way and bent my head towards hers and kissed her softly, Gray it would seem, had other plans. Her mouth was fierce on mine and her hands slid down my torso to rest on the waistband of my pants. I drew back and raised an eyebrow at her.

"We can't Gray; they're expecting us downstairs soon. And I can't cast the contraception charm right now. I'll be able to later tonight, there will be enough magical people in this house that it won't be traceable, but I can't right now." She rolled her eyes and pulled me into her room. She shut the door and turned the lock before pushing me against the wall next to the door. Her lips fused to mine and her hand slid into my pants. My eyes shot open in surprise but Gray just continued kissing me and rubbing her hand over me in a quickly speeding tempo. My breathing became laboured and before I knew it I gave out a strangled moan into Gray's mouth and felt myself release. Gray gave me one last kiss before pulling back and removing her hand from my pants. She looked at the white substance on her hand curiously. I sometimes forgot the Gray wasn't all that experienced. "Now where did you learn how to do that?" I asked as I took her clean hand and pulled her towards her bathroom.

"I pay attention." She shrugged. When we got to the bathroom I turned the shower on and while I waited for the water to warm I drew Gray close to me and stuck two fingers in my mouth before sliding my hand into underwear. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip as I swirled my finger over her clit. She moaned into my mouth and I deepened the kiss. Within minutes she started to back and shudder against me. A breathy whimper escaped her before she slumped against me. I quickly divested us of clothing and got us into the shower where we both started showering ourselves. We knew we were running out of time. When we stepped out of the shower Gray shrugged into a robe and I wrapped a towel around my waist. Gray quickly made her way over to the door to her room and stretched up on her toes to kiss me softly before opening the door and poking her head out glancing up and down the hallway. "You're good." I kissed her quickly once more before leaving Gray's room and entering mine.

I smiled to myself as I got ready for the day. I hadn't expected my morning to go that way. I quickly got dressed in a nice pair of black slacks, paired with a green silk shirt. I brushed my hair quickly into a neat style. I went to go wait in the hall for Gray. She popped her head out of her room when she heard me exit my room. "I need your help." She was wearing a dark blue knee length dress. She turned around; the zipper on her dress was stuck halfway up her back. I walked over to her and gently freed the zipper from the surrounding fabric, and eased the zipper up. Somehow Gray had already done her hair and make-up. She stepped into a pair of heels and closed the door to her room.

"How did you get ready so fast?" I asked her.

"Magic," She shrugged with a grin. I slid my hand into hers and walked with her to the sitting room that we used for Christmas morning. There was a table set up with breakfast pastries, coffee and hot chocolate. I grabbed a coffee and a danish, while Gray settled on a croissant and hot chocolate. There were greetings called to us from around the room. We settled into a spot near our parents who were sitting together. I got a bunch of cool presents; my favourite was from Gray who had gotten me a leather bound edition of one of my favourite books. She had made notes in the margins that could disappear. I had gotten her a necklace with and old heart shaped locket on it. I had stuck in a picture of our spot by the lake and engraved the back with our initials. She seemed to like it.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a flurry of Christmas activity. There was ice skating and carollers, a magical Christmas feeling settled over the manor, but soon all of the women went up to dress for the gala, and soon after we all had to go and struggle into penguin suits as well. My outfit had of course been matched to Gray's, so I was wearing a classic tux with an ice blue tie. I went and knocked on Gray's door when I was ready. She answered it in an ice blue gown, it was shorter in the front and longer in the back, the skirt was some kind of puffy material, and the bodice was corseted on to her. It was bedecked in jewels and she looked amazing, I wasted no time in telling her so. "You look amazing Gray."

"You don't look bad yourself." She grinned. Her make-up was intense, and her hair was partially pinned up with the rest cascading in ringlets down her back. "The house elves are fantastic." She said indicating her face and hair.

"You're stunning, can I kiss you, or will that ruin your look?" I asked. She smiled and leaned into me, pressing a kiss to my lips softly.

"I don't care if you ruin my make-up. But the elves put some kind of spell on it; it won't come off until I wash my face this evening." I grinned and kissed her a little harder.

"Well that's good news, because I plan on doing more than kissing you this evening. Thank you by the way for this morning, it was unexpected.

"I like to keep you on your toes." She grinned. "You don't need to thank me, it's not like you left me unsatisfied." She leaned back up to me again and kissed me quickly, before settling back and pressing her face to my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

"I'm ready for this holiday to be over; I never thought I'd be excited to go back to Hogwarts." I sighed. Tonight's gala would be a pain but would be nothing compared the next day. I just wanted to be on the Hogwarts express, speeding back to the relative freedom provided there. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and drew back, only keeping contact with one of her hands.

"I want to be back at Hogwarts too. We've had to do so much that we haven't wanted to already, and it's just beginning." We both sighed. "We've got to put on happy faces for the evening Dray." I nodded, schooled my features and escorted Gray to the Grand Ballroom of Malfoy Manor. There were not many guests milling around when we arrived, but that soon changed. By the time dinner was served the room was packed with wizard-kinds elite. There was a lot of schmoozing and talking to people I didn't care about. More congratulations for Gray and me, and finally the part of the evening I could tolerate and was looking forward to, for more than one reason, the dancing.

The band started up and I looked to Gray who was sitting next to me. "Can I have this dance?" I asked. She smiled.

"Of course you can." She took my offered hand and I led her to the dance floor, I effortlessly whisked us into a waltz. I pulled her a little closer than was entirely appropriate and smirked down at Gray.

"So here's the plan." I muttered. "We will dance for two more dances, and you plead needing air, I being the gentlemanly escort that I am, will join you outside for air. I'll take it from there."

"You're forgetting one thing. Cut in's," She raised her eyebrows looking behind me. I turned my head and saw her Father making his way towards us as the song ended. "Father," She grinned at him upon his approach.

"May I cut in Draco?" He asked me.

"Of course sir," I bowed briefly to Gray and handed her hand off to her Father. My Mother approached me. "Mother, a dance?" I asked as I approached her. She smiled and nodded. I slid my arms into a dance hold and we started dancing to the song the band was playing.

"You've done well so far Draco. Your Father and I are pleased with your progress this week. We just need to get you through tomorrow night and you just keep up your good behaviour at school, and this can all blow over."

"I'm glad to be living up to your standards, but you do realize that Gray and I are hormonal teenagers, who are now engaged to one another. I can't promise propriety all the time."

"I'm well aware of your situation Draco. Just keep your name out of gossips mouths that's all I ask."

"You don't think they'll be gossiping about two fifteen year olds who are suddenly engaged after a vacation spent with overbearing parents?" I asked. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't get smart with me. We are acting in your best interests. Please try to remember that." The song ended without us talking any further, and I released my Mother and went off in search of Gray. I found her finishing her dance with her Dad and stepped in. She smiled at me.

"Don't ever leave me to dance with my mom again." I groaned as I pulled her in for the slow dance that started up.

"Aw Dray, that bad?" She asked. I nodded.

"Unfortunately yes, she said she's proud of the way I've been acting, but I had better keep it up." I sighed drawing Gray even closer. "At the end of this dance we're out of here." I mumbled to her. I felt her smile against my neck.

"I'm getting rather claustrophobic; I think I need some air." Gray announced louder than regular conversation should be at the end of the dance.

"I'll escort you out to the patio." I responded. I took her arm and led her through the crowd to the huge double doors leading out to the terrace. I snapped my fingers and a house elf popped over to us holding cloaks. A blue one that matched Gray's dress and a heavy black one for me, we donned them and then ventured outside. It was snowing, flakes falling in lazy patterns and glittering perfectly for the set up I had planned. I took Gray's hand and pulled her along behind me. I led her to a secluded spot, a spot I had gone to since I was a child to be alone. It was on the far side of the house where the house elves were quartered; there were not many windows, but a handy clump of bushes that hid the spot from sight on all sides. "I don't think anyone will find us here."

"No, it's quite remote." She agreed. I smiled and walked her back against the wall. I fused my mouth with hers and ran my hands over her corseted torso. "I've hated that we can't be together." She breathed against my skin. "I want you so badly!"

"You drive me crazy when you say things like that." I growled.

"You drive me crazy all the time." She rumbled back. I groaned.

"I love you so damn much Gray."

"Mm I love you too." Our mouths were too busy for talking after that point. I whisked her skirt and under wear out of the way, I undid my pants and slid my boxers down a bit, exposing just enough skin to achieve our goal. I quickly cast the contraception charm and then slid into Gray. She gasped and shifted to give me better access. I lifted her and supported her with my arms while she wrapped her legs around me. Our hips started moving in tandem, our breathing started getting more rapid. Gray finally let out a whimper and became heavier in my arms. I only lasted seconds longer. Gray slowly let her legs meet the ground. I pulled out and fixed my pants while Gray fixed her dress. I leaned my head against her shoulder and kissed her neck. Gray sighed and wrapped her arms around me. "I've missed this."

"Me too, unfortunately I think the easy days of our relationship are over." She held up her hand and grinned.

"It's a little late for me to back out now." She indicated her ring finger. I laughed and kissed her again.

"We need to get back; people will start to notice we are missing." I cast a smoothing charm over our clothes and fixed my hair, Gray still looked perfect, the charms the elves had cast were holding. We quickly made our way back towards the party, thankfully no one seemed to notice us slip back in. There were a couple more hours of dancing and schmoozing before the party wound down. I caught Blaise's eye and he walked over to Gray and I. "Are you up for a night cap mate?" I asked. He grinned and nodded." Come up to my room after you've changed. I don't want to hang out with a big group tonight."

"Understood, I'll see you crazy kids soon!" He waved and made his way upstairs. Soon after Gray and I were allowed to leave, I went with Gray into her room while she got changed for the night. Then we shifted over to my room where I changed into a pair of pajamas. Soon after Blaise showed up with a bottle of fire whiskey; a couple of shots later found Blaise passed out on my couch and Gray snuggled up in my bed with me. I slid into sleep easily, and dreaded when I would wake.

* * *

As it always does, morning still came, and I woke feeling Gray watching me. "Morning beautiful," I mumbled.

"How did you know I was awake?" She asked.

"I can feel you watching me." I felt her lips descend upon mine. I kissed her back and tightened my arms around her. "I'm not ready for today." I whispered.

"Neither am I, but we have each other, and we can make it through." She sighed and laid her head on my chest. "He's coming today, he'll be here for lunch, then there will be the meeting that we have to be involved in, and after that we're in the clear."

"The adults will be caught up with him all evening so we might be able to carve out some time too. Maybe we can have some time alone in a bed instead of up against a wall." I whispered. She laughed.

"I hope so." I finally opened my eyes and looked at Gray's face. She looked concerned, but smoothed out her features as my eyes opened. I sat up slightly and looked over at Blaise who was still passed out on the couch.

"We should probably get up." I sighed. She nodded and slid off me while I got up and went to shake Blaise awake.

~Soon enough we found ourselves being herded into the dining room for lunch. Gray was gripping onto my hand tightly. At the head of the table was none other than the snake faced Voldemort, his pet snake Nagini curling by his feet. We all sat in assigned seats and lunch was served. I knew that I wouldn't be eating much. Lunch went by in haze, and as soon as the plates were cleared, Voldemort stood and walked silently around the table before coming back to the head on the table and leaning his hands onto it. "Well," His voice induced shudders in me. "It's delightful to see so many pureblood families here under the same roof. Thank you Lucius and Narcissa for opening your home to us, I hear that there are congratulations in order, a marriage has been fixed between your son and the Angeline's Daughter."

"Indeed my lord." My Father answered. All the eyes in the room slid our way.

"Well, Draco and Gray, congratulations," His voice hissed out.

"Thank you my lord." We said in tandem.

"I have big plans for the pair of you." He smiled a sight that elicited anything but happiness.

"To serve is an honour, my lord." I answered.

"And you Miss Angeline do you wish to serve the cause?" I felt Gray tense next to me.

"Of course, I can think of nothing else that would bring my family and future family more pride." She answered. I hoped she had been schooled in Legilimency, otherwise Voldemort would know that she was lying. It seemed that her answer sufficed. He smiled again.

"You two will make fine additions to my cause. I'll look forward to this summer, I have something special planned." His attention shifted away from us soon after that and I felt the tension lighten. I tried to pay attention to the rest of the meeting, but my head was too full. When the meeting was finally adjourned I wanted to make a quick escape, but that was not the case. Voldemort walked towards Gray and I. "Sorry to put you two on the spot. I've heard some interesting things about your young relationship, not that I can blame you two, what I wouldn't give to be young and in love." I had no clue what he was playing at. "Alas, I am old and time has not been kind." He gestured to his appearance. "I can tell young Gray that you do not believe in my cause, please try to change your tune before next we meet. Don't think you can dupe me, I am most skilled in occlumancy." He reached out and grasped her left hand taking a look at the ring that resided there. "Young Malfoy can assuredly help with your views." He looked towards me for confirmation.

"Of course my lord."

"You two may go; I hope to see you again soon." We agreed with him and left the room as quickly as possible. Gray sagged into my side as soon as we were out of sight. I caught her to me and took in her face. She was pale and she looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Don't cry yet Gray, let's get to my room." She nodded. I pulled her to my room and over to my couch, she melted onto my chest and I felt sobs wrack her body.

"This isn't fair. I hate that we were born into this." There was nothing I could say. I just sat and rubbed her back. Eventually I felt her breathing even out, and looked down to see that she was passed out on my chest. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Everything was so fucked up. I could only hope that I Gray and I would find a way through all of this together. This was going to take some kind of miracle.

* * *

 **AN: Okay so this is my longest chapter ever! It was painstaking to write, and I hope I did an alright job. Thank you to Pottermouth 17, Mikomi121, and my guest reviewer Loki for your kind reviews! There are a lot of problems cropping up for Gray and Draco! The next chapter will see our young couple back at Hogwarts and trying to sift through some of the changes. Thank you for reading, hope you liked this chapter! ~WS  
**


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the week went by slowly, painfully so, all I wanted was to be back with Draco safely in his room at Hogwarts, or ensconced in my bed. I needed to decompress, and the only way I could do that was to get away from Malfoy Manor. Finally the day came, we got apparated off to the train station and onto the train, and Draco and I breathed a sigh of relief as the train pulled away. I looked over at him, he was sitting beside me, he met my gaze. "Well gorgeous, we did it; we made it through the holidays." I smirked.

"Barely, but yes love, we made it." I held my hand out in front of me, the ring on my finger glinting in the sunlight. "We did not get through unscathed." He sighed and took hold of my hand pulling it to his chest.

"We'll figure this out somehow Gray, I promise." I leaned into his side and sighed.

"I feel better just getting away from the manor. Are we actually going to have to sneak around the castle?" I asked.

"We'll need to be careful for sure. If we aren't then we'll get in shit for it later." He frowned. "Are you sure you don't want to dump me and find a boyfriend who isn't complicated?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Even if I had a different boyfriend I would still have the same parents." I laughed. "And there's the fact that I'm kind of in love with you." A small smile graced his lips and he leaned toward me. My lips curved up against his and I pushed closer to him. His hands cradled my head and he groaned against my mouth.

"I love you too." He whispered as he pulled back slightly. I nuzzled slightly into his neck and sighed. Being surrounded by Draco was always a comfort to me. I soon felt myself become drowsy, and the next thing I knew Draco was shaking me awake as we pulled into Hogsmeade station. "Wakey wakey Gray!" He intoned in a sing-song voice. "I'm going to have to stay behind to make sure all of the students get on carriages back to the school, stupid prefect duties. We can meet up after dinner though?" He asked. I nodded. I hugged him close before getting up and waving as I left the compartment and headed for the carriages up to school. I spotted Miranda and waved walking towards her.

"Hey Miranda, good holiday?" I asked as I approached her. We got onto one of the carriages and settled into a corner together.

"Yeah, I had a pretty good holiday. How was yours?"

"Really stressful, I've got some crazy news." I replied. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Girl talk after dinner, I don't really need everyone knowing."

"Geez Gray, are you trying to scare the crap out of me?" She asked.

"No, but I can't talk about it here." I shot a look at the other students who were in the carriage with us. Miranda nodded and then we sat in silence until we got up to the castle. Dinner seemed to drag and Draco looked unhappy about something. I promised Miranda I would meet her up in our common room and waited outside the Great Hall for Draco to emerge; when he did he took my hand gently and led me towards the hourglasses by the front door.

"I've got to do rounds love, can you meet me by the prefects bathroom at nine fifty?" He asked. Ten minutes before curfew, which meant no one would see us.

"Sure, I have to talk to Miranda anyway, I promised." I rolled my eyes, he grinned and took my left hand, pushing back the sleeve that I had covering it.

"Talk to her about how we're pretty much hitched?" He laughed.

"Yeah, that." I groaned. He kissed me quickly before waving me off to Ravenclaw tower. I walked off and threw him one last look, he gave me a reassuring smile and I turned back walking up the stairs. I quickly made my way up to my common room and from there my dorm room, where Miranda was impatiently waiting for me.

"Come on girl, spill it!" She practically exploded when I entered. I shot her a glare and pulled her onto my bed, closing my drapes and casting a muffle spell. "You know Gray if you wanted me so badly you could've just asked."

"Oh shut up Miranda! I already told you that I can't let anyone else know about this, and you scream out spill it as soon as I walk in the dorm room?" I shook my head, Miranda looked slightly admonished.

"Sorry Gray, I didn't think. What is it?" I looked at her, unexpectedly my eyes filled with tears and I blinked a couple of times, trying to disperse them. "Oh Merlin Gray, I've never seen you cry, are you alright?" I held out my left hand, and pulled back the sleeve again. She gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's an engagement ring, then yes, it is what you think it is."

"Gray! What the hell?" She shrieked.

"Draco's and my parents found out that we have been sneaking about, and they said they would pretty well disown me if I didn't get engaged to Draco. We didn't have a choice. But they won't marry us until we are seventeen. We have some time to figure stuff out." Miranda looked at me sadly. She reached her arms out and then drew me against her.

"I'm so sorry Gray that's horrible. Is Draco doing alright with all of this?"

"Well he isn't thrilled but he's been really sweet about it. We had just an awful holiday, but I was glad that we had each other."

"That's good at least." She answered. I nodded.

"I'm sorry Gray that sucks." I nodded against her shoulder.

"Well tell me about your holiday? Let's talk until I have to go." Miranda needed no further prodding to launch into tales about her holiday. I finally left Ravenclaw tower with five minutes until I had to meet Draco, and I found myself jogging to get there in time. Draco was already waiting when I got there.

"Hey Gray." He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Dray." I smiled back. He took my hands and pulled me into the bathroom and into the room that specifically housed his bath. He locked the door behind us and instantly pushed me against the wall. His hands slid over my ribcage before his hands travelled down and he hoisted my legs to lock around his waist. I kissed him back fiercely. I soon found myself divest of clothing and straddling Draco in a delightfully warm and frothy bath. I ran my fingers through his wet hair and leaned as close to him as I could. "What a shitty holiday." I whispered as I pulled back for air. "I'm so relieved to be back here."

"Me too," Draco easily agreed, running his hands over my back, causing me to shiver. "We need to figure out what our next steps are going to be." He sighed. It was something I had been thinking about, and I knew my answer wasn't going to make him happy.

"I've been thinking about it, and you're not going to like this, but we might need help." I pressed my hands against his chest and leant back so I could see his face.

"Help?" He asked, he sounded confused. "Help from whom?"

"You're going to get angry I know it. But, Dumbledore could help." Draco started to protest. "Think about it Dray, he's the only wizard that You-Know-Who is afraid of, it must be with good reason, and I'm willing to bet that he's setting up forces against Voldemort. He could help us." My gaze locked onto his and I pleaded with my eyes.

"I'll think about it, but…Gray I dunno; it could be a really bad idea. We could be putting our families at risk, and who knows if we would even get help."

"Do you really think that Dumbledore would turn us away? And as for our families…look what they've done to us. Forcing us to get engaged and making us meet with Voldemort, where he insinuated that we would be inducted into his ranks and forced to do crazy shit. I don't really care what happens to them after that. Sorry, it's a shitty thing to say, but I don't." His eyes searched mine and he brought a hand to my face, rubbing a thumb over my cheek.

"I get how you feel, but I don't know that I could turn on my family."

"We can't go back Draco, if we go home over the summer we will get roped into something we don't want to do. Much like what happened at Christmas, only so much worse. Because I can live with being engaged to you, and maybe marrying you one day. I can't live with killing people or harming others over a cause I don't believe in!"

"I'll think about." He finally said.

"Think about it carefully, because I think I've made my mind up, and if I have to do it without you, I will."

"I would never ask you to put yourself in danger for me." He answered. "You know that. I know that hanging out with death eaters isn't safe. If you want to go to Dumbledore to get away from it, I would never dream of stopping you, I just don't know if I can join you." He sighed. I put my hands gently on his neck.

"I won't force you to either, but I hope you change your mind, I don't want to do this without you." His eyes softened.

"I'll try love." He whispered before his lips flitted over mine. I lost myself in the feeling of him, the feeling that in his arms I was safe. I refused to think about what would happen if he didn't come to Dumbledore with me. Luckily the Hogwarts Express always brought us back on a Saturday night so we had a full day to settle back in before classes resumed. This was helpful as Draco and I snuck out of the bathroom much later that night, both of us dressed in pairs of his pajamas. I pulled him quietly behind me to Ravenclaw tower, I didn't care one bit that our parents wanted things proper between us. I was far too consumed with bad thoughts to sleep without Draco. We silently made our way up into my bed and I pulled the drapes around us. I curled myself into Draco's side and sighed as he wrapped his arms around me drawing me closer to him. "Goodnight Gray." He whispered into my hair.

"Good night love." I whispered back. I easily fell asleep safe in Draco's embrace.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the feeling of hands moving softly over my back, my eyes slowly fluttered open and I look up into Draco's piercing mercury gaze. "Morning," my voice sounded groggy to my ears.

"Good morning Gray." He smiled; it was a devilish, beautiful sight. I smiled back and leant up to capture him up in a kiss. He responded by pulling me closer to him and sliding his hands under my shirt. I smiled against his lips before I pushed up from him and looked down.

"We should probably get going, it's probably breakfast time." I gauged the time by looking at the pearly light filtering in through my window.

"I don't care about breakfast." Draco shrugged. I smiled.

"Well I do. It's the most important meal of the day, you know?" He rolled his eyes.

"I repulse you, don't I? You would rather go eat breakfast than stay in bed with me."

"That's it, yup, you are so gross. It couldn't be that I am famished. I don't know why I even let you sleep here last night, ew, just ew!"

"I'm hurt Gray, I thought you thought I was sexy." He pouted.

"Nope, repulsive," I leant down and kissed him quickly, pulling a laugh from him.

"You're pretty gross yourself." He replied.

"If we ever have kids they will be rather unfortunate looking, huh?" I laughed.

"We can't possibly foist something so horrendous on society." He agreed solemnly. We both looked at each other for a moment before busting out in laughter.

"What a stupid thing for you to say." I said breathlessly when the laughing stopped.

"What that you're hideous? I know, so far from the truth." His tone was soft and his hands cupped my face gently.

"No, that I'm repulsed by you, how could I be" He smirked and drew my face slowly towards his. His lips slid over mine, and I gradually forgot what we had been discussing. We were interrupted and I was swiftly reminded of our earlier discussion, when my stomach let out a loud low rumble.

"Alright we can go get something to eat, before your stomach goes crazy." Draco relented his affections and I pushed off of him. We got out of bed and headed towards the Great Hall hand in hand. When we arrived Draco pulled me towards the Slytherin table, where we sat across from Blaise.

"Good morning lovebirds." Blaise purred out, he always sounded like he was hitting on whoever he talked to.

"Morning Blaise," I shot him a smile. I started loading my plate up with breakfast.

"Why so hungry this morning my dear Gray, were you up to some extracurricular physical activities?" I shot him a look.

"Of course not Blaise that would be highly improper, and Gray is a highly respectable woman." Draco shot out before I could say anything. I raised an eyebrow and him and felt my lip tug up in a smirk.

"Exactly, and Draco is an upstanding gentleman who would never prey on a girls virtue." Blaise looked at us like we were absolutely nuts and shook his head.

"Okay Malfoys whatever you say." I narrowed my eyes at the term, and gave him a very unladylike gesture. He chuckled. "So what are you two up to today, snuggling and telling each other how wonderful you think the other is?"

"Nope, we already did that today, so we're not up to anything I suppose." Draco laughed. I thought back to how we told each other how hideous we thought the other was and smiled.

"Yeah we're all done being cute for the day, what are you up to?" I asked.

"I've got a thing with Miranda." He responded. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"A thing with Miranda huh?"

"Mhmm," Was his only response.

"Well what's the thing Blaise; you can't bring that up and not tell us." Draco admonished.

"We are meeting up in the kitchens for dinner." He admitted. I shot him a look.

"I know what you're thinking Gray, and don't, I'll be careful with her, I promise."

"You better be Blaise, or I'll hex your balls off." He made angry cat noises at me.

"Don't worry yourself kitten, I'll be good." With that lovely comment he shot me a wink and then got up from the table and sauntered off. I groaned.

"I kind of hate him, you know?" I asked Draco, he just smirked at me.

"Except, yeah, you kind of love him too." I laughed.

"I guess. Blaise is frustrating like that." We finished up our breakfast and then strolled through the castle with no real destination in mind. We walked past Ravenclaw tower and an idea struck me. I dashed inside and picked up a blanket before shooting back out and pulling Draco up to the Astronomy Tower. He grinned when he figured out where we were going. "Do you remember, right after we started dating, and you brought me here?" I asked. He nodded.

"We almost froze to death, if I recall correctly." We sat against the wall and I wrapped the blanket over us.

"Mhmm, we almost died." I laughed. I snuggled into his side and he rested his chin on top of my head. "That seems like a life time ago." I sighed. Draco's arms tightened around me slightly.

"I know love." I soaked up the feeling of being close to Draco. It felt very bittersweet these days, as I was very uncertain of our future. I loved him with all my heart, but if he couldn't turn away from the dark side I couldn't just follow him blindly to our doom. I looked up at Draco and rested a hand lightly on his face. His fingers brushed over my forehead, which I realized was furrowed. "Try not to stress out Gray; we'll make it through this." He whispered, as if reading my mind. I nodded before dropping my hand and settling back on his shoulder. One of his hands found mine and I knew in that moment that if he decided not to go to Dumbledore with me, it would absolutely destroy me. And that was terrifying.

* * *

 **AN: Well well well, another chapter and another does of drama for you! Sorry it took so long for an update, but I got real busy. Anyway shout out Mikomi121, and AriMalfoy1 for their reviews on the last chapter! And as usual a thanks to Pottermouth17! Please let me know your thoughts I'm dying to know! :) Hope you enjoyed! ~WS**


	17. Chapter 17

I slowly blinked my eyes open, registering a weight on my chest before looking down. Gray was sprawled across my chest breathing deeply in her sleep. I slowly shifted my arms so they were around her, and gently moved her hair off of her face. I marvelled as I did every morning that Gray would be here with me, I had it bad and I knew it. She made a soft noise and I stilled, not wanting to wake her.

I knew that she and I might have limited time together, so I savoured the moment watching her sleep. I never wanted to be without her, but I just could not imagine going to Dumbledore for help. I sighed lightly. Unfortunately the movement made my sleeping beauty stir. Her breathing picked up and soon her eyes fluttered open and her blue eyes stared into mine. She smiled. "Morning Draco," She muttered against my chest. I smiled softly at her and ran my hand down her back slowly.

"Morning Gray, sleep well?" She nodded.

"Did you?" She asked me.

"Yeah, of course I did, you're here with me." She grinned. We were in my room down in the Slytherin Commons, safely tucked away in my private room. Gray shifted off of my chest and to my side curling into me. She nuzzled her face into my neck and pressed a light kiss before sighing. "Is something the matter?" I asked her.

"I'm just worried. Every time I wake up next to you I can't help but wonder how many more times I will. I know you haven't made a decision yet, but Draco Easter holidays are approaching, and I am not going home. I am going to Dumbledore." I knew that she was right. The months had flown by since we had gotten back to school, and making up my mind was proving more difficult than anticipated. I was torn up over it. I almost wished I could split myself in two, keep my family safe, and keep Gray happy as well. Unfortunately I had to remain intact and chose one course of action.

"I know love, I'm sorry, I just have no clue what to do." Her eyes peered up at me, and her expression was almost too unhappy to bear.

"I'm not trying to pressure you, I know it's a big decision and I want you to take your time with this, but it's unbearable not knowing." She blinked slowly. "I'm really just waiting for you to make a choice Dray." Her voice was low.

"I-" I didn't know what to say. "I don't have an answer. I'll try to come up with one, I promise." Her eyes closed as she nodded against my shoulder. Her breathing evened out again. I let my mind wander, could I really forsake my family and go running to Dumbledore. I hated Dumbledore, he was manipulative and self-righteous, and no one else seemed to see it. Voldemort at least was not fake. Evil, sure, but he did not have such pretenses. And my family…I know that Gray was mad at her family for getting us into this situation, but, turning my back on my family? I didn't know about that. On the other hand, if I didn't go to Dumbledore with Gray, I would probably lose her. No way my parents would be okay with me consorting with a traitor, as they would no doubt view her. I could get away with it for a while, for sure, but how long, I didn't know. I fought back a sigh unwilling to wake Gray again. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I had been unbelievably happy in the time we had been dating. I loved her more than I ever thought possible, and to walk away from that…another unfathomable.

It was an impossible choice, and I knew I needed to talk it through with someone. My mind made up I refocused on Gray. Her mouth was slightly open her breath tickling me on every exhale. Soon my eyes grew heavy as well, and I let my mind drift off away from the awful subject at hand. I woke to the feeling of Gray's lips on my neck. My eyes opened and I looked at Gray who was smirking up at me impishly. Her eyelashes fluttered at me. I guided her mouth up to mine. Quickly Gray was straddling my hips and running her fingers through my hair, while her mouth assailed mine. I groaned into her mouth and felt her lips turn up against mine.

I slowly inched my hands up her back, pulling her shirt over her head. As soon as she was topless she sat up and shot a look at me. Her eyes were dark with arousal. She made short work of my shirt, and our pajama pants. Her hand slide slowly over my growing erection and I sucked in a breath before she settled over me. She slowly moved over me, and I could feel a tightening in my body, and I knew it wouldn't be long until I lost ability to think. I slid my hand between us, to rub over her. She made a loud gasping noise and her eyes snapped shut. I had to hurry and make sure that she finished, because I wasn't far. I never let Gray go unsatisfied. I worked my hand a little more aggressively, and her breath hitched before she started shuttering against me. When her release finished I exploded into her, growing ridged before slumping back on the bed and pulling Gray down on top of me.

She hummed against my chest before she slid off of me and to the side. I hugged her tightly to me and grinned against the top of her head. "Well that was an unexpected wake up call," My voice floated out.

"You look so adorable when you're asleep, I couldn't help myself." She breathed out.

"Adorable am I?" I asked. She nodded her head and laughed. "Not an adjective I ever thought wold be applied to me."

"Well believe me you are." She smirked. Her lips found mine again.

"We should get up." I mumbled against her lips. I felt her frown. "I know love." I whispered. "Why don't you stay in bed and I'll run to the kitchens?" I asked pulling slightly back from Gray. She nodded; I stood and quickly stepped into a pair of pajama pants, and shrugged on a shirt. "I'll be back soon love." She smiled and waved as I left the room. Halfway out of the Common I ran into Blaise.

"My, my, if it isn't the Malfoy heir himself – been up to some cheeky business that's kept you in bed till noon?" He asked. I threw him a dark look.

"I'm not well Blaise; I've just been having a lie in." Blaise was unbelievably thick sometimes.

"Where are you off to then?" He asked slightly chastised.

"I'm going to the kitchens I need something to eat." Blaise fell into step with me.

"I'll join you if you don't mind." I shrugged and we made our way out of the common room, when we were well away from any Slytherin students Blaise restarted our conversation. "You're not ill are you?" He asked, I smirked and shook my head.

"People can't know that Gray is lounging highly satisfied in my bed right now." I muttered. Blaise laughed.

"I'm sorry mate; I forgot that you and Gray are all cloak and dagger now." I sighed. Blaise and I shared a look and he stopped walking. "What's wrong?" He asked. I motioned him towards a secluded alcove. "Plan on having your way with me?" He asked waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Obviously," I retorted. "This is serious though Blaise." He gestured that I should go on. "So, a couple of months ago Gray and I were talking, and she has told me that she will not go back to her parents, or Malfoy Manor. She's going to Dumbledore, and she wants me to go with her." I said all if this in a hushed, clipped tone. "Blaise I don't know what I should do." Blaise's face, usually a mask of mischief contorted to a serious expression.

"Fuck, how can you choose?" He breathed.

"I can't." I responded. "The choice is impossible. I can't abandon my family. Gray has made my life so much better; I don't want to leave her." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Draco, I heard one can't and one don't want. I think you have an answer. I know you love Gray – and she's been good for you mate. But your family is your family. I know enough of you to know they are one of the only things in life you've felt loyalty to." I couldn't speak as the truth of Blaise's words hit me. "I think you can get away with seeing her for the rest of the year. But after that – I don't think so mate." I nodded.

"You're right, about everything. I have to get food and get back to Gray. This sucks I knew that it would when I made a decision either way." I looked at my feet and sighed. Blaise put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry Draco, I'm really sorry." I nodded and he strode off back towards the Common Room. I slowly made my way to the kitchen to get food, and measured my heavy steps back to my room. Gray was sitting in bed wearing my pajamas and reading a book. I lost some of my resolve. How could I possibly do without her? Her eyes flicked up and she raised an eyebrow taking in my face.

"What is it Draco?" She asked, concern lacing her tone. I walked towards the bed, set the food down and drew her towards me. "You've made a decision, haven't you?" I nodded. "You can't go to Dumbledore." She concluded.

"I can't, no." I felt her nod.

"It's okay. You know, even if we can't date anymore, after your family finds out, we can still be friends. Even if it means we have to be covert friends. I won't just abandon you, you know?"

"Nor I you," I answered. I sighed, feeling slightly better about the situation. I knew it would get more complicated after my parents found out. But for now I could deal. "When are you going then?" I asked.

"The night before Easter holidays I suppose. And before I do, all I want is to get in time with you. It'll have to last us until this war is done." I hugged her tightly to my chest.

"I'm sorry Gray, I'm so sorry."

"No apologies." She pressed a kiss to my lips. I kissed her back and felt a bittersweet twinging in my heart.

* * *

Too soon the night before Easter was upon us. Gray and I left the prefects bathroom hand in hand and wandered towards Dumbledore's office. I stopped at an alcove near there and pulled her into it. My anguished eyes skimmed her face. "Fuck Gray." I whispered. Her eyes welled for the millionth time that day.

"I love you." She rasped out. I ran my thumbs under her eyes, using the pads of my thumbs to get rid of the tears.

"And I love you, always." I answered. I pressed a kiss to her lips and found my own eyes pricking as I drew back. "Now go, before I lose it and drag you back to the bathroom with me. We could live there and forget the world." My voice was starting to break, but I didn't want Gray to see me cry. She kissed me once more and then hugged me her arms straining tightly around me. I held her back just as fiercely. With one last kiss to her lips as she back out of the alcove I watched her mutter the password for Dumbledore's office and step onto the staircase. My heart shredded. My breath hitched and I turned away, quickly blinking my eyes, I could not let myself cry yet, not till I was safely away in my room.

I hurried through the halls down to the Slytherin lair and strode quickly to my room, slamming the door and locking it before sliding down to sit against it, putting my head in my hands. I expected a torrent of tears, but instead one large tear squeezed itself from each eye. I felt a heaviness in my chest and could scarcely breathe. A knock at my door scared the shit out of me and I cleared my throat before calling. "What is it?"

"It's me mate!" Blaise called back.

"Go away!" I yelled back.

"I have vodka!" He yelled back. I got to my feet and opened the door. "Now none of that, you are not a crier Malfoy, buck up! Drink with me." I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my face. I stepped back to let Blaise in. I knew I would regret this tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN: Our poor lovebirds! :'( What's going to happen to our favorite couple? :P As always I'd like to thanks my reviewers Mikomi121 and Pottermouth17! Pottermouth has started her own Neville/OC fic that I am helping to beta, ya'll should check it out under the user lkolodziej it's called Abstract. Thank you as always for reading, and reviewing! Hope ya'll enjoyed! ~WS**


	18. Chapter 18

I wiped tears hastily from my eyes before standing in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. I could not look weak when I faced Dumbledore so I did not look back. I took a deep breath and uttered the password, the staircase appeared and I stepped onto it. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as I ascended. I hesitated at the door – steeled myself – and then knocked firmly three times. The door swung inward of its own volition and I stepped into the warmly glowing office. "Miss Angeline, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk. I approached and he gestured for me to take a seat in one of the wingback chairs by his desk.

"I-" I faltered. I took another deep breath. "I need your help." I managed.

"What can I help you with?"

"You know my family." I stated, Dumbledore nodded and regarded me seriously. "Well, you must know of their persuasion regarding the dark arts." Again he nodded. I sighed and sank my head into my hands. Dumbledore said nothing. I straightened up and looked at him. "Over the Christmas holiday's I went to Malfoy Manor, and several things happened. I was forced by my parents to get engaged." I shook my left hand out of my sweater and the ring that still sat on my finger glittered dangerously.

"You're engaged to Draco?" He asked. I nodded.

"I probably won't be for much longer." My eyes threatened to spill over with tears. "Another thing that happened was that I came face to face with Voldemort. He insinuated that he wanted Draco and I brought into the ranks this summer, and I cannot let that happen. I didn't know where else to turn." My voice sounded weary to my ears.

"I can of course help. Young Mister Malfoy does not wish for protection?"

"He cannot turn his back on his family."

"But you can?"

"My family had no regard for my safety, bringing me to see Voldemort, and I have never agreed with their viewpoint. I will not be leaving the school to go home tomorrow, I can't. I would prefer not to go back into the snake pit with the death eaters."

"Very well, I'll need to consult with a couple of my allies and sort a plan out for you. I'll send you a note when I have something figured out, and we can discuss it when I have an idea."

"Okay." I whispered. Not trusting my voice anymore. I tried, and failed to quell the tears that were threating to overtake me. I blinked rapidly and brushed the tears that slid from the corners of my eyes quickly away.

"It's a very brave thing you've done tonight Miss Angeline, you should be proud. I will try to help Draco as well, but there is only so much to be done while he is unwilling." I nodded and swiped a couple more tears out of my eyes. Dumbledore rose and produced a handkerchief from one of his robe pockets and handed it to me. I thanked him and wiped my eyes again. He sat in the chair across from me and leant forward. "You care very much for Draco?" He asked. I nodded. "I'll do my best for him Gray." He kindly patted a hand on my knee before sitting up straighter. "I'm sure you must be tired, these past couple of weeks have probably been stressful for you."

"They haven't been easy." I agreed. "Thank you." I sniffed. I stood and nodded at Dumbledore before leaving the office. I was torn – I had a couple options of where to go. I could go to Ravenclaw tower and see if Miranda was about, or to cry my heart out. I could chill out at the Astronomy Tower and use the air up there to clear my mind. I could go to the prefect's bathroom, I knew the password, and try to soak out some anxiety. Or, and this was the most alluring, but probably painful option – I could go down to the Slytherin Common Room, and take some comfort in Draco's arms.

It was the most enticing and the least at the same time. It would comfort me for now, and re-break my heart tomorrow morning. I didn't have time to make up my mind as I saw Miranda floating down the hallway towards me. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I knew you would be here." She shrugged. I narrowed my eyes. "Blaise told me – alright? And I'm here to fetch you and bring you to the dungeons."

"I don't know how I feel about that." I answered.

"No one else will be able to make you feel better, and Blaise and I will be there, we are drinking tonight Gray! I'll not take no for an answer." She put her arm around me and started leading me towards the Great Hall, the easiest route to the Slytherin Common Room. Soon enough we were by the Slytherin Commons and Blaise was waving at us, he took in my appearance and drew me away from Miranda and into his arms.

"It's okay Gray, we'll figure this shit out." I nodded into his chest. I heard him say the password for the Common Room and he whisked me and Miranda into the room, and down to the boy's dorms. He knocked on Draco's door and Draco opened the door. His eyes took me in and he looked upset.

"C'mere love." He took my hand and drew me into his chest. I snuggled into his chest and my eyes overflowed instantly. He smelled like booze, and I could tell he was already half cut, but I didn't spare it a thought. He pulled me down onto the floor by his bed and Blaise and Miranda sat opposite from us. Blaise handed me a half full bottle of vodka and I took a large swig from it, letting out a breath as it burnt its way to my stomach. I handed the bottle off to Miranda. I turned my gaze to Draco; he was watching me with hooded eyes. "How did the meeting go?"

"Fine, he's going to help me." I shrugged.

"That's good." I nodded. The bottle got passed back to me and a swigged again. I passed it off.

"Okay guys," Blaise drew attention. "Let's figure this out, you two may be officially on opposite sides now, but you can still be together. You have duped your parents in to thinking that you two are not sleeping together, so if we work as a team we can convince people you aren't dating when you are."

"We would do anything to help you be happy." Miranda added. "We will work together. You know group hangouts, where we all get together, and people see us together, then Blaise and I can go off and do our own thing. Anything we need to do." I felt overcome again. "I don't want to see you heartbroken Gray." My tears flowed freer. Miranda crawled towards me and folded me into her arms.

"I'm sick of crying today you guys." I croaked. Miranda laughed.

"Let's change that then!" We spent the rest of the night playing a drinking game and I started to feel a bit better. The four of us ended up on Draco's bed. I curled into his chest and had Miranda at my back – she was unsuccessfully trying not to cuddle with Blaise. My head was resting on Draco's shoulder, and my hand was over his heart. I had to have faith that we could work this out. I felt relieved that I wouldn't have to face Voldemort again, and hopeful that I could still keep Draco. I drifted off to sleep more easily than I had in a while.

* * *

The next morning I could feel that it was just Draco and I on the bed. I blinked my eyes open and scanned the room, Miranda and Blaise were on the floor, curled around each other. I leant back onto Draco's chest and heard his breathing pick up. His eyes blinked open and he looked at me. He sighed. He tilted my mouth towards his and kissed me lightly. "I don't want to go home today." He whispered. "Are Blaise and Miranda still here?" I nodded.

"They're cuddled up on your floor." I whispered back. "I don't want you to go home either. But I'll be here when you get back; I hope you don't catch flack over this."

"I've got it figured out; I'll need that ring back. I'm going to write to our parents when I get on the train, if you're okay with that. I'll say that we got in a fight right before the train left and you told me there was no way you could be part of the cause. I have to do that to ensure this isn't taken out on me. My only fear that it'll be worse for you; your parents might show up here. They still have rights over you."

"Can you just tell them that we got in a fight and I stayed at Hogwarts to get space, just till Dumbledore figures out how to keep me safe?" He nodded.

"Of course," He answered.

"I don't want to give the ring back." I admitted. "I know our engagement isn't really real, but it makes me feel connected to you." Draco's eyes softened.

"Yeah keep it, and that way I have an excuse to write you over the break." I settled more fully over his chest and sighed. His fingers ran through my hair. "I love you." He pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you too. Do you want to sneak off the bathroom? I don't know when we'll get to be together again." I breathed. Draco's eyes blazed. He got to his feet and lifted me out of bed. I assumed we were going to the bathroom down the hall, but Draco carried me out of the Slytherin Common Room before placing me on my feet. We made our way up to the prefect's bathroom and Draco pulled me quickly into his bathroom and locked the door. His eyes slowly roved my body. I played with the buttons on my shirt before slowly starting to undo them. Draco's eyes widened slowly. I walked towards the outrageously large tub and started filling it with orange, fragrant water, before pulling my shirt off of my shoulders. I pulled down the zipper on my skirt achingly slow. It pooled softly around my feet and I stepped out of it. I was left in my underwear, and thigh high socks I had stepped out of shoes upon entering the bathroom.

Draco eyes were darkening as he watched me undress. I slowly rolled down first one thigh high, and then the next. I reached up and pulled my hair out of its bun, shaking it so it cascaded around me. I then deftly slid my hands behind me and unclasped my bra, working it down my arms and casting it aside. Finally I hooked my fingers in my underwear before pulling it down as slowly as I could. I stepped out of them when they reached the floor. I turned the bath taps off and looked towards Draco. His expression was ravenous. I slowly walked towards him keeping eye contact with him. His breath hitched as I came to stand in front of him.

I reached out and took the hem of his shirt into my hands, I pulled his shirt over his head and my eyes raked his torso, drinking in form while I had the chance. I latched my mouth to his in an agonizingly slow, sweet, kiss. I kissed from his mouth to his ear, then down his jaw, onto his neck. My lips played over his collar bone and down onto his chest. I rested my lips over his furiously beating heart and closed my eyes. Draco's hand threaded into my hair and he held me there for a couple of long moments. When my eyes flicked up to his I saw sadness mixed in with the passion that was simmering. I know I mirrored the look.

His hands fell to his sides and I continued to make my way down his body. Trailing my lips over his ribs and stomach before coming to rest right above his pants, I was kneeling in front of him at this point and I cast my eye up to meet his. I reached my hands up and inched his pants down. When they were wrapped by his feet, he stepped out of them and knelt by me. He almost hesitantly reached out and touched my face. His lips connected with mine, and he followed my path, kissing down to my ear, jaw, neck, collarbone – resting over my heart. When he continued kissing down though, there were no pants in the way. He gently eased me onto my back and spread my legs open. His hands held my hips still as he lowered down, laying on the floor between my legs. His tongue flicked over me, and I gasped. I wanted to move my hips, but his hands were holding me too firmly in place.

His tongue worked slowly over me, bringing me easily to a whimpering mess. He smiled in satisfaction against me before sliding his tongue up my body and kissing me. I reached for him, wanted to repay the favor but he shook his head. "I need to do this." His eyes implored me. Who was I to say no to multiple orgasms? I nodded. His lips sought mine out and his hands ran down my body. Cupping my breast and kneading them gently, swirling lazily over my stomach and then circling over my core tantalizingly before pushing in. His finger worked in some kind of fancy dance that had my head quickly fogging up again. I moaned into his mouth and agonized at how slow and subtle his movements were. It was a slow build up and a slow, satisfying release. When I was brought back to my senses Draco was looking at me intensely. He gently pulled me into a sitting position, and lowered himself so he was lying on the floor. I swung a leg over him and leant down to kiss him.

My hands found him and moved lightly over him before I centered myself and lowered onto his erection. Keeping with our theme I moved my hips ever so slowly up and down. I was almost starting to feel over sensitized, but I would hold on for Draco. I kept the slow pace going until Draco's thumb pressed against me, sending tingles through my entire form. I picked up the pace then and soon melted over him. His hips thrust a couple more times before he emptied into me. I couldn't move. My body was pure sensation. And I could only focus on my breathing. Draco shifted, he stood and carried me to the long forgotten bath and submerged us into the water.

It was the perfect temperature and I gratefully stayed rested against Draco's chest. "Why does it feel like this?" He asked. I leant back to look at him.

"What does it feel like?" I asked.

"It feels like this is last time I'll be able to hold you, the last time I'll be able to see bliss cross your features and watch you melt under my touch. The last time I'll be able to show you how much I love you. Do you feel it?" He asked. Tears, which I had kept successfully at bay for a number of hours resurfaced.

"I feel it, but it can't be true. I refuse to go the rest of my life without you." His eyes glittered and I registered that I was seeing Draco Malfoy cry. He sunk his face into my neck and let out a sob. I ran my fingers through his hair and held him there.

"It's not fair." He finally whispered. "How long have I chased you – only to lose you?"

"You haven't lost me."

"Not yet. But you know that the Dark Lord creates monsters."

"You are not, nor will you ever be a monster. I will not let that happen to you." I vowed.

"It's not fair." He whispered against my neck again.

"I know love."

"I wish I could be mad at someone, other than myself, but I can't. I wish I could be mad that you went to Dumbledore, but it was too smart for me to angry." I nodded, I wished I could be mad at him too, but I just couldn't. So we both sat there feeling how unfair the world was, with Draco crying bitter tears onto my shoulder.

* * *

When the time came for Draco to go down to Hogsmeade my heart twinged. He pulled me into an alcove off of the great hall and fused his lips to mine. "I'll write you as soon as I get home." He promised his voice breathy from the kiss. I nodded. He tilted my chin up for one last kiss before he backed away. He waved with a sad look, I returned the gesture. I watched him walk out of the school before I went up to Ravenclaw Tower. I collapsed onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow, wondering if we could possibly make it through the coming years.

* * *

 **AN: Well I'm proud of myself, a rather fast, and not very short update out! I haaaate this, but I know it will make the story more compelling. Anyway thanks as always to** **Mikomi121, and Pottermouth17 for your reviews! They make my life! Thanks to my readers, followers ect. So lemme know what you think! Hope you enjoyed this update! Till next time ~WS**


	19. Chapter 19

Sneaking about had taken a toll on Gray and I. When I went home over Easter I managed to convince everyone that Gray and I were just going through a rough patch, but soon enough Dumbledore had a plan in place, and it wasn't long before word got back to her parents that Gray had flipped sides. Luckily I was back at Hogwarts when that had happened. Unfortunately my parents wanted to keep on top of the situation. I received a letter from my father, a rare occurrence.

 _Draco,_

 _It is common knowledge now that Gray is a blood traitor. You must not been seen around her. I do not care if you have feelings for the girl; she is going against all that we stand for. If I hear that you are continuing a relationship with her, you will find yourself in a world of trouble. I hope I'm making myself clear._

 _Be wise son,_

 _Lucius Malfoy._

What a loving father I had. I sighed. Blaise laid a hand on my shoulder. He was sitting next to me at breakfast that day. "You alright mate?" He asked.

"Not really, but, I don't see what option I have." I answered. My eyes flicked up to Gray, she was unhappily seated at the Ravenclaw table clutching a letter of her own. Her eyes found mine and her frown deepened. I indicated with my head that she should meet me out in the hallway, and she nodded. I walked off to an alcove far off from the Great Hall and waited. Gray appeared not long after. "Gray."

"Draco." She whispered. I held my arms open and she stepped into the. "You got a letter from your parents? " She asked.

"From my father, yes, I'm assuming you have too." She nodded.

"They say I'm a disgrace. That I'm no longer welcome home, and that I should expect no leniency when Voldemort ascends." She sniffed. I rubbed a hand over her back.

"My dad just wanted to make sure I knew you were a blood traitor, and to warn me off of you. I don't know how we can hang out anymore. It can't be often, and it would have to be well timed, and well hidden." She nodded. I stepped back from her. "I wouldn't stay away from you if it was my choice, you know that Gray."

"Of course I do."

"Why don't we say, that we'll meet out by the lake, every Saturday at two in the afternoon. I'll bring Blaise and you bring Miranda. So it looks like we are hanging out with them instead of each other. At least until school lets out for the year."

"Sounds good," She nodded. "I need to go, before someone sees us together. I love you Dray." I reached out and took her hand, bringing it to my lips.

"I love you too." I sighed as I watched her walk away. I had no time to dwell on how shitty I felt as I had to get to class. The weeks wore on, with Saturday's being my only solace. Before I knew it, the school year was coming to a close, and it was the last Saturday I would have with Gray. Blaise and Miranda were nearby, just in case, but I was mostly alone with Gray, in our spot by lake. The mood was solemn as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"This is it Draco, the last Saturday." She whispered.

"I know, love."

"We need to talk, you know?" She asked. I nodded. She sat up. "Things are changing out there Dray. Potter and his friends at the ministry revealing Voldemort is back. Our parents minus your mother all got arrested, we haven't talked about that."

"It's a bit of a bleak subject." She nodded again.

"There is going to be backlash over your dad getting arrested you know." Her eyes were fearful as they rested on my face. "It's not too late Dray." I closed my eyes with a sigh, this we had talked about before.

"You know I can't Gray. I wish with every fibre of my being that I could, but I just can't. If there is backlashing, then so be it, I can't escape it anyway. Please, try to understand Gray."

"I'm trying to. I just don't want to see you go down for your fathers mistakes. I don't want you put in yet another impossible situation."

"I appreciate you trying to look out for me. I can't pander to Dumbledore though." Gray's face tensed up even more.

"I hate to say this Dray, but I think you know this is coming." I drew in a breath. "We can't be together anymore – it's going to be too dangerous, and painful. Of course we will still be friends, but that's all we can be for now." I nodded. I knew she would say this.

"We don't know what this summer will bring. It's safer for both of us." I agreed. "I'll meet you back here at the start of next year – the first Saturday at two, just to check in. That'll be our last covert meeting, okay?" She nodded. Tears were glittering in her eyes as well as mine and she settled back onto my chest, my arms came around her and I held her tightly to my chest. "I'll be lonely without you love."

"I'll be miserable without you." I ran my fingers through her hair and sighed. Life was really fucking hard sometimes. All too soon Blaise popped his head into the clearing and indicated that we had to go. I stood, pulling Gray to her feet as well.

"Well…" I breathed. "I guess I'll see you next year. Please promise me, that no matter what happens, you'll never think badly of me."

"Never," She vowed; her eyes intense on me. "Kiss me." She whispered. I leant down and captured her lips. It would have to last me awhile so I made sure it was a good one. I stepped back breathless, and ran a finger along the side of Gray's face, committing her to my memory. I crushed her to my chest and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Be good." I whispered. She nodded against my chest.

"Be safe." She intoned back.

"I'll try my hardest." I vowed. She leant up on her toes and pressed a kiss to my lips. She backed away a little tearfully.

"I can't wait until this is over." She whispered before leaving the clearing. I saw her fall into Miranda's arms and they walked off together. I quickly swiped under my eyes before Blaise came into view.

"You alright mate?" He asked. I nodded. "Good let's get out of here then." He slung an arm over my shoulder and drew me in for a noogie. "You're going to be fine Draco." I nodded glumly as we walked off.

* * *

It wasn't long before I was standing back in Malfoy Manor – wishing I could be anywhere else. My parents were happy to hear that I had broken things off with Gray and that I was on my way to fulfilling my family's plan for me. I spent a lot of time alone in my room. Wishing things were different, better, easier. I wrote Gray a lot of notes – notes that I couldn't send – and hung out with Blaise when the occasion allowed. Then one day, not long before the end of summer I got summoned to the dining room.

"Ah, Draco my boy," Voldemort's slimy voice hissed out. "I'm so glad you could join us. I was very disappointed when I heard that Gray had betrayed the blood, but perhaps we are better off." He shrugged. I nodded.

"Of course my lord, any one not committed to the cause is a hindrance." I replied.

"Glad to hear you think so too." His voice hissed as he came closer to me. "Well my boy, I'd say you're old enough now, time to take on some responsibilities in our ranks, don't you agree?"

"I do, my lord." He smiled – a stomach churning smile.

"On your knees, you won't want to be standing for this." I tried to keep myself from paling, I knew what was about to happen. I obeyed and knelt before Voldemort. "Hold out your arm." He instructed. I did. I held out my left arm and Voldemort grasped it – surprisingly gently. He pressed the tip of his wand into my arm and started muttering a spell. The pain was instant and overwhelming. It was like a snake had bitten me and was burrowing under my skin. Squirming and tearing through my muscle and flesh. I hissed in pain and closed my eyes.

This lasted for around fifteen minutes. Voldemort chanting and me wishing I could cut my arm off and be spared the pain. Finally it let up. It still burnt, but the writhing feeling was gone. "You did well Draco, on your feet." Voldemort's voice commanded. I blinked a couple of times and then got to my feet. I inspected my arm. A vivid dark mark spread from just below my elbow to just above my wrist. I looked towards Voldemort. He looked a little impressed. "I have a job for you, a rather important one at that. I have but one adversary that can stand in my way – Dumbledore. I need you to do away with him this year at school Draco. I don't care how, I don't care when. But you will get it done. Understood?" He asked. My vision blurred and I felt nauseous. Me kill Dumbledore? How on Earth could I pull that off?

"I understand." I managed to say.

"Good boy. If you fail me just know that lives of you and your family will be forfeit. You can leave us now. You've got a lot to think about." I bowed and quickly left the room. My head was spinning, my stomach was churning, and my arm was burning. I stumbled up to my room and into my bathroom. Where I proceeded to be violently ill for the next five minutes, there was nothing left for me to puke up, but I dry heaved for ages. I rested my face against the cool tile floor and sucked in breath after breath, trying to compose myself. I don't know how long I laid there for before my mother came to find me. She rushed towards me when she saw the state I was in.

"Oh, Draco, I am so sorry." She shifted my head onto her lap and stroked my hair. She gently shifted my arm so she could look at it. Tears filled her eyes. "I am a horrible mother." She whispered. I didn't say anything. What could I say? She ran her hand lightly up and down my arm. She took care of me like I was child. Helping me change and getting me in bed, getting a potion for my pain and trying to assure me that everything would be fine. I was not sure where this behaviour came from. She used to be affectionate with me when I was young, but father would get angry insisting that she babied me. So it was odd that she was trying to care for me. All I really wanted to do was to find a way to Gray and let her take care of me. I frowned at the thought.

Gray would be so ashamed of me if she knew what I was tasked with. I vowed to myself that I would push her away, for her own good. So for the rest of the summer I plotted, schemed, and pined for Gray, knowing that I would have to break her heart when I saw her next.

* * *

Soon enough I was on my way back to Hogwarts and got an unexpected chance to mess with Potter. An opportunity I took with relish. The git got his nose broken and almost sent back to London on the Hogwarts Express, but he somehow got found. I tried my very hardest not to seek out Gray at the opening feast, but I failed. Her eyes were latched onto me when I did look at her. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged. She looked away and I continued eating.

I was on my way down to the Common Room when I got pulled into an alcove and pulled along down a secret passage way. It was dark; I was not quite sure who was pulling me along until we veered off into a different secret passage and out into a hallway. It was Gray. She kept pulling me until we were behind a large statue. I looked down into her face and had to resist every compulsion in my body. I wanted to hug her, and kiss her, and touch every inch of her to make sure she was okay, but I didn't. "Draco." She whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I-" I didn't really know what to say. I was not okay. "This summer was trying Gray, very trying."

"You don't look well." She reached towards me, but I stepped back. "What's happened Draco?" Her voice was pleading.

"I've become what I always meant to become." I answered. Her face softened and she reached out again, before I could stop her she had shoved up the sleeve of my left arm. Her horrified gaze stared into mine. "Still want to be friends with a monster?" I asked. She blinked a couple of times.

"I don't think you're a monster." She reached out and lightly traced the tattoo now present on my arm. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You don't know what you're saying. I am a monster. I've been assigned a monstrous task, and by the end of this year, you will hate me." I pressed my hand over hers for a moment before picking her hand up and dropping it off of me. "I'm sorry Gray. I fucked up, and I don't know how to fix this. You don't need me in your life. I'll only being you down." She opened her mouth to respond but I cut her off. "Just leave me alone Gray – it's what I want." She looked hurt. It was what I had to do.

"It can't be." She breathed.

"It is. Please keep this information to yourself." I said indicating my arm.

"You're making a mistake Draco. I'm going to do my best to help you, because I love you." My heart clenched painfully. "And I know that no matter what you say you love me too. You're scared and in deep trouble. What kind of a person would I be if I just let you spiral. You won't get rid of me so easily Draco." I closed my eyes again and sagged against the wall.

"I don't need your help." My voice sounded weak and hoarse to my ears. I slid down the wall. Gray knelt near me. "I'm serious Gray you can't interfere. He will kill me and my family." She sat and pulled me against her chest. I gave in and breathed her in. I felt better. Her hand rubbed over my back lightly, I started getting drowsy.

"We're going to figure this out Dray. I promise." She sounded fierce. I sat up and looked at her.

"You can't help me. You need to stay away from me Gray. I'm no good for you. If you come around me I will be too weak to stay away. Please leave me alone." Her eyes bore into mine.

"If that's what you really want, I will try to stay away from you. I can't make any promises. I miss you Draco."

"I miss you too Gray. I miss you so much." Her forehead came to rest against mine. She breathed in and I heard it hitch. I wrapped my arms around her and drew her to me. "We can't do this." I whispered at length. She nodded and pushed away from me.

"I'll try to stay away. But I'm here if you need." And just like that she was gone. I stayed behind the statue and buried my head in my hands. Wishing I could be anyone else but me at that moment.

* * *

 **AN: Alrighty update. I really dunno how I feel about this one. Meeeeh. Lemme know! Thanks to Pottermouth17 for the review! Read, Review, and enjoy ya'll! ~WS  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Draco had become a constant concern for me. He was always sneaking around, he never ate, and he was looking paler and sicklier by the day. My eyes often sought him out when we were in the same room as each other, hoping that he would catch my look and decide to let me help. I tried everything, I even talked to Blaise. He was strolling along the hallways one Saturday in November after lunch, and I pulled him into an alcove. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't you think Miranda will get a little jealous Gray?" He smirked. I shook my head and looked up at him seriously.

"I'm worried about him Blaise."

"I know what you mean love."

"He hasn't told you anything?" I pressed.

"No, he hasn't. Believe me he has me just as concerned as you are." His hand came out and rubbed lightly up and down my arm before he drew me into his chest. "I'm looking out for him as best as I can, I promise Gray." I nodded against him. I squeezed him close to me.

"I'm terrified for him." I whispered. He tightened his arms fractionally.

"I know sweetie, I know."

"I'll leave you be so you don't get in any trouble." I whispered before stepping away from him.

"For what it's worth Gray, I miss you." He shrugged.

"I miss you too Blaise." I backed out of the alcove and sprinted off towards Ravenclaw Tower. I began furiously penning a note when I was returned to my room.

Over the summer I had stayed with Luna. Her house was close to the Weasley residence, and since we already knew each other, her father agreed to keep me safe over the summer. A good portion of my time had been spent with Luna, and we had become really close, I had also become quite close with one other person. The person I was writing the note to, a person who made me inexplicably feel normal, and safe.

 _Dear George,_

 _It's messed up being at Hogwarts this year. Everyone is so tense, and on edge. And Draco, I know you hate him, but I love him. He's acting so weird, and he won't tell me anything. I'm really worried about him. I just feel so stressed out. I kind of wish it were summer again, when I could just hang out all day with Luna and you if you stopped by. Listening to her father's stories, and eating the weirdest food on the planet. Well, okay, the food I don't miss so terribly. I know I'm just complaining and I'm sorry to send you such a whiney letter – but – no one else will be owling me, and I want to look cool getting mail at breakfast, okay? I miss you!_

 _Sincerely, Gray._

As I finished the letter I rolled it up and got to my feet to go to the owlery. When I got there one of the school owls flew to me and I attached the letter to its foot. It took off, and I watched it out of the window until it was just a speck in the sky. I sighed and walked back to my room. I decided to throw myself into homework, and spent the rest of my day with my nose firmly in my books. I only realised I had missed dinner when Miranda came into the room and placed her hands on my shoulders, peering at the book I was reading over my shoulder.

"Gray have you been at this all day?" She asked. I nodded.

"I didn't realise it had gotten so late." I mumbled.

"Aren't you hungry? You hardly ate anything at lunch and bailed on dinner."

"I am actually. I think I'll go down to the kitchens, see if they can fix something up for me."

"Do you want me to come with?" She asked.

"Well sure, if you want to." She smiled and nodded, and we quickly traipsed out of the common room, and started towards the kitchens.

"So Gray, how're you holding up? I feel like we haven't talked much since school started up."

"I'm doing okay I guess. Well it is hard for us to have conversations when your mouth is always busy sucking face with Blaise." I shot. She laughed and nudged me.

"I only make out with him occasionally. And you would too if you knew what that boy could do with his mouth." I grinned.

"Are you suggesting I should go snog Blaise, just to see what I'm missing out on?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well if she isn't suggesting it, I certainly will." Blaise's smooth voice cut into our conversation as he came up behind us and slung an arm over each of our shoulders.

"Well go on then." I grinned and made a kissy face at Blaise. He swooped in unexpectedly, but towards my neck, and he just nipped me lightly.

"Naughty, I can't make out with you in the halls." His voice purred. I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking. "I was actually looking for you Miranda."

"Oh, why would that be?" Miranda asked.

"Well you see - I need help with a potions assignment." He grinned.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. And I was rather hoping you would be able to come and help me out."

"Well I've told Gray I will go to the kitchens with her, as she missed dinner, perhaps after that." Their flirting was mildly humorous, but bugging me slightly.

"Will you two just go get a room and shag already? I'm perfectly fine going to the kitchens by myself Miranda, thanks though."

"Thanks mate!" Blaise grinned widely and pulled Miranda off down the hallway, she threw me an apologetic look and wave before she disappeared around the corner. I made my way to the kitchens and tickled the pear on the painting to get the door open. Inside house elves were busily scurrying to and fro, cleaning up from dinner I supposed. One stopped as it saw me and bowed.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you Miss?" It asked.

"I missed dinner, and I'm just wondering if I could get something to eat?" The house elf smiled and nodded.

"Please come along Miss, and Twinkle will get you something to eat Miss!"

"Your name is Twinkle?" I asked. The house elf nodded. "Thank you Twinkle."

"No trouble Miss, no trouble." I followed the house elf to a table, where my eyes locked with a pair of Gray ones. "Please sit Miss." I did as I was told and sat across from Draco.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I missed dinner. I was busy. What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, and people look at me funny in the Great Hall, this is more peaceful." I nodded. "What were you busy with?" He asked.

"Homework, I've been neglecting it slightly and I can't have that. Can I ask what you've been up to?" He cast his eyes down and sighed.

"I was working on my task."

"Which is?" I fished. He shot me a dark look.

"You know I would tell you, if I could, or if it would make a difference, I would tell you. I don't like being cold and distant with you, I just don't see another option." My food arrived and I thanked Twinkle. We both ate in silence for a couple of minutes. "I miss you Gray." He whispered finally. I looked up at him and frowned.

"I miss you too."

"This whole thing has been awful, and all I've wanted to do is give in, and come looking for you, and just forget for a while how complicated and fucked up my life is. But I can't. I won't do that to you. Especially because when you find out the truth you are going to be so disgusted with me." I put down my fork and knife, done eating anyway, and came to sit in the chair next to Draco's. I reached out a hand and lay one his face, trying to convey all of my confused feelings in that one touch. His eyes closed and he sighed. "Do you know where the Room of Requirement is?" He asked me. I nodded. "Will you meet me there in half an hour? I'll wait outside for you. I just need to be with you. And we are too much in the open here. We can't be seen together."

"Sure, Draco, I'll meet you there." I agreed. The first smile I had seen on his face in a long while settled briefly onto his features.

"Thank you, I'll see you soon." With that he stood and exited the kitchens I stared after him and sighed. I wasn't sure this was a good idea. Twinkle came to collect the dirty plates on the table.

"Can I get Miss anything else?" It asked.

"Do you have any chocolate cake?" I asked. Twinkle nodded. "A piece of cake please."

"Of course Miss." When he brought me the cake, he didn't leave immediately and just looked at me.

"Can I help you Twinkle?"

"Twinkle wonders Miss, if you are Miss Angeline?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I am. But please, my name is Gray."

"Well Miss Gray, Twinkle wants to make sure Miss is careful around Mister Malfoy."

"I always am. Why do you say that?"

"Mister Malfoy is a very troubled boy Miss Gray. The house elves know much Miss."

"Thank you Twinkle. I'm sure you do. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Very good Miss Gray, Please, eat your cake." He motioned to the cake on the table and smiled before bouncing away. I was a little baffled by the conversation I had just had. But I ate my cake, and thanked the house elves before making my way out of the kitchen and towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Draco was already standing outside of it when I arrived. He relaxed visibly when he spotted me. He paced back and forth a couple of times before the door appeared. He opened the door, and gestured for me to enter the room. The door closed behind us with a thud, and I took in our surroundings. It was an odd room, filled with strange things. Mountains of objects filled the space and it was almost too much to take in.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"The Room of Hidden Things," Draco replied. He held his hand out to me and I took it. "It's where I've been coming to work. For some reason, I feel safe here." He shrugged he pulled me through the labyrinth like mess to an alcove I would be hard pressed to discover on my own. There was a couch and a table in it, with books and parchment littering the surface of the table. He pulled me towards the couch and sat, bringing me next to him. I looked at him for a moment, and registered how pale he had become. How dark the circles under his eyes were. I felt horrible for him. He reached out and brushed a stray hair back. "I've missed you so much Gray. But every day I am so happy that you are not caught up in this mess."

"You don't seem happy." I whispered.

"It's my only consolation – I've tried so hard to stay away from you. Last year was the best year of my life…and this year…the worst. I hate how quickly life can shift."

"Me too, I wish things could be different Draco." He blinked a couple of times.

"I do too, but I always knew my life was coming to this. Gray, for just this one night, can we pretend that the war isn't happening and we never had to choose sides, and we were able to just be a carefree couple?" I could hear the desperation in his voice. I could see how much he needed me written on his face. I was powerless; there was no possible way I could refuse. I leant slowly towards him and slid my arms around him. He was less solid than I remembered. His heart was hammering furiously in his chest. Mine was beating just as hard. His arms came tightly around me, and his fingers tangled into my hair. "I love you." His voice croaked.

"I love you too Dray, so much it hurts." One of his hands slid to my chin, he gently angled my face up towards his, and his eyes searched mine for a moment before he closed the distance between us. My lips found his and I instantly felt how right we were together. His touch started lighting me up, starting fires that hadn't burned within me for months. I quickly became so absorbed in the kiss that I lost thought, and gave into sensation. My hands fisted in the front of his shirt, and I was quickly straddling him. One of his hands stayed tangled in my hair, while the other pushed my hips closer to his, I could feel his want pressing against me.

"I need you Gray." His voice was urgent against my lips. His hands pulled at the leggings I was wearing and I helped him get them off of me, along with my underwear. He undid his pants and kicked them unceremoniously off of him. He freed himself from his boxers before pulling me on top of him. Quickly he was inside of me and moving frantically. I gasped into his mouth and started moving in rhythm with him. One of his hands came between us and worked over me. My breath panted out and I quickly came undone under his touch. He didn't last much longer, becoming rigid under me before relaxing back onto the couch. I slumped onto his chest, and winced slightly as he withdrew from me. My breathing slowly evened out, and I was about to nod off when Draco's lips found my neck. He kissed and sucked and bit his way slowly down it and onto my chest. He shifted so I was on my back on the couch, pulling off our shirts in the process; he leisurely made his slow torturous journey down my body, handling me so carefully I felt breakable. I could feel his affection in every minute move that he made. "You haven't been eating properly." He said when he reached my ribcage.

"Huh?"

"You've lost weight. You didn't have any excess before." He scolded.

"I know. I'm not the only one." I shot back. He shrugged.

"I know." He returned to his ministrations. My body was strung so tightly by this point that I knew I wouldn't last very long before climaxing. As soon as his head came to rest in between my legs I started shivering. He hardly had to work at it and I was screaming his name as I saw lights. He quickly slithered up my body and pressed himself into me. Our bodies began moving in tandem and I felt myself building again. Draco's name rolled off my tongue as I was swept up in yet another orgasm. Just as I came down Draco went over the edge and I watched as his face contorted and then smoothed before he dropped onto me. I ran my fingers through his hair as he rested on my chest. "Thank you." He breathed out.

"My pleasure," I responded with a smile. He grinned and leant up on his elbows before bring his lips to mine.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He asked.

"In here?"

"Well we can go out and make the room a bit more comfortable. I have pajamas with me that I'll share with you, and the next room will probably have a bathroom."

"Okay Draco, I'll stay with you."

"I swear tomorrow I will go back to normal, and do the right thing." I shrugged. Draco pushed himself off of me, and then offered me a hand up. We both dressed quickly, and I took Draco's hand as he led us out of the Room of Hidden Things. As soon as we were out Draco started pacing, and a new door appeared. We slid quickly into the room, which looked pretty similar to Draco's room at Hogwarts, only the colours were neutral not Slytherin, and there was an extra door, which led to a bathroom. We quickly made use of it, showering and getting ready for bed. "This was a mistake." Draco muttered as I curled into his side. I nodded.

"It's going to make things even more difficult." I agreed.

"I have been fighting coming to find you all year, and when you just showed up in the kitchens…" He shrugged. "I miss you all the time."

"I miss you too Dray. You kind of changed my entire life, you know? I'm not used to being alone anymore. It's the worst at night when I just wish I could be in your arms. I hate what we were born into." He grasped me tighter to him and sighed.

"I know," he whispered softly. We spoke no more, and I eventually grew tired falling asleep against his chest.

* * *

I slept better that night than I had in a long while, my eyes blinked open and I was met with the sight of Draco sleeping. His face was always so much more peaceful in sleep, the hard lines of his face relaxed, and he looked carefree, and young. I propped my head on my hand and just watched him, knowing I would not soon get another opportunity to do so.

Eventually his breathing picked up and soon his eyelids fluttered open. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes cleared and he sought me out. "Morning," He mumbled.

"Morning Draco," I replied.

"Are you just sitting there watching me sleep?" He asked. I laughed and nodded. "That's creepy." He grinned. He drew me towards him and gently brought his lips to mine. I gave into the kiss easily, wishing that we didn't have to leave this room and face real life. I finally drew back breathlessly and laid my head gently on his chest. His fingers ran absently through my hair, and then he sighed.

"We should get going; the longer we wait the harder this will be." I nodded.

"I know." I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at that impossible boy, so loving and warm, but on such a dark path. "Draco please tell me." He blinked a couple of times and regarded me.

"You'll hate me for it." He warned.

"So you've said. I still want to know." He sighed.

"I have to kill Dumbledore." The words fell from his mouth and shattered around us. I gasped and pushed well back from him.

"You have to kill Dumbledore?" I asked. Shock lacing my tone, I fought very hard not to bolt and only found the resolve not to by the hurt expression on Draco's face.

"I told you, you would come to hate me. Was I right?"

* * *

 **AN: Dun Dun Dun! Lol sorry for the Cliffie, but the chapter needed to end! I'm sorry for the delay on this installment, hopefully there won't be such a delay on the next chapter. I'd like to thank Mikomi121 again the review, and thanks to all of you who follow, fav, or even just read this story. Lemmmmme know what you thought! Thanks! ~WS  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: There are a couple of quotes directly from HBP in here, in the bathroom scene when Draco and Harry face off.**

* * *

"You have to kill Dumbledore?" She asked. Shock lacing her tone, she looked like she was about to leave, it hurt me to the core.

"I told you, you would come to hate me. Was I right?"

"I mean, I can't believe it." She blinked. "You can't do that." She said.

"I have to. He'll kill me, and my family. You know he doesn't joke about that kind of stuff Gray."

"You can get help Draco! I can't believe you would even consider doing this."

"No one can help, you should know that. I know you have faith in Dumbledore, but I don't. Why would he even consider helping me and my family?"

"I have to say something, you know that."

"You can't. I shouldn't have told you. I should have just left when you came into kitchens last night." I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

"This is so much worse than I thought it would be. I can't believe this Draco." I groaned and got out of the bed. I stomped towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I splashed water onto my face and quickly changed out of my pajamas. When I went back into the room Gray was still sitting in the same position. Her face contorted in some weird expression, her hands fisted in the bed sheets. "So what, you're just going to leave, and pretend that this never happened?" She asked as I made my way to the door.

"What other choice is there?" I asked.

"Just talk to me!"

"Talk about what Gray, I am not going to change my mind, and neither will you. We've been here so many times, and nothing changes."

"If you just leave now, I'll never forgive you." I drew in a sharp breath.

"I can't believe you would say that. As I pointed out there is nothing to talk about." She got to her feet and walked towards me. She looked more upset than I could ever remember seeing her. "Gray this was a mistake, you agreed to that last night. Just please do not say anything. And if you do hate me and never forgive me, well…" I shrugged. "Then there is nothing I can do about that is there?"

"Yes there is! I've already told you."

"Fuck! Gray I am done with this! How many times do I have to say that I will not do things your way? I screwed up by opening up to you, and I wish I hadn't but I can't take it back now."

"I can't believe you would consider this, and not do a thing about it. What is wrong with you Draco?"

"I'm sorry that I'm not what you want me to be." I backed further away from her. "If you tell…I'm done, you'll have killed me and my family." Her shoulders slumped in. She ran into the bathroom and was out in seconds, before I could react, and rushing past me. Her clothes were bunched against her chest, and she started out the door in just a shirt.

"I'm sorry Draco." She whispered as she rushed past. I took me a second to process what she had said. And when I did I tore out of the room after her.

"Damn it Gray!" I growled. She was already quite far ahead of me, but I was faster. I rapidly closed the distance between us and caught her around the waist. I dragged her into an alcove. Her eyes were wide, and her breathing heavy. "I'm not going to let you rat me out."

"What are you going to do? Imprison me, kill me? What?" I sighed.

"Of course not, what you think I'm a complete monster now?"

"I don't know what you're capable of." She answered.

"That's nice Gray, really nice. You think I would hurt you?" Her resolve softened somewhat.

"No, I don't think you would hurt me."

"Just promise me you will not say anything about this."

"I can't promise that Draco."

"I guess you care less about me then. If you tell, I'm dead. End of story. You care more about Dumbledore?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course I don't. I promise I'll not say anything for now. Okay?"

"You won't say anything for now?"

"No. If you let me go, I will go up to Ravenclaw tower, and just sleep on it. I won't say anything to Dumbledore today."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Who can say?"

"Merlin Gray you are so frustrating! Why can't you just give me an answer?"

"I can't give you an answer because I don't know what to do! I love you more than anyone, but the war hangs in the balance. Just let me go Draco. Just let me go." My hands that were around her arms loosened slightly.

"Gray I am begging you. Please, keep this to yourself." She shook herself free from my grip and slowly edged away from me.

"I can't believe who you've become." She softly intoned. Her hand brushed lightly over my left arm before she left me and the alcove behind. I swore under my breath and made my way back to the Room of Requirement. Into the Room of Hidden Things and towards the alcove I favoured. I sank onto the couch that just last night allowed me a fraction of freedom from my life. I buried my face into my hands and pulled at my hair. What had I done?

* * *

"You look worse than usual mate." Blaise announced as he barged into my room later that night.

"Thanks Blaise, just the lift I needed."

"I'm serious. You look terrible, care to let me into your dark miasma of troubles?"

"Did you eat a dictionary for breakfast this morning?"

"I eat one at least once a week to keep up my verbose persona." I rolled my eyes at him, and he took it as some invitation to plop onto my bed. "Come on Draco this is worse than usual."

"I screwed up." I said simply.

"Clearly, please elaborate sir." I sighed.

"I ran into Gray in the kitchens last night…"

"Star crossed lovers." Blaise grinned.

"Sod off, I'm not telling you anymore."

"I'm sorry Dray, I'll keep my mouth shut and just listen, please go on."

"Well one thing led to another, and we spent the night together, but when we woke up this morning I did something incredibly dim. I told her what I'd been tasked with. And she flipped out. Now I think she's going to tell, and I'm going to die - literally."

"Shit mate that is bad. I wish I could say something more supportive. I don't think she'd do anything that would get you killed, she loves you." I shook my head.

"You didn't see her face, her reaction. I very much doubt she loves me anymore."

"Surely it cannot be that bad."

"It is. But I am not making the same mistake twice in one day. I'll not tell you what I have to do."

"Well Draco the way I see it there is only one option left. Let's get drunk!"

"I can't disagree with that."

* * *

The months flew by, with me making several failed attempts on Dumbledore's life. I assumed that Gray had said nothing to Dumbledore as I was not confronted by the old coot. One of my attempts had landed Katie Bell in St Mungo's, so imagine my great discomfort when I saw her walk into the Great Hall one day as I tried to get some food down. Immediately people swarmed her, Potter included of course, asking if she was okay, and asking what had happened. I felt the food I had managed to get down, trying to come back up, my pulse beat loudly in my ears as I pushed to my feet. I made my way quickly from the Great Hall and pounded off towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

She had weirdly become like a friend to me. She was actually pretty sympathetic. Misery Loves Company, as the saying goes, so we bonded over our miserable lives. As I burst into her bathroom, she flew out of a toilet stall. I rushed to a sink and gripped in tightly, my knuckles turning white. "Are you okay?" Myrtle asked.

"No Myrtle, I am so far from okay." I felt the cold emanating from her ghostly hand against my back. "I'm in too deep. Fuck it Myrtle. I should just give up." My head sank forward, and tears leaked from my eyes.

"Don't…Don't…tell me what's wrong…I can help you…" Her voice drifted into my ear. The tears came harder. She had no idea.

"No one can help me. I can't do it…I can't…it won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he'll kill me…" I struggled to get my breath back, and then I opened my eyes. I caught sight of someone standing behind me – Potter. I narrowed my eyes and span around quickly drawing out my wand as I did so. I shot a hex at Potter. A duel began between the two of us. I was about to use an unforgivable on the little git, but Potter cast a spell that I had never heard before at me.

"Sectumsempera!" He yelled. Pain like I had not previously experienced in my life shot through me. I was aware that I was bleeding, a lot – my wand fell from my grasp and I fell over into a pool of blood and water. I was aware of Myrtle screaming, and Potter saying no. Everything got hazy from there. Snape arrived and said something about dittany and not scarring. He was helping me to the hospital wing. As soon as we got there and I was on a bed I passed out.

~ I awoke late into the night. Pain lancing through me, and I jumped in shock at the sight of a pale figure at the end of my bed. It was Gray. She looked worried and tired. I wanted to ask what she was doing there, but no sound would come from my throat. She just shook her head and walked silently away. Not a minute later Madame Pomfrey came to check on me. "Awake are we dear?" She asked. "I'll wager you're in some pain?" I nodded. "I'll go get you some potion, for your pain, and to put you back to sleep okay?" I nodded again. I swallowed and tried to talk again.

"What happened to me?" I croaked.

"You were hit by quite a nasty hex I'm afraid, your body was sliced open in many places. You lost a lot of blood. Unfortunately the dittany that we got on you was not soon enough, and you'll have some scarring."

"Scarring? How bad? Where?" I was starting to panic.

"Calm down dear. Yes scarring, not bad I promise, and just on your chest where the cuts were deepest. You're going to be just fine. I'm going to get you your potions now." I nodded. I ran my hands over myself checking to see if I could feel the difference. There were raised bumps on my chest that hadn't been there before. I wanted to get up and track Potter down, to get revenge for this. I knew that I would never make it though. Madame Pomfrey was soon back, and making me take potions. I fell back to sleep under the effects of the sleeping potion, wishing that I could just stay asleep until this stupid war was over.

* * *

 **AN: Okay so I am not one hundred percent on the timing of when the bathroom scene happened... I think there is a mix of book and movie happening here.** ** **Now I know the emotions in this chapter might seem kind of all over the place, but Draco is scared an confused so makes sense?** Anyway - Big thanks to Mikomi121 and AriMalfoy1 for the review on the last chapter! :) Honestly make my day. And of course thanks to anyone who follows, favs, or even just reads this story period! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

As I raced away from Draco that morning, my heart in my throat I cursed myself for agreeing to stay with him the night before. I was now in a horrible tight spot. I could keep Draco's confidence, and possibly let Dumbledore be killed, or I could tell. I had no clue what I should do. I made it into Ravenclaw Tower, immediately tore up to my dorm room, and into the bathroom. I ran a blazing hot shower, and sank to the floor, clutching my confused head in my hands. I cried. For Draco, for myself, for Dumbledore, for everyone I knew. I cried. When I exited the shower stall my face was a carefully composed mask, one I would try my very hardest to keep in place until the end of the war.

After I got dressed, I went down to breakfast, where an owl was waiting for me with a letter attached to its leg. I carefully untied it, and fed the bird a piece of toast. It hooted happily and soared off. I unrolled the parchment, and took in the familiar and comforting script of George Weasley.

 _Dear Gray,_

 _You can't really blame people for being on edge, I mean Fred and I have left so there is no comic relief at that school. Well you know my thoughts on Draco, I think he is an unfathomable git, but I am sorry that you are so worried. You can still see Luna at least, and I know she isn't as attractive as I am, but you can make do with her surely? I'm kidding, mostly, but is next weekend a Hogsmeade weekend? I can come and visit you if it is; Fred and I are looking into a property in Hogsmeade to expand the business. My handsome visage can brighten any situation I've been told. Your letter was not so whiny, and I feel for you Gray, it must be tough fighting against everyone you're supposed to be close with, I am here any time you need to whine, or bitch, or need inspiration for a prank. I really feel you don't pull enough of those you know? You'll look super cool at breakfast now! I miss you too Gray, lemme know about next weekend, and hang in there, okay?_

 _Yours, George._

He always put me in a better mood; the letter was exactly what I needed that morning. I ate breakfast quickly and headed back up to my room. I decided to write George back before anything else.

 _Dear George,_

 _You are really a lifesaver. I was having the absolute worst morning, after a run in with Draco, and your letter really put me in a better mood, so thank you. I'm not sure that you are more attractive then Luna, however I am willing to tell you whatever you need to hear if it means I can see you next weekend! Thankfully it is a Hogsmeade weekend. If I could see you I would be so happy! Your charming features certainly do brighten my day, if nothing else. Thanks George, it is hard, so much tougher than I thought it would be. But at least I have good friends I can rely on. I'll expect another owl so I can look cool again, maybe splash some colour on the outside of the parchment so it really stands out? Oh – and if I wanted to pull pranks I could certainly come up with something devious singlehandedly._

 _Your friend, Gray._

I sped off to the owlery and sent off the letter. I went back to my room and flopped onto my bed. A sigh escaping my mouth – and then the lack of sleep, and myriad of emotions overtook me, and I feel into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I was awoken with a start. I could hear tapping form nearby and blinked a couple of times. There was an owl outside of my window and I rushed to let it in. It allowed me to take the letter off of its leg and sat waiting, apparently it was told to wait for a response.

 _Gray,_

 _A run in with the ferret and all you do is describe it as a run in? Details? Are you doing alright? I'm glad I could put you in a better mood. I'll hex that slimy git next time I see him! Not as attractive as Luna hmm? We obviously you're a lesbian then. So next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend? Perfect! I'll meet you at Zonko's at noon? I don't know if I should take the phrase 'Your charming features certainly do brighten my day, if nothing else.' As a compliment or not… All of us in the order are proud of you, and more than willing to help you out. You're never in danger of being alone. I sent this owl back too early for it to arrive at breakfast, so no fancy bright parchment I'm afraid. Send Gustave (the owl) back and I promise something eye catching will drop in front of you at breakfast! I don't doubt your smarts Gray, but your deviousness? Absolutely, you are not in Slytherin for a reason. Hope you have a good night, and I will see you soon!_

 _Yours, George._

I looked at the owl and grinned. "So I'm not devious enough am I?" I asked. The bird ruffled its feathers and cocked its head to the side.

 _George,_

 _Yes a run in. I had missed dinner last night and went to the kitchens so I could eat, and wouldn't you know it, there was Draco. We talked a bit and then he asked me to meet him in the Room of Requirement. Idiot girl that I am I went, and well- you've heard the story before. One thing led to another, and I woke up next to him this morning. He told me something quite shocking and we had a fight over it. Nothing crazy and I am absolutely fine – if a little emotionally drained, thanks for asking. Yes, you've discovered my secret; I only dated Draco because of his uncanny resemblance to Luna, because I could not admit even to myself that I tend towards lady love. Alright I'll see you then. Ha-ha take that phrase however you wish Georgie. That's a nice thing to say George. Thanks for thinking of my popularity due to incoming mail at breakfast. I'm sending back Gustave post haste. Not devious enough you say? Well then please take a look in the mirror. Night Peaches, thanks for making me feel better._

 _Laughing at the mental picture in my head, Gray._

As I finished writing the letter, I charmed it so that when George touched the parchment it would start dying his skin orange moving from the top of the head down, and it would only go away when the counter curse was performed. It was an advanced bit of magic, especially as I tailored it so that it would only work on George. Anyone else could pick up the letter and come away completely unscathed. I laughed and tied to letter to Gustave who took off and out my window. I distantly thought how I hadn't eaten all day, but ignored it in lieu of sleeping. It was easier than I would have guessed to slip back into sleep.

* * *

The next day dawned brightly and annoyingly with Miranda literally jumping on me. "Gray!" She sang out.

"Merlin Miranda you're not half-annoying."

"Where have you been, what happened?" She asked completely ignoring my statement.

"I was sleeping yesterday, I was tired."

"So I saw, but why?"

"It's not really because of anything. Now let me up, we have to get ready for breakfast." She gave me a stubborn look, but relented pushing off me and hauling me up, following me into the bathroom.

"You know I don't buy that?" She declared after we had brushed our teeth.

"What's that?"

"That you were tired for no reason, I don't buy it."

"Can you please just drop it Miranda, I don't feel like talking about it right now, okay? I didn't eat yesterday; I'm just crabby - maybe later okay?"

"Sure Gray, later." We dressed, grabbed up our books and headed to the Great Hall, where I happily loaded up my plate and started tucking into breakfast. Mail arrived not long after and immediately a colour shifting bit of parchment caught my eye. The bird carrying it landed in front of me, and I hesitantly reached for the parchment. George would no doubt want to retaliate for the prank. I opened the parchment carefully and was relieved with nothing popped out at me.

 _Dear Gray,_

 _It sucks that you are so hung up on someone who clearly doesn't deserve you. I hope you're not still upset about the fight. If I see Draco in Hogsmeade I will get him. I knew it! The only possible explanation for why you are impervious to my charms. Alright then, something to look forward to next weekend then! So then, is the parchment flashy enough for you Gray? You got me good with that one Gray. How do I make it go away? If you tell me I promise you I won't seek revenge for this prank. I take back what I said, you are indeed quite devious._

 _A very orange, George._

I grinned and scribbled back on the other side of the parchment. Telling him not to harm Draco, and giving him the counter for the charm I had used. I re-attached the note to Gustave's foot and he took off gracefully. When I looked down from watching the bird fly away I made eye contact with Draco who was looking at me strangely. I averted my gaze quickly. I knew what I had to do regarding that situation, I knew that I needed to go to Dumbledore and tell him what I knew, and I was going to do so after classes that day.

As time does when you want it to go quickly, it dragged on, so that it seemed like days later that I was ascending the magical staircase into Dumbledore's office. When I entered I thought the office was empty, until Dumbledore appeared on a balcony over the desk. "Please take a seat Miss Angeline. I will be down shorty." I followed his directions and sat in a chair in front of his desk and waited for him. "Now then what can I do for you today Gray?" He asked as he sat across from me moments later.

"I have some news I thought you should know. It's about Draco Malfoy Sir, but before I tell you I want to make sure he'll be safe. He seems to think that if I tell you, he'll be in danger."

"I think I might know to what you are referring Miss Angeline. If it is what I suspect then Draco is going to be fine, and if it something else, well, I'll endeavour to make sure he is out of harm's way." I took a deep breath.

"He's been marked Sir, branded as a Death Eater, and when he was Voldemort tasked him with something impossible. He want's Draco to kill you."

"When did you learn of this?"

"Just yesterday – he was adamant that I not tell you. But I felt I had to."

"I thank you for this Gray. I have been aware of Draco's particular duty for a while now. Please do not fret about this; I have a plan in place. I must advise you to steer well clear of Mister Malfoy, he is not entirely stable at the moment."

"Well you can hardly blame him for that."

"Indeed not. However I believe if you continue to spend time with him you will just end up more heart broken. If you haven't managed to sway him to our side yet I'm afraid no amount of convincing will do. You will do what you want though, of that I am certain." I nodded. "Was there anything else?" He asked.

"No Sir."

"Thank You Gray." I nodded and got to my feet and left the office. I felt better having told Dumbledore, especially if it was true that he already knew and I hadn't really ratted Draco out to him. I decided then and there to push Draco from my mind.

* * *

Months had gone by since I had been to visit Dumbledore. I had been kept busy with school and a prank war with George. It had frankly gotten out of hand. I was almost afraid to sleep or eat anything for fear that George had somehow tampered with it, but it was all good fun. Things were going well and for the most part I managed not to think about a certain blonde haired, grey eyed Slytherin boy. That was until I heard the news that he had been attacked. Apparently he and Potter had gotten into a duel and he had lost pretty badly. There was talk of Professor Snape practically carrying an even paler than usual Draco off to the hospital wing.

I told myself to just leave it alone, but of course I couldn't. I snuck out of Ravenclaw tower the night that it happened and found myself in the hospital wing looking over an ashen, unconscious Draco Malfoy. I ran my finger lightly over his chest where large scars now marred his chest. His breathing changed and I quickly withdrew my hand and hastened away from his bed. His eyes blinked open and he jumped slightly when he saw me. He looked like he wanted to say something. I could see out of the corner of my eye the light flick on in Madame Pomfrey's office. I just shook my head at him and left. Breathing was hard for some reason, and I had to sit half way back to Ravenclaw Tower and get my breathing under control.

* * *

Not very much longer after that Dumbledore called me to his office and told me to be alert that evening. I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave me some sort of evasive answer - the frustrating old man. He also told me that he was proud of me for choosing my own path, and for seeing the world the way I wanted to, not the way I was told to. I thanked him confusedly and left. Had I known it would be the last time I would see that amazing wizard I would have found something better to say.

That night there was indeed a reason to be alert. I found myself in the midst of a battle by the Astronomy Tower; somehow Death Eaters had gained access into the school. I was battling alongside a bunch of Gryffindor's; I don't really know how long the battle lasted. I was aware of Snape running past with Draco in his clutches. Draco shot me a look and mouthed _sorry_ at me. I raised an eyebrow. I was too busy watching that pair retreat, so much so that I stopped paying attention to the fray around me. I got hit by something from behind. I was instantly knocked unconscious.

When I awoke I was pretty disoriented. I didn't really know what had happened to me. I was in the hospital wing, of that I was certain, and there were quite a few people about. I blinked a couple of times trying to bring the room into focus. It was then that I became aware of the fact that someone was sitting by my bed. I turned my head to see George sitting by my bed; his attention was turned to one of the other beds in the room, so he didn't realize I was awake immediately. I was trying to figure out why George would be there when he turned to look at me. "Hey." He gave a small grin and turned fully towards me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You got hit by a nasty stunning spell I hear, smacked your face into the ground pretty good."

"Alright, but what's going on? You wouldn't be here if I had just been hit with a stunning spell."

"You're perceptive even when waking from a curse." He shook his head. "My brother Bill got attacked by Fenrir Greyback. He's not in great shape. Also…" His words faded out.

"George?" He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He squeezed his eyes shut before looking at me again.

"Also Dumbledore is dead. Snape killed him." I literally could not comprehend what he had just said.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" A sad look crossed George's features; the look was odd on his normally happy face. He leaned forward and lightly laid a hand over one of mine.

"Dumbledore is dead Gray." I blinked a couple of times.

"And Snape killed him?" I clarified. He nodded. I took my free hand and ran it over my face. I was feeling too much. Sadness about Dumbledore and Bill getting attacked – relief that Draco hadn't killed Dumbledore – fear that I would now no longer be protected – and confusion at how this had all happened.

"Breathe Gray." I heard George's voice urge. I realized that I wasn't. So I did. "It's going to be okay." He tried to reassure me.

"I very much doubt that." I whispered. Just then Madame Pomfrey showed up by my bed.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little disoriented and sore, but I'm fine."

"Would you like a potion for the pain?" She asked.

"No thank you, can I go?" I asked.

"I just want to run a couple of test, okay dear?" She asked. I nodded. The exam didn't take long and she deemed that I was well enough to leave. She made me take a couple of potions with me just in case I needed them. "Mister Weasley will you please see Gray back to her dormitory please?" She asked. He nodded.

"Of course Poppy."

"Thank you." She nodded towards him and then bustled off.

"Poppy?" I asked him.

"Fred and I ended up in here more often than I care to admit. Testing products, and from quidditch and such." I shook my head at him and gratefully accepted his help in getting me up off the bed. I took a deep breath upon standing. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, hurts more when I'm standing, I'm just a little light headed, but I promise I'm fine, let's get going. The faster you drop me off the quicker you can get back here to your family. I am kind of monopolizing you."

"My brother has plenty of company, and he's sleeping right now, so it's all good. I'm thinking of finding somewhere to crash soon anyway." He kept a steadying arm around me as we left the hospital wing. "You doing alright?" He asked me a couple of minutes later. I shrugged.

"It's difficult to know what to feel, you know?" He nodded. "I'm sad of course. I'm angry. How did this happen? How did the Death Eaters get in?"

"Malfoy," He said softly.

"Draco?" I asked. He nodded again.

"There was a vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement that had been broken for some time, he mended it. Its twin was in Borgin and Burke's in Diagon Alley. He let them all through." I drew in a sharp breath at that. It hurt my ribs to do so. I stopped walking. My eyes were filling no matter how hard I tried to stop them from welling up. I felt my legs go weak. Luckily George still had an arm around me and kept me from falling, he gently lowered me. I sat with my back against a wall and breathed trying to get myself under control.

"How could he do that?" My voice rasped out. "Put the entire school at risk, bringing in crazy Voldemort supporters to help him. I feel sick." I whispered. George was crouching near me, running a hand softly over my back. "How could I love someone who would do that?"

"It's okay Gray, you couldn't have known."

"I did know." I whispered. George raised an eyebrow at me. "Draco told me he was going to kill Dumbledore. I told Dumbledore about it. I should have done more."

"There was nothing you could've done sweetie." He sat next to me and put an arm around me. I sagged into his side.

"I'll never forgive him for this." I vowed. George pulled me closer. I shivered and closed my eyes.

"Let's get you to bed." George stood, and gathered me into his arms. He got me into Ravenclaw Tower and up to my dorm room. "Alright Gray here we go." He set me gently on my bed.

"Thank you George. Would you – Did you want to – Will you stay with me?" I asked. George cocked his head to the side and briefly considered my request.

"Yeah Gray, I can stay with you."

"I'm just going to clean up a bit." I told him. He sat on my bed and I went into the bathroom to change and wash my face. That alone made me feel ten times better. When I got back to my bed George was already under the covers, his eyes closed. I slid in next to him and pulled the curtains around my bed.

"Why did you ask me to stay?" George asked as I settled in next to him.

"I didn't want to be alone. I used to be so good at being alone, but I'm horrible at it now. You just make me feel better by being." He rolled onto his side and faced me. "Why did you stay?" I asked.

"Same reason I suppose. I could never say no with you looking like you do right now."

"How do I look?"

"Lost."

"I suppose that's accurate." I agreed. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Scared; who knows what will happen now that Dumbledore is gone?" I nodded. "You must be freaking out; he was the one that offered you safety."

"I am kind of, yeah."

"Don't worry about that though. We won't just leave you to fend for yourself... I'll make sure." I could feel my eyes filling again.

"Thank you George." He shook his head.

"No thanks needed. Please don't cry." He sounded sad. He reached out a hand and gently brushed away a tear that had fallen. Our eyes met and I felt something flare between us. George's hand remained on my face, slowly and gently he tipped my face up and towards his. His eyes remained on mine as he drew his face closer to mine. Finally his lips closed over mine, and my eyes slid shut. There wasn't the passion behind it that I was used to, but instead his kiss resonated comforting, safe vibes. We drew away from each other and regained eye contact. "Let's get some sleep." He whispered. I nodded. I pressed myself closer and rested my head on his chest. I soon drifted off in the safety of George's arms. It was unexpected, but it was exactly what I needed.

* * *

 **AN: Okay this will be my last update for probably a couple of weeks, I'm moving so that will take up a lot of my time for awhile. Anyway I hope this chapter isn't all over the place I was feeling kind scatterbrained as I wrote. I also went crazy with letter writing, but I like letter writing... Ya'll please don't hate me for the Gray/George thing happening. There is a point to it I promise. And who doesn't love George? This was kinda of a drama filled chapter so I'd love to know what you think! Speaking of which - a big thank you to Mikomi121 for the review :) Thanks to anyone who reviews, follows, favs, or even just reads this fic! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, which I stayed up till 3 in the morning writing! :P Please leave me review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

_I watched in breathless horror as Snape flourished his wand towards Dumbledore – the word for the killing curse escaping his mouth as he did so. Dumbledore was hit square in the chest, and his face was shocked as he flew backward. His body seemed to hover mid-air for a few moments before plummeting to the ground. I wasn't able to stick around to hear the thud he would undoubtedly make when he hit the ground. Everything blurred past in a nightmare like fashion, the only clear thing – Gray's confused face. I saw her get hit with a spell. A yell caught in my throat, but I was pulled along by Snape. Then all I can picture is how her face must have looked when she realized what had happened, what I had done. The pain etched into her features, and the disappointment gleaming in her perfect blue eyes. "I'll never forgive you Draco – never!" She would say over and over. Every 'never' slicing me deeper and deeper._

I awoke with a start. My breathing uneven and my body covered in a layer of sweat. This was not the first time I had woken in such a state. This dream constantly plagued me and made sleep next to impossible. I hated myself for what I had done, and I bitterly wished I could go back to one of the many times Gray offered me help, and take it. What would she think of me now? I wondered – staring at the hateful black mark on the inside of my left arm. The Angeline's were due over that day and I was not looking forward to it. They had just recently been sprung from Azkaban along with my father.

I reluctantly got up and out of bed. I got ready for the day with a despondency that had become common place for me. By the time I arrived on the main level of the manor there were Death Eaters swarming about, and I sighed to myself. My Mother caught my eye and waved me over. I saw that she was sitting with Carlisle and Francine Angeline. I grit my teeth but walked over anyway. "Good morning Mother, Mr. and Mrs. Angeline. " I nodded towards them and greetings were sent back my way.

"Have a seat dear." My Mother gestured to the seat next to her. I sat.

"So my boy, how have you been keeping?" Carlisle asked.

"Well sir, keeping busy. How have you been?"

"Not well I'm afraid." Francine answered. I turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "Gray had a slight shall we say – reputation- when she was with you, but, everyone was willing to overlook it because she was with you. Recently, however, she has been seen consorting with a blood traitor! She's sullying our family name absolutely." Her voice grew shrill at the end. My eyebrows drew together at the news.

"Which blood traitor would that be?" I asked. There were many.

"It's one of the Weasley boys." Carlisle said with utter distaste in his voice. "He's one of the proprietors of that tacky shop in Diagon Alley." His tone grew ever sourer. I wanted to vomit. Gray had moved on? Moved on towards a Weasley no less – the thought of a ginger git laying his hands on my precious Gray was almost too much. My face remained impassive at the news.

"I'm hardly surprised sir." I responded. "Once Gray turned her back on us it was only a matter of time before she matched herself with a blood traitor."

"Too right you are." Carlisle agreed. "I do so wish she would have stayed with you." My heart thudded painfully.

"As do I sir." We continued chatting about this and that. I partially zoned out and anxiously waited until I could be alone with my thoughts. I was genuinely hurt that Gray had moved on. I guess I could not blame her, but it still cut. I couldn't even think of anyone else. Then again, I mused, she must surely hate me for what I had done. That would be enough to wipe any affection left for me from her mind. I spent the day fighting back sighs, and when I was allowed to retire to my room I called a house elf to run me a bath. Something I almost never did, but the tension in my body was beyond palpable. Sinking into the water I let my mind drift.

I thought about the war being over, and Gray forgiving me. The way she would fall into my arms, her head resting against my chest. How I would breathe in her scent, and finally know some peace. How she would tilt her head up, a smile lingering over her lips. I would bring my face closer to hers and seal our reunion with a kiss. She would lean up on her toes, pushing herself closer to me, my arms would tighten around her, and my world would be right again.

I had to believe this was possible, or there was no point. I pulled myself from my day dream and quickly washed before getting out of the tub. I slid into a pair of boxers and then sunk into my bed. I hoped that the night would bring me peace and rest.

* * *

Soon enough my summer at home was over, I was unsure if I should be happy or not. While going back to Hogwarts may afford me some freedom, the Carrows were about and Snape was now headmaster. I knew that Gray would not be coming back to school that year, but my eyes could not help trying to seek her out on the platform. Nor could I help checking every compartment I passed hoping for a glimpse of her raven hair. Eventually I settled into a cabin by myself and waited for the train ride to be over. I wasn't in solitude for long though as a banging drew my attention to the doorway. "Blaise," I greeted my best friend as he gracefully slid into a seat across from me.

"Draco, how are you mate?"

"I'm surviving." I answered. "How are you?"

"Yeah not bad; you haven't seen Miranda about have you?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"I haven't heard from her in a couple of weeks, and that's kind of odd. I hope she's alright."

"It's weird that you haven't heard from her in a couple of weeks? Are you two a couple now or something?" I asked. Blaise showing actual interest in a girl's well-being was strange.

"Or something," He answered. "I suppose I'll find out soon enough if she's come back to school this year."

"I suppose you will."

"I heard about Gray, sorry mate." I shrugged.

"Can't really expect her to pine after a Death Eater, can you?"

"I'm sure it's not like that Draco."

"Well then what is it like?" I asked my voice harsher than I'd meant it to sound.

"I mean – she can't date you right now – and I'm sure she has needs, you know?"

"Needs that can be fulfilled by a greasy ginger weasel?"

"I suppose so. You know Draco this can't be easy for her. She can't be with you, she's probably conflicted about the way she feels for you – she's been ostracized from her family and if You-Know-Who wins the war she's as good as dead. I'm sure the two just started out being friends."

"Honestly Blaise, whose side are you on anyway?" I asked bitterly. Knowing the he was right smarted a little.

"It's not about sides Draco." I shot him a dark look before glowering out the window. "Seriously mate, I'm impartial. You know I became good friends with her. If you wanted to shack up with someone else this year I wouldn't blame you. It's probably been awhile since you – uh- blew off steam." I thought about it and looked back at him.

"It's been almost a year." I answered. Blaise made a face.

"No wonder you are so cranky. We'll scope someone out for you tonight."

"I don't know if I want that."

"Well I'll keep a look out, just so the option is there."

"Thanks." I muttered before looking out the window and watching the landscape blur past.

* * *

My breathing accelerated, and my pulse beat wildly. I bit my lip to keep from calling out the wrong name as I slammed into the witch writhing beneath me. I stilled as emptied and then fell on top of her. Her fingers worked into my hair and she sighed. "Oh Draco, that was amazing!" I rolled off of her and fought the cringe at hearing her voice. "I always knew you would be a fantastic lover." She purred out the word lover and I finally blinked my eyes open and looked at her.

"Glad I was satisfactory Pansy." I answered.

"More than satisfactory," She sighed happily. I hadn't even really tried to please her. There had been very little foreplay, and I thought of Gray pretty much the whole time. I had disgusted myself. She slid herself onto my body and placed kisses on my jaw, slowly making her way down me. I couldn't help my body's response to what she was doing. Her mouth sheathed over me, and I groaned, knotting my fingers into her hair. She had experience with this particular act, I thought to myself. I didn't last over long before my hips bucked and I tensed. Pansy slowly made her way back up my body and came to rest on my chest. "I bet your priggish girlfriend never did that for you." I tensed at the mention of Gray.

"It's getting late Pansy. You should probably get going." I muttered. I needed a shower and to forget that tonight had ever happened.

"What?" She asked her voice going shrill.

"I'm absolutely certain you heard what I just said."

"You're not going to repay the favour or let me sleep here?" She practically shrieked.

"I didn't ask you to go down on me, and I have no intention of eating you out. There is no chance that I want you to sleep here. I just needed a shag Pansy, nothing more." Her face contorted.

"If you just needed sex why would you choose me? You know how I feel about you."

"Exactly easy enough to talk you into bed – I'm sorry if you felt this was some kind of declaration on my end." I shrugged. She actually did shriek and then got to her feet throwing on her clothes before throwing some swears in my direction and leaving. I sighed. Pansy was the wrong choice, but ever since Blaise had made me realise how long it had been I made it a point have sex. I could find somebody more suitable soon. Someone who would realise that all I needed was a physical release. I rolled out of bed and pulled on the pants I had worn that day before heading to the bathroom for a shower. When I finished and had returned to my room I scourgified the sheets before crawling into bed. A knock at the door roused me before I could fall asleep. Blaise stuck his head round the door.

"Was that Pansy I saw huffing away from your door not long ago?" He asked in a bewildered tone. I shrugged.

"And so what if it was."

"That's a dick move, even for you."

"Weren't you telling me I needed to get laid? Pansy is an easy shag." He frowned at me.

"Did it make you feel better?" I narrowed my eyes at the ever perceptive Blaise.

"Yeah, I feel great." I lied.

"Sure mate." He rolled his eyes at me before backing out of the room and closing the door. I ran a hand over my face and I sighed. I felt like I didn't even know myself anymore. I thought briefly about Gray, and what she would think of what I had just done. I groaned. It would just add to the list of things that she would hate me for. I was none too happy that she was shaking up with Fred or George Weasley, I didn't know which it was – But surely she at least felt affection for him. I had just used Pansy for her body. Using women was not new to me, but I thought I had grown a little while I was with Gray. _Oh well._ I thought to myself – Gray was never going to want me again anyway, might as well do as please, not taking into account her reaction at all. It would never make a difference. With that in mind I grinned to myself and started plotting.

* * *

 **AN: Soooo this chapter is kinda meh for me. Draco is kind of all over the place, but that is purposeful I assure you. He's kind of coming out of the dream that he and Gray will just pick back up after the war, and is becoming more of a realist. I know Draco is also kinda mean in the chapter, but he's under a mountain of stress too! Anyway I'd like to thank my two reviewers from the last chapter Mikomi121 and Elva of Mirkwood for their kind reviews! So let me know what you thought of this chapter I should have the next one up soonish. There will be some fluffy bits for my fluff lovers! Thanks to all my followers, favvers, readers, and of course reviewers! You should become one! Just let me know what you think in that box below! ;) Thank you! ~WS**


	24. Chapter 24

I waited anxiously at the Burrow going to the window every few minutes and peering out. Molly was with me and had adopted the same behaviour. I had been staying at The Burrow all summer. Mr. Lovegood had told the order that he didn't feel safe taking me in and I couldn't fault that. I had somehow become a bit of a target for the Death Eaters. I heard a noise outside and rushed out the door, a curiously wet Hagrid and Harry were making their way towards the house. Harry looked really upset. I was unsure if this was actually Harry, I knew that half of the people on this mission had polyjuiced themselves to look like him. Ginny came rushing past me and went up to Harry. I knew that the two had briefly dated and then broken up at the end of the school year – it was clear there were still feelings there.

I didn't have much time to dwell on these thoughts as there was the pop of apparition and two figures crossing the protective boundary. One was Remus, and the other was a Harry who was rapidly losing out on the effects of the polyjuice potion. It was George, and he was in bad shape. I rushed to help Remus get him in the house. We laid him out on a couch and he grasped my hand. Remus got crazy pointing a wand at Harry and demanding that he prove he was actually himself. I focused on George though. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I've been better – how bad is it? I'm not a hundred percent sure what happened." I gently brushed his hair aside to look where he was bleeding. It was worse than I expected his ear was completely gone. I felt my face drain of colour. "That bad," his voice was growing kind of weak. I looked back to his eyes.

"Uhm – yeah it's not good George, I don't really know how to say this – but –your ear…is gone." He raised his hand to the hole where his ear should be. He looked scared. "It's okay we'll see if there is some kind of spell that can help. And at least it's not life threating."

"You know I never did like that ear anyway – threw off the balance of my features." He managed a weak grin. I smiled and leant in to give him a quick kiss. It was then that Fred arrived safely back and I shifted out of the way. The pair of them started joking back and forth and I was pleased to see that George was handling the dismemberment alright. Everyone arrived back safely – except for Moody and Harry's owl. It was a quiet somber night at the Burrow, and a long one as I stayed up to watch over George.

* * *

September rolled around and I found myself unexpectedly sad at not being able to go to Hogwarts. Things had heated up significantly over the summer. The death eaters were going full tilt - I was at The Burrow during Bill and Fleur's wedding, and came close to getting caught. Still despite all this I was able to go into Diagon Alley a couple times a week to help Fred and George in the joke shop – under a glamor spell of course. Other than that I just helped Molly around The Burrow. With so many people in and out there was always work to be done.

And then there was George. How I was lucky enough to have him drop into my life I'll never know. He was like a ray of sunlight on the darkest of days. I would've gone mad without him – of that I was certain. We had been seen together multiple times before the death eater activity had picked up – and I was certain that was why I had such a target on my back. Consorting with 'blood traitors' was high treason, even worse than becoming one myself it would seem. George dropped by The Burrow pretty well every day, and was always mindful of me when I was working at the shop.

I was sitting in the living room absently staring out the window when he dropped by on the day I should have been catching the Hogwarts Express. "Well you look serious." He commented casually as he plopped next to me. I glanced at him and then shrugged looking back out the window.

"It's September first." He leant so he was looking out the window too.

"You'll get a chance to go back."

"You don't know that."

"No." He said and paused. He gently turned my face towards his. "But I believe it." My face softened and leant into his chest. His arms came around me and I smiled.

"I'm not even sure what I'm sad about." I admitted.

"Well I kind figured you would be bummed today so I got you special permission to leave The Burrow and come on an adventure with me!" I leaned back and he was smiling at me I felt one side of my mouth pull up in a half smile.

"What kind of adventure might this be?" I asked.

"A very practical and –er- fun adventure," His smiled widened. My eyes narrowed – George had some strange ideas on what fun entailed. The word practical threw me. "You get to come to my flat with me! Mum said it was an 'appalling mess' last time she was there and I guess sending you is the solution."

"So I get to leave The Burrow to come and clean your flat?" I asked. He nodded and laughed. "Any chance I can turn you down?"

"Well you could of course – but you would break my heart." He made a sad face at me. I groaned.

"Fine I'll come and help you clean up a bit. What's in it for me though?"

"Uhhhhh, you get to spend the day with this handsome man?" I rolled my eyes.

"I can see you any old time. You can buy me dinner." I declared.

"That's a fair deal. So you want to sit here and mope some more, or do you want to get going?" He asked.

"Well I don't really want to mope…but I could with a ten minute cuddle." I suggested with a smile.

"I suppose there is time for that." He agreed. We shifted so that I was cuddled into his side with my arm over his waist. He had an arm over my shoulder and one playing with the tips of my hair.

"Just how big of a mess is your place?" I asked after a couple of minutes.

"It's not actually that bad. Considering we can both do magic it should be cleaned up pretty fast. I more wanted an excuse to spend my day off with you." I grinned.

"Aren't you sweet?"

"I like to think so, yes." I laughed and snuggled in closer for a moment before pushing off and extending a hand to help him up.

"Let's get at it then." He kept hold of my hand and pulled me through the house to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was doing dishes.

"We're leaving now mum, I'll have her home by eleven or so." George said stopping to place a kiss on Molly's cheek.

"Well that's late George. It's more dangerous moving about at night. If it ends up being that late just find somewhere for her to sleep at your place, and you two can pop back here for breakfast tomorrow."

"Alright mum, sure." George kept walking and I turned to Molly.

"Thanks Molly hopefully next time you're in the twins flat it won't look like a bomb went off."

"Of course dear, take your time." She shot a wink at me and I smiled. Molly had been so kind and welcoming and had hardly batted an eye when she figured out George and I were dating. I hurried out of the house and caught up with George.

"I think your mom is trying to get me to stay over at your place!" I laughed as I caught up with him. "She told me to take my time and shot a wink at me!" He laughed.

"My Mum," He shook his head. "Arranging sleepovers for me still I guess." I stifled a laugh at that and followed George beyond the protective barrier of The Burrow. George quickly cast a Disillusionment spell over me.

"I think it's nice, kind of weird – but nice." George held tighter to my hand and span us into apparition. We popped back into existence in front of his shop and he quickly pulled us through to the back room where there were stairs up to the flat that he and Fred shared. As soon as we were in the flat George made me visible again. "You lied." I declared, looking around. It was quite a big mess.

"Naw, it'll be easy to clean – we'll cast a few scourgify spells and just rearrange some stuff – throw out the garbage – and presto! Clean as new!" He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well we might as well get to it." I declared. For the next hour George and I focused solely on the cleansing of his flat. It was lucky that we could use magic or we would have been at it all day. I decided to grab a quick shower after we were done while George went out to get us something to eat. I realized that I had not brought a change of clothes and quickly cast a freshening charm over mine. I decided that I didn't feel like squeezing back into jeans so I sought out a pair of George's pajama pants. Then all I had left to do was wait. So I grabbed up a book I that was lying around and settled onto a couch in the living room.

I had my attention taken from the book when the door swung open Fred loped in and looked around. "Wow Gray looks good in here – but you didn't have to do this for little old me!" He flashed me a smile.

"I did too, I try and try and you never notice me. So I thought maybe if I cleaned your flat I would finally win your affections." I shrugged.

"Oh it certainly worked!" He threw a wink at me and then bounded towards the couch. I shrieked as he jumped onto it and practically landed on me.

"I'll never understand why you like George more than me. I'm the better looking twin!" He laughed and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"You're too good looking, that's the problem – I'd be intimidated."

"Fair point there," He conceded. "Sometimes it's a burden being this handsome."

"I feel just awful for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Your sympathy is appreciated Gray – not many people are sensitive to my plight." He sighed dramatically. "Anyway I've just stopped up to get changed and then I'm heading off to Angelina's for the night." He ruffled my hair before pushing off the couch. I shook my head and tried to straighten out the hair he had mussed. I had finally gotten back to reading when George returned.

"Sorry that took so long! I ran into a bit of a problem when I was downstairs that I had to fix before I could leave the shop."

"No problem." He walked towards the kitchen with the bag of food and then came back out empty handed and sat next to me.

"Is my brother still around?" He asked me, I nodded. "Do you mind waiting just a couple more minutes to eat?"

"No that's fine." I raised an eyebrow at him – patience around food was not something George excelled at. Fred emerged from his room minutes later and shot a quick wave and bye at us before disappearing through the door. George stood and held up a finger.

"Just give me one minute." I nodded. A couple of minutes later he called me into the kitchen and a small smile stole over my features. George had set the table with flowers and candles. He flicked his wand towards the ceiling light and it dimmed.

"Wow George, all this for me?"

"Of course," He replied he was holding a chair for me. I sat and the quickly he was sat across from me. "We haven't really had much time to spend alone lately – and I wanted to make sure that I did it right."

"This makes up for all the cleaning I had to do for sure!" George placed his hand over mine on the table and I leant forward slightly catching him up in a gentle kiss. I leant back and smiled. "I don't know about you, but I am starving." George and I tucked into the carefully laid out food and soon I was lying on the couch with my head on George's lap. He was playing with my hair pensively. "What are you thinking about?" I asked. He looked down at me for a second before answering.

"I'm thinking about the war. How it has affected things, ands what'll happen when it's over."

"Deep thoughts then." He nodded. I reached up a hand a lightly brushed it along the side of his face. "Are you worried?"

"Kind of – my family are all pretty big players in this war. I'm worried that our side won't succeed. I'm nervous about what it will mean for us… I just don't know how to feel sometimes. I try to keep a positive outlook, but that's not always easy." I sat up and turned towards him.

"Your family is well trained, and I don't doubt any of their fighting abilities. Harry, Hermione, and your brother Ron are out there right now - fighting to make sure we win this! And as for us, after what we've been through what could break us apart?"

"I know my family is tough, but I can't help worrying about them. Especially Ron out there doing who knows what – I do think we will win but if we don't." He drew in a sharp breath. "That will be disaster. As for you and me…well yeah we've been through a lot together it makes me feel better to hear you say that. Sometimes I worry about Malfoy and his hold over you."

"I'm afraid too, but all we can do is try to keep each other positive. Draco was my first love – and he'll always mean something to me – but – how could I possibly go back to him after what he's done? He was so reckless. I don't know how I would function if I didn't have you." I moved closer to George and laid a hand on his face before coming closer and kissing him gently. I was keenly aware of the sense of comfort that he gave me. He kissed me back and then gathered me close to his chest.

"I feel the same way about you." Suddenly he waved his wand and music flooded the room. "May I have this dance?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He pulled me up and into his arms and we moved about the room. He was not quite as graceful as Draco but I was pretty impressed. One song morphed into the next and George slowed us into a slow dance. I rested my head against his chest and smiled.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" I asked.

"Mum made us take dance lessons when we were young. She said every respectable wizard ought to know how to sweep a witch off of her feet. Are you swept?" He grinned.

"Completely," I laughed. He bent towards me and swept me up in a dazzling kiss. I felt a spark of passion and I wound my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, and he lifted me effortlessly from the ground and carried me towards his bed room.

* * *

 **AN: Wow I apologize for the wait on this puppy. I've been a busy little bee, and for some reason finishing this chapter was the hardest thing of life... Anyway please don't hate on Gray/George. They're cute! And it is kind of bold thing for Gray to say that she can never forgive Draco when they are so far from each other. We'll see what happens I guessssss.** **I'd like to thank my two lovely reviewers from the last chapter Mikomi121 and Elva of Mirkwood for their reviews. Thanks to all my followers favvers and just plain old readers! I see you all on my graphs so I know you're reading even if you aren't reviewing. However I really think you should drop me a review cause they make my day! It's not so hard - just type in the review box below and hit submit! :P Kay I'm done Harping! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ~WS  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I've stolen a line or two straight from HP DH. The Plot follows the book pretty carefully but I made some creative changes**

* * *

I was home over the Easter break, and I wished balefully to be anywhere else on the planet. While I no longer gave a flying fuck what my peers though of me – my mind was in constant turmoil. I had questioned Voldemort, his tactics and beliefs before, but never so carefully. I had decided that I was absolutely against what he stood for. What did blood purity really matter? Why was everyone always trying to control everyone else's lives? A lot of my problems would not exist if it weren't for the snake faced tyrant. I decided to rebel in any way that would not see me dead. I knew that they were keeping Ollivander and Luna Lovegood in the dungeons. I itched to free them and had come up with an elaborate plan – but it never came to fruition.

On the very day I was going to spring the pair we had some unexpected guests at the manor. The golden trio along with a couple of others were toted into my home. I was called for at once and asked to identify them. Granger was a dead giveaway as was Weasley, but something had happened to Potter's face - A rather nasty stinging hex by the looks of it. I closely examined his face as instructed.

"Well is it him?" Everyone wanted to know. My Father's voice cut in the loudest. "Well Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" I knew damn well it was Harry Potter but if I said yes they would summon Voldemort and he would do away with Potter and win. I didn't want that at all. I stalled.

"I can't – I can't be sure" They got me to look closer, and inspect something that looked like scar heads scar. "I don't know." I shrugged. Everyone agreed that we had to be sure before we called Voldemort, so Harry, Ron, and the others were taken to the dungeons while Granger stayed with us. I wanted to run away, I did not want to watch what they were going to do to her. I had never liked Granger that was a well-known and very well established fact. But I never wanted to see her squirming under the effects of a Cruciatus curse. There was nothing I could do though. I slid my mask into place and tried to avert my eyes. The one time I chanced a look I regretted it. My psychotic aunt was cutting up Granger's arm and Granger was looking right at me. Anguish in her eyes. I know my façade faded at that and I sent her a sympathetic look. Surprise flickered in her expression before anguish overtook her features again.

I refused to look back after that. Potter and his friends managed an escape, and I was relieved - but not for long. Voldemort had been summoned and was more than a little displeased with us. We all felt his fury that day. Being hit with the torturous curse was like have a million little knives cut into your body – and then having them soaked in lemon juice and salt, and then cut again. Ceaselessly the process continued until the caster was satisfied. I endured as silently as I could and focused on the fact that the pain would not last forever. When he finally relented I drew in a shaky breath, and made my way onto my feet. "You disappoint me Draco, don't let it happen again." Voldemort uttered. I had no choice but to nod and leave the room as I knew it to be a dismissal.

I wandered up to my room. My whole body was quivering. I shut the door and slid onto the floor by it wrapping my arms around myself. I knew I had no one by myself to blame for my current predicament and I tried to keep the bitter tears safely unshed. A single failure slid down my cheek and made an impression on my shirt. I watched as the fabric absorbed it. I didn't know what I was that upset about, I had certainly been cursed before, and had watched people be tortured, this time affected me more deeply for some reason. I trained my mind on going back to Hogwarts where I could fool everyone into thinking I was cold and callous.

* * *

Soon enough I was speeding back to the school, though it was not the sanctuary for me that it had once been, it was a damn sight better than Malfoy Manor. I picked at my food disinterested, and was relieved when we could head back to our common rooms. I caught up to two rather vivacious Slytherin girls who I had a good rapport with on the way down the dungeons. "Marie, Anastasia, you pair are looking more fetching than I can remember." I declared slipping an around each of their waists and walking between them. The two girls giggled and looked at each other.

"Draco Malfoy you incorrigible flatterer," Maria batted her over mascaraed lashes at me.

"You're looking well yourself." Anastasia supplemented. I smirked and drew them closer to my sides.

"Would you ladies be interested in coming to my room for a nightcap?" They both nodded and giggled again. I kept my smirk in place as we entered the Common Room. We passed Pansy who refused to even look at me since I had shagged her – not that I minded. We passed Blaise who inclined his head at me, a disapproving look lingering in his dark eyes. I shrugged and ushered the ladies towards my room. Once inside I locked the door and turned towards the women. They both laid hands on my chest and pushed me towards my bed. They slowly began divesting first me, and then each other of clothing. Maria and Anastasia were not what I would call girlfriend material, but they certainly provided a much needed distraction for me.

It was not long after that all the students were unexpectedly called into the Great Hall. I had an inkling that it had to do with Voldemort. My Dark Mark had been causing me some pain the last couple of days. Sure enough the Golden boy was at Hogwarts, standing by Professor McGonagall while she announced that the school would fall under attack. My eyes swept the room against my will. Of course I was looking to see if Gray had come to fight. I didn't see her and refocused. Pansy made some kind of scene while I was not paying attention and it resulted in the Slytherins being escorted from the Great Hall. The rest of the school had the choice to flee or fight if they were of age. There was no chance I was being pushed from the school. No chance.

As we neared the Slytherin Common Room I signalled to Crabbe and Goyle to follow me and we ducked behind a pillar. "Now listen carefully boys. If a fight is going down here, then we must remain." They both nodded dully.

"We can help the Dark Lord from inside!" Crabbe grinned stupidly. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"No, Crabbe, we are going to help defend the school." Just then Blaise popped up behind us.

"Plotting without me mate?" He grinned. He had been kind of miffed at me lately and I smiled at him.

"Of course not – I was just telling Crabbe and Goyle that we have to do all we can to help defend Hogwarts."

"Great plan, I'm in." Blaise agreed. We set off, and tried our best to help while remaining out of sight. Blaise and Crabbe split from Goyle and I and we snuck about doing what we could. Goyle looked unhappy.

"Do you have something on your mind Goyle?" I asked. It wasn't likely, but I thought I would ask.

"Why are we helping Draco?" He sounded utterly vexed and confused.

"Because Goyle, we have to." I levelled a look at him and willed him to understand. He just shrugged his meaty shoulders and nodded.

"You wouldn't steer me wrong would you?" He asked with a childlike expression on his face.

"Of course not Greg," I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked a little relieved. We had to get a move on as I told Blaise we would meet up with him soon. There was one thing I wanted to check on – the Vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. Crabbe and Blaise were waiting for us in a hidden passageway near it.

"I gotta go mate – I need to find Miranda." Blaise sounded worried, I nodded. Blaise clasped my shoulder tightly and threw me a look before running off. I noticed from the corner of my eye the door to the Room of Requirement opening. I ran full tilt to catch the door before it closed. I just caught it with my fingertips before it closed. I breathed a sigh of relief while Crabbe and Goyle caught up to me, out of breath.

"Alright boys we have to be quiet now." I was pretty certain the golden trio we be in here, I just wanted to blast the damn vanishing cabinet as I didn't think anyone had disabled it. I could hear chatter up ahead and threw a look at Crabbe and Goyle urging them with my eyes to stay quiet. I found the cabinet and silently shot a hex at it that should disable it. I just wanted to sneak back out but Potter and his band of miscreants rounded the corner. Everyone immediately started firing off spells I was just deflecting them. Crabbe suddenly shot Fiendfyre out of his wand and I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What are you doing Crabbe? You know you can't kill Potter!" The oaf had created something that he could not control. I realized this quite quickly. "We have to get out of here!" I yelled. Everyone started running for the exit, somehow we lost track of Potter, Granger, and Weasley. I started climbing up the piles of junk because the fire was quickly surrounding us. I was helping to pull Greg up when I saw Crabbe grab onto a chair that gave way under his hands. He fell, and plummeted into the fire.

"Vincent!" Goyle roared. I threw my arms around him and dragged him back from the edge. He gave up and sagged against me. "No!" He whispered.

"I'm sorry Greg." He shook his head and straightened up.

"Let's get out of here." I nodded, but quickly realized that may not be possible. The fire was encroaching on all sides and there was no way to clear it. Just then I saw Potter and company again – on broomsticks, they were looking for something. It was surprisingly us. Harry Pointed toward us, they swooped at us and Harry reached out a hand to me. I took it gratefully and swung onto the broom behind him. We sped out of the Room. Harry tossed something out of his hands as we went that caused a great shadow to lurk within the Fiendfyre – it looked like a giant screaming face. When we got out of the room we slammed into the wall opposite the door and fell in a heap on the floor. I was momentarily winded but soon rolled away and got up. Harry and I looked at each other awkwardly.

"Thanks." I nodded at him. He nodded back. I turned and helped Goyle to his feet and led him off down the hall. I settled him into a hidden passageway and he broke down crying. Crabbe was his best friend they were hardly apart and it had to be hard. "I'm sorry." I said again. He nodded and wiped his face.

"We've got work to do." He said dully and got up. I eventually lost track of Goyle but ran around doing what I could. I caught sight of Blaise and Miranda and ran up to them. Blaise looked relieved and clapped a hand on my back. I told him about the Room of Requirement and as we were talking Voldemort's voice floated around us. He was calling for a ceasefire. He was asking for Harry Potter to come to the forest and end this. Just like that the fighting around us stopped. The Death Eaters had obviously broken the apparition wards and popped off. I knew that I needed to find my family at some point. I waved off Blaise and Miranda and watched as they melted together in one hell of a kiss. I shook my head and smiled to myself before wandering off. I didn't really have a destination in mind, but I wandered through the school looking at all the devastation.

* * *

It was just as I was passing the Hospital Wing that it happened. The door to the Hospital swung open and Gray stepped out. Her eyes met mine. They were full of sadness, but despite that she looked radiant. My memories of Gray did not do her justice. Her black hair was longer than it had ever been and it fell in waves down her back. She had filled back out from being too skinny in sixth year, and she was looking every inch a woman. She blinked as she regarded me. I could not make out what emotion crossed her face. "You're alive!" She uttered breathlessly. I nodded.

"So are you." I was so relieved. I wanted to run to her and make sure with my own hands that she was alright. But I knew I couldn't. The look in her eyes held me back. She pulled her hair back and sighed. I noticed a large cut by her temple that had previously been hidden. Anger clenched in my gut that she had been marred, but there was nothing I could do.

"You're alive." She breathed again.

* * *

 **AN: Welll ths took longer than I Anticipated but I just got a new job and it's been keeping me busy. So next chapter we get to know what Gray is thinking about their first encounter in like a year! I'm kind shit at writing combat scenes so I steered clear of it. Hope this chapter was alright. The next one may be a tear jerker if you are a fan of Fred's. Anyway no reviews last chapter make WS a sad panda! Please leave me review and lemme know what you think! As always thanks to my favs, follows, and plain old readers! Hope you enjoyed tis chapter ~WS  
**


	26. Chapter 26

It had really been a day like any other when we got the summons to come to Hogwarts. George and I had been working in the gardens out at the Burrow when we received word. We quickly changed and made our way into the Hog's Head where Aberforth was guiding people along to Hogwarts. I got to see people I hadn't seen in just about a year, I had a reunion with Miranda, and I was so ready to kick some Death Eater ass. I mainly stayed with Fred and George; we worked as a team and covered each other's backs well. Percy caught up to us, and somehow in the confusion he and Fred got separated from us. George and I carried on battling fiercely. Luckily we had backed ourselves into an easily defensible hallway when George's face turned white and his breath hitched. I was able to repel the spells that the two Death Eaters on us were casting, and shoot out disabling hexes. I looked at George curiously, and he looked awful. "What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered. "I feel really weird."

"Maybe we should try to get to the hospital wing. You might've gotten hexed and not realized, or maybe you're bleeding somewhere." I gave him a once over to see if I could pick out any injuries. There was nothing that I could see, but George consented to going to the Hospital Wing. It was under heavy protection as that's where the wounded were being taken. We had just reached the Wing and been admitted in when a ceasefire was called. I sighed in relief, but had no time to be thankful as George gripped onto my arm tightly. I looked up at his face and followed his eye line to a bed. There was red hair surrounding a red headed body, and my stomach clenched. I laid a hand over George's and he looked down at me fearfully. I walked slowly forward, dread weighing down my feet.

"Oh Merlin no!" George whispered. Then a sound quite unlike anything I have ever heard issued from his mouth. He staggered forward towards the prone form of his twin brother Fred. "Fred?" His voice called. There was no response, there would never be a response, and my heart broke for the family in front of me. George span and threw himself into his Mother's arms. I didn't know what to do. The family that had taken me in and cared for during this awful time was now fractured, and would never be whole again. Percy wandered over to me, and I felt awkward. I didn't really know him.

"I'm so sorry Percy." I said lowly. He nodded. "I think I might step out and give your family some time. If fighting starts back up again, you should make sure George stays here. He'll be mad as hell and looking for blood, but – he's too emotional to be able to defend himself properly." He nodded again. I slowly made my way through the Weasley's letting them all know how sorry I was for them - until I finally reached George. His Mother still had an arm around him, but he ducked under and came toward me. I wrapped my arms firmly around him and rubbed my hand lightly over his back. "I'm so, so sorry George." I whispered. I felt fresh tears spring up in his eyes and dampen my neck. He stepped back from me and looked over my shoulder at Fred. "I'm going to go, and leave you with your family. I'll come back soon, and I'll bring food or something. I feel like I'm intruding." He shook his head at me and was about to talk, but I placed a hand in his face. "Your family needs sometime love." He nodded.

"You'll come back?" He sounded broken. I nodded.

"Of course I will." I gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before stepping away and walking out of the Hospital Wing. It was all a little much to handle, and I felt horrible for leaving, but I did believe that the family needed some time without me. Just as I opened the door and stepped out into the hall I was met with the piercing grey stare of one Draco Malfoy. He looked way better than he had the last time I had seen him. His eyes were tight like he had seen too much, and he still wasn't back to fighting form but he looked good. I was always struck by how handsome he was. "You're alive." I managed to get out. The emotions running through me were really confusing. I was really relieved that he was okay, I was happy to see him, but under that was a current of anger. He had acted really stupidly and I couldn't just forget that.

"So are you." He answered. I couldn't read him at all.

"You're alive." I said again. I walked slowly toward him and found my arms going around him. He didn't hesitate in embracing me back. I gave in for only a moment before leaning back and slapping him. "You are such an idiot." I leaned in and hugged him again. "But I'm still happy that you're okay." I stepped back and he looked confused.

"So you're glad I'm okay but you kind of hate me?" He asked. I nodded.

"I think that sums it up."

"I'm not super happy with you either." I crossed my arms and shot him a look.

"Is this about George?"

"Yes, you didn't seem to find it that difficult to get over me."

"George was there for me when you weren't. While you were busy plotting Dumbledore's death he was keeping me sane, he was helping me through, and then when you fixed that cabinet and brought that Death Eater scum into the school…" I trailed off, remembering that awful night. "I got hexed and my face got smashed up, I woke up in the Hospital Wing, and he was by my side."

"I would've been if I could have." He defended.

"But you couldn't because you were running with murderers. He was the one that told me Dumbledore had died, and he was the one that told me you let it happen. He promised to keep me safe even though Dumbledore was gone, and he kept his word. I've been safe, and loved, and accepted, and I never had to wish that he would only see sense and fight for what was right." I took a deep breath. "This war is ending and no matter what happens, I owe my life to George." He looked immeasurably hurt.

"You love him?" He stepped closer to me, and my hair started to stand on end with the electricity that always flared between us. "Do you love him like you loved me? Can he make you feel the way I do?" His lips came dangerously close to mine and I stepped back.

"I do love him, yes. It's a different kind of love than I had with you. He's not just raw passion. He's comfort and acceptance – and I don't need to explain this to you. His whole family is just on the other side of that door grieving the loss of a son and brother. Fred died today Draco. I shouldn't be out here having this conversation with you when there is so much work to get done." Draco blinked a couple of times before nodding his head and stepping further back from me.

"I'll see you around Gray." He said before casually walking off. My heart thundered in my chest and I shook my head at myself.

"Get it together." I hissed under my breath. I briskly walked off; I wanted to go to the Ravenclaw Common Room. I wanted some time to myself, time to think. The knocker let me in without even a question. I went up to the dorm room I had been in the previous year. I found my old bed and sat carefully on it. So much had happened in this one spot. I took a deep breath and flopped back. My head throbbed painfully and the stress of the day overtook me. Two tears escaped from my eyes and rolled down the sides of my face. I could not believe all of the destruction and all of the death that was happening within the school. I didn't know how to cope with the fact that Fred died, and I didn't know what to say or do for George. I knew I had to figure it out and get back to him soon; it was no time to be insecure and selfish. I groaned and rolled onto my feet, making my way back to the hospital wing.

I vaguely remembered saying I would bring back food or something, but I figured the kitchens would be ransacked anyway. So I mustered my courage and slipped back into the Hospital Wing. George was sitting by Fred with his head in his hands. Percy, Ron, and Ginny had disappeared, while Charlie, Bill and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in a corner whispering urgently to each other. I steeled myself and approached George. I laid a soft hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me desolately. He pulled me on to his lap and buried his face in my neck. I ran a hand through his hair and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "How can I help love?" I asked.

"Just stay with me." His voice croaked. His arms tightened around me and I felt him crying against me. I rubbed my hand lightly over his back and whispered assurances to him. We were interrupted by Voldemort's voice calling everyone to the front of the school. George made to stand but I shook my head at him.

"I think you need to sit this one out." He studied me for a moment before nodding.

"You're right. Stay with me?" He asked. I wanted to get out and help with the fighting, but his pale frightened face, and big trusting eyes held me in place.

"Of course I will." Madame Pomfrey came by with an extra chair. I thanked her and moved off of George; bring the chair next to him and pulling him into my arms. He slouched against me and moaned.

"I don't know how to handle this Gray." He whispered.

"I don't know either. But I'll be here and your family will be here, and we'll make it through."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?" He shrugged and gripped me tighter.

"I thought this might scare you off." I leaned back and I took his face into my hands.

"Of course I won't be scared off. I love you." He blinked a couple of times.

"You do?" I nodded. "I love you too." I gave a small smile and he kissed me gently. He relaxed back onto my shoulder and I we sat in the Hospital wing for hours. News reached us that Harry had won, and Voldemort was no more. It was fantastic news, and I would have been over the moon if it weren't for all the death that surrounded it. Eventually Fred was taken away, and I turned to George.

"Come on love, let's go." I stood and offered George a hand. He took and stood he looked confused.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Burrow, I promised your Mother we would come there after here. She wanted to give you the time you needed." He nodded. I took some floo powder from the hearth in the Hospital wing and directed us to the Burrow. I steadied us as we landed in the correct grate and pulled us out. Molly rushed into sight.

"Oh George dear there you are! Hello Gray." I nodded at her we helped George up to his room. I assured Molly that I would get him changed and into bed. I hauled him across the hall to the bathroom and stuck him into the shower. He nodded that he could get showered off and I left the bathroom. I wandered down to the kitchen. Molly was sitting with Ginny at the table. "Hello lovie." She greeted me when I got into the kitchen. "Are you doing alright?" I nodded.

"I should be asking you guys that."

"It doesn't really seem real." Ginny lamented. I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." I chatted with the Weasley women for a couple of minutes. "Molly do you have any dreamless sleep potion?" I asked. She nodded, she rose and went to a cupboard, and she pulled out a bottle and poured me to glasses of the potion.

"You'll need some too dear." I thanked her and took the two glasses upstairs with me. George was already in bed, his eyes unblinking and staring into space.

"George," I called softly. His eyes snapped to mine and then his body relaxed. "I brought you some potion."

"Are you coming to bed?" He asked me.

"I need to shower first."

"I'll wait to take the potion." He resumed staring into space and I quickly went across the hall to the bathroom. I turned the water as hot as I could handle and stepped in. Dirt and blood washed down the drain and I shivered. A couple of tears made their way out from under my eyelids, but I composed myself as I washed the day from my skin. I dressed and went back to George's room. He was still looking blank I called to him again. "You're back." He breathed. I nodded. I handed him his potion and took mine. We swallowed it down and I flopped next to George. He instantly fitted himself around me. I ran my fingers through his hair and then pulled him close to me. "Thank you Gray, I don't know what I would have done today without you."

"You don't need to thank me." His lips brushed softly over my neck before he settled onto my chest and I heard him fall asleep. The potion was taking me under too – guiltily the last thing on my mind was Draco.

* * *

 **AN: So I was going to post this yesterday, but it was too short, so I had to lengthen it... Anywho I kind of like this chapter, but it also was kind of hard to write and sad because of Fred. I hate hate hate that he dies. I just can't diverge from that plot point. Anyways hope ya'll liked this chapter! I'd like to give a shout out to for the very nice review on the last chapter. Reviews are the best - you should review! :P ;) Thank you to all my favvers, followers, reviewers and readers! I'll catch you next time ~WS**


	27. Chapter 27

I sighed as I looked around me. Being back at Hogwarts was strange to say the least. A task force had been assembled over the summer and the place was fully restored. All the students had been given the option to repeat the previous year as it had been cut short and the curriculum had been even more messed up than usual. I had opted to go back I had to uphold the family name, and if I was being honest with myself, I wanted to see Gray. She had been flashing in my mind ever since the battle. I knew winning her back was probably impossible, but I wanted to see if I could get under her skin, and wriggle back in a bit.

The problem was that I had not seen Gray, not on the train, not in the carriages, and so far not in the Great Hall. I was contemplating a sulk; the year would be a lot less fun without my raven-haired cohort to torment. Before I could give in though I saw Gray flounce into the hall and take a seat next to Miranda. Miranda whispered something to her and she grinned before shaking her head and looking up towards the front of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had taken up the post of headmistress and we had a bunch of new teachers. I tuned pretty much all the announcements out in lieu of staring at Gray. She was steadfast in avoiding my gaze, and it made me smirk. I ate quickly and waited for the end of the feast.

I had to pay attention when McGonagall cleared her throat and directed something directly at returning seventh years. "Due to the fact that the returning seventh years are eighteen and well above the legal age we are offering private rooms, looser curfews and rules, and an optional inter-house initiative. Your heads of house will come around the common rooms tonight with the details of this. Welcome back to Hogwarts students, I'm hoping this year is fruitful and calmer than past years. Now let's all cart our full bellies off to the common rooms, goodnight students!" There was a clatter as all the students stood and started to make their way out of the Great Hall. I stayed put for a moment, my eyes travelling back to Gray. She was still sitting with Miranda and watching people leave. When the din died down they finally stood, and I stealthily followed along after them. Gray signalled to Miranda to go ahead and darted down a hallway. I quirked an eyebrow and followed after her.

"What do you want Draco?" She asked. Without turning around.

"How'd you know I was following you?" I asked. She finally turned and threw a look at me.

"You're not as stealthy as you think you are." She retorted.

"I'll have to work on that."

"What do you want?" She repeated.

"To talk." She blinked at me. "We haven't talked since the last day of the war. How's George?"

"Not great, his brother is dead."

"Of course. Well you, how have you been."

"Alright."

"You going to thaw at some point?" She glared.

"Probably not."

"Seriously? You go from loving me to absolutely hating my guts without even talking to me, and it's completely irreversible?"

"Draco, you are not some hard done by innocent here."

"I know, but neither am I a villain Gray."

"There are some who would disagree to that point." She walked toward me and pulled up my left sleeve. The Dark Mark on my arm was not so dark anymore, just a faint outline. The accusation on her face was almost unbearable.

"I was acquitted on all Death Eater charges Gray. You know this."

"Yes, thank goodness that Harry Potter mysteriously came to you and your mothers rescue during the trials." She snorted.

"You're going to forgive me Gray, it's only a matter of time."

"Nice to know that your arrogance is unshaken."

"Some things are not supposed to change."

"Yes, Merlin forbid that you change into a nicer person."

"I have never been mean to you." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What is this all about? You know that I am with George, right? I'm not going to get back with you, I'm not going to forgive you – so this is pointless."

"We can't even be friends?" I asked.

"To what end?"

"You want to play this way? You want to see me get mean? Well Gray – game on."

"Whatever Draco, you think you can somehow lure me back? It won't work"

"I don't believe I said anything about luring Gray." I shot a look at her and backed away. She shook her head and stalked off down the hallway. I turned and made my way towards the Slytherin Common Room. I smirked. Gray was a tough nut to crack but I felt up to the task. When I arrived in the Common Room Blaise caught my eye and waved me over. I went over and sat on the couch next to him. He shot me a knowing grin.

"Where have you been sir?" He asked.

"No where special."

"Would no where special have anything to do with Gray?" I grinned and shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know she's still with George?"

"Since when has something like that stopped me? She'll come around soon enough." He shook his head.

"You're pig headed as ever mate." I rolled my eyes, and the door to the Common Room opened. In walked Slughorn who smiled around the room before clearing his throat.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, I will be addressing the returning seventh years right now." All my classmates who had returned to Hogwarts gathered around Slughorn. "Now I assume that all of you will be taking the private room benefit. You'd be silly not to, I have all of your room assignments and temporary passwords here – if you have any trouble locating your room, I will be happy to assist. Curfew is eleven o'clock on weekdays and midnight on weekends. You may use magic as you see fit, if you abuse this power your status as a returning seventh year will be revoked as will the perks. As for the inter-house initiative, you must come and talk to me if you wish to participate. This program will find you paired off with a student from another house, and you must work together to promote inter house unity and tolerance. I must say I think it in our houses best interest if you all participate in the initiative."

Slughorn started handing out room assignments, when he handed me mine he asked if I would join in the inter-house drivel. I knew that he was right, it would be favourable for the Slytherin's to participate. I nodded. "Very good my boy! That's the spirit! I'll have your partners name some time tomorrow."

"Would you mind terribly pulling some strings and seeing that I end up with someone in Ravenclaw? Gryffindor's get under my skin, and Hufflepuff's are a little dull." I drawled. Slughorn got a glint in his eye.

"I'll try my best." He assured before walking off and handing out another assignment. I smirked and looked at the paper in my hand. My room was apparently behind a portrait on the second floor. I called goodbye to Blaise and my way out of the Common Room and went toward the main entrance of the school. From there I followed the instructions on the paper up to the portrait of a witch in a tutu. I snorted to myself. Wonderful front door. I uttered the password that was written down and the portrait swung inward. The dancer depicted in the painting winked at me and I chuckled. I went in and surveyed the room. It was nice. There was a large bed, a fancy desk, a large closet, and a bathroom attached as well. Pretty sweet digs I had to admit. The view was that of the Black Lake, I grinned.

All my stuff had been brought up to the room and I unpacked quickly. I then remembered that I was supposed to change the password and picked up the sheet Slughorn had given me for directions on how. I left the room and opened the door back up. I had a brief conversation with the dancer and got the password changed. I pushed back into my room and flopped on the bed. I tried to no avail to keep my thoughts from Gray.

I felt like it was the first day of fifth year again, and I was pining uselessly over Gray Angeline. Then again, my pining back when I was fifteen had not been fruitless. I sat up an grinned. There was no way that George Weasley would keep Gray from me. I knew her too well, and I had no problem reeling her away from that red-haired git. True Gray was disgruntled with me at the moment, but that just made it all the more exciting of an endeavor. I glanced at my watch and noted the time, it was just past eight, I still had time to get some work done tonight. I prepared an ink well and pulled a fresh piece of parchment toward myself as I sat at my new desk.

 _Dear Gray,_

 _I'm unhappy with the way our conversation went tonight. Please meet me in the astronomy tower at ten. I will bring the refreshments. Please show up, and let me explain a couple of things to you. I am not trying to win you back or break you and George up. I want you and I to be able to sit in the same room, and you not to run every time you see me. Please Gray – Please!_

 _Yours sincerely, Draco._

I stood up and held my hand out, my owl – newly purchased over the summer – Redburn flew over and let me tie the letter onto his leg. "This is for Gray Angeline. Try to get a response out of her, and please do this as quickly as you can. It's very important!" I opened the window in my room and released my owl into the night. I then paced back and forth stupidly until he came back. He had a reply clutched in his talons and I eagerly took the note from Redburn.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I'm not sure I should give you that chance. I don't believe you have no ulterior motives. You sure do know how to bait me though. I will come as long as the refreshments are nothing stronger than pumpkin juice or butterbeer. I'll only come out for half an hour at most. I hope you do respect that fact that I am in a committed relationship, and fully understand that me hanging out with an ex-boyfriend alone at night is frowned upon. I hope I don't regret this…_

 _Gray_

I smiled and grabbed two bottles of butterbeer casting a cooling charm over them and grabbing up two blankets. It was sure to be chilly up in the tower at this time of night and year. I glanced at my watch. It was just past nine now. I decided to just make my way up to the Astronomy tower. I spent the entire walk thinking up what I would say, how I would explain to Gray what I had done. I found that I was actually kind of nervous. A feeling I was sort of unused to. I arrived at the tower before Gray unsurprisingly. I sat and leant my head back against the wall. I had some really bad memories up here in the tower, but I also had really good ones. Watching Dumbledore die, bad memory for sure. Making out with Gray and having her fall asleep in my arms, great memory. I was conflicted over how I should feel right now.

While I was in the process of figuring out how the room made me feel Gray appeared. She looked at me and sighed before sitting quite far from me and shooting me an expectant look. I offered her a blanket and a butterbeer. "Thank you." I nodded. "So, what is this all about Draco?"

"I wanted to talk you."

"Obviously."

"Our last conversation was pretty hostile, that's not what I want."

"It makes no difference to me."

"Will you at least hear me out?" She nodded. "You know how conflicted I was about becoming a Death Eater, you know how horrible it was for me in sixth year. I told you about my mission. I didn't kill Dumbledore what do I have to explain to you to make you forgive me? I'm not trying to break you up, I just can't go from being how we were to you hating my guts."

"How could you do that? How could you risk the lives of everyone in this school by bringing in Death Eaters? The way that I see it you were too cowardly to face it on your own and so you selfishly brought in cohorts to make things easier for you – not taking in to consideration anybody else. That's why I am mad Draco – so explain that for me."

"That was the whole point of Dumbledore getting killed. So, that Voldemort could by proxy take hold of the school. It was a show of power, and part of my mission. I didn't want to do it. I knew that it would be dangerous for everyone, but you know he was holding my life and my family's life over my head. If I could go back and do things differently I would. Absolutely I would. But I can't go back. I fucked up, majorly fucked up, you are not the only one who has pointed this out to me. I've changed though. Tell me the war hasn't changed you." I pleaded. She looked me over. I held my breath as I waited for her answer.

"Of course it did." She answered. I shrugged.

"So here I am apologizing, I really am sorry Gray, and hoping that you can understand that I've changed. I love you, I always have and I always will. I won't be able to bear it if you are glaring at me from across the room every time you see me." She took a sip of her butterbeer and regarded me before answering.

"I accept your apology, it was a scary time and Voldemort had crazy leverage over you. I won't be overly cold towards you, but I don't think we'll be best buddies either. I'm sorry but I'm with George, he needs me, and I can't afford to get wound back in by you. Saying that you love me, pulling at me." She stopped short gesturing wildly. "It's not fair and you know it. So, I don't hate you, happy?" I would take what I could get at this point.

"Abundantly so. I didn't mean to do any winding by saying the L word. It is just how I feel. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. Not hating me is a huge step in the right direction so I'll take it." She nodded and got to her feet. I rose as well and held out a hand to her. She raised an eyebrow but took the proffered hand. I shook it lightly and she didn't immediately let go. There was a confused look on her face and she closed her eyes sighing before letting go and stepping back. "Thank you for coming to talk to me." I fought to keep the breathless tone out of my voice. Gray could completely disarm me with just a small touch.

"Of course, I'm glad that we could come to some sort of understanding on this." I watched as she walked away and let my heart rate slow. Of one thing, I was sure – Gray would be done with the unfortunate George Weasley soon enough.

* * *

 **AN: This was an inexcusably long gap between chapters and I apologize. But I just got me a brand new laptop, so updates should be more frequent. I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter and it was kind of a turn point chapter. So colour me sad! I'm super happy that you are here reading this - I appreciate every view, like, favourite, and of course review. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! ~WS  
**


	28. Chapter 28

I looked down at the letter sitting on my desk and frowned. I had no idea what Draco was playing at asking to meet up with me. As ever he knew how to catch my attention by not specifically saying what we needed to talk about. I had agreed to meet him and I wasn't sure if it was right. I slowly rose from the desk chair and exited my new single room. It was light and airy, done in Ravenclaw colours, and located on the fifth floor. I had a charming view of Hogsmeade in the distance, and I couldn't be happier with it.

I tentatively made my way up to the Astronomy Tower, measuring my steps and breath as I walked. He was already there when I arrived, sitting looking like he was deep in thought. His eyes snapped to me and his eyes warmed. I sat and he handed me a butterbeer and a blanket. I thanked him and got down to business. "So, what is this all about Draco?" I asked. We talked for awhile – I could kind of see where Draco was coming from with some of the things he was telling me. In the end, I decided to stand down and let up on the hostility, I was still on guard where Draco was concerned. Then he reached out for my hand. I panicked. I shook it I could feel the electricity that was always between us sparking. I closed my eyes and sighed thinking of George. I dropped Draco's hand and stood back, I nodded at him and walked away. Slowly and unhurriedly while I was still in his sights, as soon as I knew I was out of it I hurried away quickly, desperate to get away from the confusing blonde boy in the tower.

As soon as I got back to my room I started penning a note to George.

 _Dear George,_

 _I miss you already! Hopefully you come up this way to check on that property here that is still vacant! Or maybe you could just come and visit me…I have my very own room this year and I thought you might like to check it out._

 _I need to tell you something, and I'm hoping that you are fine with it. I've had two, yes two, encounters with Draco since returning to school. The first one we stormed away from each other and I thought that would be the end of it, then he sent me a letter. He asked me to meet up with him, and I did. I hope that's okay. I just heard him out and have decided not hate his guts. That's it._

 _So, what did you get up to after dropping me off at the station today anything cool? Let me know, I can't wait to hear from you – like I said, miss you already!_

 _Love Gray_

I decided to quickly shoot out the owlery and send off the note. I was kind of nervous about the reply but figured it would be better to just be honest with him. I hurried back to my room and flopped onto my bed. I groaned and flung my hands onto my face. I should have known that being in the same castle as Draco would be problematic. I rolled myself out of bed and got ready to sleep before returning to my bed. My sleep was fitful and not nearly long enough, and I woke to a tapping at my window.

I got out of bed and let an owl into my room. It dropped a note on my desk and the perched on the window, clearly it wanted a response from me. I opened it carefully and read slowly.

 _Hey Gray,_

 _I miss you too, now that I know you have a private room I'll be over to visit soon and frequently. Is it nice? Just a perk of returning to school or what? Did you have to bewitch Flitwick?_

 _I mean I am not thrilled with knowing you are meeting up with ex-boyfriends, but I do appreciate you telling me about it. As long as all you two did was talk and come to an understanding of course I am fine with it. You should be careful around that ferret, he's sneaky. I suppose I don't have to tell you that though. I'm glad that you won't be warring in the hallways with that slimy git._

 _After I dropped you off at the train I went to the shop and worked. Pretty regular day. The shop is in shambles without you. I'm glad that you miss me, and feel the need to mention it more than once. Let me know when the first Hogsmeade weekend is and I can come up and have lunch or something._

 _Love George_

I sighed in relief that he wasn't angry. I penned a note back quickly and sent off the owl. I explained the returning student perks, and that I knew to be careful around Draco. I was pretty sure that any weekend could be Hogsmeade weekend now that we were returning students, but I would have to check before I said so.

I decided to get ready for the day and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I was one of the first students there. I propped a book open and dished up some food. I was deep in my reading when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked next to me and saw Luna. I smiled. "Hey Luna how are you?"

"I'm alright the school is full of brannygnats." She sighed. I raised an eyebrow. "Brannygnats are little creatures that fly around your head and nip at you, making you grumpy." She clarified. I nodded as though this made sense. "How are you Gray?"

"Alright, I think those brannygnats might be bothering me." She nodded sagely.

"They absolutely are."

"Any advice on how to get rid of them?" I asked.

"If you eat oatmeal with lemon rind on it they will be less interested." She shrugged.

"I'll try that tomorrow if they are still hanging about." I probably wouldn't but there was no way I would say that to Luna. I felt really bad for her after the war. She had been kept in Malfoy Manor and it had changed her. It was as I was eating breakfast with Luna that I felt an intense gaze on me. I didn't need to look up to know it was Draco. I ignored him and continued eating. I glanced over when Miranda sat next to me and smiled at her.

"So, did you sign up for that inter-house initiative?" She asked me as she sat down.

"I did. Hopefully I get someone in Hufflepuff." I threw a grin her way. "Did you sign up for it?" She nodded.

"I kind of hope I get someone in Slytherin." She laughed and shot a look at Blaise. I rolled my eyes but I was pleased for Miranda that things were working out between her and Blaise. Just then Flitwick appeared handing out both class schedules and our initiative partners. I glanced over my class schedule – it was pretty standard, I was happy I got to go back and complete the missed classes from the year before. Then I opened my partner assignment and my jaw dropped open. "Gray?" Miranda asked. I rolled my eyes and shoved the offending piece of parchment towards her. "Malfoy, Draco? You've got to be kidding me!" I shot a glance at the blonde across the hall and he was smirking at me.

"I need to talk to Flitwick about this, excuse me please." I got up and headed towards my head of house. "Pardon me Professor Flitwick, but is there anyway to change my initiative partner?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, there is no way to change it Miss Angeline. You can drop out of the program altogether, but, I think that is a little hasty. I am aware that Mister Malfoy is not a well-liked individual in this school, so we needed to choose his partner carefully." I sighed as I listened to his explanation. "So, will you stay in the program?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will stay in the program for now. But if it becomes too much I have no problem dropping out."

"Very well. Thank you, Miss Angeline." I nodded and flounced back to my seat. Miranda looked at me questioningly.

"Nothing he can do, and he pulled the everyone hates Draco card. I said I would try."

"Are you going to tell George?" She asked.

"Of course I will." I shot another look at Draco. He was talking with Blaise and looking rather pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes. "I'm betting he won't be super happy about it."

"Well I don't think we can blame him for that." I agreed with her. I looked back at the paper that told me Draco would be my inter house partner and noticed that there was additional writing on the page. It was outlining how the initiative was to commence. We had to meet up with our partners within the week and try to think of at least one thing that could promote house mingling. The ideas would be taken into consideration by faculty and some of them would be put in to effect.

"Well who did you get?" I asked.

"Funnily enough I got Blaise. Think those boys pulled some strings?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It certainly seems that way." I sighed. "On the upside, maybe you'll take pity on me and we can work together so I don't have to be alone with that prat." She picked up her paper and pointed at an addendum at the bottom. _All pairs must work individually._ I frowned. "Who would know?"

"We can be near you, but looks like we will have to work separately." I nodded. Breakfast ended and everyone started to move about. I glanced at my schedule seeing that I had potions first. I had to go back up to my common room and collect my books before heading back down to the dungeons. I started out of the Great Hall and heard telltale footsteps behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well we are partnered together it would seem. Just wanted to set a time to meet up."

"I don't know when we should meet up. Why don't we talk about it after dinner? I have to get my supplies ready for potions."

"You have potions first? Well so do I, I guess I will see you there then."

"Yeah see you there." I waved not knowing if he had seen. I had never stopped walking, and never looked back. This was not starting out to be a great year. I glanced at my watch and noted the time. I had to write George and I decided I could take five minutes to do so before class. The owlery was not exactly on the way, but I wouldn't be late.

I gathered up my books and jotted down a quick note.

 _Dear George,_

 _I know you haven't written back yet but there is something you need to know. There is a new initiative here called the inter-house initiative, which is where two students are paired up together from two different houses and they work together to overcome house adversity. Wouldn't you know it I got paired up with Malfoy. I tried to get out of it, but they wouldn't switch my partner. I said if things were going too rocky I would drop out, but I really don't want to. I hope you understand. If you don't we can just talk about it when I see you next. Sorry George this year isn't turning out how I thought and it's only the first day._

 _Love Gray._

I sealed the note and dashed off to the owlery to send off the note. Then I pelted towards the potions classroom, getting there with seconds to spare. Of course, being that I was almost late there was only one spot open. This seat was unfortunately next to a smirking Malfoy. What the hell? Why was I being stuck with him at every single turn this year? I sighed and took a seat. Draco was smiling to himself and I _knew_ that he was to blame. This was going to be a long, long year.

* * *

 **AN: Inexcusably long gap between chapter postings here... I'm sorry. But here we go and I think I am motivated to finish this story off. Hopefully! I have vacation coming up so hopefully. No promises.. Anywho. Hope you liked the update. I'd like to thank my reviewer for the last chapter, and as ever all of my favs, follows, and readers! Thanks for reading! ~WS  
**


	29. Chapter 29

To say that things were going well and I was quite proud of my cunning would be an understatement. I knew that if Gray spent enough time around me she would realise we were supposed to be together. I knew we were. So, I had written Slughorn who made a great case for me to be paired up with Gray in this silly initiative. I knew that no one would want to pair with me in potions and luckily Gray was running late. Things were looking up with minimal effort on my part.

Gray sat with a sigh next to me and stared off to the front of the class. "Is this how it's going to be?" I asked in an undertone.

"Draco, we have a history, I have a boyfriend, I'm not going to be best friends with you. I'm not mad at you, but I'm fast on my way. This is all getting a bit suspicious." She whispered back quickly. Just then Slughorn entered the classroom cheerily.

"Good morning students! Welcome back to Hogwarts I am so pleased to see all your faces here. Now in seventh year potions we will be studying quite a few potent and dangerous elixirs. So, we must remember our early safety lessons and re-sharpen our brains towards potion brewing." He rambled on for some time and then set our first assignment. "I will be pairing you off and you will be writing up the antidote to an assigned poison. I know we have done this before, but I think it is good practice for the first assignment back." I waited while he called off pairs. He didn't put in a whole lot of thought into the pairs simply pairing us by where we were sitting. Which was fine by me. He tasked us with the antidote to the Noxious Potion.

"I'll take the first five ingredients and you take the remaining five?" Gray asked. I nodded. We set to work figuring out the combative ingredients to the ones in the Noxious Potion. We then had to figure out how we would brew it. We worked diligently and effortlessly together. We handed in our completed guess at the antidote with five minutes to spare and Slughorn dismissed us early.

"So, I guess I'll see you later." I said to Gray as we left potions. She nodded and walked off. We were both headed in the same direction, as most classes led out of the dungeons. I trailed slightly behind her. She sighed and turned to face me.

"Listen Malfoy, I don't know quite what you're playing at this year, but it's not going to work. I am happy with George, and all of your meddling will do nothing to change that." I turned my expression to hurt puzzlement.

"I assure you Miss Angeline I am not up to a thing. They probably paired us together because they knew we had a history and you would tolerate me. As for potions, I can't help it that nobody likes me and you were the last to get to class. I'm sure you're very happy with your ginger haired beau. I may have harbored the idea of getting you back, but a Malfoy knows when he is beaten." I lied through my teeth. "Now since we are both walking the same way may I suggest that we meet up after dinner to start work on the initiative?"

"Fine. The sooner we get it over with the better, in my opinion." I rolled my eyes but said nothing. We eventually veered away from each other when we hit the staircase. The rest of the day was quite uneventful and I found myself staring dully at myself in my dorm bathroom mirror. I tried to think how Gray and I got past situations when we were dating. It usually came down to me talking to her first, being pretty revealing of my feelings, and then make up sex. So, due to the fact that make up sex was out of the question… I'd have to show her something true and revealing and then find some other way to diffuse the situation. I was determined to get her back, but I was realising it was going to take some time and ingenuity on my part. So, for today I would settle for a smile, a smirk even. I nodded and made my way to the great hall for dinner.

I distractedly put food onto my plate, and ate a little of it. Blaise was sitting next to me. "You okay mate?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't like obstacles." Blaise laughed. "You and Miranda meeting up tonight for the initiative thing?" I asked. He nodded. "Gray and I are too, lets sit near each other." He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure Draco." We ate in mostly silence. Eventually the crowd in the Great Hall thinned out and Blaise and I stood. We made our way over to Miranda and Gray. Blaise grinned and offered Miranda his hand. "Hiya gorgeous." He kissed her quickly. He did the same to Gray. He offered her a hand up. "Hello beautiful." He grinned. She threw him a smile.

"How are you Blaise?"

"I'm great! Are we all ready to think about inter-house unity? I know I am." He slung an arm around each of the girls and led us out of the Great Hall. He was pressing the advantage that Gray wasn't at all miffed at him and it was getting under my skin. The git. I trailed behind feeling useless and trying to keep my feelings in check. When we got to the library we ventured pretty far in and chose tables next to each other. Blaise and Miranda sat uncomfortably close to each other and started muttering lowly to each other. There was chair in between Gray and I and she looked down at the table.

"So, any ideas on inter-house unity?" I asked. Gray shook her head before leveling a stare at me.

"I'm beginning to think that it can't be achieved. That certain houses are so stuck in their roles it makes unity absolutely impossible." I raised an eyebrow.

"I think Blaise and Miranda are proving you wrong right about now." I threw a glance over my shoulder at the pair who were definitely not working on promoting inter-house unity, but rather promoting inter-student unity. The very edge of Gray's lip curved up. "Seriously Gray I meant what I've been saying all along. I just want to be friends with you. I miss you, we were best friends when we were dating. Blaise lacks your sympathies. I'm genuinely happy that you're happy. I know we can't be close like we used to, I get it. But you're still acting so defensive around me. I hate it." There were shockingly few lies in the sentence I discovered. Her eyes searched my face.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I mean that." She nodded. "Oy, you two! You might want to be a little less interconnected, considering you're in the library." I called over to Blaise and Miranda. Miranda turned bright red as Blaise chuckled and withdrew his hand from inside Miranda's skirt.

"Stuff it Malfoy!" He laughed. I turned back to Gray and she was biting her lip trying not to smile. I grinned at her and she shook her head.

"Now back to the point inter-house unity?" I asked her.

"I haven't really put any thought into it, have you?"

"I have a couple of ideas. I've got one that is just kind of a jumping off point, and then one that is pretty radical."

"Well I'm all for radical ideas."

"This is just a thought that I had. That the returning seventh years, and then next year just the seventh years could be housed two to a dorm, with someone from another house, and then they could be given a task to work toward to promote friendship between the two. I suppose they could just do that between houses too." Gray nodded. I could see the gears turning in her mind.

"What was the other idea?"

"Oh, just a simple one. Everyone could choose someone from another house that they look up to, or admire, or want to be friends with and send them a note. It could do wonders to promote chatter between the houses."

"I'm surprised." She softly intoned.

"Surprised that I could come up with such good ideas?" I smirked.

"No, I'm surprised that you've put so much thought into unity."

"People can change Gray."

"I'm starting to see that." She had a small smile on her lips as she bent over the parchment in front of her expanding on the ideas I had given her. I kept the smile that wanted to show firmly in check and started helping Gray with the ideas. "I think this is good so far. Either of these ideas could easily be picked. I'll hand them in and I guess we'll be good until they want something else out of the initiative." I hadn't quite thought this through apparently.

"Well that's good, task done I suppose." She nodded and we both stood. Blaise and Miranda had snuck off at some point and I shrugged at Gray. "Did you see them sneak off?"

"About fifteen minutes ago," She nodded. "So, where is your new room in the dungeons still?"

"No, I'm up on the second floor."

"Is that weird for you?" She asked. I could see her natural inquisitive nature rising to the surface.

"I miss the enclosed feeling of the Slytherin Common Room, but I think I could get used to it. Where is your room?"

"Up on fifth, not much of a change for me." We walked out of the library and headed in the same direction.

"So, I guess I'll see you later." I said as we reached the point where she was going up and I had reached my floor.

"See you later Draco." She said somewhat absently throwing wave in my direction as she kept floating up. I shook my head and started towards my room. I would pay to hear the thoughts in that girl's mind. As I muttered the password for my room I was smiling. The day had gone well. I was pleased.

* * *

 **AN: Okay I say it every chapter, bad me! I don't know why this took so ling to get out, but it did. I'm hoping the next one will be out quicker! So things are starting to come up Draco it seems. Thanks to Devilsadvocate405 for reviewing the last chapter, and I've noticed some reviews on my earlier chapters, so thanks as well! Sorry if I haven't gotten back to you, I've been a busy bee! As always I appreciate any comments or ideas ya'll have for me! And I appreciate any support, whether it be a like, a follow, a review, or just simply reading! I love ya'll thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~WS**


	30. Chapter 30

As I wandered away from Draco that evening my mind was more confused than ever. Could I actually trust him that he just wanted to be friends, I was unsure. When I finally got back to my room there was an owl tapping at my window. I rushed over and let the owl in. It dropped the letter and then looked at me expectantly. I gave it a pet and then opened the letter it had delivered.

 _Dear Gray,_

 _I'm not super happy with the start to your year either, but I trust you, I don't trust the ferret, but I do trust you. Just keep me updated. And thank you for telling me, I'd hate to find out some other way._

 _I'm going to be in Hogsmeade this upcoming weekend so maybe we can meet up at the Three Broomsticks. I miss you a lot, and it's weird not having you around!_

 _The perks for the returning seventh years' sound great. And the initiative, even though I dislike your partner, seems like a good idea for the school._

 _I just want to reiterate that everything is fine, I'm not mad. We'll talk more in person, but it isn't a big deal. Let me know if Hogsmeade works for you!_

 _Talk to you soon, George._

For some reason the words in his letter didn't put me at ease in the least. I sighed. I had checked earlier and we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade anytime as long as we didn't have class or curfew. I knew that was what he was interested in, and why his owl was waiting.

 _George,_

 _I can go to Hogsmeade whenever I don't have class so I can meet you for sure, just let me know when and where._

 _I miss you too! A lot, it's weird being away from you. I'm looking forward to being able to talk to you in person. I know it's only been less than a week, but it's strange, we were together constantly before I came back here._

 _Like I said, just let me know when and where and I'll meet you there – I can't wait. It means a lot to me that you are being calm about all this. I love you George, so much, and I'll see you soon!_

 _Love, Gray._

I sighed and folded up the letter attaching it to the owl and letting it fly out of the window. I did miss George, and I was excited to see him. I wasn't feeling like myself with all the drama that was happening. I was hoping that a visit from him would clear the confusion from my mind and bring me back to reality.

A tapping on my door drew me from my thoughts. I went to the door of my room and opened it to find Miranda on the other side. "Oh, hey Miranda, thought you'd be busy all night." She rolled her eyes, but smiled at me.

"Well, can I come in or not?" She asked.

"Of course you can." I stood aside and Miranda quickly made her way to my bed and sat down. I closed the door and made my way to the bed as well. "Well, what's up?"

"I think I'm in some trouble Gray." Her voice was low, and she was acting strangely. I put a hand over her fidgeting ones and she looked up at me.

"You're scaring me Miranda, what's the problem?" She looked down again and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." I tried to keep my face from changing expression. I failed.

"Merlin Miranda! How did this happen?"

"Well I don't know. Blaise and I are usually really careful, but we must have forgotten once."

"You're for sure pregnant? You've checked?"

"After Blaise and I left the library I told him I wasn't feeling well and went to see Madame Pomfrey. She's confirmed it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well you have to tell Blaise."

"I know."

"Are you okay?" Hey eyes came to look at me and there were tears welling in them.

"No."

"Oh Miranda!" I pulled her to me and rubbed circles on her back. "It's going to be okay. You and Blaise will figure something out."

"It's not supposed to be like this." She sobbed. I nodded and hugged her closer.

"Do you want me to find Blaise?" I asked a couple of minutes later when her crying had diminished. She shook her head no.

"I'll tell him soon. I just need a minute to calm down. Just distract me or something Gray. What's happening with you?" Her eyes were pleading with me so I sighed and launched into my, by comparison, minute troubles.

"Well I'm really confused about Draco. He was being genuinely decent just now in the library. It kind of made me remember why I liked him. I just don't know if being friends with him is even possible."

"Why would you want to be friends with him anyway?" She asked.

"Because he's Draco? We shared everything when we were dating, I'd never been so close to someone before. But I don't know if it is at all fair to George. It is also impossible to steer clear of Draco, he is everywhere." Miranda looked at me thoughtfully.

"You're way too good for him." I raised an eyebrow unsure of what she meant. "Look at how badly he fucked up. And how much he's hurt you, and you're still debating giving him a second chance to be your friend? You're a lot more forgiving than me I can tell you that."

"You don't know the whole story." I muttered.

"And what is that Gray? That he was forced to by Voldemort? You offered time and time again to help him and he never took you up on it." I sighed.

"I know."

"I'd put him out of your mind Gray. Focus on George, he's great! You can be cordial to Draco and get along with him amicably enough, but beyond that – actually being friends with him? I wouldn't were I you." I nodded.

"I know you're right." Miranda sighed and her eyes tightened.

"Are you going to be okay Miranda?" I asked. She shrugged. She sank her head onto my shoulder.

"Maybe everything will be fine." She whispered. I nodded. She fell asleep against my shoulder eventually and I worriedly watched over her, eventually falling asleep myself.

* * *

That weekend found me in Hogsmeade waiting patiently for George at The Three Broomsticks. I had a butterbeer in one hand and a book in the other. I glanced up every couple of minutes to see if George had arrived. I had just gotten to a very dramatic part in the story and completely tuned out, when two hands landed on my shoulders. I jumped and barely managed to keep in a scream. George was smiling down at me. "Sorry love, couldn't help myself." I shook my head.

"You're so mean to me." I pouted. He leant forward and kissed me softly.

"I'm sorry." He smiled as he drew back. He sat down next to me and casually put his arm around my waist. "Hi."

"Well hello to you too, you could've started out with that you know?" He laughed. I held up a finger and quickly finished the paragraph I had been reading. I closed my book and looked over at George. He was just staring at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No. I just missed it."

"Cheeseball." I grinned.

"You love it."

"I do." I confessed. I leant into him and kissed his neck lightly. "I've missed you." His arms came around me and he squeezed me lightly.

"I've missed you too." The turmoil that had been churning in my mind had subsided with the arrival of George.

"Well, what do you want to get up to?" I asked.

"I hear that you have a fancy new room up at Hogwarts." He raised his eyebrows twice quickly a me. I laughed. "Plus I've said I'd have dinner with Ginny up at the school, so we have to head that way anyway."

"Hmm, so it's a convivence thing, huh?" George nodded in response. I grinned and got to my feet. I caught my hand up in his and left the pub. We wandered leisurely through Hogsmeade and started to make our way up to Hogwarts. When we arrived we made short work of making it to the fifth floor and into my room.

"Pretty fancy." George commented.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"I mean I wish I'd had this perk when I was back in school. I'm alright having my own flat to live in though." I walked over to him and slid my arms around him.

"Fair enough." George framed my face in his hands and looked down at me.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle this all year." He grumbled. "I miss you so badly already. My flat, though amazing, is also amazingly empty. I don't quite know how to deal with it. I frowned and slid my hands up his back bringing us closer together.

"I'll be there as often as I can. Every holiday we have from school, maybe even some weekends. The rules are lax for us I think." He leant down and placed his lips on my forehead, then breathed in deeply. I tilted my head up and met his lips, sighing into the kiss. Eventually George's hands found my hips and he steered me towards the bed. I sat lightly when we reached it then pulled George on top of me. He suspended himself on his hands above me, gently lowering himself until his body rested lightly on me. He rolled off of me and pulled me against him, spooning me from behind. I relaxed into his arms and smiled to myself. "I'm glad you're here." I sighed. His arms gripped me tighter.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. I turned in his arms so I was facing him. I sighed and put my hand to the side of his face, searching his eyes.

"I just haven't been feeling like myself. All of this drama since I came back to school just seems surreal." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Draco is very confusing." George was obviously fighting to keep his features neutral. "Don't be upset. I just don't know what to think about him, he's everywhere all the time, and I don't know what to do." He blinked slowly. "I wouldn't be telling you this if I was thinking of leaving you for Draco. Just I don't even know if I can be his friend, I don't know how to ignore him. I'm just confused. You make me feel less confused. That's why I'm glad you're here." He blinked again a drew me closer.

"I was freaking out when you first wrote me and told me Draco was smarming around you. He terrifies me." He finished on a whisper.

"He terrifies you?" I asked. He nodded. I guess I understood it. I kissed his neck lightly and drew back to look at him again. "I love you George. You need to trust that."

"I do trust you." He gently rubbed my jaw. "It's him I don't trust. I'm certain he's up to something." I leant up an pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Trust me." I urged. "He's confusing me, but, I can handle it, I wouldn't hurt you like that." George's eyes searched mine. His lips found mine and he pulled me close.

"I know you wouldn't." He grinned at me and pulled me close again. I nestled my face into his chest. George rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him. Draped over him with his arms holding me I felt safe, all of my cares drifted and my eyes grew heavy. George's hands were drawing lazy patterns on my back and I soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was roused by George withdrawing from around me. He was moving slowly, but my eyes blinked open all the same. He stopped moving. "Sorry Gray, you were sleeping so peacefully, but it's dinner time…Ginny." I nodded. I cuddled into him for a moment before pushing up to stand.

"Can I join you?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I linked my fingers with his and we started towards the Great Hall. Soon enough we were sat at the Gryffindor table opposite Ginny and Hermione. Hermione was the only one from her infamous trio to return to Hogwarts. I didn't know her all that well. I contributed well enough to the conversation to begin with, but then they started talking about mutual friends and past experiences I was not part of, so I tuned out and focused on eating. I glanced up to see Draco staring at me. His expression was unreadable for a moment, but he quickly looked away.

I noticed him talking to Blaise, who looked distraught. I had to believe that either Miranda had told him, or was still avoiding him for his features to be so arranged. I focused back on the group I was with and tried to figure out what they were talking about. Dinner was soon over and I found myself wandering the halls with George. My fingers were lightly woven with his and we were not headed anywhere in particular.

We had just decided to return to my room for the night when a figure appeared at the end of the hallway. My hand clenched tighter onto George's. Draco was ambling toward us, an arrogant smirk playing about him features. "Good evening." He nodded toward us as we came within ear shot.

"Hey Draco." I waved. George, expectedly said nothing.

"You two turning in for the night?" He asked, I nodded. "There's a party down by the lake, I think a lot of the returners are going to be there if you're interested." He shrugged and laughed. "But then you've always hated parties, haven't you?" I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah I think we'll pass." I looked up at George, he was watching the interaction closely.

"Yeah, thanks anyway Malfoy." He finally chimed in. Draco nodded.

"Okay, well see you around then." With that he strolled off again. He was almost too nonchalant, but I was grateful there was no scene caused.

"That was weird." George commented once we had turned the corner and were well away from Draco. I nodded. "He was almost too cordial." I nodded again.

"I'm just happy he wasn't a prat." George pulled me closer to him and wrapped an arm over my shoulder.

"So you want to hit up that party?" He asked with a laugh.

"Never." I grinned up at him. We had made it back to my room and I quickly uttered the password to gain access. "I can think of something much better to do, that doesn't require leaving this room." I smiled and launched myself into George's arms. He caught me easily, and kissed me softly once.

"I can't imagine what you have in mind." He feigned innocence.

"Allow me to clarify." I smirked. My hands travelled up his shirt, and I used his chest to give me leverage to stand on my toes and give him a searing kiss. One hand slid onto his back, while the other slipped down to rest on his waistband. "Still confused?" I breathed out at the end of the kiss.

"Nope, I think I got it." He smiled and wasted no time in picking me up and carrying me toward the bed.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I think this was a more acceptable time gap, maybe not, but for some reason this chapter was not flowing at all. I don't mind this chapter, there is a lot to take in, and I think I've finally tacked in the way I want this story to end. But I'm a ramble writer so who knows how many more chapters that will be. I know this ended maybe a bit strangely, but I was having such a hard time closing out this chapter. Anyway, hope you like this installation, please please let me know! Leave me a review, or something! :) Thanks as always to my reviewers, favvers, and followers, I'll try to be a bit zippier with the next update! ~WS  
**


	31. Chapter 31

The rain lashed hard against the window pane in my room, the staccato noise pulling my attentions. The bleak weather matched that of my mood, and I glared out the window balefully. I had tried to throw myself into the party the night before, but after seeing Gray with George I was not really in the mood, so I had retired early and stewed. Now I was thinking and thinking, Gray looked genuinely happy. I almost felt I had to give up, while I still wanted her, it was clear she had found someone to utterly replace me. This defeatist attitude was very un-Malfoy of me, but I didn't know what to do.

I felt that I was fast on the way to becoming friends with Gray, I would probably just have to wait until George slipped up. Wait in the wings as the saying went. I sighed deeply swore to myself and pushed back from the desk. I strode from my room intent on getting some breakfast. As I entered the Great Hall I spotted the sickening couple of Gray and George eating breakfast together, smiling and making gushy eyes at each other.

I was beyond angry at Gray if I really thought about it. She hardly wasted anytime in finding someone new. It didn't give us a fair chance at all. I started grabbing any food within reach and putting it on my plate. "Oy mate, careful there, you're going to get oatmeal on my face!" Blaise exclaimed sitting across from me. I looked down to see I had splashed quite a bit of breakfast on myself in my anger. "You alright Draco?" He asked. I threw a glance at Gray and George. He followed my eyeline and nodded. "I see."

"I don't know what to do." I shrugged. "Look at how happy that git makes her."

"And that's going to stop you? What happened to you mate?" Blaise asked, his tone one of astonishment. I glared.

"I care about her you ass. I don't care about many people; how can I go on pursuing her when she clearly has what she wants already."

"Very mature."

"Maybe I'm growing up?"

"Not too fast I hope." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What trouble do you have planned for the day?" I asked him.

"Not much. Miranda wants to study." He sighed. "Ravenclaws, am I right?" I laughed.

"They do love homework. I'll probably go down to the lake, some fresh air might do me good." I did as I said once breakfast had finished and slowly made my down to the lake. I couldn't bear to go to the spot where Gray and I spent so many happy hours, so I settled on the bank. The rain was still falling, albeit lightly now, and the drops made ripples on the waters surface. I groaned and flopped onto my back. I stayed exactly still staring up into the cloudy sky feeling miserable, until the chill from ground caused me to shiver. I stood and made my way back to the school. As luck would have it, George and Gray were leaving the school, she was frowning at him. He said something and reached out to touch her face gently. She softened a bit and leaned into his touch, reaching up and kissing him. I kept walking towards the school, I ripped my eyes from them when I got closer. They finally separated, and Gray waved George off. She turned back and caught sight of me.

"Hi Draco!" She waved.

"Gray," I nodded towards her. "Good weekend with George?" I asked. She nodded. Her eyes seemed a little tight.

"It was lovely. How was the party?"

"A bit boring if I'm honest. I left early." She looked at me.

"That's too bad. Draco, what have you been up to? You're a right mess." I looked down at myself. There was food on my shirt still from breakfast, and it was sticking to me because I had gotten wet from the rain by the lake. Her hand reached out and brushed the back of my head. "You've got mud in your hair." She chuckled and held her now muddy hand out to me. I laughed.

"I was down by the lake. I was looking at the sky I guess I never thought about the mud."

"Looking up at the sky?"

"I've got a lot on my mind. The weather is suiting me." I answered – I levelled a stare at her. She looked a little uncomfortable and looked away.

"Sorry to hear that." She mumbled. I shrugged.

"I need to go shower this mud off the back of my head I guess. I'll see you around Gray." I waved as we got to my floor of the castle.

"See you later, Draco." She sounded subdued. I watched as she walked off and sighed. I made my way swiftly to my room. The portrait on my door made a rude comment about my appearance as she swung open. I went into the bathroom and gave myself a once over in the mirror. I really did look awful. Well at least the outside reflects the inside I mused to myself.

* * *

Later in the month I was minding my own business at breakfast when an owl swooped in front of me. I opened the letter with a cocked eyebrow and quickly read the contents, a smile started spreading over my face as I read. I looked up at Gray and saw her reading a similar letter. She looked at me and smiled. One of our ideas for the initiative was being considered. One of five in the whole school, our idea of rooming students from different houses together was actually being considered. I noticed that Gray had another letter and was reading it with a frown on her face. She bit her lip and then glanced over at Miranda who had just asked her something. I looked over as Blaise sat next to me. He didn't look well.

"Looking a bit peaky mate, are you getting sick?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I fucked up." He said simply. I raised an eyebrow. "Not now Draco, I can't tell you right now."

"You're worrying me a bit." He glanced at me, he stood and beckoned me to follow. I let him lead me to an obscure alcove. He leant against the wall and put his head in his hands.

"Miranda is pregnant." He whispered., just loudly enough for me to hear.

"Merlin Blaise, surely not!"

"She is. I don't know what happened, and I don't know what to do."

"She wants to keep it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"We're still discussing what to do next. I can't believe I let this happen."

"Easy now, you didn't mean for it to happen. You two can figure this out." I patted him on the shoulder. He blinked twice and nodded.

"I hope so Draco." I nodded, hopefully reassuringly.

"Come on mate, time for class." We set off, even though I'm sure class mattered little to Blaise at the time being.

* * *

We had been set another missive from the inter-house initiative, but it was not to take place until the new year. Until then the top five ideas were being voted on, and the top two would stick. I as ever kept a watchful eye on Gray, and we were making leaps and bounds in regaining our friendship. She was not doing well, I didn't know what was bothering her, but something was wrong. I wanted her to tell me, but I didn't know how to ask.

That was until the opportune moment fell upon me. It was late in November, the snow had already set in around the castle, and I was loathe to be stuck inside it. I decided a walk was in order, no matter the cold. The snow crunched pleasingly beneath my feet as I walked nowhere in particular. I happened across a lake by the tree, it's boughs were barren, and its outline was stark against the sky. Sitting under that tree was none other than Miss Gray Angeline, a letter clutched in her hands, and a far off look in her eyes. "Any chance of you sharing this tree with me?" I asked with a smile. She looked up at me at the corner of her mouth pulled up.

"Yes, of course, please sit." She stared back out at the lake.

"What's on your mind Gray?" I asked. "You've been worried lately, something is bothering you." I stated she raised her eyebrows and regarded me.

"You don't miss anything, do you?"

"Not when it comes to you." I answered. She sighed and looked down at the letter in her hands again.

"I don't know if I can tell you." She whispered in a pained voice.

"Of course you can, why couldn't you?" She turned her head and looked at me. Her eyes took me in and she studied me for a long minute.

"If I tell you, you can't use this as an opportunity or make things worse, deal?" She asked. I nodded. She sighed. "It's George." Music to my ears, but I kept my face very straight. "He has been very distant with me lately. I don't know what his problem is, but he hardly ever writes back to me, I haven't seen him since September, and when he does write back…he is so despondent. I'm hoping that once Christmas rolls around and he must see me, must talk to me, I can figure it out. I don't know what to do." Her voice broke at the end. I sat still and resisted the urge to physically comfort her.

"I'm sure everything is fine. There is probably just some kind of communication mishap happening here. He's a busy chap after all, with a business to run, and I'm sure he just isn't giving his letters to you the proper attention, that's all. What else could it be, you two didn't fight or anything like that?"

"No, we didn't fight. I don't know what happened. And as for him being busy, he was not too busy to write me in September…" She blinked and horrifyingly I saw tears swim up in her eyes.

"Don't cry Gray, please don't cry!" I reached out a hand, but stopped myself from touching her. She saw my gesture and smirked at me. She wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"I shouldn't be putting all this on you. Sorry Draco, I know my relationship is not an appropriate thing to be talking to you about. But, Miranda is all wrapped up in her engagement to Blaise, Luna – bless her soul- would claim he is suffering from some odd magical malady. You and me - we used to share everything… I'm still sorry." I shook my head.

"No need, why don't you write that boyfriend of yours a letter and ask what's going on? If not, like you said you'll see him over the winter break, you'll clear it up then."

"Thank you, Draco, I guess you really meant what you said about wanting to be friends, huh?"

"I did."

"I suppose I should be off. Really though, thank you so much." I stood and helped her to her feet.

"Anytime you need me, I'm always here." She smiled at me and gave me a once over before walking off. I smiled to myself and slid down the tree. I knew it was probably bad to feel so overjoyed, given the fact that Gray was so upset, but, I just couldn't help myself. A rift between Gray and George could only bode well for me, and if he broke her heart, well – I would be there to pick up the pieces. Perhaps my cue to enter the stage and leave the wings was approaching faster than I could have hoped for. Today helping her with boy troubles, tomorrow, who knew? I slowly made my way back up the castle, feeling far lighter than I had on the way down, and looked hopefully towards the days to come.

* * *

 **AN: A not too shabby time lapse on my updates, and I'm already started on the next chapter. One thing I would like to address - if you do not like where I have taken this story, and the choices I've made in it, then please, stop reading it. Do not send me a flame telling me that I ruined the story and your expectation of it. It is neither helpful, nor necessary. If you have a constructive criticism, then by all means, go ahead. But being nasty for the sake of being nasty is not appreciated. That being said, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review, hit that fav button, and follow this story! Thank you! ~WS  
**


	32. Chapter 32

So much had changed since the beginning of the school year. Blaise and Miranda were having a baby, and were engaged, Draco had become an unexpected pillar for me, and George was practically ignoring my existence. He had come and visit me two more times in September, but then not again, his letters to me had become less and less frequent to the point that I felt as though I were sending letters off to no one. But the time to go home for Christmas had come. George had at least sent me a letter to confirm that I could stay with him, so maybe things were not so bad as they seemed.

I watched the snow flit past the compartment window once I was aboard the Hogwarts express and fidgeted in my seat. Luna, who was sat across from me, reached forward and placed a hand on my knee. "I don't know what the problem is Gray, but you can tell me you know?" I nodded.

"I'm fine, everything is fine. Excuse me for a moment, would you?" She nodded and worriedly watched me leave. I headed for the loo, even though I had no need of the facilities and sighed as I locked the door behind me. I had been holding tightly onto the hope that Draco was right. That George was just busy, and that when I saw him later today I would feel foolish for worrying at all. But something in my gut told me that would not be the case. I wiped the unwanted tears from my eyes, and glared at myself. _Pull it together girl._ I told myself fiercely. I looked heavenward and sighed deeply before pushing away from the sink and out into the hallway.

"Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here." A voice drawled out from behind me. I turned and saw Draco. "I had to escape my cabin, Blaise and his fiancée are getting a little too handsy. I laughed and nodded.

"They've been a bit over the top lately, huh?" He nodded. "Luna was asking questions I didn't want to answer." His face drooped towards sympathy.

"Everything will be fine Gray, you told me earlier this week he said you could stay at his place, right?" I nodded. "So why would he do that if something was that matter?" I shrugged.

"What if I get there and things are awful? I'll have no place to go, back to Hogwarts I guess." I sighed. "I don't know where I'll go after I graduate though, Mom and Dad cut me off completely." I heaved a deep breath.

"If things are awful, you come and stay at my place in London, I have a flat there, just owl me and I can be there in seconds, and same thing for if you have no where to go after school. No strings I promise, I won't even be there." I looked up at him, wondering if he had possible motive, where was the selfish boy I had known?

"That's very kind Draco, too kind, I couldn't impose like that."

"There is no way I'd let you wander about homeless Gray, I care about you way too much for that. I feel certain that once your parents are caught and prosecuted you'll come into the money you deserve." He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I blinked and without thinking, stepped into his embrace. He tentatively put his arms around me and squeezed for only a moment. I heard his breath hitch.

"I'm not really worried about being homeless, I don't know where that came from. I'm worried about George, I wonder if…" I trailed off, not sure if Draco should be privy to information about George, but I thought about what a great friend he had been lately, and looked into his eyes. "George struggles with losing Fred, understandably, but I wonder if my being at school has made things hard for him?" I drooped my face onto my hand and took a deep breath in. "I don't know how to handle it." I confided. He shook his head.

"You can't blame yourself for how he deals with his grief. Let me know though, either way how things go, I'll worry if I don't hear from you." He smirked and gave me a nod before heading off down the train. I returned to my compartment and Luna smiled at me.

"Alright?" She asked.

"Fine, long cue for the toilet." I shrugged. She nodded and I sat opposite of her again. "Looking forward to the holiday?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Dad has asked for you to pop round, maybe while you're out at the Burrow, he quite liked you when you stayed with us that summer." She smiled.

"That sounds nice." Luna seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about George or my holiday so she jabbered on about some creature. I kept my face interested, but inside I was in turmoil.

* * *

What seemed like ages later we arrived at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, I stepped off the train with my bag in hand, I had opted to leave my trunk at school, and just bring the essentials. I scanned the crowd looking for the crop of red hair that I sought, my heart skipped a beat when I finally saw him. To say George looked unwell would be a bit of an understatement. He had large bags under his eyes and some out of control facial hair covering his face. I made my way quickly towards him. His eyes were darting about and thawed a bit when they landed on me. "Gray!" He smiled and pulled me to him when I finally reached him. He had lost a ton of weight.

"Hey George." I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him quickly. "How've you been?" I asked. He shrugged and took my hand leading me to the fireplaces that people could use for floo. He got us into his flat, and took my bag to his room before sitting on the couch and patting it to indicate I should sit next to him. "I've been very worried, you know?" I asked as I sat. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, things have not been good lately. I don't know where I would be if Ron wasn't helping with the shop. Getting out of bed is an absolute chore." He sighed and seemed to fold into the couch. I leaned forward and placed my hand softly on his cheek. "I miss him, you know?" He said after a pregnant pause.

"I know sweetheart, of course you do!"

"You think I'm pathetic." He mumbled.

"No, I don't I can't even imagine what you're going through. But why didn't you tell me things were this bad?" I asked.

"I know you, you would have been travelling here all the time, and fussing over me, and neglecting your school work, I couldn't have that. And I didn't know what to say to you…so I didn't say anything." I sighed.

"I don't know what I can do for you. I don't know how to deal with this." I admitted. He frowned. "I try to be sensitive about this, and I try to be supportive, but how can I when you push me away?" He looked away from me and a took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to tell you. I feel bad that I worry you, and I feel bad that you feel helpless, I feel bad that I can't be anything for you but a burden right now." His words fell and the air seemed to be sucked out of the room.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that you deserve someone that isn't broken."

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm giving you the opportunity to walk away from this. I'm giving you an out. You deserve someone that can appreciate you, and be an equal partner for you, and right now, that isn't me." I drew in a shocked breath.

"You think that's what people do? Things get a little difficult, or there is a rough patch and people just abandon each other? That's what you think of me?" He shook his head.

"I don't think you're like that, I think I am." The silence that followed was deafening.

"Just say it plainly George. I'm sorry you're hurting, and I'm sorry you're confused, but you're not the only one."

"I don't think I can handle being in a relationship right now…I feel like half a person right now, and that's not enough to give."

"I'd take half." I whispered. George looked at me sadly and shook his head.

"You deserve more than that." I blinked and found tears rolling out from my eyes. I stood and went into his bedroom, I grabbed up my bag and went back into the den.

"I'm always there if you need me." I whispered before softly kissing him. He said nothing as I made my way from his flat. I sped through the shop and out onto the street. _Now what?_ I screamed internally at myself. I could owl Miranda, but she was spending the holidays between her place and Blaise's her parents had thankfully taken the news well, as well as parents could. I could owl Luna, but I wouldn't want to chance an overlap with the Weasley's. I could pack in back to Hogwarts, but the thought depressed me. I decided I would have to suck up my pride, and owl Draco. Not even an hour into Winter holidays. I sighed.

I made my way to the post office. Luckily, I had some parchment in my bag. I borrowed a quill from the post office and scribbled down a quick note.

 _Draco,_

 _When I'm right, I'm right. He's broken up with me. I don't know where to go. If your offer still stands, I'd like to take you up on it. I'll be waiting in Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron, if I don't hear back from you within a couple of hours I'll just retire to Hogwarts. It's okay if you don't get back to me… anyway…_

 _Sorry about this, Gray._

I sent the letter off with one of the owls for hire, paid and then left. I made my way to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a butterbeer. I took it and sat in a corner. I was feeling so overwhelmed. For all my fears I didn't think I would actually be in this situation. I wanted to cry, and I wanted to be alone, but there was no where to go, so I held it in until I could figure out what was going on. Thankfully I didn't have long to wait.

"This seat taken?" Draco's voice floated into my thoughts. I looked up. I had never been so happy to see Draco in my life. I tried a smile.

"Please, sit." He sat and regarded me carefully.

"You alright?" He asked. I shook my head, no.

"I'm kind of in disbelief. I don't want to talk about it at the moment." I glanced around at the crowd. He nodded, gaining my meaning quickly.

"Well finish up your drink and I'll take you to the flat." I nodded. I sipped quickly at the currently tasteless drink. Draco rose and I followed suit. I was surprised when we started heading to the muggle street entrance. Once on the street Draco turned to look at me. "Surprised?" He asked with grin.

"A bit." I admitted. We walked about five minutes from the Leaky Cauldron and Draco took a turn on a swanky looking street. There were all kinds of fancy looking shops on the bottoms, and what looked to be even fancier flats on the tops. "Your flat is here?" I asked. Draco nodded.

"A present from my dear Auntie Bellatrix when I took the mark. She was hoping that one day this street would be entirely magical, she wanted to get a jump on it."

"And you kept it?"

"Well, yeah, even though my Aunt was crazy, it's a beautiful place." He led me into a lobby that was part of the strip mall, and we boarded an elevator that took us up a couple of levels. We entered a plush hallway and veered right, walking to the last doorway. Draco pulled a key from his packet and slid it into the lock. He pushed the door open and ushered me in.

The flat was opulent, the finest materials, done in a Slytherin colour scheme of course. There was a minimalist feel that most Malfoy holdings lacked, but there was still very lavish. "Wow, Draco, it's kind of nuts that you own a place that looks like this. I know my family has some expensive estates, but I don't own any of them." He nodded.

"I'll just show you around, and then I'll get out of your hair." He grinned and took my bag from me, he handed me the key to the flat in its place. He toured me through the living room, there were a bunch of muggle devices in there, that I knew from muggle studies. I raised an eyebrow. "Bella hated muggles, but some of their technology is pretty extraordinary. I purchased most of these things with Blaise's help." I nodded. We made our way through to the kitchen, to a couple of different bathrooms, a couple of different bedrooms, and finally to the master suite. Draco looked to me and the corner of his mouth lifted. He casually flicked his wand and the colour scheme in the room turned to that of Ravenclaw. I smiled.

"You didn't have to do that." He shrugged and set my bag on the bed.

"Are you set for money for food?" He asked. I nodded. I had saved up some money while I worked at the joke shop. "Well good then, I suppose I'll be off." I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Do you have someplace to be?" I asked.

"No, I just figured that you might want to be alone. I'm sure today hasn't exactly been easy for you." I shook my head.

"I don't really believe that today is turning out the way it is." I mumbled. "He acted like he was doing me a favour." Draco looked confused.

"A favour?" I nodded.

"He said he's broken, and rather than have me around for support, he'd rather struggle alone. I deserve a whole person, he said." I blinked a couple of times, tears leaking slowly from the corners of my eyes. Draco's hand, that was still grasped in mine, pulled me towards him. His arms went lightly around me, and I couldn't help burying my face in his chest and letting out a sob. He let me cry until I had calmed down slightly.

"Right then, I may not be as adept at making drinks as Blaise, but I reckon you need one." I laughed and nodded.

"A drink would be very much appreciated."

* * *

 **AN: So it's my birthday today, and my present to you is a new chapter! I think I'm sensing the end of this story in sight, but we'll see. Thanks to my reviewer for the last chapter .2017, and thanks to anyone who has favved, followed, or reviewed previously! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think! ~WS  
**


	33. Chapter 33

"A drink would be very much appreciated." Gray finally smiled. Today's events had been unexpected to say the least. I was equally devastated and excited when I received the owl Gray had sent. Gray followed me back to the sitting room, and I went into the kitchen to make us some drinks. Once achieved I returned to Gray and handed her one of the drinks. She thanked me and took a tentative sip. "It's good. Thank you." I nodded and sat on the opposite end of the couch from her.

"So, what did you want to do? We could watch a movie, or if you wanted to talk, we could talk. I could go draw you a bath, or we could go for dinner." She sat and sipped on her drink, contemplating.

"Maybe…maybe we could order some food and watch a movie, and while we are waiting I might go shower – if that sounds okay." Her voice petered out like she was unsure. I smiled.

"That sounds fine Gray." She looked relieved. "What do you want to eat?" We discussed food and once decided Gray went off to shower, I sent our order in and sat sipping my drink thinking over the day. I felt horrible for Gray, obviously, I knew the keen sting of heartbreak. But as for me, I was pretty happy, though I may not get back to relationship status with Gray anytime soon, I was leaps further than this morning. The intercom for my flat went off, and I went to get the food. I put it on the coffee table, sat back, and continued nursing my drink until Gray showed back up in the living room minutes later. We in short order chose a movie to watch, and tucked in to the food. Gray was paying rapt attention to the movie. It was her first time watching a full length one, I kept an eye on her the whole time – slightly giddy from her proximity. I noticed her eyes start drooping, her arms wrap around herself, and frequent yawns occurring.

She finally nodded off to sleep. I silently got up and fetched a blanket, I draped it over her. I sat back down and finished watching the movie. When it ended I stretched and went about cleaning up after our dinner and drinks. I came back into the living room and shut off the DVD player and TV. I hesitated and then walked towards Gray. I gingerly lifted her into my arms. She sighed and snuggled into my chest. My heart beat a bit quicker and I smiled to myself. I walked carefully with her into the master bedroom and set her on the bed. I waved my wand and moved the sheets on top of her. I leant in and kissed her forehead gently. "Goodnight Gray." I whispered. I slowly made my way down the hall to the next bedroom. I flopped back onto the bed and sighed. Sleep easily overtook me and I had pleasant dreams all night.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and with the smell of bacon tickling my nose. I rolled out of bed and made my way to the nearest bathroom. I did my morning business and freshened up before making my way to the kitchen. Gray was in there magically cooking up breakfast. She shot a grin at me as I entered the kitchen. "Good morning Draco."

"Good morning Gray, what's all this?" I asked gesturing at the feast she was cooking up. She shrugged.

"Breakfast?" I laughed at her response.

"Clearly. Anything I can do to help?" She snorted, smiling to herself.

"You, help? Did you swap personalities with someone else?"

"Ouch!" I feigned hurt. "People change, I help sometimes now."

"Not with breakfast." She shot back. "I've finished it, and I doubt your cooking capabilities." She levitated plates onto the dining room table. I shook my head and followed her. "Dish up." She commanded when we sat. I started piling food onto my plate and was rather impressed with the spread.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?" I asked.

"Mrs. Weasley." She answered simply. "Her breakfast is ten times the size though, when all of the kids are home it's crazy there…anyway – I told her I couldn't cook and she soon remedied that."

"Well it paid off, this is delicious."

"Thank you." She smiled at the compliment.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I honestly have no clue, what about you? I imagine you'll have to get back to the manor." I thought I detected a hint of moroseness when she mentioned me going home.

"I don't have to if you'd like me around. If you want some space I can swan off. It's really up to you."

"Maybe you could hang out for a bit? I'm not sure I want to be alone right now. But I feel like I'm imposing on your time."

"You're not imposing, don't be silly. I will have to pop back to the manor to get some things, but that won't take very long." She smiled.

"Okay, we can decide what to do with the day when you get back."

"Alright." I smiled and got to my feet. "I'll be back soon." I apparated off, and into the foyer of Malfoy Manor. My mother poked her head out from the sitting room.

"Where have you been son?" She asked warily. Everything she did seemed wary lately. Our family was broken far down since the war. I was sure once father got out of prison he would set about re-building the family name.

"Helping a friend." I answered.

"Which friend?" She asked.

"Gray." I answered. Her face went blank. "That's what I thought. I'm just collecting some things and getting out of here. Sorry if you disapprove."

"I – Draco wait. I'm glad Gray is talking to you again. How is she?"

"Going through a break-up actually, so, not great. I'll be back sometime before the holiday is over. She needs me right now." I shrugged.

"I'm proud of you Draco." My gaze softened and I walked towards her, drawing her into a hug. "You've turned into a man somehow." She placed her hands on my face and looked up into my eyes. "I'm afraid I had very little to do with that." She frowned. She patted my face softly twice and then stepped back. "I suppose you had better be on your way." I was kind of astonished. I nodded and backed away. Quickly making my way towards my room and packing up a bag, I wasted no time in getting back to the foyer and popping back to my flat. I saw that leaving Gray alone had been a mistake immediately. She was sitting on the couch curled up in a ball, sobs wracking her body.

"Gray!" I quickly dropped my bags and crouched in front of the couch. I gently put my hand on her back. She rolled towards me and dropped her head on my shoulder.

"I don't understand!" She finally managed to sob out.

"What love?"

"How he would rather be alone. Was I not a good enough girlfriend? Was I not sensitive enough? I tired so hard!" She broke again at the end. I rubbed my hand over her back and sighed.

"I don't know why he'd rather be alone than with you, but I'm absolutely certain it's something to do with him, nothing that you've done." She shuffled closer to me. I gathered her in my arms and shifted so I was sitting on the couch with her on my lap, curled onto my chest. Her head was tucked under my chin and she was still heavily crying. "Hey now, it's okay. Maybe he'll have a change of heart, who knows?" She sniffled a bit and then looked up at me.

"I'm the worst person. Somehow you've become the more caring of the two of us." I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm emotionally unavailable yet I still come running to you and drape myself all over you, when I know how you feel about me. I'm just making everything worse for everyone." She was on the brink of tears again. "And here you are saying sweet things, and encouraging a relationship that would benefit you if it were over. What am I doing?" She made no move to leave my arms, but she buried her head in her hands.

"Don't say that. I'm being nice to you because that is what you do when a friend is upset. You're one of the only people I care about in the world, Gray. Of course I'm going to be here for you. Even if you never feel the same way for me that I do for you, I don't care. If George wasn't already in such a bad way I would hex the crap out of him for making you feel this way." My words were making her cry harder. She finally stopped and slid off of me, retreating out of range.

"I'm sorry Draco." She whispered. I shook my head.

"Do not apologize to me. It's not like my motives are entirely pure. I'll always hold out hope for us, you know?" She rested her head against the couch and regarded me.

"Which is why this is so wrong of me. I can't even begin to fathom getting back into a relationship right now."

"I know, but you don't have to feel bad about this. I get the situation, I just want to be here for you." I took a deep breath and grinned at her. "Now, what would you like to do today?" She tried to crack a smile and shrugged.

"Can we just hang out today? I think I'm still emotionally exhausted." I nodded.

"Anything you need?"

"Chocolate cake?" She asked with a smile. I laughed.

"I can get that for you."

"Okay, thank you. Maybe I'll change back into pajama's, we can light a fire in the beautiful fireplace you have, and watch some stupid movies?"

"That sounds fine to me." I agreed. There was a bakery just down the street, and I was sure I could procure a cake. "I'll pop out and get that cake for you. Anything else you'd like?" She shook her head no. I nodded and quickly exited the apartment. In no time I had collected up a couple of cakes, and returned. Gray was already curled up on the couch with a throw blanket, and a fire blazing in the grate. I placed the cake on the coffee table in front of her and she smiled.

"My hero." She intoned. I grinned.

"I live to serve." I joked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well then servant, pick out a movie." I chuckled.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Anything. I don't really care."

"Very helpful." I muttered. I browsed through my movie collection and chose one that I remembered as being comical. After I set the movie to playing I went to the kitchen and got a couple of forks. I handed one to Gray and she grinned before grabbing the cake and settling back into the couch.

* * *

The afternoon was spent in much the same fashion. Gray decided at some point that we should break out the alcohol, so that night saw Gray and I sitting on the floor across the coffee table from each other. There were full shots of fire whiskey sitting in between us, and many other empty ones strewn about. Gray was laughing hysterically about a Blaise antic I had just described.

"He actually said that?" She finally managed to get out. Tears were rolling down her face and she was doubled over. I laughed harder and nodded.

"He actually asked her if she would prefer if he paid her." Her laugh kicked up again.

"He's such an idiot sometimes." She took a deep breath and swiped a hand under her eyes. "That's one thing I really missed about hanging out with Slytherins. Gryffindor people are so pure, they don't say incredibly crude things like that."

"Welcome back to the dark side." She grinned but rolled her eyes.

"I'll drink to that." She picked up a shot glass, I did the same, we clinked shot glasses and downed another shot. Gray inhaled sharply after she swallowed the shot. She blinked twice quickly before refocusing on me.

"That fire whiskey gone to your head?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Maybe a bit." I laughed. "Like you're completely sober." She shot at me.

"Not remotely sober." She grinned.

"We should do something crazy!" She blurted out.

"Something crazy, huh?" I asked. "What do you have in mind?"

"I dunno, let's gets go get in a fight, or find some strangers to dance with, or, or, or go somewhere sunny, where it isn't winter." She wrinkled her nose and looked out the window. It was snowing again. I laughed.

"Get in a fight, why?" Se shook her head and giggled.

"Sometimes I just wanna hit something, you know?" I nodded.

"I guess, but I don't think that's a great idea seeing as we are both too intoxicated to land a punch." She grinned and nodded. "Dance with strangers? Why go dance with strangers we could dance right now."

"I can't dance with you. Plus, dancing with strangers is exhilarating! Have you ever done it?"

"I have. Why can't you dance with me?" She reached forward and grabbed a shot, she levelled a stare at me and I grabbed one up too. We clinked glasses and downed the searing liquid.

"I can't dance with you because if I dance with you, I'll probably do something stupid. I'll look up into your eyes while I'm dancing in your arms and I'll melt." Her eyes kind of misted over, and she sighed before blinking and looking back at me. "It wouldn't be fair to either of us if I did that, so I won't." I held in a sigh and attempted a smirk.

"And as for going somewhere that isn't winter, we can't achieve that at the moment either. If you still want that in the morning, we could maybe arrange a day trip."

"But I'm cold now." She whined drawing out the o on now.

"I can re-light the fire." I suggested, it had died out while we were drinking. She shrugged.

"Maybe it's time for bed, it's late, and I'm too drunk." She sighed. I got up and went to the kitchen. I got two large glasses of water and returned to Gray.

"You need to drink this first." I instructed. She rolled her eyes, but then grinned and nodded, taking the glass of water. She glugged it back, and I drank my glass as well. Gray rested her head back against the sofa and sighed. "Something the matter?" I asked her.

"I'm confused." She admitted. I put my elbows on the table and sunk my head onto my arms. I didn't think me saying anything would help this situation. "I love George, even though he's hurt me, I still love him. But here I am with you, and you know what Draco? I still love you, you hurt me deeply, and I swore I'd never be able to forgive you, but I have. You've proven yourself to be much different. It would be so easy to just fall back into mad love with you, and let you help me forget all about George, but, I don't think that's the right thing to do."

"So, what are you going to do?" She shrugged. "What do you want to do?" I asked. She shrugged again.

"I want to throw myself into your arms and know that to somebody I'm everything. I haven't felt it in a long time. But I don't think that's what I'm going to do. I think I am going to drink another glass of water, and then go to bed alone, because that's what I should do." She lifted her head and looked at me. "You know, before I started dating you, I was so independent. I was almost too good at being alone. You changed me though – I began to rely on you so heavily – emotionally, physically. You became my comfort, so much so that I didn't really know what to do without you.

"I spent all of my time worrying about you from then on. You were still my focus. Then…the whole Death Eater debacle happened, and George was there. I was more confused than I had ever been, and he was there to listen and support me. He was so warm and genuine. He was comfortable. There was never any searing passion, his touch never shot electricity through me like yours did. But, that was nice, he always knew what to say and what to do, and I felt safe. It's not that you didn't make me feel safe, just that there is always this edge to you, like you could do something unexpected at any moment. He was, like I said, safe and comforting. Just what I needed at the time. I fell for him though, he is charming, and dependable. Anyway, so here I am heart broken again, and using a guy to pick up the pieces. When did I become so weak?"

Gray was having what I liked to refer to as a drunk epiphany. I wasn't particularly happy where it ended up, but I understood where she was coming from. "I don't think knowing what you need is weak. If you need to throw yourself into my arms and feel like everything, then do that. I won't hold it over your head, and expect something out of it. If I am here and willing to be used, why wouldn't you? I have no doubt that were I not here, you would be perfectly capable of taking care of yourself."

"You're just saying that so that I'll throw myself at you." She grinned.

"Partially, maybe, but, I meant what I said. You…you will always be everything." My sentence petered out. "I love you Gray, if all I can be right now is a pair of arms to hold you, and a friend to help you get over a break up, that's what I'll be. If that's all I ever can be, that's what I'll be. I don't think I've ever been vague about my feelings for you. I just want to see you happy." Her face softened and she sighed.

"When did you turn into mister perfection?" She whispered. I smiled.

"Glad you think so." I scooted back from the table and held my arms open. She debated for a second before she launched herself over the table and into my arms. I slumped onto my back and pulled her onto my chest. "You know Gray, you're going to be fine, I promise." I felt her nod against my chest. I pointed my wand quickly at fireplace and it roared back to life. I scooped Gray into my arms and carried her to the couch, I quickly settled onto the couch with her in my arms and she snuggled quickly into my chest. Within minutes she was sound asleep and I was wide awake. My heart was hammering away, and I was equal parts happy and depressed, Gray was in my arms for the moment, but I knew it probably wouldn't last. I decided to just be happy for the moment, with Gray warm and real in my arms. My eyes grew heavy, and eventually faded into sleep, wishing the moment would last forever.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, bit of a wait on this sucker. I don't really know what to say about this chapter. My Gray/Draco inner fan girl just said doooo it. So even if it seems like something that might not happen between these two, I couldn't help myself... I should have the next couple chapters churned out soon, I'm not 100% sure how much longer this story will be or where it's going, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks once again to .2017 for the review! Anyone who follows, favs, or reviews is my favourite! ;) ~WS  
**


	34. Chapter 34

Blearily my eyes opened, I blinked a couple of times, trying to clear the sleep from my eyes. Slowly my body became aware again. I felt warm, and safe. I slowly tried rolling off my side and onto my back, but there was a heaviness over my abdomen that prevented the movement. My eyes opened again and I registered everything. I remembered hazily the night before, throwing myself onto Draco, and falling asleep on him. We were both on our sides, my back up against his chest, with his arm draped over me. I sighed and frowned. I never should have relied on him, or gotten drunk with him, I should have gone back to Hogwarts. I was now in a bigger tangle than I could have imagined. The feeling that he gave me, wrapped in his arms, was something I didn't realise I had missed until I was experiencing it again. It was like we fit each other perfectly.

Maybe I was severely masochistic to put myself through this. I was too screwed up over George to get back into a relationship, but something felt so right about lying there with Draco, and waking up with him around me. I could feel when Draco woke up. His arm tightened around me and then loosened again, his breathing picked up. He nuzzled into the back of my neck before shifting a stretching a bit. "Morning Gray." His voice was deep with sleep.

"Morning, how did you know I was awake?" I rolled onto my back, now that Draco's arm wasn't restricting me.

"I guess I just knew." I felt him shrug. "I've woken up next to you enough times." I glanced at his face, his eyes were closed again. "Gray, haven't you missed this?" He asked in a low whisper.

"I guess I have. Draco, don't do this to me."

"I'm not doing anything. But, I know you have to feel this too. We're meant to be." I sighed and rolled towards him.

"Draco, of course I can feel this, and I can't tell you how grateful I am to you. For giving me a place to stay for the holidays, and for hanging about with me, and taking care of me. But I think – at least for the next little bit, I need to take care of myself. See if I still know how to do that. I said last night that I love George, and I love you, but I don't know if I love myself anymore, and I need to figure that out." Draco nodded and drew me closer to his chest for a moment. He kissed my forehead, and then lightly rolled over me, and off of the couch. I instantly felt cold from the air suddenly filling the space Draco had occupied. I unexpectedly felt saddened at the loss of his presence next to me. He padded off down the hall and I heard a shower start running. I sighed and ran my hands over my face – I just kept mucking myself up. My eyes grew heavy as I pondered the impossible disaster I had created for myself. Next thing I knew light was pouring in the window opposite me and it was much later in the day. My eyes adjusted to the light and I glanced up to see Draco sitting and regarding me. "Have you just been watching me sleep?" I asked groggily. He smiled and chuckled to himself.

"I suppose I have. I wanted to see what you were planning today."

"Clearly just sleeping. But I think I know what you mean. I'm sure you've got things to do other than look after me." He shrugged. "I'll be fine Draco, I think some time on my own will benefit me." He nodded. I pushed myself up and walked over to where Draco was sitting, I gently perched on his knee and took his face in my hands. "Thank you, Draco, I'll not forget what you've done for me." I leant forward and pressed my lips to his forehead. His breath hitched slightly. "I'm sure I'll see you soon." I whispered before standing and walking off towards my room. I felt oddly emotional as I continued on into the bathroom and started filling the bathtub.

I sank into the warmth of the bath and sighed heavily. I finished up in the bathroom and felt slightly more relaxed. I dug through my bag in the bedroom and found one of the books I had brought with me. I walked back to the living room and noticed that Draco had lit a fire before he left. There was a note for me on the coffee table, I set my book next to it and went into the kitchen to procure something to eat. Task accomplished I ventured back into the living room and picked up the note from Draco.

 _Dear Gray,_

 _You don't need to thank me for giving you someplace to stay, this place is always empty, and it's nice that it finally has a use. I want you to know that I'll always be your friend, but, it's hard for me to be around you and not act on my impulses. As you said last night, you are everything to me, and I want to be everything to you. Until I can, I will settle on being your friend. You can always come to me with anything you need. I'll say as many times as you need to hear that I love you, I think we belong together, and I'll wait as long as it takes. Patience may not be a virtue of mine, but I'll be patient for you._

 _Yours, Draco_

My heart fluttered slightly as I read the note. I wanted more than anything to call him back, but I had to uncomplicated my life first. Instead I picked up my book and read the day away. Sinking myself into fictitious problems was far easier than dealing with my own.

Wrapped in the pages of my book I slowly started thinking, I never should have started up with George, I had used him as a crutch. Sure, I loved him, but I wasn't quite convinced now it was in a romantic way. I thought of how every time I looked into Draco's eyes my heart leap, every time he touched me there was electricity, every time I thought of him or was around him butterflies erupted in my stomach. George had never really evoked such feelings in me. He was comforting, and while he could evoke feelings of want out of me, it wasn't a central thought for me ever. If things happened they happened, I never daydreamt about him the way I did Draco. Perhaps I should take this breakup from George as a positive. If we were never really the right fit, then we would only ever hold each other back.

It would be quite harsh of me to jump straight from George back to Draco. Or would it? I hadn't really had a boyfriend since September, George rather than trusting me had folded in on himself and given up on me. He had emotionally cut me off, and if I thought about it, it really pissed me off. He was going through something I couldn't understand, but he hadn't acted fairly toward me at all. I guess if I thought hard about it I had been losing George since he lost Fred. It was understandable enough, he clung to me in the beginning but slowly became despondent. As George had pointed out I deserved more than half a person.

There was still the fact that I was unsure of myself, I had to come to terms with who I had become. Lately I was so wrapped up in drama and anxiety that I had no clue what I was actually thinking, or what I wanted. My body was practically screaming to be near Draco, but my mind knew I needed some space, if even just a week to think and know myself again.

So that's what I did. I read, and watched movies and thought, only of myself and what I wanted – what I needed. I had made up my mind and was just awaiting my return to Hogwarts, when an owl was heard tapping on my bedroom window. I had been snugged up in bed reading all day. I groaned, but rolled out of bed and let the owl in quickly. I plucked the slightly snowy note from its leg and read through it.

 _Dear Gray,_

 _Blaise and I are throwing a New Year's Eve party at Zabini manor, and you must come or I'll be terribly cross with you. I know you're probably still out of sorts from the breakup, but you must come! It'll be fun I absolutely promise! Let me know as soon as you can!_

 _Love, Miranda._

I smirked and grabbed some fresh paper and a pen, I let her know I would be there and thanked her for the invitation. New years was only a couple of days away, which meant I had some shopping to do. Thankfully it was early enough in the afternoon that the shops would still be open, and the crazy crowds for the sales were past. I went out and found what I needed easily enough, keeping a budget in mind was new to me, but I was pleased with what I had accomplished.

So, New Year's Eve rolled around and I found myself at Zabini manor. Miranda let out an inhuman sound when she saw me that almost split my ear drums. "I'm glad to see you too Miranda." I laughed as I hugged her. "It's not been that long has it?"

"Its been an age." She replied dramatically. I rolled my eyes as Blaise entered the room.

"She's in a bit of a dramatic phase Gray, you'll have to excuse the theatrics." I smiled as Blaise slung his arm around me. "You look ravishing tonight Gray, unfortunately I only have eyes for Miranda, so I can't appreciate the effort you've extended." He switched to drape his arm around Miranda, his hand resting gently on the small little bump that was barely noticeable on Miranda.

"Well that's unfortunate, as I made myself pretty just for you." I pouted. I had indeed gone out an purchased a new dress, and necklace, I had applied make-up where I normally didn't. I did have some plans for the night after all.

"Sorry to disappoint my love." He casually commented back.

"It's alright, I'd have never been able to keep up with Miranda." She smiled at me, and we made our way into the ballroom, I was there quite early so there weren't many people about yet. Slowly but surely the hall filled up, with all sorts of students. Mostly people I recognized from Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but there was the odd Gryffindor and Hufflepuff milling about. I didn't really care about most of these people, there was one person in particular I was keeping an eye out for.

I noticed him immediately when he entered the room. My nerve endings zinged and my heart stuttered. I quickly went to refill my drink and made my way over to a fireplace that dominated a corner of the room. As I knew he would, Draco sought me out, he grinned at me. "Gray, you look lovely this evening." His smooth voice washed over me and almost put me more on edge.

"Thank you. Good Christmas?" I asked.

"Not bad, what about you?"

"Quiet, but that's alright, I meant to thank you for the gift, I've been wanting that book for awhile now." He nodded.

"Glad you like it." He looked at me, and I stared back unwaveringly. I gently bit my lip.

'You'll have to allow me to properly thank you."

"I didn't do it for gratitude, but far be it from me to refuse." He smirked. I held a hand out to him, he raised an eyebrow before taking my hand. I led him out onto the abandoned balcony.

"I want to thank you for more than the book. Thank you for giving me the time I needed, giving me a place to stay. It was exactly what I needed to figure everything out." He looked down at our still joined hands for a moment before looking back into my eyes.

"I already told you no thanks were needed for staying at my apartment. But you're welcome all the same. What have you figured out?" He asked.

"I've figured out that George, well, that he hurt me for longer than I realised. That I can stand alone when I need to, but, that relying on other people doesn't make me weak. And –" I drew in a breath and blinked before looking back up at Draco. "And I realized that I love you more than I knew. You absolutely saved me, and I know you wouldn't do that for just anybody. I-" But I was cut off from completing the thought when Draco's finger lifted my chin. He kept his eyes on me as his face drew nearer. His lips found mine and I closed my eyes, his hands slid into my hair as my arms went around him. The kiss very quickly turned into something desperately passionate. Draco backed me up against the wall and ran his hands down my body. My hands found themselves entangled in his hair. My lungs were burning and it felt like my whole body was trembling, as if on cue Draco released my mouth and kissed a line to my ear. We both breathed in the night air as Draco finally pulled back.

My hands slid to frame his face, he smiled sweetly at me. "I feel like I've waited a lifetime." He whispered. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." He softly kissed me again quickly. "Will you put the past where it belongs, behind us, and move forward with me?" I asked in a whisper. He smiled, a lopsided grin, and leant in to kiss me.

"I would do anything for you." He told me as he drew back. "But, you already knew that." I blinked quickly a couple of times.

"I've come to realize that we've both been very stupid, for a long time." I slid my arms around his back. "All of this stuff keeping us apart hardly matters. I just want to be happy." He pulled me into his arms fully and clung onto me like I would fade away at any moment. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed happily, closing my eyes. I was unsure of how long we stood wrapped in each other before we heard a throat clearing behind us. I lifted my head to see Blaise and Miranda watching us from the door.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Blaise was grinning widely. Draco looked at me and smiled. I looked back at Blaise and nodded. Blaise let out a whooping noise, and Miranda laughed. I knew that she probably had her doubts at the moment about Draco and me, but I didn't care. "Well come on then, this needs to be celebrated, and I don't think either of you have had enough to drink!"

"We'll be in in a minute." Draco assured Blaise. Blaise smirked.

"You two best behave out here, no funny business!" He shot us a wink before slinging his arm around Miranda and walking back inside.

"Well, should we head in?" I asked.

"In a minute. There is something I have to say to you first." I quirked an eyebrow up at him. The right side of his mouth gently curved up in his signature smirk. "I love you Gray." I smiled.

"I love you too, Draco." He leant down and placed the gentlest of kisses on my mouth.

"Now I think Blaise said something about drinks?" He grinned as he drew back.

"He did." I took Draco's hand in mine and sighed heavily at the thought of having to go back into the party. I had really only come for two reasons, and they were both fulfilled. I wanted to make Miranda happy, and coming to her party ticked that box, and I wanted to see Draco, which I had successfully accomplished.

"You're still a partier through and through, huh?" He asked me jokingly.

"Can't get enough." I retorted dryly. He laughed and pulled me back into the house.

"It'll be fine Gray, we can leave in about half an hour, we just have to stay till midnight." I pouted and Draco laughed. We quickly found Blaise and Miranda. Blaise managed to get shots and a drink in our hands in mere seconds. The rest of the night was a haze of shots and laughs. The one thing that stuck out was that Draco never let go of my hand.

* * *

 **AN: So I know the wait on this chapter has been awhile, but I've been so stupid busy. I have some days off here so I'm going to try to write through to the end of this tale and get it posted before I get even busier. I hope that the processes make sense in this chapter. I was kind of trying to justify Gray's swift relationship changes. I think it makes sense. Anyway be sure to let me know! I'd like to thank my two reviewers for the last chapter love . fiction . 2017 (I realized that your username never goes through properly) and beth626! And of course just a thanks to anyone who reads, favs, or follows this story in general. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~WS**


	35. Chapter 35

My head was pounding, my stomach was churning, and for some reason my right arm was dead asleep. I groaned upon waking and cursed Blaise silently in my head for always convincing me to drink too much. Drinking too much sorted out problems one and two, the headache and being sick to my stomach, but I couldn't understand why my arm was asleep. I forced my eyes open and was a little baffled to see Gray sleeping next to me. I gently lifted her from my arm and sat up, shaking the feeling back into it. I tried to focus on the previous evening. I remembered the shots and dancing, and kissing Gray. Wait, what? Kissing Gray. It hit me in a split second. We were back together! It wasn't just some happy fantasy I had dreamt up.

I looked over to where she still lay sleeping. I registered thankfully that we were both still fully dressed in our clothes from the night before, and I also noticed, even more thankfully, two vials of hangover potion sitting on the bedside table. I took one and shot it back, sighing as its effects took hold, making me instantly feel better. Blaise was an excellent party host, and always had potions on hand for those too drunk to make their way home. I flopped back on the bed and watched Gray sleeping. I smiled to myself hardly believing last night had actually happened. I reached out and brushed a stray piece of hair off Gray's face and resisted the urge to wake her. She unconsciously leaned into my touch and sighed. I slowly and gently shifted so that I was holding onto one of her hands. I don't know how long I watched her sleep before she woke. Her eyes fluttered and her face scrunched before she fully opened her eyes. "Morning," She mumbled.

"Morning," I smiled. I reached onto the bedside table and grabbed the hangover potion, handing it to her.

"You're a saint." She whispered before downing the potion. "What happened last night?" She asked after a couple of minutes, I almost thought she had gone back to sleep.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"Uhm, you were making fun of me cause I still hate parties, and then Blaise handed us some drinks, and it just gets less clear from that point."

"Well, we danced, and drank more, and I kissed you at midnight. Then you wanted to go home, but I pointed out that we were both too drunk to go anywhere, and so we borrowed a guest room here at Zabini manor."

"Hmm, okay." She nuzzled into my chest and closed her eyes. "Refresh my memory though, how did that midnight kiss go?" She opened her eyes and looked at me mischievously.

"Well, obviously it was a bit different, because we were both standing, but basically it was kind of like this." I nudged our mouths together and set about kissing her deeply. I drew back breathlessly a time later.

"Are you sure that's how it went? I feel sure I'd have remembered a kiss like that." I laughed.

"I'm sure it was more like –" I kissed her very sloppily and disgustingly. "As we were both pretty out of it. But I prefer you remember it the first way." She laughed and wiped her mouth.

"Gross Dray." She grinned up at me. "Well then, since I don't remember saying it last night, Happy New Year!"

"Since you won't remember me saying it back, Happy New Year!" She smiled and angled her mouth up in line with mine. The kiss quickly deepened and soon Gray was on top of me, my hands were buried in her hair and she was running her hands over my chest. She started unbuttoning my shirt, but I stilled her hands and dropped my head back on the pillows. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Gray, you have no idea how badly I want you, but…"

"But?" She prompted.

"Blaise is kind of unpredictable, he could stumble in at any moment. I think we should wait till we get back to my place before getting too out of hand." She nodded.

"I suppose that's true, so, you wanna go back to your place?" She laughed.

"I feel like you only want me for my body." I sulked. Her lip twitched up.

"Well why else would I want you?" I shrugged.

"You've got a good point there." Her lips curved as they covered mine. "Well I suppose we ought to be off." I declared when I could speak again. Gray smiled and rolled off me watching me as I stood from the bed. I took her hand in mine and we exited the room. A house elf appeared as we made our way to the foyer.

"Master Malfoy is you needing breakfast this morning, sir?" It squeaked.

"No thank you, please tell Blaise thank you for the party, we had a wonderful time, and I'll get in touch with him soon."

"Of course, sir!" Gray thanked the house elf before we continued on our way. Once we were out of the manor we disapperated, and soon we were back in my flat in London. As soon as the door was shut behind us, Gray put her arms around my neck and I swung her up into my arms. I carted her off to the master bedroom and set her gently on the floor. I lowered my mouth gently to hers and kissed her softly. She leaned in closer to me and deepened the kiss. She sighed as I broke the kiss, and gently feathered my lips down her neck. My hands roved over her back and found the zipper on her dress, I slowly slid it down and the dress slid from her body. Her eyes flicked up to mine and my heart stuttered. Her fingers ran over the buttons on my shirt before she undid them and pushed my shirt from me. She pressed her lips to my sternum and breathed deeply.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you too." I whispered back. I wrapped my arms around her and just reveled in the feeling of having her near me again. Her lips trailed from my chest to my mouth while I slowly backed her towards the bed. In a matter of seconds we were both divest of clothing and I was on top of her on the bed. I guided myself down her body, trailing kisses as I went, paying particular attention to the spots I knew made her squirm. She was already breathing heavily by the time I reached my destination. I glanced up at her from between her legs, she was watching me, and that fueled my fire even more. I did a delicate dance with my tongue on her sensitive bits, and she was soon moaning out my name on a climax. I stopped for a moment to let her come down before starting again. I let my hand take the place of my mouth as I made my way back up her body. She slid both of her hands into my hair and directed my mouth to hers, I knew she wasn't far off another orgasm, so I stopped working my hand and looked into her eyes. I slowly pushed inside her and quickly set a gentle pace. I set my hand back to work and latched onto Gray's mouth again. I stilled as Gray finished and then pumped quickly another couple times before finishing myself.

I pushed myself off to the side and Gray quickly cuddled into me. I slung an arm around her pulled her closer to me. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed. "I forgot how talented you are." Gray breathed out after awhile. I smiled.

"I don't know if I should be hurt or flattered by that statement." She smacked me lightly on the chest.

"Flattered of course. I guess forgot isn't the right word." She rolled onto my chest and batted her eyes at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Flattered it is then." I leant forward and captured her up in a kiss. She smiled against my lips and pressed herself closer to me.

"I'm starving." She muttered against my lips a couple minutes later.

"I could eat." I agreed. We made our way to the kitchen where Gray had some pasta left over that we heated up. I scarfed it down pretty fast and turned my attentions back to Gray. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"You. I'm sill just in disbelief that we're back together. I've missed you so much." She cast her eyes down and frowned.

"I never wanted you pining after me, you know?" I grinned and got up coming to stand near her. I tilted her chin up and looked her in the eye.

"How could I do anything else? You're all I've ever wanted." Her cheeks flushed and she looked away from me.

"I've missed you too, you know? I feel like I did right after our first fight." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Like I made us spend all this time apart, and in the end, it wasn't worth it, cause here we are right back together again." I sighed and rested my hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad. We both made mistakes, I know I made a ton, but, the only thing that matters is that we are back together now." She nodded and finally looked back at me.

"I love you Draco, so much." I tilted her head back and kissed her softly.

"I love you too." I swept her up into my arms and carried her towards the master bedroom again. She cocked an eyebrow at me as I set her down in the bathroom. I turned on the taps for the bath and smiled at her.

"Is this your way of telling me I stink?" She asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"I just thought it'd be nice."

"It would be." She agreed. She shimmied out of the nightie she was wearing, the only thing she needed to rid herself of, while I let my pajama pants pool at my feet. I stepped into the massive tub and flicked my wand towards the faucet. The water sped up and stared creating light blue bubbles that smelt of vanilla. Gray got in and sat across from me, playing with the bubbles. As soon as the bath was full I shut off the water and looked over to Gray. She grinned and pushed towards me. She rested her head against my shoulder and laid a hand on my chest. I put an arm around her and traced patterns up and down her back. "Do you remember what our first fight was about?" Gray asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"Our first fight as a couple, or our first fight ever? You liked sparring with me before we got together." I grinned thinking of some of the spats we used to get into. She laughed and shook her head.

"After we were together."

"I'm almost afraid to bring it up." I joked. "It was right after we had had sex for the first time, and you were upset because I had slept with quite a few ladies. You were feeling insecure and I kind of fucked everything up more by getting angry at you."

"And then you said that we were both new to relationships, and we would eventually figure everything out. Do you think we'll get it right this time?"

"I know we will. All the things that tore us apart are out of the way. We were never the problem. It was our circumstance." She nodded against me.

"We were happy, weren't we?"

"The happiest I've ever been." She looked up at me with soft eyes at those words.

"I don't want to make you unhappy again." She sighed.

"You only did things that made me unhappy because I was wrong in the first place. I should have gone to Dumbledore with you. I never should have taken this." I indicated my arm where the dark mark was still visible. It had lightened considerably since Voldemort had died, but it was still there all the same. "I don't want to make you unhappy again either, love."

"Good, we agree then, we will both be happy and happy with each other rather than being at odds and apart." I laughed and nodded. I gently put my hand on the side of her face and leant in to kiss her.

"I don't care what we are as long as we're together."

* * *

The rest of the holiday Gray and I rarely separated from each other, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. The last night before we were to go back to Hogwarts was upon us and Gray and I were sprawled out on the couch. Gray was on top of me and we were watching some chick flick that Gray had chosen. I was running my fingers through her hair and trying to think of a convincing argument for her and me not to go back to Hogwarts.

When the credits started rolling Gray stretched and then draped more fully over me. I ran my hands over her back and hugged her for a moment. She shifted so her arms were pillowed under her chin and looked at me. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, going back to Hogwarts is kind of going to suck."

"Why?"

"Because there will be other people there, and things we have to do, and places we have to be." She smiled.

"Are you going to turn jealous on me?" she laughed. I pouted.

"Maybe. It's been nice having you all to myself. I don't want to go back there and have the Weasley's glaring at us and have to go places where I can't see you, or touch you, or…" I trailed off and kissed her.

"You're not trying to convince me to stay here, are you?" She asked as she pushed back slightly from me a time later.

"I'm not silly enough to think I could convince you. You are after all a Ravenclaw. Trying to keep you away from Hogwarts is like trying to keep me away from you." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"It won't be that bad. We can stay in each others' rooms, and we have a couple classes together. We can sit together at meals. So, don't be so dramatic." I sighed and kissed her again.

"It'll limit the amount of times a day I can do that."

"Yeah it will, but, that'll make the times that we can do it that much more special." I groaned. "Plus, I feel like all we do right now is make out or have sex, school might make us a little more interesting."

"What's more interesting than snogging and making love?" She sighed.

"Don't be like this Dray we are going back to school tomorrow. End of story."

"Well can I at least have my way with you tonight?" I asked with a wink. She laughed and shook her head at me.

"Depends what your way is." I raised my eyebrows twice at her and nipped her jaw quickly. "Fine you can have it your way." She laughed again. I flipped her so she was under me on the couch. I quickly slipped the shirt she was wearing over her head and was pleased to find she wasn't wearing much else. I slid her knickers off and sat up. I took in her form, happy when she didn't try to cover herself. I thought back to the early days when she would get so shy.

"You're beautiful." I told her. She grinned and used her foot to trace down my stomach lightly pulling the waistband of my pajama pants down.

"You're not bad yourself."

"Oh, so flattering." I smirked before standing an shedding my pants. I leaned back over Gray and gently bit down on her neck. She reacted with a moan and I slid my hand down her body to play with her. Once she was wet enough I entered her and flicked my hand back and forth quicker. I stilled as I released, and realized that Gray had finished too. I slid off her to the side, and then pulled her on top of me. She kissed my chest gently and looked up at me.

"You do make a convincing argument." She grinned.

"Good." I smiled and gently pressed her up closer to me, kissing her softly.

"We're still going back tomorrow." She said after a couple of minutes.

"Do I need to convince you again?" I asked. She shrugged. I picked her up and carried her off to the bedroom. Our last day of the holiday was spent wrapped in each other, and at the end of the night I fell asleep with Gray in my arms, still feeling so grateful that we were back together.

* * *

 **AN: Once again, like a broken record - Sorry for the wait! This chapter was super hard to write and I don't really know why. I'm also not 100% happy with it, but, I dunno what else to do to improve it. Annnyway. Thank you to love . fiction . 2017 for the review. Big thanks to anyone who reads, favs, follows, and especially reviews on this story, it means a lot to me! Thanks for reading, hopefully you enjoyed it!  
**

 **~WS**


	36. Chapter 36

Draco and I had been back at Hogwarts for a couple of months, and after the gossiping surrounding us died down things were going well. I had even had a conversation with Ginny, who surprisingly didn't hate my guts. Everything was going really well until the middle of March, when I received a summons to the Headmistresses office. I was in Potions when the message came. Slughorn urged me to hurry up to McGonagall's office, and soon enough I was seated opposite her.

"Miss Angeline, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine Professor, thank you, and you?"

"I'm well, thanks. If you'll permit me, there is no real way to say this other than forward." I raised an eyebrow, and nodded for her to continue. "The ministry has found your parents." She paused to read my reaction. I kept my face as neutral as possible. "They would like you to take the stand later this week at a hearing for your parents. Weather you choose to or not, you can still go to the trial. I hate to put pressure on the situation, but we will need an answer soon, as the trial is very soon." My heart started pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears. My breathing picked up and I just stared at the Headmistress. "Miss Angeline, are you alright?"

"I just, wow, this is unexpected. How much time do I have to think about it?"

"I can give you a couple of hours, but they will need to know soon. I can excuse you from classes for the rest of the day, is there anything else you need?"

"Draco. I need to talk to him please." She nodded and started writing a note before flicking her wand at the piece of parchment and sending it off.

"He'll be here shortly, and I'll leave the two of you to talk."

"Thank you." I replied faintly. My head was spinning with the news. "Do you know how they were found? How they are? I know they disowned me during the war, but I mean I still care, they're still my parents."

"They were hiding in a forest, in a cabin that had been enchanted to protect them. The Ministry were doing sweeps and found them using new detection spells. They're fine, dear." I nodded. We sat in silence until there was a knock at the door. Draco came into the office and his eyes immediately sought me.

"Are you okay Gray?" He asked. I nodded. McGonagall stood and made to leave to office.

"I'll give you two a minute." I nodded thankfully at her. Draco took the seat opposite me and leaned forward taking my hands in his.

"They've found my parents." Draco blinked a couple of times. "They want me to testify against them." He blinked a couple more times.

"How do you feel about that?" He asked at length.

"I don't know. McGonagall said that I can go to the trial either way. If they are tried and sent to Azkaban that means that I inherit everything. This is huge."

"Do you want them sent away?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to be in control of everything, and they are my parents, but, they disowned me, and did despicable things. What would you do?"

"You and I aren't the same Gray. The relationship I had with my parents is different than yours. Back when you tried to get me to go to Dumbledore with you, I couldn't. I think my sense of loyalty would get to me, and I wouldn't be able to testify."

"So, if I testify, I'm disloyal?" I asked a little angrily.

"No, like I said your relationship to your parents is a much different thing. They were disloyal first if you ask me, as they disowned you. They never really did have your best interests at heart, I mean they made you get engaged at fifteen!"

"So did your parents."

"My parents only got me to because of your parents. It's up to you Gray, whatever you want to do, I'll support you."

"Ugh, I don't know!" I closed my eyes and covered my face. I heard Draco get up, and put a hand on my knee, crouching by my chair. He gently prised my hands from my face, and stroked his thumb over my cheek.

"All I'll say is that if you testified it would serve your parents right. You never shared their beliefs, but that was no excuse for what they did to you. But I can see why it would be hard. You'd have to appeal your disownment as well to be put in control of the Angeline finances. Which you wouldn't have to do if you didn't want to be in control." I leaned into his hand and sighed.

"If it's not one thing, it's another. Why is everything always so hard?"

"We'll get through this babe. You just have to decide what you're going to do." I leant forward and kissed him softly.

"I think I need to testify. I can't let what they did go. And if they aren't found guilty, it's bad news for me either way."

"No worries there love. I'll always protect you, you know that." I nodded. Just then McGonagall came back into her office.

"Any decisions made, Miss Angeline?" She asked. I nodded.

"I will testify against my parents, yes." She smiled, a tight smile.

"I'll let the ministry know. I think that is a very brave choice."

"Can Draco come with me?" I asked.

"I'd have to check, but I don't see why not. You two are excused from classes for the rest of the day. I expect the ministry will be in touch with you Gray."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Draco and I left the office, and headed back to my room. We had ended up just staying in my room when we got back to school, we kept Draco's room for if we needed space, which was infrequent, but it did happen. We changed the décor to something that suited both of us. Everything was teal with golden highlights, and some purple splashed here and there.

When we got to my room Draco pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back soothingly. "Everything will work out Gray, you'll see." I nuzzled into his neck and sighed. "What do you need from me?" He asked.

"Just you." I replied. I leant up and kissed him. "Thank you for being there for me." He kissed me back softly.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, you know that." I nodded against his chest. He drew me towards an armchair and settled me on his lap I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. Draco's arms rested reassuringly around my waist. "How are you feeling?" He asked eventually. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Nervous, I guess." I sighed heavily. "I feel kind of relieved."

"Relieved? He asked

"Well I was kind of stuck I guess, with my parents in hiding. I was nobody with nothing to my name, and no way to resolve it. This will tie up at least one end, no matter the outcome.

"You were never nobody."

"Maybe not to you. But, in actuality, yeah. If it weren't for you I'd be homeless, and practically broke"

"Well then isn't it lucky you have me?" He grinned down at me. I lifted half my mouth in a smirk.

"You're kind of missing the point. But, yes, I am lucky that I have you." I ran my finger lightly along his jaw. He leant in and I lifted my mouth gently to his. I sighed into the kiss and pressed closer to Draco. He kissed me back, but put his hand on my jaw and lightly pushed me back after a couple of minutes. I raised an eyebrow at him as I breathed in deeply, getting my breath back.

"So, what's the point?" He asked. I smiled.

"The point is, that while it is very nice that you have empty apartments just waiting for damsels in distress, and your family fortune means that you guys don't need to worry about money, think how that would feel if it was all ripped away. If you needed to rely on me for everything." I watched as Draco did think about it. He sighed.

"I get it."

"But I am so thankful for you." I pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You have been so much kinder, and more understanding than I could've hoped. I don't know what I ever did to catch your eye, and earn your affection, but I'm really glad I did." His eyes softened. He laughed quietly.

"You didn't do anything, you were just you. I always feel like I've been on the opposite side of this feeling. I was the one badgering you to go out with me, and I was the one begging you to be friends with me."

"I was pretty horrible back when we were fifteen, and the war screwed everything up. Of course, you just being you is enough, I didn't mean to imply that your only use was your apartment or money." He shook his head, his eyes still soft.

"I know that Gray. I know you better than to think you're a gold digger." I smiled and nuzzled into his neck.

"I don't really know where this all came from. It's been a crazy day. I'm tired. Do you want to take a nap with me?"

"Sure, if that's what you want." He nodded and then stood with me in his arms, taking the few steps to our bed. He set me down and got into the bed behind me, gathering me close to his chest. His lips glanced over the back of my neck, before he rested his head on the pillow and pulled me even closer. I quickly relaxed and felt sleep overtake me.

* * *

I woke up later to the sound of Draco softly snoring behind me. His arm hung loose over my ribcage. I gently rolled onto my back, and then onto my other side so I was facing Draco. I watched him sleep with a small smile on my face. He always looked so much younger while he was sleeping. Little snores were issuing forth from his mouth. I dropped my head back onto the pillow and closed my eyes again. I was just about to drift back off to sleep when I felt Draco's arm tighten around me. I smiled.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked groggily. I shook my head.

"No idea I'm afraid." He sighed and rolled so that I was on my back, and his head was nested under my chin.

"I didn't even think I was tired." He mumbled. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled. "But you're so warm, and you were so sleepy, it must have rubbed off on me. I laughed and pushed a hand through his hair. I pressed a kiss to his forehead. He looked up at me and smiled. I put my hand on his cheek and guided his mouth up towards mine. It was a slow simmering kiss that shifted into something more pressing. Draco's hands roved over me and easily pulled a moan from my throat. I felt his lips curl up in a smile against mine, I nipped his lower lip gently and rolled myself on top of him. I rolled my hips against his and Draco made a growling noise in the back of his throat. His hands tore at my shirt and busted the buttons open. I slung my shirt off and Draco unhooked my bra pulled it from my shoulders. His hands quickly replaced the fabric and then his mouth replaced one of his hands. I sighed and bowed my body towards him. His mouth unlatched from my breast and moved to nip at my ribcage. I squeaked in surprise and felt Draco chuckle against me. "No good?" He asked. I laughed.

"No, it's good, you just startled me!" He laughed again and then nipped at my ribcage again. He nipped until he reached my navel and reversed our positions, so that he was on top and I was staring up at him. He pulled his shirt over his head and I ran my hands lightly over his ribs. He shivered slightly and grinned down at me. He quickly unhooked my skirt, and divest me of the rest of my clothing, before he rid himself of clothing. He leant back over me and attached his mouth to my neck sucking gently. I wriggled under him and he smirked. He moved his mouth to cover mine, I wrapped my legs around his waist and looked into his eyes as he thrust into me. I let out a moan and Draco groaned loudly.

Our bodies moved together in tandem, building and ascending together before reaching an earth shattering climax. The only noise I was aware of was an inhuman sound of pleasure. It took me a moment to realize the noise was from me. I came back into my body and heaved a sigh as I brought my breathing back under control. Draco pulled himself off me and took my hand pulling me onto his chest. "Sleepy again." I mumbled into his neck. He laughed and nodded.

"I'm hungry though."

"More hungry than tired?" I asked. He grinned and nodded.

"Why don't you stay here, and I'll go to the kitchens and grab us something to eat."

"Well I won't argue with that." I laughed. Draco smiled and rolled out of bed. He quickly redressed and leant over me.

"I love you Gray." I propped myself up on my elbows and kissed him gently.

"I love you too." He kissed me back and then rose from the bed. He went to one of the drawers and rummaged around for a moment. He came back to me with my favourite sleep shirt and handed it to me. "Oh, I really love you." I laughed as I slid the shirt over my head. I rolled back the blankets and climbed underneath them. He laughed and stooped to kiss me again.

"I'll be right back." I nodded and fell against the pillows. I heard Draco leave and sighed happily to myself. I was in a half-awake state when I heard the door open again. Draco plopped next to me on the bed. His hand ran through my hair. "Wake up sleepy." His voice called.

"I'm not sleeping." I opened my eyes. Draco motioned towards a basket on the bed.

"I'm just going to get changed, you can start eating though." I nodded and rifled through the basket. There were two containers of pasta and some pumpkin juice. I happily opened a container and picked up a fork, scarfing down then warm cheesy pasta. I checked the basket again and noticed there was garlic bread in there as well and grabbed a slice of it too. I happily ate until Draco slid into bed next to me. He too, started eating with ferocity. Soon the basket was depleted, and I was leaning against Draco happily.

"This day actually turned out alright after all, Draco, thank you."

"I didn't really do anything." I laughed.

"You could just say you're welcome." He grinned.

"You're welcome." He intoned. I smiled and turned to kiss him.

"Still tired?" I asked him. He nodded. "Bedtime?" Another nod. He lay flat and pulled me to his side. I sighed happily in his arms thankful to have them around me. "I love you Dray, so, so much. I don't know what I would do without you." His arms tightened, but he didn't say anything. Moments later his breathing evened out, and I fell asleep listening to the rhythm of his breathing.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I feel like I say this at the end of every single chapter, but, whoops. That was such a long time between updates, but, life, ya know? This chapter was a little bit more than I than I thought it would be. I think that I will probably get the next chapter out soon, and then I'm really hoping to wrap this puppy up. Let me know what you thought of the update, I'm conflicted, dunno if I like it or not! Either way I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! ~WS  
**


	37. Chapter 37

The day had arrived. I was sitting in the stands watching the case against Gray's parents unfold before me. Gray was seated in the witness stand, she looked cool and composed, but I knew her well enough to know she was freaking out. The room we were in was dank, dark, and depressing, which I'm sure wasn't helping calm Gray any. Kingsley Shaklebolt was overseeing the death eater hearings and had upon McGonagal's request agreed to question Gray personally. She was sworn in and had agreed to take Veritaserum. Her parents were in a holding cell waiting until all witness statements had been taken, and then they would be brought in. The questioning began.

"Miss Angeline, could you please state your relationship to the accused?"

"They are my parents, were my parents, I should say. I was disowned in the war."

"Disowned, you say? Why did your parents disown you?"

"I refused to take the dark mark and sought assistance from Dumbledore during the war. That made them angry, obviously, so they moved to have me formally disowned. If you look at the official document, it says rebellion and failure to comply as the reason that I was disinherited."

"How long would you say your family was associated with Voldemort?"

"Since before I can remember."

"How active were they in the ranks of the death eaters?"

"They were pretty high up in the ranks, high enough that I have been in the same room as Voldemort. I tried to stay out of it as much as possible."

"Of course. Can you explain the events the brought you into contact with Voldemort?"

"When I was fifteen, I was dating Draco Malfoy. My parents found out and insisted that we get engaged. So, I spent that Christmas at Malfoy Manor, and he was there. He wanted me to be more loyal to his cause and was unhappy with me."

"How did your parents react?"

"They didn't. They believed that Draco would help me see things their way and left me to him."

"Did Draco try to bring you around to Voldemort's cause?"

"Absolutely not."

"Were you surprised when your parents when missing after the war?"

"Not at all. It was common for known death eaters to go underground."

"So, in your opinion was there any way that your parents could have been hexed or jinxed into their actions? That they were hidden in fear of not being believed?"

"No, there is no way they were under any compulsion but their own."

"I have no further questions." Kingsley looked at Gray and gave her a reassuring smile. "You may leave the stand Miss Angeline." She nodded and got to her feet. She made her way back to where I was sitting and sat heavily next to me. I took her shaking hands in mine and looked at her.

"You did great Gray." She nodded. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"I want this day to be over." She whispered. Her hands clung onto mine tighter.

"I know love." The room went quiet as the Angeline's were brought in. There was pretty much no way out for them. There had been several testimonies against them all under truth serum and the evidence was irrefutable. The sentencing didn't take long. They wouldn't see anything but the inside of a cell in Azkaban for a long time.

As her parents were being escorted from the room I saw Gray and her mother clap eyes. A coldness overtook the elder Angeline's features and Gray grew rigid beside me. The moment only lasted a second before Gray's parents were out of sight. She heaved a sigh and slumped against me. The room emptied around us. Eventually Kingsley was the only person left in the room, and he beckoned us over. "Gray I do have some things I need to talk to you about, would you be more comfortable talking in private?" He shot a quick look at me. The corner of Gray's mouth quirked up and she shook her head.

"Anything you want to talk to me about can be said in front of Draco, in fact, I'd prefer it that way." He looked between us before nodding.

"There is the issue of inheritance. With your parents unable to control the assets anymore you can either let us find the next of kin, or repeal your disinheritance and if it goes through you inherit both the finances and Angeline Enterprises. It's up to you what you'd like to do."

"What if she were to repeal the hold on her trust and let the business be passed onto the next in line to inherit? Is that an option?" I asked. Kingsley thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't see why not; the money would be in your name anyway. You don't want the rest of the assets?" Gray shook her head.

"I hadn't even thought of just getting my trust fund. I think I'm too young to inherit enterprises and estates."

"I'll investigate, I'm sure I can figure something out. Thank you for your testimony today, I'm sure it couldn't have been easy for you." She nodded.

"No, it wasn't easy. But it was necessary. Thank you Minister, Draco and I must be getting back to school."

"Of course. I'll get in touch about that trust fund, take care you two." With that Kingsley strode from the room. Gray looked at me an raised an eyebrow.

"You couldn't have told me about the trust fund thing?"

"I just thought of it actually. You know McGonagal gave us leave for the weekend, we don't have to go back to school. Did you want to go to the London apartment?" Gray nodded and took my hand as we left the room. We slowly made out way out of the ministry and I apparated us into my apartment. As soon as the vertigo of apparition receded Gray slumped against me with her hands covering her face. "Are you okay?" I felt her shrug. "Come on love, come sit down." I led her to the couch and rubbed a hand lightly over her back. "I'm proud of you Gray, you did the right thing."

"Sometimes the right thing feels like crap." She finally said. She put her head in my lap and curled into a ball.

"Sometimes the right thing feels like crap." I agreed. I stroked a hand over her hair and leant over to place a kiss on her forehead. "Do you want me to go get you a cake?" I asked. She cracked a smile and looked up at me.

"You really are perfect." I leant down again and kissed her lightly. I gently slid her off my lap and got up. I went to the master bedroom and got Gray some pajamas and a fuzzy throw from the bed. I went back into the living room and placed the clothes and blanket by Gray's head.

"I'll be right back with that cake love. Chocolate, right?" She rolled off the couch and wrapped her arms around me.

"Yes, chocolate. I don't deserve such an amazing man." She smiled and pressed a kiss to my jaw before stepping back and turning to her pajamas. I left the apartment and headed for the bakery down the street. I easily acquired the cake and headed back to the apartment. I set the cake on the coffee table and went to go get forks. I gave one to a thankful Gray before heading back to the bedroom to change into a pair of sweatpants and plain black shirt. I settled onto the couch next to Gray who had already set upon the cake.

We stuck on some movie and eventually Gray melted into my side. Her breathing grew deeper and I knew she had fallen asleep. I carefully moved so we were laying down with her back to my chest. The movement didn't do anything to stir Gray, she kept on sleeping. With my arms wrapped tight around her I contemplated the girl within them. How much she meant to me, and how much I was willing to do for her. How much I needed her in my life, I knew we were young, but we had already been through so much together, and my feelings for her were concrete. I had known life without her, and I didn't want to experience it again.

Gray sighed and pushed closer into my chest. A small noise emitted from her mouth, and then another one. I felt tears soak into my arm. I gently propped myself up. Gray was crying in her sleep and starting to fidget. I smoothed my hand over her cheek and shook her shoulder lightly. "Gray, wake up love." I kept my voice low. Gray's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me in confusion. "You were crying babe. You okay?"

"I can't remember what I was dreaming. I'm fine" She wiped a sleeve under her eyes quickly and rolled to face me. "You look very serious." She commented while she stroked a finger in between my furrowed brows. "What were you thinking about?"

"You." She raised an eyebrow.

"Me? You're thinking about me with such a serious expression on your face? That's not very flattering." I smirked.

"Sometimes I think very serious thoughts about you."

"Well don't keep me in suspense." I sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead holding her close to my chest before loosening my hold.

"I was thinking about all the stuff we've been through, and how we are still here together; about how lucky that makes me feel. I don't know who I'd be without you."

"I don't know who I'd be without you either. You changed my entire life, and any time I've needed you, you've been there." She sighed and looked into my eyes. "I don't know how I ever caught your attention, but I'm glad I did." I tilted her chin up and kissed her gently.

"Wait right here, I'll be back." I pushed up and off the couch made my way to the bedroom. I rooted around in the bedside table till I found what I was looking for and then returned to the living room. I knelt down in front of the couch where Gray was now sitting cross legged. "Gray, we're going back to school on Monday, I know I can't convince you to skip out on the rest of the year. But I want to be with you for more than the next couple months, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, I'm offering you this ring – that I've held onto since fifth year – offering it to you in the hopes that you'll say yes. Say yes to marrying me. I love you, and I'll never stop, Gray will you marry me?" She blinked her eyes a couple of times, and I realized she was crying again. She reached forward and put her hands on either side of my face.

"Of course I'll marry you Draco." I smiled and took each of her hands from my face, pressing a kiss into the palm of each before sliding the ring onto her left ring finger. I stood up and gathered her into my arms spinning around twice. Gray squealed and smiled up at me when I set her down.

"I've wanted to do that from the moment we got back together. I love you so much Gray."

"I love you too Draco, so much." She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back soundly before Gray's stomach started grumbling. She laughed against my lips. "I guess my body wants more than chocolate cake. Can we get pizza?" I grinned down at her.

"We can get whatever you want." I placed an order for pizza and Gray and I went back to watching movies on the couch. Eventually Gray fell asleep against my shoulder. I turned the TV off and picked Gray up, carting her off the bedroom. I pulled back the covers and put her in the bed. I went to the bathroom and washed up for bed before rolling in next to Gray. As soon as I got in bed Gray gravitated towards me. I wrapped an arm around her and smiled to myself, it had been a bittersweet day, but all things said and done, I was a happy man.

* * *

 **AN: Another gap between chapters, my apologies. I think this is an alright chapter. I am by no means a law expert and I have no clue if they would have trust funds in the magical world. but I think it makes sense. Anywaysssss I think that the next chapter will be the last chapter on this mammoth fic. I feel like I've been working on it for a time. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm hoping I get the next one up soon, but no promises! Shout out to Love . Fiction. 2018 for the review on the last chapter. And as always thanks to all of you that follow and fav. Lemme know what you thought of this chapter! ~WS  
**


	38. Chapter 38

It was late in the night when my eyes fluttered open. The child moved fretfully against my chest, I rubbed her back making shushing noises. It took me a minute to realize why I had woken up. My gaze focused on the man standing by the mantle, the fire light washed him in a warm light. "I've missed you." He said. I smiled but put my fingers to my lips looking down at the child nuzzling into me. Draco stepped forward and gently transferred the little girl into his arms. He disappeared, and I gently stretched out my tense body. Taking care of children was arduous work I thought to myself. I stood and stretched more fully, and almost jumped out of my skin when arms came around me from behind. "Did I startle you?"

"Maybe a bit." I smiled as Draco kissed my neck. "I missed you too." I sighed. "These kids are running me ragged."

"Well next time Miranda and Blaise ask you to babysit maybe you'll say no." He chuckled. "I think they're nuts with three kids and another on the way."

"I think they're sweet." I smiled and turned in his arms to face him. "They're happy and their home is full of life and love. Our home has been empty lately."

"I know love, and I'm sorry, the business in China took longer than I thought it would." I looked up into his eyes and smiled. Even after five years of being married Draco still made my heart race, still made my life whole just by being. And he had been gone for a month. I had missed him terribly.

"I know. I just missed you." I held tighter to him. "You're back now, it's no matter." I finally raised onto my toes and pressed my lips to his. My heart kicked up another notch as Draco gathered me closer.

"It's not easy being away from you either love." He declared huskily a couple minutes later.

"I know." I sighed into his lips as he seemingly effortlessly picked me up. I wrapped myself around him as he made his way to our bedroom. He held me tightly for a moment before setting me on the bed. His hands had just started to rove over my torso when a cry caught my attention. I groaned. "Benji must have woken up." His lips curved against mine for a second before he pushed up off the bed.

"I'll handle it, you just wait here for me." His hand trailed teasingly over my body before he smirked at me and walked off. I slowly peeled out of my clothes before sliding a hand in between my legs. It always shocked me just how fast Draco could rile me. My hand moved leisurely, slowly, awaiting Draco's return. My breathing was picking up by the time Draco came back. His eyes instantly darkened, his clothes were quickly shed, and he leaned over me. His lips brushed over mine and his hands slid down my body, he gently took my hand and replaced it with his. I gasped into his mouth as he slid into me. "I've been dreaming about this." Draco whispered gruffly against my mouth. "Dreaming about you."

"I'm miserable without you." Our actions sped up and speech became near impossible until I was snugged against Draco getting my breath back. I pressed my lips into his neck and breathed deeply. He pulled me closer. "I love you." I breathed. "Oh, and welcome home." Draco chuckled and gently tilted my head, kissing me softly and sweetly.

"I love you too babe. A man couldn't ask for a better homecoming." He pulled me onto his chest and I melted onto him. His hands framed my face and he looked at me curiously. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you do that often when I was gone?" His lips dipped up in a smirk. "Touch yourself like that thinking about me?"

"Are you telling me you didn't?" I fired back.

"As a matter of fact, I did. But you do a much better job than my hand." He laughed.

"I'm flattered." I ran my thumb over his lips. "I've got a pretty good imagination, but you do it better too." He kissed me again. I rested my head on his chest awhile later, breathing deeply. "I have been dreaming about you too." I confessed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I have, dreaming about our wedding day." He smiled at me and shifted so we were sitting with me on his lap. I ran my finger gently along his jaw. "You dressed in your finest suit and me in that beautiful dress. Walking towards you and knowing with my whole self that we were meant to be together." His arms tightened fractionally around my waist.

"You took my breath away when I saw you coming down the aisle to me. A battle of wits was the start of our relationship, a battle with two lucky winners. That's what you said in your vows."

"I think we still test each other sometimes." I smiled at him.

"Of course we do. But that's part of what makes us work. Would you love me if I was wobbly like jelly and just agreed with everything you said?" I shook my head and grinned.

"No, I don't think I would. It would make my life a little easier, but easy isn't always better." He nodded. He gently ran his thumbs under my eyes.

"You're tired." I nodded. "Well come on then, let's get some sleep before the kids wake up again." We settled into the bed, him spooning me and I gratefully shut my eyes.

* * *

When I opened my eyes the next morning I had to blink hard against the light that was slanting on my face. I could hear a bit of a commotion from beneath me and knew the children must be up. I panicked for a moment thinking the kids were fending for themselves, then I remembered with a slight ache when I stretched that Draco was home. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I readied myself for the day and stepped out of the bedroom. I followed the noise until I found Draco and the children in the kitchen. A chorus of "Auntie Gray!" greeted me as I entered, and I smiled.

~Soon enough Blaise and Miranda came to pick up their kids, and there was silence in my home. Blissful silence. Draco found me still standing in the entryway and span me into his arms. "Alone at last." His whispered.

"Like that's ever stopped you!" I laughed.

"Well you're right about that."

"Do you remember when we first started dating and you kissed me in the Great Hall? I was mortified after the fact. Everyone was talking about it."

"Yeah, but you toughed it out. That's nothing compared to when you dragged me into bed when the Patil twins were in your dorm room."

"It's not like I brought you there for sex. We only took a nap." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you remember how I woke you up from that nap?" I smiled, remembering.

"How could I forget? That wasn't my intention though, I just needed to sleep. I should've known that being in a bed with you would lead to something. It was early days then and I could scarcely keep my hands off you."

"You find that easier now?" He asked twitching an eyebrow up. "Keeping your hands off me?"

"Slightly, I'm not a hormone addled teenager anymore. Plus, we're married, I'm allowed to keep my hands on you."

"Hmm, well, I still find it challenging to keep my hands to myself around you. You've only gotten more beautiful." My heart thumped and melted.

"Aw Draco, you always say the most perfect things." He shook his head and kissed me.

"You make it easy."

"Well now, you're going to make me blush. You've always been the best-looking guy in the room. When we were younger that's why I thought you were so horrible. Surely someone so striking couldn't possess an equally attractive personality. But, I was young, and wrong. I don't think I ever told you that." He laughed.

"You didn't like me because you thought I was a handsome douchebag?" I joined in the laughter.

"I suppose that was it exactly."

"Well I'm glad I changed your mind." He winked at me.

"You were rather persistent. Plus, I was pretty much hooked after that first kiss. Not that I would admit it to myself or anyone else. Looking back though, I must've known."

"We've always had that down pat." He agreed. As if to make the point his lips met mine.

"I don't know where this jog down memory lane came from, or why I'm feeling so mushy, but, I fall more and more in love with you every day Draco Malfoy."

"And I you Gray Angeline Malfoy. I think I knew from the moment I saw you awkwardly standing in a corner during a party at your parent's house that you were it for me. No one ever captured me like you did, you made every other girl obsolete." He pressed a kiss to my forehead before pulling back slightly. "You're probably just mushy because I was away for so long and you missed me as much as I missed you."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" He shrugged. "I think we've proven that far too many times in our lives. We can just let our hearts be fond without the absence."

"We have. Next time don't be so stubborn and come with me. You can write from anywhere, you know that." We had fought before he left. He wanted me to come with him, but I had a deadline for my book coming up. And while it was true that I could write from anywhere, I couldn't concentrate everywhere. Especially when I wanted to sightsee. I smiled at him.

"Hopefully next time you have out of town work my publisher won't be demanding chapters from me." In the end I knew he understood and we were just frustrated that we had to be apart.

"Hopefully." He muttered. I leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his downturned mouth. He looked down at me and his face softened. His lips descended and lightly brushed mine. "I'll just quit next time they want me to go out of town." He laughed. I shook my head and hugged myself to him.

"Quit your own company? Sounds smart."

"Ah, I don't need to make money, I married a famous author." I tilted my head to the side ad regarded him.

"Yeah, I can see you as a stay at home husband. Man of leisure."

"Sounds pretty good to me. I can book play dates with Miranda and take up gardening." I laughed and hugged him close for a moment.

"Whatever makes you happy babe."

"You make me happy." He shot back.

"Well you have me." I kissed him once. "And you always will." I kissed him again, a little more intensely.

"You've always had me." He whispered into my lips. He swept me into his arms and carted me off to our room.

Later as I was laying in his arms I thought back over our time together and even though it wasn't entirely perfect, or always easy, it was always worth it.

* * *

 **AN: Alrighty. Endings are not my forte, but I had to finish this mammoth story up! Hopefully y'all enjoyed this story. Haven't come up with anything for a new story yet, so I might take a writing break. Thanks to everyone who took the time to leave a review, favourite this story or even just read it. Lemme know what you thought! ~WS  
**


End file.
